


Fuerzas opuestas

by CloudcuckoolanderGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Alive Paige, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Comedy, Corgi BB-8, Developing Friendships, Español | Spanish, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friendship/Love, High School, Humor, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Love/Hate, Rey Needs A Hug, Slice of Life, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Years, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Wingman Phasma, savebensolo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 81,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudcuckoolanderGirl/pseuds/CloudcuckoolanderGirl
Summary: "Cuervos" vs "Pringados". La elitista Academia de la Primera Orden rivaliza con el variopinto Instituto Republicano. Kylo Ren, presidente del consejo de la Academia, está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, hasta que llega Rey, una aprendiz de mecánica que va a arrojarle de su trono "like a rolling stone". Universo alternativo basado en los episodios 7 y 8.





	1. Enemigo, traidor, aliado

**Author's Note:**

> Nota aburrida (pero necesaria y muy aclaratoria) de la autora:
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a este fic. Aquí os encontraréis un universo alternativo, donde gran parte de los elementos originales han sido alterados en pro de la buena marcha de la historia. Veréis diálogos muy parecidos y escenas muy similares (nada es de mi propiedad, es todo de sus autores y yo solamente le he dado forma distinta) Quería hacer un pequeño homenaje, haciendo la historia lo más parecida al original, teniendo en cuenta los grandes cambios que he introducido. De hecho, veréis que los primeros capítulos siguen en cierto modo la trama de TFA (The Force awakens / El despertar de la Fuerza). Enlazaremos con TLJ (The last jedi / Los últimos jedi), para, a partir de ahí, jugar con las posibilidades que se nos brindaron con el estreno de la peli y el nacimiento de nuevas relaciones… ¡No digo nada más!
> 
> Quiero que esto sea lo más creíble posible, así que si os estáis imaginando a un adolescente de 17 años viviendo solo y sin tutores legales… (ejem, Kylo, ejem) Ya veréis lo que he pensado para él.
> 
> Me gustaría dejar clara una cosa una vez más: estamos en un instituto, así que el tono grave, solemne y asesino de los "malotes" va a quedar rebajado un poco. Eso no quita que vayan a hacer jugarretas de las gordas. Sin embargo, voy a hacer lo posible por mantenerles dentro de su personalidad. Sencillamente, no es creíble que a un adolescente con tendencias homicidas lo dejen a sus anchas en un centro escolar en lugar de estar metido en un centro donde reciba ayuda.
> 
> Por cierto, aunque esté hablando de realismo y credibilidad, no penséis que no van a pasar cosas raras, ¿eh?
> 
> ¿Qué os vais a encontrar? Pues aventuras, encontronazos, mucha tontería adolescente, coincidencias de las que dan risa, drama-queens, más risas (se intentará) y en general, un tono más ligero y alegre que el de la saga original. Por supuesto, habrá peligros, misterios y sorpresas.
> 
> Últimas indicaciones: he gradado este fic con una "T" por el lenguaje y expresiones utilizadas por ciertos personajes. Si estáis buscando alguna escena subida de tono, lamento deciros que éste no es vuestro fic. Soy bastante fiel al canon y por tanto, lo que no ha aparecido en las películas, no va a aparecer aquí. La historia original es ya de por sí emocionante como para añadirle más cosas.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis. Y espero vuestras sugerencias y opiniones
> 
> Este capítulo es más corto que los demás. Solamente os presento lo que hay. Para aquellos que se pregunten por qué no aparece tal o cual personaje, yo respondo: "Todo a su tiempo, y cada cual llegará cuando tenga que llegar". Las sorpresas gustan más en pequeñas dosis. Paciencia, pronto tendremos toda una ensalada de personajes listos para vuestro disfrute.

El olor a patatas fritas con kétchup inundaba aquella zona del parque. Se mezclaba con el de los refrescos, gominolas y demás guarrerías comestibles que se habían tendido sobre el césped y las mesas de plástico. Alguien había traído unos altavoces conectados a un móvil, en el que sonaban los últimos éxitos del verano que ya moría. Las latas de refrescos y zumo circulaban en derredor del nutrido grupo que había allí concentrado. Había gente cuyas edades oscilaban entre los catorce y diecisiete años, que charlaban entre sí a voces, haciendo bromas, compartiendo las bolsas de patatas y bailoteando al ritmo de la música. Algunos discutían en torno a unos papeles que habían traído, pues preparaban algunos juegos para pasar la tarde. Un adorable corgi galés trotaba por entre los adolescentes y se dejaba acariciar por todos, mientras le daban alguna patata o trozo de pan y movía la cola rápidamente. Otro joven, que sería su dueño, le quitó el collar un momento para sacarle las chapas. Se lo volvió a colocar, dejando que el perro siguiese jugando y se puso a limpiar las placas.

A pesar de que el curso estaba a punto de empezar, aquel grupo de alumnos del instituto Republicano no estaba demasiado triste. Sabían que comenzaba un nuevo año lleno de deberes, trabajo, agobios y estrés, pero también era divertido volverse a encontrar después del verano. Habían organizado aquel grupo especial para ir de excursiones, bailar, ir al cine, jugar a videojuegos, hacer deporte… Todos estaban mezclados, daba igual la clase o el curso al que pertenecieran, porque en aquel grupo, no se hacían distinciones. Todos eran bienvenidos, siempre y cuando se comportasen adecuadamente y tuvieran algún hobby que compartir.

La tarde era soleada, justo aquel momento en que el sol deja de molestar y proporciona una suave luz rosada que acompaña a una siesta vespertina… La paz y la armonía compartían el protagonismo…

De repente, las estridentes notas de una música de rock machacón a todo volumen casi les rompen los tímpanos al primer rugido.

\- ¡Vayaaaaa, pero si son los pringados pobretones! – gritó alguien con un altavoz en la boca.

De la nada apareció un coche con las ventanas abiertas, de donde salía la música, que aparcó de un frenazo brusco en la calzada al borde del parque, donde estaban instalados los alumnos. De él saltaron cinco chavales que vestían cazadoras de cuero negras, bombers del mismo color y botas de punta de acero. Otros chicos y chicas venían en bicicletas, aproximándose por la acera. Varios de ellos venían corriendo, con bocinas de mano y gritando como posesos.

\- ¡Hola, pardillos!

\- ¿Qué hacéis, nenazas? ¿Compartiendo las galletas de la guardería?

\- ¡Dadnos un poco de merienda!

Y mientras gritaban, pasaron por medio del mantel que habían preparado, derribando bebidas, casi atropellando a algunos de ellos y haciendo correr a varios de los más pequeños, que empezaban décimo grado, que salieron huyendo.

Algunos de los más mayores se enfrentaron a los invasores, increpándoles y plantándoles cara. Pero era complicado y muy peligroso, pues los recién llegados no dudaban en pasar con sus bicicletas por donde les venía en gana y los que iban a pie derribaban móviles y botellas.

En cuestión de segundos se armó una batalla campal, donde los alumnos del instituto Republicano se dividieron, unos para ayudar a refugiarse a los pequeños y otros para liarse a golpes con los perturbadores. El pequeño corgi ladraba enfurecido, mordiendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso y correteando sin que ninguno de los invasores pudiera cogerlo…

Entre los del Republicano, destacaba uno de los más mayores, que combinaba sus patadas con gritos de guerra. Había tumbado ya a tres de los más folloneros y era rápido como una bala. Llevaba una cazadora de fútbol en tonos naranja y unos vaqueros con deportivas gastadas. Su cabello oscuro estaba revuelto por la pelea y sus ojos castaños brillaban desafiantes. Su atractivo rostro estaba truncado por la rabia y el desdén.

\- ¿Dónde tienes a tu líder, eh, paleto? – cogió a uno de las solapas de la bomber y le asestó tal puñetazo que acabó haciendo la croqueta hasta el árbol más cercano - ¿Mamá pato se ha quedado en casita, a gusto?

\- ¡A por Dameron! – rugió una chica con rastas de color verde y media cabeza rapada – Hoy no te escapas, niñato!

El aludido asomó la cabeza de detrás de los arbustos y se plantó ante ellos, sin demostrar el menor miedo ante los cuatro gorilas que se le venían encima.

\- Chicos, voy a llamar a la poli en 0,2… No llevemos esto más allá… ¡Ya la habéis liado bastante!

\- ¡Cobarde!

\- ¡A por él!

Los cuatro se tiraron en plancha hacia él, pero llegaron tarde gracias a las rápidas piernas de Dameron. No en vano era el mejor quarterback del equipo de fútbol y había llevado a la victoria a su instituto en varias ocasiones frente a los cuervos de la Academia de la Primera Orden…

Algunos de los cuales yacían ahora sobre el césped, convertidos en una ensalada de botas, piernas y brazos en negros y grises… Dameron salió de allí por patas, riendo a carcajadas mientras sacaba su móvil y llamaba a toda prisa a Emergencias. Después, se dio cuenta de algo…

\- ¡BB! BB, ¿dónde estás? ¡BB!

Pero el perrito estaba perdido entre la confusión y Dameron empezó a desesperarse. Echó a correr hacia la salida del parque, llamándolo.

No lejos de allí, observándole, estaba uno de los alumnos de la Academia, que vestía una bomber negra como la de los demás y una camiseta blanca en la que lucía una calavera también blanca. Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su oscura piel y completaban la expresión de desconcierto y pavor en sus ojos castaños. Le habían dado aquella especie de "atuendo uniforme" unos días antes, para darle la bienvenida al nuevo centro y asegurarle que se lo iba a pasar muy bien saliendo "de marcha" con sus nuevos compañeros veteranos.

Había salido bastante nervioso de su casa aquella tarde. Había llegado nuevo a la ciudad hacía poco, y la Primera Orden parecía una buena Academia, donde podría lograr una beca en baloncesto, que era lo que mejor se le daba. Había oído algunas historias cuando fue a echar los papeles de ingreso, pero supuso que eran exageraciones.

Ahora, contemplando aquel vandalismo, se horrorizó de ver en lo que le habían metido. Ésta era la fama de la Primera Orden… Folloneros, maleducados, violentos…

Él no era así.

Se ocultó tras un árbol e intentó procesar lo que estaba viendo, mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando. A su lado, dos niñas de no más de catorce años llegaron corriendo mientras lloraban, quejándose de que les habían roto los altavoces del móvil. Una de ellas llevaba la camiseta manchada de batido de fresa. En cuanto le vieron, salieron corriendo aún más asustadas y se alejaron de él. En ese momento, él se arrancó la chaqueta, dejándola tirada entre los matorrales y salió de allí. De pronto, una voz le increpó a sus espaldas:

\- Eres un mierdas. ¡Las has dejado huir!

El chico se giró y quiso que se lo tragara la tierra.

Ante él se alzaba la imponente figura de una joven de último año, de un metro noventa y pálida como el mármol. Llevaba la cabeza rapada al uno por la parte derecha y, desde la coronilla hacia el costado izquierdo, le caía una corta melena rubia platino hasta la oreja, arreglada con gomina de modo desaliñado. Tras sus gafas de sol negras, sus ojos azul acerado despedían chispas y no se podía decir que no fuera atractiva, pero el problema radicaba en su mirada de odio y repulsión. Por atuendo llevaba otra camiseta blanca con otra calavera, burdamente recortada por encima del ombligo, una cazadora negra y unos vaqueros grises de talle alto, rasgados por las rodillas, más unas botas y mitones negros.

Phasma. La jefa de las patrullas de pasillo de la Academia.

El día en que fue a por los papeles de ingreso, se la encontró en la puerta de secretaría. ¿Qué hacía una alumna ya veterana con el curso sin empezar ya allí?

Por lo que entreoyó de su conversación con la mujer de ventanilla, venía a recoger el impreso de actualización de normas de comportamiento en pasillos y lugares comunes, a revisar la lista de integrantes de las patrullas para el nuevo curso y a comprobar la lista de nuevos alumnos.

Sí que se tomaba en serio su trabajo…

Aquella tarde, había liderado el asalto al picnic de los del Republicano. Con su imponente altura y su fuerza, había sido de las primeras en arrasar con todo lo que había encontrado. Era implacable y de hecho, aún no la había visto gritar una sola palabra. Todos los demás alumnos la habían seguido, como hormigas que supieran exactamente qué hacer.

\- Eh, novato, ¿me estás oyendo?

Finn, que así se llamaba nuestro amigo, salió de su ensoñación y se enfrentó a la mirada acerada de ella.

\- ¿Qué haces sin la cazadora? ¿Te estabas rajando, pringado?

Finn pensó a toda velocidad, que con los nervios, no era su fuerte.

Al fondo, los últimos resquicios de la batalla seguían visibles. Platos y comida desperdigados por la zona, alumnos refugiados en los árboles cercanos… Afortunadamente, se oía una sirena de policía aproximándose y los últimos cuervos se largaban por patas, haciendo que el coche derrapara violentamente.

\- Me he torcido el tobillo.

\- Embustero. Te he visto correr como una lagartija.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Alto los dos! ¡Los de los árboles!

Con un taco, Phasma echó a correr, pasando a su lado y dándole tal codazo que lo derribó de una dolorosa costalada. Antes de huir, siseó:

\- ¡Te vas a enterar, novato! ¡Vamos a hacer de tu vida un infierno! – y salió disparada junto con los últimos miembros de la Academia que no estaban inconscientes. A los heridos los recogieron en el coche y habían salido zumbando antes de que llegara la policía.

Aprovechando la tranquilidad relativa, Finn evaluó la situación intentando calmarse. Lo primero que hizo fue desear no llevar puesta aquella camiseta, así que, allí mismo, entre los arbustos, se la quitó, le dio la vuelta y se la puso del revés, con la etiqueta por fuera y por delante, para que la calavera quedase a las espaldas y fuese menos obvia. Ahora sentía repulsión por aquel icono.

\- ¿En qué manicomio me he ido a matricular? – refunfuñó, secándose el sudor de la frente – En cuanto llegue a casa se lo digo a mis padres…

Decidió salir del escondite y, lleno de remordimientos, se dirigió hacia la zona catastrófica. Aún quedaban allí algunos alumnos del Republicano recogiendo, declarando ante los policías y asistiendo a algunos heridos. No había habido incidentes de importancia, pues principalmente los de la Orden habían ido a hacer estropicio y meter jaleo.

Cerca de él, aún lejos del desastre, vio al muchacho que había estado llamando a su perro, el tal Dameron. Estaba muy concentrado en levantar una mesa de plástico. Tenía una brecha en la comisura del labio. A su espalda, había un cuervo tendido en el suelo, pero advirtió que se levantaba y, sigilosamente, se acercaba a sus espaldas…

Finn echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo y agarró al chico de la sudadera negra por la espalda, haciéndole una llave. Con el ruido de la refriega, el otro muchacho se giró y se percató enseguida de la situación. Juntos, lo atraparon y lo echaron de allí, mientras le hacían señas a dos policías para que lo persiguieran por los árboles.

Más tranquilos, el chico del Republicano lo miró con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

\- Tío, muchas gracias – le tendió la mano – Me has librado de una buena.

\- No hay de qué… - musitó Finn, estrechándosela - Es de cobardes atacar por la espalda. Espera, que te echo un cable… - dijo cogiendo la mesa por el otro extremo.

\- Gracias… Menuda se ha armado, ¿eh?

Al acabar, fueron a por las sillas cercanas que había volcadas.

\- Ya, ha sido tremendo. Esos tíos de negro están mal de la olla.

\- Ya te digo. Siempre intentamos no seguirles el juego, aparte de que hoy había alumnos muy pequeñajos con nosotros y no queremos follones, pero a veces no podemos evitar un poco de fuego cruzado, ¿sabes? – dijo Dameron, señalándose la boca.

\- Háztelo mirar. Tiene mala pinta.

\- Bah, un poco de desinfectante y mañana como nuevo – comentó el atractivo alumno republicano, mientras terminaban de arreglar las sillas - Las he tenido peores. Llevo cuatro años viéndomelas con esos cabrones. Gracias.

\- De nada – respondió Finn con un hilo de voz.

\- Ahora lo que me falta es encontrar a BB – dijo su compañero llevándose las manos a la cabeza y dejando que la ansiedad se apoderara de sus facciones – Con el jaleo, ha salido corriendo y no sé dónde estará. Me preocupa que se haya asustado…

\- ¿Era tuyo el perro naranja?

\- Sí, es mi corgi, BB. ¿Lo has visto?

\- Sí, salió corriendo de aquí.

\- ¿Quieres decir que lo viste salir del parque?

\- Sí, creo que sí…

Dameron se acercó más a él, algo ansioso.

\- Oye tío, es importante… Quiero a BB más que a mi vida… ¿Seguro que lo viste salir?

\- Sí, seguro, en dirección norte.

\- Joder, espero que no le haya pasado nada…

\- Son listos, seguro que sabe cuidarse.

\- Ya, si yo me fío de BB, pero… – el jugador de fútbol se puso en jarras – Me inquieta lo que pueda pasarle. ¿Y si lo ha atropellado un coche o lo han cogido los cuervos…? Joder… Ni siquiera lleva las chapas – se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó dos placas metálicas con señas y números – Se le habían machado de mermelada y grasa y se las estaba limpiando. ¡Qué mala pata!

\- Bueno, calma, tío, relájate. No te pongas en lo peor aún.

\- Aún, dice…

\- Venga, que te ayudo a buscarlo.

\- Lo mismo regresa… A veces lo ha hecho. El tío va, se esconde y cuando pasa el ruido, vuelve como si nada. Se orienta de miedo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Síp, sabe llegar él solito a casa desde cualquier parte. Es un fenómeno de animal. Yo siempre he dicho que es superdotado…

\- Tiene pinta de listo. Ha esquivado a mucha gente y no se ha metido en pelea cuando estaba aquí.

\- Sí que te has fijado.

\- Sí, te he visto con él antes.

Dameron entrecerró los ojos.

\- Oye, un momento… ¿No has dicho que acababas de llegar? Eso pasó hace un rato.

"Mierda", y Finn quiso morderse la lengua. No levantó la mirada, pero notó perfectamente cómo el otro le clavaba los ojos mientras se alejaba y le miraba la espalda.

\- Eres un cuervo – espetó con acritud, tensándose – ¿No deberías estar huyendo como tus colegas?

\- No sé de qué hablas, sólo pasaba por aquí y he visto todo el jaleo. Quería ayudar…

\- Ya. Por eso llevas la camiseta del revés – replicó su interlocutor, señalando con el brazo a su espalda – Se nota a la legua…

\- ¡Espera! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! – Finn alzó las manos, desesperado, mientras retrocedía y Dameron avanzaba con furia contenida – ¡Te juro que no he hecho nada! ¡Soy novato! ¡Acababa de matricularme en el insti! ¡Ni siquiera soy de aquí! ¡No sabía a lo que venía! Me dijeron que íbamos a irnos de fiesta. ¡No sabía que se referían a esto!

El otro paró en seco.

\- Y vas y te escondes tras un árbol, en vez de ayudar. ¿Quién es el cobarde ahora?

Hubo un silencio, que a Finn le pesó como una losa en el alma, y que lo movió a decir las siguientes palabras.

\- Perdóname, sé que soy un cobarde.

El dueño del perro lo estudió con la mirada y leyó algo parecido a las emociones que él sintió hace tiempo. Cuando no era tan famoso, ni tan apreciado, y estaba lleno de sueños.

El chico que tenía delante aún no había andado aquel camino. Y seguía hablando.

\- Ahora me la tienen jurada. Pienso darme de baja antes de que empiece el curso.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por miedo?

\- No. Porque yo no soy como ellos.

Dameron lo traspasó con la mirada, evaluándolo.

\- Perdón, sé que he sido un cobarde - añadió Finn - Pero estaba nervioso.

Al otro chico le cambió un poco el gesto a uno dubitativo.

\- Bueno, supongo que no debes de ser tan cobarde, cuando te has lanzado en plancha a por ese desgraciado de antes… Te debo una.

\- No hay de qué. Es lo menos que podía hacer… En cuanto pueda, me voy a dar de baja en el instituto.

\- Pero si las clases empiezan el lunes…

\- Pues algo tengo que hacer. Hablaré con mis padres. Paso de compartir clase con esa gente.

\- ¿Y si te vienes al nuestro?

\- ¿Al vuestro?

\- Claro, al Republicano. Allí no te va a pasar nada.

\- Pero la gente me ha visto aquí…

\- Bah, eso lo arreglo yo en un periquete. Les diré a todos lo que has hecho por mí. Todos metemos la pata. Suficiente – argumentó Dameron, cruzándose de brazos con gesto pagado de sí mismo.

\- ¿Y ya está? ¿Qué pasa con la matrícula?

\- De eso me encargo yo. Tengo enchufe con la mandamás del insti.

A Finn se le fue el peso del pecho y una sonrisa cruzó su cara.

\- Guay… A ver si sale bien… Ya no quiero seguir en la Academia.

\- En ese caso… - y su compañero le dio la mano de nuevo – Me llamo Poe Dameron, de penúltimo curso, presidente del consejo estudiantil – alzó los índices y pulgares haciendo una "L" y guiñando un ojo – De ahí el enchufe.

\- Finn Newby – y su compañero le estrechó la mano con entusiasmo – Voy a ir a penúltimo curso también.

\- ¿Newby? ¿Estás de coña?

\- ¿Sí, qué pasa?

\- Nada, que el apellido te pega – argumentó Poe entre risas. Viendo que Finn fruncía el ceño, dejó de reírse y se quitó la chaqueta, poniéndosela a él sobre los hombros – Anda, toma esto y tápate esa calavera.

\- Gracias. Te la devuelvo el próximo día.

\- Nada de eso. Considérala un regalo de bienvenida.

\- ¿Pero cómo voy a quedármela? ¡Es tuya y encima, es de fútbol! – exclamó Finn, admirándola.

\- Bah, en junio nos dieron equipación nueva y ésta la llevo por pura nostalgia. Quédatela – replicó Poe sonriente.

\- Bueno, vale, gracias – respondió Finn, metiendo los brazos en las mangas y mirándose.

\- Te queda bien, colega – y Poe lo palmeó en la espalda – Bienvenido al Republicano.

Una hora más tarde, ambos muchachos, tras haberse pasado por el hospital para que le hicieran una cura a Poe, volvían al parque mientras Poe llamaba por teléfono.

\- Por mi casa no ha aparecido… Es muy raro.

\- Bueno, aún es pronto, seguro que se ha quedado escondido en algún sitio, esperando.

\- Estará muy asustado. Menos mal que he avisado a la poli – mencionó Poe, guardando su móvil en el bolsillo - Entonces no sabes hacia dónde fue…

\- Ya te dije que al norte…

\- Ah, vale, lo siento, se me olvidó. Es que me pone muy nervioso… Si por culpa de esos cabrones pierdo a mi perro, mato a alguien, lo juro…

\- Le tienes cariño, ¿eh?

\- Claro que sí. Adopté a BB cuando era un cachorro. En la protectora decían que estaba enfermo, que no duraría mucho, pero soy muy cabezota y convencí a mis padres. Estuve cuidándolo durante varios días y de puro milagro, se recuperó. Lleva conmigo desde hace ya seis años. Lo quiero como a un hermano. ¿Nunca has tenido animales?

\- No, no se me da bien cuidar bichos…

\- Jajaja… ¿Ni siquiera un pez? No tiene mucha ciencia cuidar a un pez.

\- Pues ni eso. Seguro que se me olvidaría echarle las migajas ésas que les dan de comer en los acuarios…

\- Anda ya, qué exagerado…

Llegaron al parque. Ya no había restos de nada y parecía mentira que una hora antes hubiese habido una batalla campal allí. Ya atardecía y los últimos rayos de luz anaranjada arrancaban destellos al césped y las copas de los árboles. Poe escribía rápidamente en su móvil y, por lo que puso detectar Finn, llevaba varias conversaciones a la vez.

\- Estoy preguntando a mis compañeros, los que estaban esta tarde conmigo. Están todos bien - explicó mientras cerraba el Whatsapp - Han podido esconderse y recogieron las cosas a toda prisa en cuanto llegó la poli. He dado indicaciones de que no publiquen nada sobre esto en redes sociales, hasta que hablemos con Dirección. No quiero que tengamos más problemas.

\- Me imagino...

\- Íbamos a pasar una tarde de lo más tranquilo – declaró Poe, contemplando con semblante triste la explanada y los columpios – jugando, escuchando música, de charla… Y siempre aparecen esos enfermos para estorbar – el joven suspiró - Iba a enseñarles a jugar al fútbol a los nuevos. Para ir haciendo cantera, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Ah, juegas? – preguntó Finn, muy interesado – ¿En qué posición?

\- Quarterback.

\- Uau. Debes de ser bueno. Te he visto correr. Muy veloz.

\- Ya me verás. ¿Y tú? ¿Haces deporte?

\- Baloncesto.

\- Guay, tenemos equipo de eso también. ¿Eres bueno? ¿Pívot, alero…?

\- Escolta. Tengo buena puntería.

\- Bien, pues lo primero que vas a hacer en cuanto llegues es presentarte a las pruebas. A ver si tienes suerte.

Echaron una nueva mirada en derredor, mientras Poe hacía bocina con las manos y empezaba a llamar a BB a gritos. No hubo fortuna y Poe se quedó cabizbajo. El sol se marchaba ya y Finn comprendió el apesadumbrado gesto de su compañero.

\- Oye, si quieres te acompaño a la comisaría a poner la denuncia…

\- Gracias.

Un sonoro claxon los interrumpió y vieron unos faros lanzándose hacia ellos a toda mecha.

\- ¡Otra vez no! - exclamaron a la vez, parando en seco.

Sin tiempo a reaccionar, se separaron en direcciones opuestas, mientras del coche, que había aparcado de un frenazo, salían Phasma y tres chicos más en su persecución.

Poe, mientras se alejaba, le gritó a Finn:

\- ¡Llama al insti y pregunta por la directora Organa! ¡Dile que vas de mi parte!

\- ¿Y qué pasa con BB?

\- Pringados, ¿no tenéis suficiente?

\- ¡Quieren más! ¡Masoquistas!

\- ¡A por ellos! ¡Vamos a darles pesadillas!

Poe y Finn corrían sin aliento, mientras los demás se dividían para ir a por ellos: Phasma y otro más a por Finn y los otros dos a por Poe.

Rezando todo lo que sabía, Finn metió el turbo y enfiló la esquina que lo alejaba definitivamente del parque, deseando que a Poe no lo pescaran…

* * *

 

Corría, y corría, y corría… Y el miedo no lo dejaba pensar. Coches y personas pasaban como un rayo a su lado, hasta que los olores dejaron de serle familiares y se paró en seco tras un contenedor.

Le sonaba la calle, pero no mucho. Lo que sí era seguro es que no había nadie conocido en las inmediaciones.

Emitió un ligero ladrido que se convirtió en un gemido. De pronto notaba dolor en la oreja derecha…

Tenía que regresar. Poe estaría muy preocupado, eso seguro…

\- Hola, pequeñajo…

Se dio la vuelta como un rayo, pero se quedó clavado en el sitio, incapaz de moverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuánto lío, ¿eh? ¡Éstos han dado más vueltas que una noria hoy! Y por cierto, ¿quién empieza una historia hablando de olores a kétchup? ¡Yo! XD Y pobre BB… ¿con quién se topará? Parece muy asustado el animalico… Oye, ¿y por qué un corgi? ¿Habéis visto alguna vez a uno? Yo sí, y son lo más adorable que te puedes echar al careto. Ya los chicos de Cowboy Bebop (fantástico anime) tenían a su corgi Strud y desde entonces me encanta esa raza de perros. Menudos, graciosos, juguetones… ¡BB tenía que ser un corgi!
> 
> ¡Hey, pero si es Phasma! ¿Qué tal, Phasma? En este fic, ella va a tener un poquito más de metraje. Me parece un personaje que, con toda su seriedad y estoicidad, va muy bien con el rollo de sargento que le he plantado para este fic y tengo ganas de explorarlo. Ya veréis cómo se las gasta…
> 
> Avances para el próximo capítulo: seguiremos la aventura de BB, al que le intentarán hacer pasar la noche en un lugar bastante peculiar. Pero este perro tiene sus propias ideas sobre el confort…
> 
> Finn volverá a ponerse a dar vueltas por ahí para arreglar asuntos, pero está visto que, como no salgas de casa con el móvil cargado, no se puede hacer nada de nada. ¡Menudo despiste tiene este chico!


	2. Encuentros, pérdidas y reencuentros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A.( Nota de la autora): las frases en cursiva son pensamientos.

El sol de la tarde incidía con fuerza sobre las piezas enmohecidas que se amontonaban a intervalos irregulares por todo el lugar y de vez en cuando arrancaba algún destello inusitado a un espejo retrovisor, algún capó o faro viejo.

Por eso, la muchacha ajustó bien sus gafas de sol y se caló mejor la gorra sobre las cejas. A aquellas horas hacía bastante calor, pero era el mejor momento para buscar piezas. Por las noches y a primera hora de la mañana (cuando hacía algo más de fresco), el sitio no era recomendable… Y más de un día se las había tenido que ver con algún borracho, que le había intentado robar la mochila. Fue entonces cuando decidió coger una riñonera que Carl ya no usaba para el taller y quedársela ella para sus incursiones. Así, la camuflaba debajo de la camiseta y, entre sus pintas desharrapadas y la bolsa de basura que llenaba de restos de metal, la joven era menos propensa a recibir algún ataque inesperado. La mitad de las veces, ella parecía tener un aspecto incluso más indigno que los sujetos con los que se encontraba… Y como estaba mucho más ágil que ellos, nunca había tenido problemas para escapar.

Su figura prácticamente se camuflaba con sus alrededores. Vestía con un conjunto práctico y sencillo, consistente en unos pantalones de color caqui por la rodilla, una camiseta de tirantes blanca que le estaba bastante grande y un chaleco-sudadera en tono café con los bolsillos repletos de chismes, aparte de la consabida riñonera a un costado. Sus deportivas, muy viejas y sucias, tenían un color indistinguible que oscilaba entre el gris, el marrón y el verde. Llevaba el cabello castaño recogido en un descuidado moño que dejaba varios mechones sueltos en sus idas y venidas. Se movía con rapidez, dada su constitución menuda, pero fuerte y resistente. No era ninguna belleza, pero tenía unos bonitos ojos de color miel que brillaban mucho, sombreados por unas largas pestañas que le daban una vida especial a su expresión. La dotaban, en suma, de aquel sencillo encanto de "la chica de al lado".

Estaba más que acostumbrada a aquel medio. Al calor, al agotamiento, al esfuerzo… A duras jornadas de trabajo, a sesiones de taller en vano que daban como fruto un motor que acababa explotando…

Y también a horas interminables de soledad, de desarraigo, que ella compensaba con sus mayores hobbies: las máquinas, los videojuegos y las bicicletas y motos.

Rey era la identidad de la joven huérfana que, desde los ocho años, vivía con Carl Plutt, dueño del taller del mismo nombre y que era su tutor legal. Los primeros años no habían estado mal, pues la mujer de Carl, Edna, aún vivía con ellos. Con ella en la casa, aún había algo de amabilidad o buenas caras. Edna estaba perdida, era una mujer que apenas ganaba suficiente fregando casas y bares y a la que la bebida apenas podía ayudar a sobrellevar los accesos de rabia de Carl. Él no la maltrataba, pero su carácter gruñón hacía que Rey se preguntase si aquello era amor de verdad. En la tele había matrimonios y familias que se querían y ella pensaba que tenía muy mala suerte, pues la familia que le había tocado, aparte de ser falsa, era infeliz. No tenía más hermanos, pero Edna se preocupaba a veces de ir a las reuniones del colegio, donde los profesores de Rey manifestaban estar preocupados porque los niños le daban de lado. Rey jamás quería hablar de aquello, pero por otra parte era una estupenda estudiante y con eso, los Plutt se daban por satisfechos, sin querer indagar más en el asunto.

Fue entonces cuando Rey aprendió a trabajar en el taller y, desde edad temprana, se la podía ver dando vueltas por entre los puestos, correteando entre ruedas, gatos y aparatos de soldar, entre maldiciones de los otros trabajadores o sonrisas de algunos que bromeaban con ella. Aprendió a distinguir y desmontar piezas de coches, a reconocer modelos y pronto solicitó que se le diera una paga extra por los encarguillos que hacía. Plutt, convencido por Edna, aceptó y desde los 13 años, Rey ganaba algunos dólares cada vez que le traía o limpiaba piezas del desguace. Básicamente, Plutt la tenía relegada como mensajera y recogedora de chatarra. Aunque Rey era muy capaz de defenderse con una soldadora, no le apetecía que aquella advenediza se hiciera con el negocio. Ya había notado sus conocimientos y los clientes a veces preguntaban por ella. Con sus hábiles manos llegaba bien a los cables de las maquinarias y tenía un buen ojo para el estado de los motores.

Algunos clientes eran buenas personas, pero el suyo era un taller no muy bien reputado, a las afueras de la ciudad, y conocido por sus arreglos de baja calidad, pero a buen precio. Muchos preferían ir allí, aparte de solucionar otros ciertos negocios de los que Carl jamás quería hablar con ella. Rey veía a veces en sus periplos por la ciudad otros talleres, más limpios, mejor acondicionados y con maquinaria que hacía que se le cayera la baba. Una vez había intentado poner orden en el taller y limpiarlo un poco, un fin de semana en que sus tutores se marcharon de viaje. Cuando regresaron y vieron a la pequeña Rey de 11 años moviendo cajas y llena de grasa hasta las pestañas, Carl montó en cólera, quejándose de que lo había descolocado todo y que no había quien encontrase nada. Fue entonces cuando Rey se resignó a que siempre vivirían en aquel cuchitril que nadie se animaría nunca a mejorar.

La siguiente decepción vino con la marcha de Edna, cuando Rey tenía 13 años. La chiquilla, entristecida, fue hasta el dormitorio de los Plutt, donde ambos discutían a gritos a los extremos de la cama de matrimonio, llena en ese momento de ropas mal dobladas que Edna metía en la maleta.

\- ¡Llévatela! – gritaba Carl, haciendo aspavientos con sus voluminosos brazos – ¡No la necesito!

\- ¡Sí, claro! ¡Bien que te hace el trabajo sucio! - se quejaba Edna, sin arredrarse en absoluto por la enorme figura del mecánico - ¡Un día le dará una insolación por tu culpa!

Eso no era cierto, pensó Rey. Jamás el sol la había molestado. Se le daba bien aguantar en ambientes secos, aunque a veces renegaba del polvo y la grava. Y la verdad es que no le importaba el trabajo. Le gustaba trabajar el metal, encontrar objetos y clasificarlos. A veces, Carl le recompensaba con una pizza de su elección cuando le traía una pieza aprovechable…

\- ¡Es lo que quiere! Se gana un sueldo…

\- Un sueldo de mierda que le das…

\- ¡Ooooh, ahora vas de madre protectora! ¡Si ella supiera que solamente aceptaste que la adoptáramos por la subvención…!

A Rey, tras la puerta, se le cayó el mundo encima. Sabía lo que significaba aquello.

Sabía que Carl jamás la había querido en casa. Ella intentaba molestar lo mínimo en el taller, pero a veces no podía evitar corregirle cuando veía que se le colaban algunos dólares de más en la factura de algún cliente.

También sabía que Edna era, de los dos, la que había demostrado algo más de interés por ella.

Y ahora también sabía que todo había sido falso.

Salió corriendo de la casa, cogió su bicicleta, una vieja BMX que había remozado ella misma, y no paró de pedalear hasta llegar al descampado. Allí, sepultada entre los cojines enmohecidos de una vieja furgoneta Chevy que ella misma había acondicionado como refugio secreto hacía tiempo, se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en el mundo.

* * *

Desde que Edna se fue, Rey jamás volvió a sacar el tema ni preguntó por ella. Carl tampoco volvió a mencionarla y de este mutismo ambos comprendieron que sabían más de lo que callaban. Rey siguió trabajando en el taller y Carl tuvo que darle más responsabilidades, un día en que la joven le hizo ver que en cualquier momento, las irregularidades que cometía podrían ser descubiertas. Él la toleraba, le daba de comer y de vez en cuando le daba dinero para comprarse ropa, o le traía prendas viejas. Se conformaba con que no diera guerra en el colegio y cuando Rey se emocionaba más de la cuenta cuando le contaba lo bien que le había salido algún examen, Carl solamente asentía débilmente y refunfuñaba.

Su tutor legal (Rey se negaba a llamarlo padre adoptivo, pues la sola asociación de ideas le revolvía las tripas) llevaba una alimentación de lo más desordenado y ella, a las pocas semanas tras la marcha de Edna, se dio cuenta de que no podrían vivir a base de Pop Tarts, pizzas y cenas precongeladas. Así que tomó las riendas de la cocina y era ella la que se encargaba de comprar, cocinar y limpiar para los dos. Carl podía revolcarse en la suciedad de su propio dormitorio y su baño (a los que ella jamás entraba y daba gracias de tener el suyo propio), pero el resto de zonas comunes de la casa no iban a convertirse en la pocilga en la que un día los encontraran a ambos sepultados bajo una capa de kétchup y pelusas. Así que, aprendiendo como pudo, y bajo la muda aquiescencia de Carl, ambos sobrevivían con lo que ella aprendía a cocinar en revistas y tutoriales de YouTube. Poco a poco, fue dominando algunos platos y, sin ser una gran chef, era perfectamente capaz de preparar comida bastante competente.

Carl la "recompensó" dándole algún que otro trabajo de mayor envergadura, de los que obviamente no podía percibir remuneración de modo oficial. Pero Carl le daba una parte de la paga y poco a poco, Rey ahorraba para el futuro. Un futuro que para ella, comenzaría el día en que cumpliese dieciocho años, cuando se largara de aquella casa. Era su gran secreto, pues no quería levantar ampollas en la delicada relación con su jefe/tutor/responsable legal. Le gritaba, y ella también, pero se soportaban mutuamente, pues su relación era de simbiosis forzosa. Ella cocinaba, limpiaba, hacía tareas en el taller y procuraba no fastidiar en el instituto. Él le daba el sueldo, le daba un techo donde dormir y permitía que jugase con sus máquinas y herramientas.

Solamente le quedaban un año y diez meses y sería libre… Ya estaba visualizando cómo viviría. Lo primero, era estudiar de firme aquellos dos años y destacar todo lo que pudiera en las optativas de formación profesional que había seleccionado en la matrícula. A lo mejor podía pillar beca para el año siguiente. Y si siguiera con sus buenas notas, podría incluso pillar otra para la universidad. Ya se veía yendo en moto a la facultad, viviendo por su cuenta, aprendiendo lo que le gustaba y montando algún taller, limpio, ordenado y honorable…

Ya tenía al menos la moto. Una vespa que el sobrino de un cliente había aparcado allí, dándola por imposible y a la que ella le había dado una nueva vida. Durante varias tardes, se dedicó a destriparla y encontrar el problema de funcionamiento. Cambió piezas, pulió y soldó elementos, lijó y refundió partes, adaptó piezas y finalmente, la repintó de un bonito color rojo terracota. Hasta Carl tuvo que reconocer con un gruñido que había hecho un trabajo excelente. La moto era su orgullo y la había estado probando aquel verano, haciéndole ajustes. Ahora podría ir al nuevo instituto sin tener que madrugar tanto.

El instituto Republicano… ¿Qué tal sería? Había ido allí en primavera a recoger los papeles de matrícula y le había dado buena impresión. Le encantaron los jardines y arboledas, las instalaciones y los talleres y quedó encantada con la noticia de que tenían cursos y talleres de mecánica e informática. Aquello supondría puntos para ella y estaba deseando empezar.

¡Casi se le olvida! Necesitaba ir a recoger las fotos que le habían pedido para la matrícula. Ya había entregado una en junio, pero al parecer necesitaban otras dos más para el expediente y el registro. Así que, viendo que aquella tarde no podría hacer mucho más en el desguace, salió de allí, notando la mochila agradablemente más vacía de lo habitual.

Tardó un periquete en acercarse a la tienda a recoger las fotografías y apenas se detuvo a mirar su cara en la tira de papel satinado.

\- La misma cara de acelga de siempre – rezongó mientras las devolvía al sobre.

Se sentó en un banco cercano y, sacando un chicle, se sentó a descansar mientras sacaba el móvil. Para lo que se estilaba, era pequeño y poco potente, solamente de doble núcleo. Pero por lo menos podía enviar y recibir llamadas y consultar internet. Tampoco es que la llamara mucha gente. No tenía amigos en el instituto. Allí, siempre sería Rey la friki. Daba igual que hicieran dinámicas grupales en clase o que los consejeros y psicólogos de cada nivel hablasen con ella: la conclusión era que, siendo estudiante modelo, no había dado problemas desde que tenía once años, pero había estigmas que duraban toda la vida.

Googleó "Instituto Republicano" y sonrió al recorrer por enésima vez las páginas de la web del centro.

-  _Espero encontrar amigos allí. Molaría hacer un club de ciclismo o videojuegos… ¡Seguro que hay muchos gamers!_

Un gemido cercano la interrumpió. Giró la cabeza hasta el lugar de procedencia y descubrió una figurita menuda oculta junto un contenedor cercano. Se levantó y se aproximó con cuidado, agachándose lentamente y sacando un pedazo de donut que le había sobrado aquella mañana y que llevaba en la mochila.

El bulto, de color anaranjado, tembloroso y menudo, se acercó al oler el dulce.

\- Hola, pequeñajo.

El animal, un perrito de adorables orejitas puntiagudas cuya raza no recordaba, pronto confió en ella y empezó a comer los restos, que ella dejó en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, colegui? ¿Te has perdido? No pareces un perro callejero – dijo Rey, examinando al animal, que comía meneando la cola profusamente – Tienes collar y pareces limpio. Hey…

Se acercó un poco y vio que tenía un pequeño corte en la oreja derecha. Rey se conmovió, pero recordando los consejos básicos, no se acercó más al perro. En ese momento, el animal había acabado de comer y se acercó a husmear entre sus rodillas y manos, probablemente buscando más migajas.

\- ¿Te has quedado con hambre, amiguito? Espera… - rebuscó en la mochila y encontró otro paquete de donuts. Muy contento, el perro aceptó los trozos que le daba y comió de su regazo.

\- Eres un perro muy simpático y confiado – dijo Rey, aventurándose a acariciarle. El perrito no se inmutó, siguió concentrado en la comida – Pero no me gusta esa herida. Parece reciente.

El perro, al notar sus manos sobre su cabeza, se encogió un poco.

\- Tranqui, colegui, no te voy a hacer nada – se apresuró a decir Rey, alzando las manos y apartándose – Sólo quiero ayudarte.

El perro tuvo un gesto que fue el primero de muchos que le hicieron pensar a la chica que aquél era un animal peculiar: acercó su hocico y su pata a su regazo, posándose sobre ella y mirándola con extraña fijeza, meneando la cola.

\- No me lo puedo creer… ¿Me dejas que te cure?

El perro alzó las orejas, sacando la lengua y meneando la cola más rápidamente.

\- ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

El animal ladró una vez y después se puso a dar vueltas sobre su cola.

\- Bueno, eres un perro, al fin y al cabo… ^_^U

Recogió los restos de donut que el perro ya no había querido y sujetó con cuidado el collar del animal, donde únicamente estaba escrito el nombre. Desgraciadamente, no tenía chapas de identificación.

\- BB. Vaya nombre raro…

Al oírlo, el perro volvió a ladrar. Rey se incorporó y BB se colocó a su lado, meneando la cola.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago contigo? Debería llevarte a la perrera y desde allí, contactar con tu amo.

Comprobó su reloj. Tarde, estaría cerrada, seguro. Se preguntó cuántas posibilidades de fallo tendría la jugada de colar a BB en casa, dejándolo en el garaje sin que Carl se enterara, y dejarlo pasar la noche allí.

Inició el camino de vuelta a casa. El desguace no quedaba lejos del taller, pero al ir a la tienda de fotos había dado un pequeño rodeo y se había alejado. Dobló la esquina, con BB trotando a su lado sin despegarse de ella. Verdaderamente aquel perro era listísimo…

¡PATAPLAF!

Un bulto cayó a plomo sobre su costado y cayó al suelo junto a la otra figura. BB empezó a ladrar, muy nervioso, rodeándolos a ambos.

Se recuperaron rápidamente y cuando se incorporaron, Rey vio a un joven con una cazadora cuyo escudo le era familiar…

BB se lanzó sobre el desconocido, ladrando y gruñendo, mientras el muchacho se encogía asustado.

\- ¡Eeeeh, perrito! ¡No me hagas nada! ¡No te voy a hacer daño! ¡Déjame!

\- Si te pones en ese plan, te atacará. Relájate…

\- Pues cógelo por el collar… ¡Aaaargh! – BB se lanzó a la pernera del muchacho y empezó a morder y tironear de ella - ¡Cógelo, cógelo!

Rey le hizo caso y por fin logró calmar al animal, que se mantuvo quieto, sentado, mientras no dejaba de gruñir por lo bajini, mirando al chico.

\- Gracias – dijo entre jadeos – ¿Estás bien? Lo siento, iba muy deprisa…

\- Ya te digo – replicó Rey alzando una ceja – Parecía que venías corriendo los cien metros lisos…

De pronto, el joven abrió ojos y boca como platos, observando y señalando a BB al borde del ataque.

\- ¡Ese perro! ¡El perro!

\- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Rey, sujetando a BB, que de nuevo se ponía a ladrar en dirección al chico -  _Éste debe de ser el loco del barrio._

\- ¿Ese perro es tuyo?

\- No, acabo de encontrármelo, parecía asustado… - respondió Rey.

\- ¡Yo conozco a su dueño! Está preocupadísimo, lo anda buscando por todas partes…

Fue el turno de Rey de sorprenderse.

\- ¡Venga ya!

\- Mira – él se sujetó la manga de su cazadora – Esto es suyo, me la ha prestado…

\- Supongo que por eso te está armando este follón. Habrá olido a su dueño – ella acarició la panza de BB – Eres un perro de lo más listo, pero no te preocupes, que te vamos a ayudar… - alzó la vista hacia su compañero - Iba a llevarlo a la perrera, pero se ha hecho tarde. Dime dónde vive y se lo llevamos…

\- Es que no lo sé.

\- ¿Pero no sois colegas? Tú y el dueño.

\- Acabo de conocerle…

\- ¿Cómo? – en el rostro de su menuda compañera se dibujó la incredulidad – ¿Y te ha regalado la cazadora así por la cara?

\- Eeeeeeh… Es un tío muy desprendido. Buena gente.

\- Ya. Pues ya me dirás cómo lo hacemos. ¿Cómo se llama tu... – alzó los dedos medio e índice de cada mano e hizo una señal de comillas – ..."colega"?

\- Poe Dameron.

Rey hizo un gesto pensativo, mientras BB emitía un ladrido alegre.

\- Ni siquiera tiene las chapas de identificación – explicó el joven, mientras Rey asentía.

– Me he dado cuenta antes, cuando le he examinado.

\- Poe se las había quitado antes para limpiarlas.

\- Muy oportuno. ¿Cómo nos las apañamos? ¿Y si buscamos su número en una guía de teléfonos?

\- Buena idea… - convino su compañero, mirando a sus espaldas y encogiéndose al ver a unas figuras negras correr por el otro extremo de la calle…

… En dirección opuesta, afortunadamente.

\- Ufff, menos mal…

Rey miró también al mismo punto.

\- ¿Te persiguen?

\- Unos pirados de la Academia de la Primera Orden. Menos mal que no me han visto.

\- Oh – la joven se quedó mirando a su cazadora y la señaló alzando las cejas en un gesto entusiasta, procesando lo que veía – ¡Ahí va! ¿Eres del Republicano? Bueno, el de la chaqueta… ¿Pero tú también?

\- ¿Qué? – él se miró la pechera y ató cabos al fin – ¡Oooh, sí! ¡Claaaro!

\- Ahora me lo explico – y Rey señaló al final de la avenida con un leve movimiento de barbilla – Sí que os lleváis a matar. Me han llegado historias.

\- Ya te digo, es tremendo. Son unos enfermos.

\- Anda, acompáñame, que vamos a buscar una guía de teléfonos. No tengo datos en el móvil.

\- Yo sí, pero tiene la batería KO.

\- Pues estamos apañados. Por cierto, me llamo Rey – y la joven le ofreció la mano con una sonrisa.

\- Finn Newby – y él se la estrechó alegremente. Le gustaba la sonrisa de la joven. Era de ésas personas que también sonríen con la mirada.

Juntos, caminaron hasta una cafetería cercana, mientras Rey parloteaba entusiasmada.

\- Pues qué guay que seas alumno de allí… Lo mismo somos compis de clase!

\- ¿Ah, tú también eres del Republicano? - "Mierda, me ha pillado", resopló Finn mentalmente.

\- Me he matriculado para este curso allí. Podrías ponerme al día. ¿Qué tal se está allí?

Finn empezó a sudar frío.

\- Eeeeeh, pues bien, está guay.

\- ¿Qué curso empiezas?

\- ¿Yo? Grado 11.

\- ¡Genial, como yo! ¿En qué asignaturas te has matriculado? He visto que ofertan asignaturas de formación profesional. He escogido las de mecánica e informática. ¿Qué tal son los profes?

Finn comenzó a marearse.

* * *

 

Había tres Dameron en la ciudad. Uno era el nombre de una zapatería, el otro era un señor gruñón que les colgó enseguida y en el tercero no daban señales…

\- Tiene que ser éste – instó Rey – Voy a copiar el número en mi móvil y llamaré dentro de un rato. Lo intentaré hasta que lo cojan.

Salieron al exterior, donde ya prácticamente era de noche.

\- Bueno – comenzó Finn – Creo que debería irme a casa. Si quieres, mañana podemos quedar para ir a devolverle BB a Poe.

\- Vale – convino Rey, observando cómo BB, que no se despegaba de su pernera, se rascaba tras la oreja izquierda – Supongo que me toca quedármelo.

\- Desde luego. Parece que te ha cogido cariño. Y no tengo ganas de que se me tire al cuello durante la noche.

Rey rió a gusto.

\- Además, mis padres son poco fans de los animales en su casa – aseguró Finn – Salvad a las ballenas y todo eso, pero en mi casa entra poca gente de cuatro patas.

Se intercambiaron los números de móvil y quedaron en la perrera local a la mañana siguiente, que era sábado. Se despidieron, no sin antes dirigirle BB unos cuantos ladridos a Finn y tomaron caminos opuestos.

* * *

 

Ya en casa, Rey suspiró aliviada al ver la nota en la nevera de la cocina, garabateada con la tosca y apresurada letra de Carl:

> "He ido al Cantina de reunión"

Una reunión en el Cantina significaba que Carl no aparecería por casa hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Solían ser unas reuniones mensuales de algunos propietarios del taller y otras empresas pequeñas del sector, en las que, según Carl, debatían asuntos importantes sobre proveedores, materiales y anuncios sobre subidas de precios de gasolina. Rey sospechaba que tendrían más que ver con tomar cervezas, hacer apuestas de béisbol, cenar hasta reventar y echar unos bolos o unas cartas.

Hasta su despreciable tutor legal tenía más vida social que ella. Patético.

No obstante, aquello tenía su lado bueno: podía poner lo que quisiera en la televisión, en lugar de tener que estar siempre a rastras con su ordenador y los cascos para ver Netflix. Gracias a los cielos que el hombre había aceptado que se hicieran una suscripción, que, por supuesto, pagaba ella sola de su sueldo en el taller... Mucho mejor si podía ver las series en pantalla grande, que bien aprisa que había desembolsado Carl la pasta para adquirirla y ver los partidos de Super Bowl.

Pero lo primero era lo primero… Buscó una manta vieja pero limpia, que usaban en el taller para piezas y la colocó en una esquina del garaje. El taller estaba en la planta baja de la casa y el garaje privado de Carl era anexo a la construcción, así que Rey tenía carta blanca para moverse con libertad por el recinto. Llenó un cuenco con agua y otro plato con sobras del estofado de aquella mañana y lo dispuso todo junto a la manta. Todo esto, obviamente, fue realizado mientras BB no dejaba de olisquear, explorando los alrededores y siguiéndola constantemente. Era verdaderamente singular aquel perro…

\- Bueno, colegui, aquí tienes la pensión para esta noche – dijo Rey tras dejar los platos junto a la manta – Dormirás aquí, serás un perro bueno y no harás nada raro, ¿vale? Mañana bajaré a por ti y nos iremos con Finn a buscar a tu dueño.

El perrito la miró, echó un vistazo a su nueva morada temporal y la evaluó meneando el rabo lentamente. Olisqueó la comida y el agua y se reclinó en la manta. Se puso a comer del estofado y Rey lo acarició un poco.

\- Ojalá tuviera algún modo de hacerle saber a ese Dameron que estás en buenas manos. Tiene que estar muy triste.

BB le respondió con un gemido.

\- Desde luego, a veces das grima, chico – comentó la joven arrugando la nariz – Sólo te falta hablar…

El corgi ladró alegremente, meneando la cola.

\- Sssssí… En cierto sentido, hablas… - reparó entonces en su oreja – ¡Casi lo olvidaba! Espérame…

Se levantó y atravesó el garaje hasta el botiquín. Rey se encargaba de vigilarlo periódicamente, para reponer tiritas y desinfectantes.

\- Si no fuera por mí, se nos habrían comido la pelusa y los microbios a partes iguales – rezongó mientras partía un trozo de algodón para curas – Bueno, y también la salsa brava. Puaj.

Cuando tuvo el algodón y el desinfectante listo y fue a girarse, casi se tropieza con BB, que la había seguido muy obediente. Le hizo una seña para que volviera a la manta y allí mismo, le desinfectó la herida. El animal estuvo sorprendentemente quieto, como sabedor de que aquello era por su bien.

\- Recuérdame que mañana le haga la ola a tu dueño por tenerte tan bien educado – comentó mientras le ponía con cuidado un esparadrapo en la oreja y se guardaba otro en el bolsillo del pijama – Eres un regalito. Si tuviera perro, querría que fuera como tú.

Por respuesta, BB empezó a lamerle los dedos.

También intentó llamar a casa de los Dameron varias veces, pero no daban señal. Aquello era muy sospechoso. En todo momento, BB estuvo a su lado, mirándola con ojos que a ella le parecieron anhelantes, como si el animal supiera que estaba intentando contactar con su hogar…

Y hasta ahí llegó la confraternización pacífica entre humana y animal…

El resto de la noche, Rey se lo pasó intentando preparar la cena mientras echaba a BB de nuevo al taller.

\- ¡Noooo, no puedes quedarte aquí arriba! Si te haces pis en alguna esquina, Carl me mata! – regañó la joven mientras removía la ensalada – Aunque tampoco creo que se dé cuenta de alguna pequeña mancha más que añadir a este montón de roña…

Tres veces intentó bajarlo y encerrarlo en el garaje, y tres veces BB montó un concierto de ladridos que la hicieron temer que los vecinos se quejasen…

Después de cenar, volvió a intentar la jugada, pero no había manera. El perro no se separaba de su lado…

Y así fue cómo Rey acabó desistiendo de ocupar el salón y arriesgarse a que los pillara Carl, ya que no sabía a qué hora llegaría exactamente. De modo que terminó como siempre, viendo una película en su cuarto, mientras BB se enroscaba junto a ella al más puro estilo cojín peludo, que acabó quedándose dormido poco antes de los créditos finales.

* * *

Soñó con una callejuela vacía, en la que había varias naves industriales abandonadas y viejas. Sintió un extraño desasosiego y un zumbante eco en sus sienes, que le gritaba que no estaba sola… Miró a todas partes, pero no había nadie. La sensación de algo ominoso acercándose a ella se incrementó poco a poco…

Al borde del pánico, notó movimiento a su izquierda. Se giró como un rayo y vio a la oscuridad en persona frente a ella.

Pero no tenía ojos, ni cara, salvo una grotesca mancha que recordaba a una calavera negra sobre una sombra.

Quiso gritar, pero el sonido quedó constreñido en su garganta.

* * *

El despertador la asustó más que nunca, pues vino acompañado de los ladridos de BB. A causa del respingo que dio, BB se cayó de la cama mientras ladraba como un poseso y ella se hacía un lío con las colchas, los cascos y el cable del cargador del portátil…

\- ¡Uaaaaaaaahh! – susto, miedo, desconcierto, desorientación, pérdida de equilibrio, vértigo, caída e infarto cerebral, todo en uno.

El CATACROC fue de película.

El perro, al verla revolcada por el suelo, se tiró en plancha y se puso a juguetear con ella, mientras la joven, aún con los ojos pegados, sujetó como pudo al animal por el hocico.

\- ¡Ssshhhh! ¡Por dios, cállate o me matan! – siseó al borde del pánico. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, mientras ambos quedaban quietos, expectantes, tirados al borde de la cama de Rey, mientras BB la miraba como diciendo "Bueno, ¿y ahora qué estamos esperando?"

Silencio. Rey suspiró aliviada. Carl debía de haber llegado muy tarde. Estaría ausente del mundo probablemente hasta la hora de comer.

\- Buen chico – murmuró mientras él le lamía la mano en silencio – Parece ser que has dormido bien, colegui – BB le lamió también el cuello y la mejilla – ¡Uffff, qué cansino!

Se incorporó y, al pie de la cama, intentó deshacer el nudo que habían hecho los cables y las sábanas. Mientras, BB se puso a merodear por la habitación, olisqueándolo todo y asomándose a la ventana.

Una vez deshecho el embrollo, la joven hizo la cama y se acercó a BB.

\- Tengo que ir al baño unos minutos. ¿Prometes ser bueno y estar callado? Y no salgas de aquí, por favor. Es importante.

BB la miró en silencio, poniendo las orejas tensas y sacó la lengua en lo que parecía una distendida sonrisa. Rey le acarició la cabeza y cogió su ropa para darse la ducha más rápida del siglo.

Minutos más tarde, la joven salió, ya lista. Vestía otra vez los pantalones del día anterior con las mismas deportivas, pero se había cambiado a una camiseta ancha de tirantes en tonos beig con un cinturón elástico del mismo color. Iba peinada con su característico moño y llevaba ya colgada la riñonera. Guardó el pijama y el ordenador y comprobó que BB no se había movido del sitio. Había encontrado un hueco entre su mesa de estudio y la papelera, donde la luz matutina incidía con fuerza, arrancando destellos dorados a su pelaje naranja.

\- ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos fuera, colegui? – preguntó la joven – Paso de que se me atragante la tostada porque baje Carl y te vea sentado encima del sofá.

Con cuidado, la muchacha retiró el esparadrapo del perro y le hizo una cura rápida, cambiándoselo por el que había guardado en el bolsillo del pijama la noche anterior. Tras un último vistazo a la habitación, y prometiéndose barrer los pelos de perro en cuanto regresara, ambos salieron.

Rey caminaba de puntillas, así que el que hizo más ruido fue BB, que con las uñas de sus patitas y el tintineo de su collar, no podía ser más silencioso. Al menos el animalito no ladró ni gruñó. Hasta que no estuvieron en el porche con la puerta cerrada, la chica no respiró tranquila.

\- Misión cumplida. ¡Vamos!

Faltaba aún más de una hora hasta el momento de la cita con Finn. Decidió desayunar en la cafetería frente a la esquina donde habían quedado, donde ponían unos batidos bastante competentes. Se instaló en la terraza y pidió un batido de chocolate con unas tortas, de las que dio varios trozos a BB. El animal permaneció mansamente recostado junto a su silla, mientras ella disfrutaba del fresco de la mañana, hacía un par de llamadas más a los Dameron y acariciaba ocasionalmente el lomo del corgi. Mientras, reflexionó un poco sobre algo que había creído soñar. Tenía un recuerdo muy tenue. Una calle abandonada y alguien vestido de negro…

Bah, en cuanto avanzase el día se le olvidarían aquellos pocos detalles.

Finn llegó puntual, muy sonriente y llevando esta vez unos vaqueros y una camiseta roja. BB le ladró de nuevo, aunque con menos enfado que el día anterior, según supusieron. Juntos, fueron hasta la protectora de animales, donde con ayuda del lector de chips de la encargada, pudieron averiguar el número del adolescente.

\- ¡Jolines! – exclamó Rey al ver la pantalla por encima del hombro de la responsable del lugar - ¡Copié mal el último número! ¡Qué tonta! Por eso no nos lo cogían…

\- Bueno, ahora no solamente tenemos el de su casa, sino su móvil personal – la tranquilizó Finn – Venga, llamémosle.

Copiaron muy bien las señas de Poe y Finn usó su móvil (esta vez cargado al 100%) para llamar él a Poe.

\- Si hablo yo con él, le tranquilizará un poco más – comentaba mientras esperaba a que diera señal – De ese modo, podremos… ¡Eh! ¡Hola! ¿Hola? ¿Me oyes? Soy yo, Finn, el de ayer, el de la cazadora en el parque…

\- ¡Ostras, Finn! ¿Cómo es que tienes mi número? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pudiste escapar de lo de anoche?

\- Sí, no pasó nada, los despisté. ¿Y tú?

\- También los despisté. Pero estoy hecho pedazos. He pasado muy mala noche, pensando en el pobre BB. Estoy en la calle, voy a la protectora de animales…

\- ¡Para el carro! ¡Yo estoy en la protectora! Ven rápido. ¡Tengo a tu perro aquí!

\- ¡JODER! ¿Lo has encontrado? ¿Pero cómo?

\- Calma, tío…

\- ¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien?

\- ¡Sí, sin problema! Pero como te perdí, no pude devolvértelo.

\- Menos mal que lo tienes tú… Qué mal rato…

\- Estuvimos buscando tus señas y tu número, pero no pudimos localizarte, Rey copió mal el número y se nos hizo de noche…

\- ¿Se os hizo? ¿Rey? ¿Quién? ¿Con quién estabas?

\- Es que no fui yo el que lo encontró, sino una chica. Rey, ella ha cuidado a tu perro. Te la paso.

Finn le alargó el aparato a una desconcertada Rey, que se recompuso y habló:

\- ¿Sí? ¿Hola? ¿Poe? Ehhhh… Me llamo Rey.

\- Lo sé.

\- Me crucé con Finn al rato de encontrar a BB y, como el perro me cogió cariño, ha pasado la noche en mi casa. Está perfectamente, sólo tiene una pequeña herida en la oreja que le curé. Le di de cenar y ha dormido bien, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Te ha dado mucho la lata? Es un perro bueno.

\- Ya hablaremos de eso luego. Es un figura.

\- ¡Jajajaja!

\- Estamos en la puerta de la protectora de animales. Reúnete con nosotros. Tarda lo que necesites.

\- ¡No problem! Ya estaba en la calle. Tardo diez minutos.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Nos vemos!

\- ¡OK! ¡Y gracias de nuevo! ¡Qué suerte he tenido!

Ambos colgaron y Rey le iba a devolver el móvil a Finn, cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Agáchate junto a BB y sonríe – y en un momento, disparó una foto al desconcertado Finn, que posó obedientemente sin tener ni idea de para qué. Una vez hecha la instantánea, la envió a Poe por Whatsapp con este mensaje: "Tu amigo te espera impaciente " A los pocos segundos le llegó otro con emoticonos de risas y muñecos corriendo.

Entre comentarios distendidos, ambos jóvenes esperaron bajo el sol, mientras jugaban con BB.

\- Así que los dos vais al Republicano – comenzó Rey en tono casual.

\- Sí, aunque creo que Poe es un año mayor que nosotros. No recuerdo.

\- ¿No te suena de verlo por los pasillos?

– Vaya, pero si son los pringados – dijo alguien a sus espaldas, mientras alguien hacía rugir una moto al aparcarla. Ruidos de pisadas, llaves y risotadas que se acercaban.

Se giraron y vieron a un grupo de cinco estudiantes de la Academia que se acercaban a ellos en sus patines, salvo uno que venía andando, por delante de todos. Debía de alcanzar con toda seguridad el metro noventa y, a pesar de que iba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, su aspecto destacaba entre los demás. Era de constitución atlética, y se movía con agilidad pese a su altura. Llevaba unos pantalones metidos por dentro de lo que parecían botas militares, una cazadora de cuero y unos guantes de motorista. De hecho, llevaba el casco puesto, de color negro con adornos grises. Se lo quitó y Rey contuvo una exclamación de asombro. Tras el casco había un rostro pálido, alargado y enmarcado por una melena oscura despeinada que le rozaba los hombros. Sus ojos oscuros, tremendamente fijos, reflejaban tal intensidad y desprecio, que los percibió como una bofetada en su propia piel. A pesar del aura de peligro y maldad que rezumaba, no podía negar que el rostro del joven poseía cierto magnetismo inexplicable.

\- Sangre fresca, por lo que parece. Y el novato traidor – le oyó decir Rey en una voz profunda.

\- Dejadnos en paz, no queremos problemas – acertó a decir Finn, tirando del brazo de Rey – Vámonos, nos esperan…

Rey le siguió, pero antes de apartar su mirada de los recién llegados, oyó de nuevo la voz del líder, que extrañamente sonó como un eco potente esta vez. Como si le estuvieran hablando al oído.

-  _ **Traidor. Cobarde. Escoria rebelde.**_

Un puñal helado atravesó el pecho de Rey y le causó un extraño mareo. Las sienes comenzaron a latirle con violencia y un nudo se quedó apresado en su garganta.

Había oído claramente las palabras, sabía que había sido él.

Pero el líder no había abierto la boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaya capitulazo Rey-céntrico… Para el personal que la echase de menos en el primer capi, ¡aquí tenéis tres tazas! ¿Y por qué tanta historia o explicación? No a todo el mundo le parece bien dar tantos datos de un personaje nada más introducirlo. Pero ahora es cuando yo digo primero: recordemos que estamos tratando con adolescentes. Necesitan un trasfondo, vivir con alguien. No pueden ser independientes. Por mucho que os pese, Rey necesita un tutor legal. Dentro de unos meses se larga ya… Y número dos: no os lo he contado todo sobre Rey.
> 
> Qué bonica la muchacha, mandando esa foto de BB con Finn… Si yo fuera dueña de un perrito, me animaría muchísimo un mensaje así mientras voy de camino a reencontrarme con mi mascota perdida…
> 
> ¡Y el recién llegado! Todo el mundo sabe ya quién es, ¿no? Lo que no esperábamos era que Rey le oyese pensar… No, no hay Fuerza ni lado oscuro ni luminoso en este fic, pero me interesa mucho el toque sobrenatural. Ya os iréis enterando de cómo funciona. Va a dar mucho juego.
> 
> Avances para el próximo capi: ¿Conseguirán Rey, BB y Finn darle esquinazo a la Orden? ¿Se pueden oír voces en la cabeza y que el mundo siga girando? ¿Ha muerto la estética hippy? ¿Qué tiene que ver la quiromancia con el batido de fresa? ¿Y qué es la quiromancia? ¡Todas estas preguntas serán respondidas en breve!


	3. Sucesos paranormales y dolores estomacales

\- ¡Corre! – gritó Finn, mientras BB empezaba a ladrar, alejándose de ellos. Finn le hizo un gesto a Rey, como diciéndole "Mira al perro. Si éste corre y los conoce de antes, es mala señal. ¡Mejor que le hagamos caso!"

Ella quiso obedecerle, pero estaba clavada en el suelo.

El corazón le iba a doscientos por hora.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Oyó la voz de Finn, que tiraba de su mano, pero ella le ignoró. Siguió observando al desconocido, presa de una extraña fascinación.

¿Era cierto lo que le gritaban sus sentidos?

¿Realmente había oído aquella voz en su cabeza?

¿Cómo era posible?

-  _ **Yo tampoco lo sé.**_

¡Otra vez! ¡La voz en su cabeza! Y él seguía callado…

_- **Sí, estoy callado.**_

_\- ¿Cómo?_

_- **Es fascinante…**_

Era real, el tiempo se había parado. Las motas de polvo dorado que flotaban entre las copas de los árboles habían dejado de moverse… ¿O lo estaban haciendo, pero a velocidad menor de la normal?

Se sintió flotar, mientras un vacío se apoderaba de su pecho.

Oscuridad.

_\- ¿Cómo puede estar pasando?_

_- **No lo sé. Pero es curioso.**_

\- ¡Rey! ¡Rey! ¿Qué pasa? – la voz de Finn la sacó de su ensueño – ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que irse!

De nuevo las agujas del tiempo volvieron a correr… Los ladridos de BB y las voces del resto de miembros de la Academia la devolvieron a la realidad. Y una sensación de apremio se apoderó de ellos… Echaron a correr como si no hubiera mañana y los de la Academia los siguieron, con el chico alto a la cabeza.

Doblaron la calle, mientras la adrenalina elevaba sus tonos de voz varias octavas.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasaba?

\- ¡No sé! ¡Me encontraba mal!

\- ¡Mal momento para marearse!

\- ¿Qué hacemos con Poe? ¡Le dará un ataque si no nos ve!

\- ¡Y a nosotros nos matarán si nos quedamos!

\- ¡Oye, suéltame la mano!

\- ¿Y te preocupas de eso? ¡Arghh! ¡Cuidado! – y Finn la agarró del brazo para esquivar juntos un árbol en su carrera.

\- ¡Que no escapen!

\- ¡Traidor! ¡Cobarde!

\- ¡A por ellos!

Al poco rato, tras cruzar varias esquinas y atravesar una plaza, notaron que el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella. Miraron hacia atrás y vieron seis manchas oscuras acercarse a toda mecha…

\- Qué persistentes – jadeó Rey.

Un frenazo en la calzada a la izquierda de Finn lo hizo soltar un grito agudo, sobresaltando a BB, que temblaba y ladraba furiosamente. Pero a Rey se le iluminó la mirada.

Junto a ellos había derrapado una cochambrosa furgoneta llena de manchas y abolladuras, con un gastado rótulo en azul que rezaba "Transportes Halcón Milenario". Su conductor parecía llevar puesto un disfraz del Primo Eso de la familia Adams…

\- ¡Chewie! – exclamó la chica con una sonrisa rutilante.

El conductor hizo un gesto apresurado con la mano, señalando a la portezuela trasera. Rey la abrió rápidamente e hizo señas a Fin.

\- ¡Sube, vamos!

\- ¿En este montón de chatarra?

\- ¡Sin cachondeos! ¡Luego te explico! – replicó Rey mientras se agachaba a coger en brazos a BB, antes de meterse en el furgón y cerrar la puerta.

Antes de que se recompusieran, el vehículo arrancó y aceleró tremendamente por la avenida, haciendo que se revolcaran por el suelo, chocando con las cajas y trastos que había en aquel espacio. BB seguía ladrando, presa de la confusión reinante y entremezclándose con el nudo de piernas y brazos que formaron los dos adolescentes.

\- ¡Ufff! – resopló Rey – ¡Menuda entrada!

Por la ventana, Finn pudo comprobar aliviado cómo los cuervos aminoraban la marcha.

\- ¡Uauuuuu! ¡Sí! – gritó alzando el puño – ¡Toma ya!

Fue entonces cuando pudo ser consciente de sus alrededores. BB exploraba el lugar, oliendo y ladrando por doquier.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – inquirió, tomando nota del ruinoso estado del furgón.

Rey se incorporó y, medio encorvada, se adelantó hasta la cabina del conductor.

\- Es la furgoneta de mi amigo Chewie – se inclinó hacia el asiento del copiloto – ¡Chewie! ¡Me alegro de verte! ¡Gracias! – le pasó un brazo por encima de la mata de pelo que iba al volante.

Finn vio cómo Rey tomaba asiento, se giraba hacia el hombre y se llevaba la mano abierta a la sien y la retiraba. Después, se la llevaba a la boca, para después inclinarla hacia adelante. El hombre se llevó la mano derecha a la sien y la llevó hacia abajo, como un saludo o reverencia. Rey amplió su sonrisa.

Finn se acodó entre ambos respaldos, mientras procuraba controlar a BB, que asomaba nervioso el hocico por entre ellos y que amenazaba con estrellarse contra el volante al primer salto que diera.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

\- Finn, te presento a mi amigo Chewie – explicó Rey, mientras el conductor se giraba hacia él y Finn podía contemplarlo mejor – Chewie, éstos son Finn y el perro de su amigo, BB.

\- Hola – dijo Finn.

Chewie debía de medir cerca de dos metros, porque casi tocaba con la cabeza el techo del vehículo. Tenía una mata de pelo castaño e hirsuto que, extrañamente, parecía limpio y olía a hierbas. También tenía una larga barba que le tapaba buena parte del pecho y de la blusa de estampado floral con flecos en las mangas. Completaba el atuendo con una bandana marrón a lo Axl Rose y unas gafas de sol de pasta negra. En aquel momento, bajo la barba se veía claramente que sonreía y parecía encantado de tenerlos allí.

\- Chewie es mudo y tiene problemas de audición – continuó Rey, mientras hacía gestos con las manos rápidamente – Lengua de signos.

\- Oh… No sé lengua de signos.

\- No te preocupes, yo traduzco.

En silencio, avanzaron unos minutos hasta que Chewie estacionó en un parking al aire libre. Se giró a Rey y en un periquete, la joven le puso al corriente de la situación, mientras traducía los signos al lenguaje hablado. Chewie asentía y hacía alguna señal de vez en cuando.

Finn, muy atento a la conversación y admirado de la destreza de Rey, añadía algunos detalles a la historia, mientras sujetaba en su regazo a BB. Finalmente, el animalito se había calmado, pero aún le inspiraba poca confianza el olor de la furgoneta. Era una mezcla de tantas cosas, que estaba saturado…

Rey le explicó que Chewie tenía un negocio de paquetería a domicilio.

\- Le conozco desde que tenía catorce años – comentó la chica – a veces me echa una mano con las piezas y me ayudó también a arreglar mi moto.

Chewie sonrió e hizo más señas.

\- Dice que debería enseñarte mi moto, porque hice un buen trabajo – explicó la joven, un poco sonrojada – Chewie, no es para tanto. Es un trasto que no llega ni a 120 por hora.

\- Pues a ver cuándo me lo enseñas. Y total, para venir al insti, no te hace falta que corra tanto – animó Finn - Seguro que está guay. ¿Qué tipo de moto es?

Rey traducía mientras a lengua de signos y prosiguió:

\- Es una Vespa. Es un poco vieja, pero no se me ha quedado nada mal. Ya la verás cuando vaya al insti la semana que viene.

Una melodía chirriante les llegó desde el móvil de Finn.

\- Debe de ser Poe – medió el joven, descolgando y poniendo el manos libres – ¿Sí?

\- Tío, acabo de llegar y no os veo…

\- Es que no estamos ya allí.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Hemos tenido visita de los cuervos. Los hemos despistado. Ten cuidado por si están en los alrededores.

\- Oh. Mierda. ¿Estáis bien?

\- Sí, nos ha recogido un amigo de Rey en su coche y estamos en… - miró a su alrededor y leyó carteles - ...el parking frente al centro comercial Takodana.

\- Vale voy para allá. Nos vemos en quince minutos. Esperadme en la cafetería Maz´s frente al centro comercial.

\- ¿Maz´s?

\- Conozco a la dueña. Estaremos tranquilos allí.

Cortaron comunicación y decidieron quedarse en la camioneta a esperar. Chewie hizo más señas, que tradujo Rey:

\- Dice que está contento de que haya conocido a un compañero de instituto. Siempre viene bien tener a alguien que te haga de cicerone.

\- Sí, claro… - Finn empezó a sentirse mal de nuevo y quiso cambiar de tema rápido, mientras acariciaba a BB - ¿En qué insti estabas antes?

\- Estudiaba en la Escuela Intermedia Dantooine.

\- Supongo que echarás de menos a tus amigos de allí…

Rey, que hasta ese momento había estado girada hacia Chewie y Finn, bajó la cabeza y miró al salpicadero.

\- Bueno, no tenía muchos amigos allí. No me llevaba muy bien con la gente.

Se hizo un breve pero incómodo silencio, donde Finn vio cómo Chewie contemplaba largamente a la muchacha.

\- Va, seguro que aquí te va bien. El Republicano es un insti grande con muchas actividades y si caemos en clase juntos, pues ya somos colegas.

La muchacha lo contempló con una nueva luz en los ojos. A Finn le gustaba mucho más aquella Rey chispeante y esperanzada.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¡Claro que sí! – asintió el joven con energía – Después de todo lo que llevo pasado este finde, ya me espero cualquier cosa contigo y con Poe.

Echaron a reír de buena gana y por fin salieron de la furgoneta. Chewie salió con ellos y Finn pudo constatar que, efectivamente, era un tipo de lo más inmenso. Llevaba unos pantalones anchos y la blusa de flecos resultó ser algo así como una túnica que le llegaba a los muslos. Le dio un gran abrazo a Rey, cuya figura quedó prácticamente sepultada entre los enormes brazos del gigante. El hombre emitió una especie de gruñido afectuoso que a Finn le sonó como a un "Cuídate". Acto seguido, se adelantó hacia él y también lo rodeó con su brazo. Se agachó hasta BB, quien extrañamente estaba bastante manso en su presencia, y le rascó entre las orejas, a lo cual el perro le ofreció su pata, que Chewie cogió con delicadeza en su manaza.

\- Te aviso en cuanto acabe con este asunto – dijo Rey también con señas.

Chewie respondió y ella tradujo.

\- Dice que nos desea suerte y que le contemos qué tal me ha ido en mis primeros días de clase. No te preocupes, me pasaré por tu tienda y ya te contaré.

Los dos jóvenes y el perro se alejaron por el parking, cruzaron la calle y se giraron para saludar una última vez a Chewie, que seguía al pie de la camioneta, saludándoles con su brazo como una pala.

En cuanto se acercaron a Maz´s, les gustó el sitio. La puerta estaba decorada con un cartel pintado a mano que decía Todos sois bienvenidos. Sin peleas en varios idiomas. Era la típica cafetería clásica de centro de ciudad, con algunas mesas ocupadas ya por jóvenes universitarios con portátiles, padres y niños con mesas repletas de batidos y tartas y algún que otro trabajador habitual acodado en la barra con un café. No obstante, al ir con BB, solamente pudieron asomarse al interior y acabaron tomando asiento en la terraza del local. Aún hacía fresco aquella mañana y se estaba a gusto en el exterior.

Antes de que les tomaran nota, BB empezó a ladrar y salió corriendo de los pies de Rey, para lanzarse hacia Poe, que acababa de doblar la esquina. El joven se agachó y abrazó al animal encantado, mientras el perrito lo lamía y ladraba, meneando la cola a la velocidad de la luz.

\- ¡BB! ¡Cómo te he echado de menos! ¡Qué alegría que estés bien! – le rascó la panza, sin poder controlar apenas la efusividad del perro, y le cogió la menuda cabeza para juntar su frente con la del animal, presa de la emoción – No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado…

Finn y Rey lo contemplaron con sendas sonrisas y se levantaron de su mesa mientras Poe se acercaba a ellos, seguido de BB, que se entrecruzaba con sus piernas sin dejar de ladrar alegremente. Primero, se acercó a fin y le chocó los cinco, para luego cogerle afectuosamente el brazo con la otra mano.

\- ¡Buenas! – saludó con una sonrisa – ¡Me alegro de verte y que estés bien! Gracias por cuidar de BB.

\- ¿Qué tal? – respondió Finn, también muy contento. Poe era un chico que irradiaba buenas vibraciones y se contagiaban fácilmente – Pero no me des las gracias a mí… – se hizo a un lado y gesticuló hacia Rey, que permanecía a su izquierda – Ha sido ella.

La joven sonrió tímidamente y Poe le dirigió otra sonrisa cálida.

\- Hola – dijo él, tendiéndole la mano.

\- Hola, yo soy Rey – dijo ella, estrechándosela.

\- Lo sé – y el joven intensificó su sonrisa.

Al verlo, Rey, sin saber por qué, pensó inexplicablemente en cielos azules a la orilla del mar en un día de verano. En bengalas que soltaban chispas a la luz de la hoguera. En acantilados bajo la luz del sol…

Junto a ellos, BB ladraba alegremente, mirándolos alternativamente.

\- Gracias por cuidar de BB – comentó Poe – He tenido mucha suerte de cruzarme con vosotros dos. Me habéis salvado en las últimas veinticuatro horas – señaló a Rey y Finn – Tú has cuidado de mi mejor amigo y tú me salvaste el cuello ayer en el parque.

Rey se giró hacia Finn.

\- Eso no me lo has contado… ¿Qué pasó?

\- Bien que se portó ayer el tío – comentó Poe – Escuchad, ¿qué os parece si os invito a algo? Quiero daros las gracias de alguna manera… Y de paso, Finn… - cogió a su compañero del hombro – Le cuentas a la señorita cómo me salvaste de los cuervos, ¿eh?

Entre risas, aceptaron y volvieron a sentarse. Rey estaba llena, así que solamente quiso un refresco. Finn y Poe pidieron desayuno como para seis.

\- No he comido nada desde anoche – explicó el capitán de fútbol con la boca llena de gofre y nata – Se me cerró el estómago de la preocupación – se inclinó hacia BB, que no se separaba de su lado y lo contemplaba con adoración, y le lanzó un trozo de tortita – Me iba a dar algo.

\- Pues hoy seguro que lo que te da es una indigestión – observó Finn.

\- Es normal, a mí también se me quita el hambre con estas cosas – convino Rey, dando un sorbo a su refresco. De pronto, alzó la mirada, entusiasta – Oye, Finn me ha dicho que tú también eres del Republicano. Me he matriculado allí.

\- ¿En serio? – Poe alzó las cejas – ¡Anda qué casualidad! ¿Qué curso empiezas?

\- Grado 11. Y a lo mejor comparto clase con Finn.

Poe frunció el ceño.

\- Lo que me recuerda… Finn, ¿llamaste a la directora Organa para lo de la matrícula?

\- ¿Eh? – Rey hizo un gesto de extrañeza y junto a ella, Finn deseó que se lo tragara la tierra, mientras la joven se giraba a él – Es que has tenido algún problema este año, Finn?

Poe los miraba sin entender.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Pues que no sé a qué te refieres con lo de la matrícula – dijo Rey.

\- ¡Ah, eso! – y Poe se acodó sobre la mesa para dar las explicaciones con toda inocencia – Es que ayer le estuve aconsejando cómo podía hacer su traslado de matrícula a nuestro insti de modo rápido. Con el curso ya casi empezado, eso podría ser un problema – se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y pasó el brazo sobre el respaldo en actitud despreocupada - Pero tengo buena mano con las altas esferas, así que si me dejas a mí, Finn, yo te echaré un cable, jeje…

Un silencio. Rey se había quedado boquiabierta y no pudo evitar una mirada que mezclaba decepción y preguntas hacia Finn.

\- ¿He dicho algo malo? – quiso saber Poe cuando leyó la atmósfera de la escena.

\- No, es que Finn me había dicho que ya era alumno del Republicano – contestó la joven – ¡Y yo ayer haciéndote preguntas sobre el insti!

\- Ups – finalmente Poe fue consciente de lo que pasaba – Oye tío, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho?

Finn, tremendamente contrito, miró a Rey con la vergüenza pintada en el rostro.

\- Lo siento mucho, Rey. Te dije que era Republicano cuando en realidad soy de la Academia. Bueno, estoy matriculado allí…

Rey abrió ojos y boca una vez más.

\- ¡Pero me voy a dar de baja ya mismo! Ayer vi lo que son capaces de hacer, no sabía nada de cómo son, llegué nuevo hace poco a la ciudad y pensé que era un buen insti…

\- Hasta que se vio envuelto en una jugarreta que nos quisieron gastar mientras hacíamos un picnic en el parque – completó Poe, echando un cable a su compañero – Vio que eso no era lo que quería y nos estuvo ayudando. De hecho, a mí me salvó el culo de un ataque de un cuervo por la espalda.

\- No fue para tanto – balbuceó Finn.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – y Poe le palmeó el hombro por encima de la mesa – Así que cualquiera que se atreva a llamarte traidor, se las verá conmigo. Que lo sepas.

\- Gracias, tío… - Finn se giró a Rey – Perdóname, Rey. Me daba vergüenza reconocer que estaba en ese nido de ratas…

Rey le dirigió una mirada evaluadora.

\- Bueno, supongo que a todos nos gusta encajar – aventuró – A algunos nos cuesta más que a otros. Tú has tardado más en encontrar tu sitio.

A Finn se le iluminó un poco el gesto.

\- ¿Entonces no estás enfadada conmigo?

\- No, pero si vamos a ser compañeros de clase o de insti o lo que sea, prométeme que no volverás a mentirme, ¿OK?

\- ¡A la orden! – y Finn estrechó efusivamente la mano de Rey, mientras Poe se cruzaba de brazos y los miraba con expresión satisfecha.

\- Bueeeeeno, pues seguimos con el tema… - comentó el joven, sacando su móvil – Hay que hacer llamadas.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Finn – ¿No te estabas tirando un farol con lo de las altas esferas?

\- ¿Farol? En absoluto. Ser presidente del consejo estudiantil tiene sus ventajillas –aseveró Poe, buscando el número en su agenda.

Poe estuvo hablando con la directora ("Es un poco adicta al trabajo y además, me dijo que estarían organizando horarios todo el día", explicó Poe) y le estuvo comentando el asunto de aquella matrícula extraordinaria. Tras una breve conversación, Poe les anunció, muy contento, que, como ella iba a estar esa mañana allí, podrían acercarse al instituto a recoger los papeles de matrícula. Había plazas libres aún por renuncias de última hora.

\- Tendrás que volver a la Orden a darte de baja – advirtió Poe en tono sombrío – Te recomendaría que no fueras solo. ¿Pueden ir tus padres a acompañarte?

\- No creo, los dos trabajan en turno de mañana – explicó Finn – Pero no pasa nada, me las arreglaré.

\- No te las vas a arreglar – aseguró Poe – Mira lo que nos hicieron en el parque, y eso era territorio neutral. Cuando el lunes vayas al instituto, no te garantizo que llegues a la ventanilla de secretaría con los bolsillos llenos o la cara sin tocar. Phasma es un mal bicho y fue testigo de lo que le hiciste a sus secuaces. Créeme, Finn, conozco a los cuervos. Llevo viéndomelas con ellos cuatro años y son capaces de cualquier cosa en su terreno.

Finn se angustiaba a cada frase.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que llame a la policía para que me haga de escolta el lunes?

Poe le respondió con un mudo gesto que quería decir "Pues mira, no sería mala idea…"

\- ¡Venga ya! – medió Rey – No debe de ser tan malo… Mira, Finn, puedo ir en el recreo a acompañarte. ¿Queda muy lejos?

Ambos chicos se giraron con incredulidad hacia su menuda compañera.

\- Sí que tienes ovarios, chica… - medió Poe – Pero no, no vas a ir allí. Ni tú ni nadie. Creo que esto se podría solucionar online… Tendríamos que ir al insti a que la directora nos aconseje lo que se puede hacer.

\- Ah, bueno, si es una opción… - dejó caer Finn.

\- Hay que ver todo lo que hay que hacer para evitar encuentros con esos tipos, ¿eh? – comentó Rey – Poe, ¿siempre han sido así?

\- Ahá. Desde que entré al insti con doce años. Están enfermos.

\- Me empiezan a resultar cansinos. Muy insistentes. ¿Es que no tienen otra cosa que hacer?

\- Estamos en vacaciones, tío – explicó Poe - Fíjate en nosotros, llevamos en la calle todo el fin de semana…

Rey se cruzó de brazos.

\- Pues yo he estado muy ocupada… No he estado de picnic precisamente.

\- ¡Nosotros sí! – exclamaron a coro los otros dos y casi les entra la risa.

\- Y ni siquiera ha empezado el curso - añadió Poe.

De pronto, el muchacho pegó un respingo. Sobre sus hombros, se había posado una arrugada mano de piel bronceada. Y seguida de ella, un cuerpecillo menudo y tan arrugado como la mano. Pertenecía a una mujer de edad indefinible, que llevaba un delantal y tenía el pelo blanco recogido en un pañuelo viejo. Sonreía y aquello provocaba que se vieran muchas arrugas más en su rostro, que ya de por sí recordaba al de una pasa con gafas de culo de vaso negras.

\- ¡Ostras! ¡Maz! ¡Qué susto, joder! – y Poe se llevó las manos al pecho sin aliento, mientras la mujer se ponía en jarras.

\- ¡Esa boca, niño!

\- Perdón… - Finn y Rey pudieron comprobar cómo Poe se encogía un poco, como si fuera su madre o su abuela… A lo mejor lo era…

BB se puso a ladrar y hacerle fiestas, a lo cual Maz respondió con unas caricias y una galleta de perro que sacó del bolsillo de su delantal.

\- ¿Llevas galletas de perro por costumbre? – quiso saber Poe, mientras se levantaba.

\- No. Sabía que vendríais hoy – respondió ella, dándole un abrazo.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – comentó Poe poniendo los ojos en blanco y estrechando a la anciana, que apenas le llegaba a la altura del pecho.

Rey y Finn se miraron brevemente, algo sorprendidos. Por fin, Maz y Poe se separaron.

\- Interesante compañía traes hoy, chico… - dijo la mujer. Tenía un acento peculiar, pero sus rasgos físicos no daban pistas de ninguna clase. ¿India? ¿Filipinas? ¿China?

\- Maz, éstos son Finn y Rey – explicó Poe – Van a ir a mi insti este curso. Chicos, ésta es Maz, la propietaria de este sitio. Nos conocemos desde que tenía doce años.

Maz les estrechó la mano con una sonrisa. Primero se la dio a Finn, al que, en cuanto tocó, le dijo:

\- Encantada, Finn - se quedó unos instantes contemplándolo y sujetando su mano entre ambas, prosiguió - He vivido lo suficiente para ver los mismos ojos en diferentes personas. He visto ojos como los tuyos antes. Quieres huir de algo.

Finn la miró desconcertado, pero acertó a responder:

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? Usted no me conoce…

Maz respondió con voz reposada.

\- Conozco a los cuervos lo suficiente y sé que has estado dentro. Deberás enfrentarte a ellos, luchar contra ellos.

El joven estaba boquiabierto, al igual que Rey. Poe los miraba con expresión satisfecha. Ya sabía cómo se las gastaba Maz.

\- Fue estudiante republicana – explicó encantado.

\- ¿Pero cómo…? – acertó a balbucir el chico.

\- Digamos que Maz tiene un sexto sentido – comentó Poe – Pero no le digas bruja… – y una mano arrugada voló en cuestión de décimas de segundo a su nuca, dándole un sonoro coscorrón - … O ya has visto – concluyó señalándose la cabeza sin dar muestras de dolor.

Rey rió por lo bajini y Maz se giró hacia ella.

\- Veo que conoces a mi novio, jovencita.

La pregunta no podía haber pillado a Rey más por sorpresa.

\- ¿Su novio? Disculpe, pero…

\- Chewie. Os he visto despediros hace un rato en el parking.

Rey abrió la boca desmesuradamente.

\- ¿Chewie es su…?

\- Digamos que sí – cortó suavemente Maz – ¿Dónde lo has dejado? Creía que vendría aquí.

\- Se ha vuelto a su taller, señora.

\- Me gusta ese hippy.

Finn y Poe rieron esta vez, mientras Rey procesaba la conversación. Entonces, Maz alzó su mano y se la estrechó.

\- Así que tú eres…

\- Rey… soy Rey, señora.

\- Tutéame, niña, ¿quieres?

\- De acuerdo… Maz.

\- Querida niña, eres peculiar… - prosiguió la mujer en tono solemne - Veo mucha luz en ti.

La sonrisa de Poe se expandió, mientras Finn miraba sin comprender.

\- ¿Yoooo? Quiero decir… ¿En mí? ¿Qué…? – balbució la joven aprendiz de mecánica.

\- Poe, has traído dos buenas adquisiciones – comentó Maz con despreocupación – No te separes de estos dos chicos, hazme el favor…

\- A la orden, señora. Ya tienen a un guía en el insti.

\- Bien hecho. Cuídalos bien – y Maz pasó su mano por los hombros de Finn y Rey antes de alejarse.

La siguieron con la vista y Finn no pudo evitar comentar:

\- Es rara de narices. Me da repelús.

\- Ya, suele pasar el primer día, pero es muy buena gente. Cuida bien de todos los republicanos y muchas veces venimos aquí a merendar. Pone unos crepes que te mueres de buenos – convino Poe, bebiendo un poco de café – Tiene presentimientos, dice que ve cosas y que siente el aura de la gente… Rollos de ésos. Yo no le hacía mucho caso, pero jamás se equivoca con sus predicciones…

\- ¿Predicciones? Ostras, ¿y no ha predicho nunca las quinielas deportivas? – preguntó Finn entusiasmado, provocando la risa de Poe, que se atragantó con el café – ¡Se haría de oro, tío!

\- Creo que no le interesa – respondió Dameron con una suave sonrisa, mientras Finn no apartaba los ojos del interior del local, donde se había metido Maz.

Rey, por su parte, escudriñaba el café en silencio. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso de la luz y de que ella era peculiar?

Al cabo de un rato, la joven necesitó ir al baño. Al salir, no esperaba encontrarse con Maz de frente, que la interceptó en el pasillo.

\- Niña, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí…

\- Espero que no te haya molestado lo que te he dicho. Bueno, más que molestia, noto interés y preocupación. Mis palabras te inquietan.

\- Pues la verdad es que sí.

La anciana la cogió del brazo suavemente y Rey consideró una vez más la diferencia abismal entre sus pieles: la de ella, tersa, suave y ligeramente bronceada y la de Maz, cuarteada y de un tono tostado...

\- Ven, siéntate un momento conmigo – y la mujer la guió hasta una mesa vacía que había junto al mostrador. El interior del local estaba prácticamente vacío, con el único acompañamiento de una suave música brasileña de fondo y el ruido de la máquina de café.

\- Te preocupan muchas cosas – comenzó Maz, estudiándola tras sus enormes y gruesas lentes redondas – No todas merecen esa preocupación.

\- ¿Usted sabe lo que me preocupa? – quiso saber Rey, tomando asiento frente a ella, de espaldas a la puerta.

\- Tengo una cierta idea, pero en cuanto le eche un vistazo a esto, lo sabré con mayor exactitud – explicó la mujer tomando su mano con suavidad entre las suyas, menudas e igual de cuarteadas que el resto de su cuerpo – ¿Te importa que le eche un vistazo?

El imperceptible gesto de negación de Rey, motivado por la fascinación que sentía por aquella mujer, le dio el pie a Maz para comenzar a hablar en voz tenue, concentrada en las líneas de la mano de la chica.

\- Trabajas con las manos. Construyes cosas, arreglas cosas. Desmontas, recolocas… Trabajo muy duro, pero te gusta, te hace feliz. Se te da bien.

Impresionante, se dijo Rey.

\- Vives con un hombre que no es tu padre. Veo pérdida, soledad, tristeza. Te sientes diferente.

Rey, sintió que le atravesaban el pecho con una daga helada. ¿Cómo sabía todo eso?

\- Dices que quieres buscar a tus padres, pero en realidad tienes miedo de lo que encuentres. Mi querida niña, veo tus ojos… Ya sabes la verdad. Ellos nunca van a volver a por ti.

Y sin embargo, Rey no quería que parase. Como si el hecho de que otra persona le estuviese recordando aquellas verdades les quitara un poco del dolor que le causaban…

\- No te aferres al pasado, nadie va a regresar… Pero sí que hay alguien que podría regresar. Sí que hay alguien que podría volver.

¿Quién? ¿Qué persona era ésa? ¿Finn? ¿Poe? ¿Otro familiar desconocido?

\- Querida niña… Esa nostalgia, ese anhelo no está en tu pasado, sino en lo que está por llegar.

Rey notó las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo, mientras los dedos de Maz paseaban delicadamente por su palma, haciéndole cosquillas.

\- En el colegio hacías cosas que provocaban que todos te dieran de lado. Nunca lo has controlado, pero sabes que está ahí. Lo sientes. Incluso yo lo siento – Maz cerró los ojos, concentrándose un instante - Lo que hay en tu interior. La luz que hay en ti. Siempre ha estado contigo. Siéntela. Se está haciendo muy fuerte. Te está llamando. Déjate llevar por ella. Te guiará.

Repentinamente, Rey fue sacada de su trance por una sensación de no estar sola. Se dio la vuelta como un rayo y vio que Poe y Finn estaban tras ellas…

Ambos jóvenes parecían extrañamente preocupados.

\- Perdona, Rey… - comenzó Poe, sacando el monedero sin apartar la vista de ambas mujeres – Como tardabas, hemos entrado a pagar la cuenta…

\- Os hemos oído – añadió Finn – ¿Es cierto todo eso?

A Rey se le encendió el rostro y retiró su mano bruscamente de la de Maz, que pareció no molestarse.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Lo de tus padres y lo de que estás sola y todo eso… - dijo Finn tímidamente, con tacto. Se notaba que intentaba no hacer daño…

Rey les miró alternativamente a ellos y a Maz y, bajando la cabeza, masculló:

\- Sí, ahora sabéis que soy una friki.

\- A mí no me parece que lo seas – dijo Poe, poniéndole una mano en el hombro – Sólo que has tenido mala suerte en la vida.

\- Lo que no he entendido bien es eso de la luz… - comentó Finn en tono algo más despreocupado – ¿Eso qué es?

\- Sólo ella podría explicarlo – intervino Maz, mirando con afecto a Rey – Y si ella no quiere, no os lo tiene por qué decir. No es nada malo. Digamos que significa que es muy buena chica – y le pasó una mano por el hombro – Tiene un gran corazón, lo leo en sus ojos.

Rey la miró con agradecimiento, pero seguía triste. Sin embargo, Poe y Finn la miraron con aprecio.

\- Anímate, anda – insistió Poe, palmeando a Rey en el hombro – Cuando estés en el insti, vente con nosotros. Los dos – y los señaló a ambos – Os presentaré a mis amigos…

Los otros dos sonrieron.

\- De verdad que ha sido una gran suerte que nos hayamos cruzado – prosiguió Poe – ¿No os habéis dado cuenta de la de cosas raras y casualidades que han ocurrido para que nos juntemos? Lo del picnic, lo de BB, la furgo de vuestro amigo…

\- Tienes razón – aventuró Rey con una sonrisa, mientras Finn asentía encantado.

Sí que era cierto, pensó la joven. En las últimas horas, le estaban ocurriendo más cosas de las que le habían pasado en todo aquel verano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Había que simplificar.
> 
> Eso me dije cuando escribí este capi. No hay objeto que Maz tenga que darle a Rey. No, porque la conexión con cierto ex maestro va a ser distinta. Tranquis, que todo llegará.
> 
> Me ha gustado cómo está quedando Maz. Darle ese sexto sentido va a ayudar a Rey.
> 
> Hey, ¿y qué tal os parece el trío reunido? Poe se me figura como ese pequeño sol que todos los instis tienen. Ese chico amable, magnético y que hace girar a todos alrededor de sí mismo, pero no por egocentrismo, sino porque mucha gente se siente atraída por almas tan luminosas como la suya. Eso sí, agarrarse, que aunque nuestro Poe de aquí no se suba a naves espaciales y se ponga a explotar cosas, la va a liar parda más de una vez…
> 
> ¡Y Chewie! ¡Qué gustazo escribir sus escenas! Vi claramente que tenía que tener problemas de lenguaje, así que hice un guiño con lo del lenguaje de signos. Tengo un amigo que es profesor de lengua de signos y es admirable cómo trabaja con sus alumnos. Me gustaría aprender algún día. Para este fic, busqué la lengua de signos norteamericana, porque según el país, hay gestos que cambian. Cada uno tiene su lenguaje.
> 
> ¿Y no aparece Han Solo? Tranquilos, todo a su tiempo. Ya dije que los acontecimientos van paralelos a los de TFA, pero que iba a haber cambios… Han es uno de ellos.
> 
> Había que simplificar.
> 
> Avances para el próximo capítulo: toca subidón de adrenalina en un encuentro terrible. Algo es despertado y está fuera de control. Y el comienzo de clases no es todo lo agradable que a muchos les hubiera gustado. Aquí hay más de uno que va a acabar infartado y gritando "¡paren al mundo, que me quiero bajar!"


	4. Cara a cara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me gusta colocar notas de autor al inicio de capítulo, porque es hacer spoiler, pero esta vez me parece necesario hacerlo: en cierto momento del capítulo, hay algunas bromas muy crueles hacia varios personajes, correspondientes al terreno del bullying. Como profesora de instituto que soy, me declaro completamente en contra de estas prácticas aberrantes y que tanto daño hacen a miles de chavales inocentes. Pido disculpas por la dureza de estos comentarios, pero son los cuervos los que hablan. Espero no herir sensibilidades, pero si nos vamos haciendo una idea del tipo de estudiantes que son, estando como estamos en el siglo XXI, es de esperar que esto acabara sucediendo en el universo de este fic. No tienen cazas ni cruceros espaciales, pero estos chicos se atacan con lo que tienen. Y desgraciadamente la red es una de las armas más poderosas a su alcance.

Pasaron un rato entretenido. Poe, siempre amigable, les fue explicando sus historias, les mostró fotografías de eventos del insti en su móvil y pronto Rey y Finn estuvieron haciéndole más preguntas de las que podía contestar.

Gracias a una nueva llamada a la directora Organa, pudieron acceder a un formulario online para Finn, que pudo cumplimentar gracias a que Maz les dejó el ordenador de la cafetería. Finn había hablado con sus padres la noche anterior y habían accedido a aquel plan improvisado del cambio de centro, así que solamente bastó una llamada a su casa para poner todo en regla. Lo enviaron todo desde la cafetería y suspiraron aliviados. El lunes, Finn tendría que presentarse antes del inicio de las clases, para recibir documentación oficial y tener una breve entrevista con la directora.

\- Dice aquí que habrá que mandarlo a la administración, pero mientras se tramita, puedes empezar a asistir al insti – aclaró Poe, leyendo la letra pequeña del formulario.

Se despidieron del Maz´s ya cerca del mediodía y se separaron con la promesa entre risas de que el lunes almorzarían juntos en la cafetería.

* * *

Rey iba silbeteando alegremente. Se sentía ligera, mucho más animada que cualquier otro inicio de curso de los que llevaba en su vida. Por primera vez, tenía una especie de ilusión.

-  _Como ha dicho Poe, tengo mucha suerte de haberlos conocido antes de entrar. Parecen buena gente._

Paró junto a un semáforo en rojo y sacó el móvil, deteniéndose en la foto que se habían hecho con Poe y que les había mandado por Whatsapp. Salían los tres, sonrientes con sus refrescos y batidos, y BB estaba sentado entre ella y Poe, tan sonriente como ellos. Poe les había mandado la foto con el comentario "¡Dando la bienvenida al nuevo curso como se merece!" e iconos de dulces, refrescos y caras sonrientes. Ella también sonrió ante el recuerdo.

-  _Va a ser divertido, formar parte de algo otra vez. No sé si nos pelearemos, tendremos días buenos y malos, conoceré a más gente... Pero esto es sin duda, un buen comienzo._

Cruzó en verde y siguió avanzando por un barrio tranquilo, lleno de naves industriales, algunas abandonadas.

Entonces lo notó. El vacío, la oscuridad. Un zumbido en las sienes. El vello de la nuca se le erizó y una bola helada se le instaló en la garganta, bajando a plomo hasta su estómago.

-  ** _Conque aquí estás otra vez. La chica de la que he oído hablar a esos dos perdedores hace cinco calles atrás._**

Se detuvo en seco y miró a todos lados. Horror: no había nadie en ninguna parte. Ni siquiera coches. ¿Qué había pasado de repente?

Se encontraba en la intersección de cuatro calles estrechas, todas ellas ocupadas por naves industriales y almacenes con puertas forzadas.

-  _Oh, dios mío, dios mío… Éste es el sitio del sueño... ¡Creo que era así! Ay madre mía…_

_- **Tienes miedo. Estás sola. Nadie va a venir a por ti. Ninguno de esos pardillos con los que te juntas.**_

Rey empezó a hiperventilar, mientras se giraba constantemente, intentando encontrar la procedencia de aquella voz despreciable.

Aquella voz profunda, grave, pero con un deje de magnetismo inexplicable.

-  _¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!_

_- **No quiero.**_

La voz cambiaba de sitio, llegaba de todos lados. La sentía como si le estuviesen susurrando al oído.

- _¡Vete! No te he hecho nada. No quiero problemas._

_- **No me iré hasta que no me dé la gana.**_

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-  _¡Vete, por favor! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!_

_- **No quiero. No puedo.**_

_\- ¿Que no puedes?_

Silencio. La opresión en su pecho iba y venía. Notaba algo, una presencia. Tal vez en alguna de las naves, tras una caja, un contenedor…

\- ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Da la cara!

Silencio.

\- ¡Me voy de aquí! ¡Voy a llamar a la policía! – gritó.

-  ** _No lo vas a hacer. Tienes curiosidad. Una parte de ti no quiere que me vaya._**

Rey se sintió traspasada y se puso colorada de la vergüenza.

-  _¿Cómo lo sabes?_  – el pensamiento cruzó como un rayo su mente. No quiso pensarlo, no quería sentir esa necesidad de preguntar, no quería que él se enterara de que ella sentía curiosidad, pero era inevitable. Ya estaba hecho. Décimas de segundo y él la oyó claramente. La voz cada vez era más aterciopelada, más segura, más relajada.

-  ** _Porque lo estás pensando. Sé todo lo que estás pensando. Todo lo que te dices a ti misma, me lo estás ofreciendo como un libro abierto._**

-  _¡Vete de mi cabeza!_  – volvió a chillar.

-  ** _No. Es demasiado interesante. Eres rara._**

-  _¡No me insultes! No voy a dejarte meterte en mis asuntos, ¿oyes?_

_- **¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo lo harás? ¡Ni siquiera puedes evitar oír mi voz. Puedo entrar en tu mente. Puedo coger lo que quiera de ella. Es como una biblioteca en la que escojo el libro que me da la gana.**_

Oyó un leve chasquido, se giró y allí estaba él. Esta vez no llevaba el casco, pero lo demás estaba igual. Altísimo, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza y con aquella mirada intensa con la que parecía atravesar su mismísima alma. Se había quitado la cazadora de cuero, que dejaba ver una camiseta de manga corta levemente ajustada al torso, por la que asomaban unos brazos largos, pálidos y bien torneados. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos en una pose tan autosuficiente que a Rey le dieron náuseas.

\- Eres un enfermo – siseó la chica, retrocediendo.

\- Y tú una friki – escupió él rápidamente, avanzando con lentitud hacia ella - Y he dicho la verdad cuando mencioné que podía coger lo que quisiera de tu mente. Veamos... Soledad, aislamiento, problemas de insomnio… Tienes tanto miedo de avanzar...

\- ¡Cállate! ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me trates así?

Él guardó silencio. Rey tampoco notó nada en su mente y aprovechó para seguir hablando.

\- ¿Sólo porque soy del Republicano me tienes tanto odio? ¿O es en general a la raza humana? ¡No sé de qué vas, pero te aseguro que tomaré medidas si me sigues acosando!

El muchacho resopló con suficiencia.

\- Ya te he dicho que no puedes. Nadie te creerá cuando les digas que oyes voces.  _ **Friki.**_

Y aquella última palabra le hizo más daño que ninguna otra.

\- ¡Te he dicho que NO!

Y se hizo el silencio.

Ambos se miraron, inmóviles. Pero algo iba mal.

Realmente, se había hecho EL SILENCIO.

La voz del joven había dejado de oírse. En su lugar, un extraño zumbido, que rebotaba en sus tímpanos, pero que no la molestaba, resonaba ahora con fuerza, leve y suave como el latido de su corazón. Del que, curiosamente, estaba siendo muy consciente en aquel momento…

El gesto del joven cuervo había cambiado a un rictus de sorpresa y agitación. Alzó la mano, enfundada en un guante de mitón negro, hacia ella y adquirió una expresión mucho más concentrada, casi bizqueando por el esfuerzo. Rey podría jurar que lo oyó rechinar los dientes.

-  _ **¿Qué es esto? No es posible…**_

-  _¿Y ahora qué pasa?_

_- **¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué estás haciéndome?**_

Rey, que ya pensaba que no podía sufrir más emociones, abrió la boca, aturdida.

\- ¿Qué hablas?

\- ¡Me estás bloqueando! ¡Imposible!

Pero lo notaba, Rey lo sentía en cada poro de su ser. Aquel zumbido de sus tímpanos resonaba con fuerza y, de algún modo, supo que, mientras se oyese aquel zumbido, él no iba a poder entrar en su cabeza. No sabía cómo hacerlo, pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en aquel zumbido y rezar a los cielos para que no la abandonara.

Así, comenzó a retirarse. Poco a poco, fue retrocediendo. Pero su rival le mostró una sonrisa torcida.

\- No te creas que así vas a escapar. Puede que no pueda leerte la mente, pero tengo otros modos de hacer que no huyas.

Una lanzada de miedo le atravesó las tripas y su resolución flaqueó.

\- _¿Qué métodos?_

\- Los que llevo utilizando con tus amigos pardillos desde hace años! – y la voz del joven se alzó triunfal, en una especie de risotada histérica, al comprobar jubiloso cómo volvía a escucharla. Rey comprobó, aterrada, que no podía moverse. Notó cómo su cuerpo caía de rodillas al suelo, con los brazos pegados al torso.

\- ¡Enfermo! ¡Estás loco! ¡Déjame!

\- Antes habéis huido de rositas. Craso error cuando es la Orden la que te persigue. Esto te enseñará a ti y a tus amigos que jamás se baja la guardia con la Academia.

Un spray de pintura roja surgió de un bulto negro en el que Rey no había reparado antes. Era una mochila de piel negra que había tirada en una esquina, no lejos del estudiante. El spray flotó en el aire ante los espantados ojos de la joven, llegó hasta la mano del muchacho y empezó a disparar pintura…

Rey notó los rastros de spray en su pecho, mientras el joven exhibía una suave sonrisa que hasta le habría parecido atractiva, si no estuviera tintada de perversidad.

Por fin, el spray cayó al suelo, y ella intentó leer las letras. "Escoria".

\- Ya estás marcada – explicó el joven, arrodillándose junto a ella. Rey se estremeció al sentirle tan cerca. No sabía cómo pero aquel día sus sentidos estaban híper-desarrollados, incluso otros que no sabía que tenía. Sintió físicamente el aura de oscuridad que envolvía al muchacho. Sus ojos eran dardos, contrastaban tremendamente con la palidez de su piel y una mano invisible la tenía amordazada.

\- Carne fresca – el muchacho sacó su móvil para hacerle una foto – Prepárate. Nuestros novatos funden a gente como tú en la primera semana, como prueba inicial.

Sonó el clic de la cámara y el joven sonrió de nuevo, incorporándose y admirando su obra.

\- Perfecta. Para el Instagram de la Academia. Permite que te diga que con la pintura estás hasta un poco mejor. Te da algo de vida. Eres tan poquita cosa, que cualquier detalle te mejora.

Rey, que volvía a temblar, sintió que algo dentro de ella colapsaba.

Y entonces sucedió. Algo en su interior se revolvió, explotó y pensó sinceramente que estaba muriéndose en ese instante. Descomponiéndose en miles de partículas luminosas que se expandían por el aire.

Luz, luz por todos lados…

Luz que, en la forma de aquellas partículas, salía disparada en todas direcciones, y chocaba contra la figura del joven... Y vio su rostro desfigurado por la sorpresa y el terror momentáneo…

Cuando Rey abrió los ojos, notaba su cuerpo entero temblar inconteniblemente, pero ahora estaba libre de las cadenas invisibles a las que había sido sometida. Aún notaba en su interior los ecos de aquella explosión, en forma de esfera cálida que se había quedado anidada en su pecho. De algún modo, la confortaba y la hizo sentirse algo más fuerte.

El cuervo yacía inerte en el suelo, a unos cinco metros de ella.

\- Lo he matado, lo he matado…  _¿Pero, he sido yo? Dios mío…_

Tambaleante, se aproximó a él, sobreponiéndose al miedo cerval que la agobió en aquel instante. La bola cálida empezó a esfumarse.

Inconscientemente, cogió un listón de palé astillado de una caja destrozada que yacía en una esquina y algo más segura, avanzó hasta el muchacho.

-  _ **Dolor… Me duele…**_

Rey dio un respingo. ¡Ahora le oía!

Menos mal.

-  _¿Menos mal que qué?_  – se regañó a sí misma -  _¡Rey! ¡Espabila! ¿Menos mal por qué?_

El pecho del joven subía y bajaba.

-  _Porque está vivo._

El muchacho movió un poco la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-  _¿Me oyes?_

_- **Dolor.**_

Involuntariamente, Rey se inclinó un poco sobre él, movida por la curiosidad.

\- ¿ _No me oye?_

_- **Maldita pardilla.**_

El muchacho movió un poco la mano.

-  _No me oye._

_- **Me duele todo…**_

_\- Gilipollas integral_.

El joven seguía en el suelo, revolviéndose lentamente y Rey lo observaba, presa de una morbosa fascinación. Podía oírle perfectamente. Como si le estuviera hablando en voz alta. Mucho más claramente que antes. El zumbido volvía a resonar con fuerza en sus sienes.

Lo tenía a su merced…

-  ** _¿Y el móvil?_**

¡Idea! Cogió el móvil del muchacho, que yacía en el suelo. Era, por supuesto, un modelo última generación, con carcasa negra y de una marca asiática que no le sonaba de nada. Lo manipuló hasta que encontró su fotografía y la borró. Revisó sus conversaciones de Whatsapp para comprobar que no la había mandado a nadie y se metió en su cuenta Instagram, suspirando aliviada al ver que no había publicado nada. Vio que su nombre de usuario era Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren el cuervo.

-  ** _Me las va a pagar. Mi espalda… No puedo moverme…_**

Le echó una mirada de reojo, mientras trasteaba con el móvil.

-  _Serpiente asesina._

_- **Tengo que avisar a Phasma o a Armie.**_

_\- Maldito enfermo..._

_- **No deben de estar lejos. Espero que el móvil haya quedado intacto.**_

_\- Cabrón con todas las letras._

Revisó el correo y miró si tendría otras redes sociales. Snapchat, Facebook, Tumblr… Nada. Revisó la tarjeta de memoria y tampoco había ya rastro de la imagen. Genial.

A su lado, el joven continuaba agitándose casi imperceptiblemente, probablemente demasiado cansado como para levantarse.

-  ** _¿Cómo lo habrá hecho? Es impresionante…_**

_\- Machito trastornado._

_- **Jamás había visto nada igual.**_

_\- Desgraciado emo-wannabe._

_- **¿Cómo lo hará?**_

-  _Esto te pasa por dártelas de guay._

_- **Parece completamente inexperta.**_

_\- Malnacido-psicópata-sabandija asquerosa._

_- **Tengo que moverme. ¡Vamos, Ben, muévete!**_

_\- Subnormal-gilipuertas-bicharraco-espárrago-de-los-infiernos._

Rey sonrió. Podría tirarse así toda la tarde.

Dejó el móvil en la misma posición en que estaba en el suelo y se alejó satisfecha.

-  _Espera. ¿Ben?_

Ben.

Quizás era su nombre verdadero.

Ben el cuervo.

Puaj.

Una vocecilla en su interior le dijo "Vamos, no te quedes a medio camino. Es tu momento. Hazle una foto tú ahora".

¿De dónde salía esa vocecilla?

Nop, no le haría caso. Ella no era como él. Y estaba muy orgullosa de ello.

\- ¡Basta! – el muchacho se incorporó de repente, dando un salto que lo puso de pie enseguida. De nuevo se alzaba en toda su altura frente a ella. Aunque, por mucho que intentó parecer amenazador, aún se tambaleaba como un borracho.

Rey no pudo evitar una risa.

Pálido, amenazador, vestido de oscuro y altísimo...

-  _Espárrago de los infiernos._

Otra risa.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? Has entrado en mi mente?

-  _A ti te lo voy a decir…_

Vio que el joven se concentraba y el zumbido, repentinamente, cesó su intensidad.

\- ¡Sí que me lo vas a decir!

-  _Oh, vuelves a recuperar habilidades…_

\- ¡No las he perdido, idiota! – y el joven comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

-  _A mí sí que me lo parece_  – Rey retrocedió unos pasos –  _Así que, mientras las recuperas del todo, yo me marcho. Ahí te quedas, Ben…_

\- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! – y el joven se lanzó hacia ella, presa de una furia inusitada.

El brazo de Rey actuó por reflejo, alzándose hacia su contendiente armado con el listón de palé. Milagrosamente, el joven hizo un ágil movimiento hacia atrás y el listón solamente le rozó la cara. Un reguero de sangre surcó al instante su mejilla, que se hinchó y enrojeció en cuestión de segundos.

Rey dejó caer el listón y ahora sí, ahora salió corriendo lo más deprisa que pudo, mientras el tal Ben hacía lo posible por seguirla a zancadas, gritando como poseído por una furia demoníaca y sin lograr alcanzarla…

* * *

No dejó de correr hasta que no llegó a su casa. Se estampó contra la verja de entrada y trastrabilló varias veces en la gravilla del camino hasta el porche. Solamente cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dejó caer en las escaleras, pudo exhalar aliviada.

Tras unos momentos en los que vigiló encarecidamente su corazón, notó que su respiración se tranquilizaba y, por puro reflejo (de nuevo sus superexcitados sentidos aquella mañana) cerró los ojos y rastreó los alrededores por si le oía pensar. ¿Y si la había seguido?

Y otra pregunta… ¿Cómo estaba rastreándole?

No sabía cómo, pero lo estaba haciendo. Escuchaba el exterior, oía los coches y las voces de otras personas. Distinguía lo que estaban diciendo de lo que estaban pensando. ¡Alucinante! Las voces mentales eran muy difusas, se oían muy lejanas, pero definitivamente poseían la misma cualidad que la que había oído aquella mañana. Eran como un eco, tenían una reverberación que las hacía sonar más lejanas o atenuadas.

Maravillada, salió a la calle para comprobarlo. Sí, ciertamente podía oír mejor a la gente si se acercaba a esas personas… Pero iba y venía, como una radio mal sintonizada. Al cabo del rato se cansó y acabó desconectando, para pasar a reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado hace un rato.

¿Y aquel fogonazo de poder? Inaudito, jamás había experimentado algo así.

Bueno, al menos en los últimos 6-7 años.

Porque antes…

Antes...

\- Basta – se regañó entre dientes – Nunca más volverá a pasar. Lo de hoy es algo aislado. Seguro que me lo ha provocado ese enfermo. Debo intentar evitarle de ahora en adelante.

* * *

El resto del fin de semana, Rey se lo pasó buscando vídeos tutoriales sobre cómo quitar manchas de spray en ropa, barriendo pelos de perro de su cuarto y evitando sintonizar su mente más de dos segundos seguidos con la de Carl, cuando el sábado por la noche "oyó" por accidente lo que el mecánico querría hacerle a las presentadoras que estaban saliendo en la televisión en ese instante.

* * *

El lunes a las 11, muy nerviosa, se puso en camino con su moto. Al aparcar, no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa emocionada.

El instituto Republicano era un bello edificio en piedra beig, rodeado de jardines y grandes árboles bajo los que ya había congregados grupitos de adolescentes. Era de estilo neoclásico, con columnas y capiteles elegantes que recordaban a las del Capitolio. En medio de la fachada principal había una gran vidriera sobre la cual estaba pintado el emblema del instituto, en rojo brillante. Los pabellones estaban comunicados entre sí por pasarelas cubiertas en aluminio pintado de blanco y a lo lejos, se advertían las gradas del estadio. Probablemente lo pisaría para ver jugar partidos de sus compañeros. Había algunas construcciones aledañas, que ya eran de estilo algo más contemporáneo. Pero todas compartían el cromatismo de blancos y lucían el emblema de la institución en rojo.

El ambiente era semifestivo. Había reencuentros por doquier, abrazos, risas y empujones amistosos. Rey paseó la vista buscando a Poe o a Finn, pero no los vio, así que atravesó las grandes puertas de madera. En los pasillos había menos gente, pues todos preferían quedarse al aire libre hasta que sonara el timbre que los convocase para las distintas aulas. Ella tenía que ir antes a un par de sitios.

Primero, se acercó a la lista de clase colgada en el tablón de anuncios del hall principal.

\- ¡Genial!  _¡Clase 11-B, con Finn! Poe está en el 12-A._

Preparó sus papeles de ingreso y se dirigió a secretaría. Allí le dieron el nuevo horario y se frotó las manos mentalmente.

-  _Voy a disfrutar muchísimo con las optativas. ¡Qué ganas!_

\- ¡Heeeeey! – gritaron desde detrás y un brazo la rodeó - ¿Qué tal, novata?

Era Poe, que aquella mañana, llevaba su flamante cazadora de fútbol naranja y blanca, con el escudo rojo del instituto en la pechera izquierda. En la parte trasera estaba bordado en grandes letras blancas el nombre "The Wings" sobre el dibujo de un casco de fútbol blanco con franjas rojas, de cuyas sienes salían unas alas.

\- Bien, con ganas de empezar – comentó Rey, encantada pero retirándose un poco, algo sonrojada – Ahora iba al despacho de la directora. Quiere hablar conmigo.

\- Perfect, voy contigo – respondió Poe – Y así te hago de guía…

Por el camino, Poe le iba señalando los talleres, aulas y dependencias varias.

\- Y recuerda: nunca cojas el ordenador de la mesa 3, porque se queda colgado a cada minuto. Ni los de informática saben ya cómo arreglarlo… ¡Ostras! ¡La dire!

Rey se giró a donde señalaba Poe y vieron a Leia Organa acercarse a ellos. Era una mujer ya entrada en años, menuda y enfundada en un elegantísimo traje de chaqueta y pantalón en color castaño. Su pelo, que antaño debía de haber sido oscuro, aún lucía lustroso a pesar de las canas y muy bien peinado en un elaborado moño. Su rostro aún conservaba los rasgos de una belleza extraordinaria, que le conferían una armonía magnética a sus facciones maduras. Sus ademanes y cadencioso andar hacían ver que era una persona acostumbrada a cargos de mando, pero a la vez denotaba una sofisticación y encanto que no pasaban desapercibidos.

\- Directora Organa, buenos días – saludó Poe, muy educado, ofreciéndole la mano.

La mujer sonrió estrechándosela, mientras respondía con voz reposada:

\- Buenos días, Dameron. ¿Qué tal el verano?

\- Bien, tranquilo, descansando, de viaje…

\- ¿Y qué tal tus padres? ¿Volvieron de Líbano?

\- Sí, tuvieron un permiso de unas semanas y fuimos de viaje a Perú.

\- Fantástico. Salúdalos de mi parte, ¿quieres?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Y a quién tenemos aquí? – dijo Leia, girándose a Rey – ¿Nueva alumna?

\- Sí – comenzó Poe cogiendo a Rey del brazo – Ésta es Rey.

La muchacha esbozó una tímida sonrisa, que Leia respondió con calidez, mientras estrechaba su mano.

\- Encantada, Rey. Espero que estés a gusto con nosotros.

\- Mucho gusto.

\- ¿De qué centro vienes?

\- De la Escuela Intermedia Dantooine.

\- Bien, es una buena institución… ¿Qué grado empiezas?

\- Empiezo el 11.

\- ¿Qué optativas has cogido?

\- Pues iniciación empresarial, mecánica automovilística, soldadura, diseño asistido por ordenador y electrónica.

Poe no pudo evitar su sorpresa.

\- Uau…

\- Vaya, tenemos a una futura ingeniera, ¿tal vez? – aventuró Leia.

\- No sé, señora… Por ahora, me conformaría con aprender a montar un taller de coches. Se me dan bien.

\- Interesante – admitió la directora – Pero que no te intimide apuntar más alto. A veces la meta no es la montaña más alta, sino que nuestras posibilidades nos acaban llevando más allá de las estrellas.

Rey no supo qué contestar.

\- Espero que aquí encuentres tu camino – y la mujer le puso la mano sobre su brazo, apretándoselo un poco – Bien, ¿pasamos a mi despacho? Sabes que tengo que hacerte una breve entrevista, aunque ya hablaste con la orientadora y el consejero en junio, si no me equivoco, ¿no?

\- Sí, claro – contestó Rey, asintiendo animadamente – Por eso he venido antes de la hora a la que nos han citado…

\- Bien. Pues entonces sígueme – y Leia se giró para poner rumbo a su despacho, pero Poe la paró.

\- Un segundo, directora… - al girarse ella de nuevo, el joven continuó – Quisiera darle las gracias por la gestión de la matrícula de Finn Newby.

\- Ah, sí, la llamada urgente del sábado – y Leia sonrió – Está todo arreglado?

\- Rellenamos los formularios esa misma mañana y está todo enviado. Traerá lo que falta hoy. ¿Le digo que se pase por su despacho durante la mañana?

\- Claro que sí, muchas gracias. Tengo curiosidad por saber los motivos de su marcha de la Academia de modo tan repentino y con el curso sin empezar…

\- Oh, no le quepa duda de que le encantarán – aseguró Poe.

\- Parece muy convencido, Dameron – Leia entrecerró los ojos, pero Poe ya fruncía los labios asintiendo en plan "Ya verás… Espera a que te cuente…"

Rey aún seguía sonriendo cuando se alejó de Poe detrás de la directora.

* * *

\- Tío, no sé por qué me has pedido que lleve esta cazadora hoy…

Finn se miraba y remiraba la cazadora, cuando no le echaba miradas apesadumbradas a la cazadora de Poe, que sonreía mientras saludaba a unos y otros.

\- Quiero que a la gente no le quepa la menor duda de que eres un tío de fiar. Si ven que el nuevo lleva puesta la cazadora del capitán del equipo de fútbol, dirán "Hey, ese tío tiene que molar".

Finn sonrió a gusto, mientras otro grupo de chicos chocaban manos con Poe y le saludaban brevemente.

\- Eres popular, ¿eh?

\- Bueno, es lo que tiene ser una estrella del deporte y miembro del consejo estudiantil, además de veterano. Gajes del oficio, sabes…

\- Ya. Oye, ¿y ese dibujo? – Finn señaló a una figura que había cosida en la manga izquierda. Era un caza militar en color negro.

\- Black Wing, el avión que pilota mi padre.

\- Ostras… ¿Tu padre es militar?

Un grupito de chicas pasó junto a ellos y le hicieron ojitos a Poe mientras saludaban. Él las despidió con una sonrisa rutilante y un gesto de cabeza.

\- A pares, ¿verdad? – aventuró Finn, echando un vistazo a las chicas. Por lo que a él respectaba, parecían haberle considerado parte del mobiliario urbano.

\- ¿Qué? – Poe le miró de nuevo con cara de despiste – Ah, eso… No, qué va – respondió dando un manotazo al aire.

\- Venga, va… En serio. Las tienes tontas perdidas.

\- Bah, no es gran cosa. No tengo mucho tiempo para ligues. Bueno, lo justo. Además – se sacó una cadena que llevaba bajo la camiseta – Busco a una chica especial, una de verdad.

Finn se sorprendió al ver un anillo colgar de la cadena. Era dorado, muy sencillo. Poe lo sostuvo con cariño en sus dedos.

\- Era el anillo de prometida de mi madre. Pienso ponérselo en el dedo a la chica adecuada.

\- Joder, qué profundo… ¿Y tu madre te ha regalado así por las buenas ese anillo?

Los ojos castaños de Poe se nublaron un poco.

\- No la veo mucho. Ni a mi padre. Los dos son militares. Afganistán, Siria, Líbano… Siempre han estado en los sitios más chungos. Los veo muy pocos días al año. Por eso, ella me regaló su anillo de compromiso. De mi padre llevo el reloj – la vista de Finn fue a su muñeca, pero Poe negó con la cabeza – No, lo reservo para cuando voy más arreglado, ocasiones especiales… Pienso llevarlo cuando me gradúe. Me quisieron dar esas cosas por si nunca más los vuelvo a ver.

La vista del capitán de fútbol se perdió muy lejos de allí y a Finn se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

\- Lo siento, tío, debe de ser tremendo. Tus padres son muy valientes, pero supongo que me puedo considerar un tipo con suerte al tener cerca a los míos.

\- No sabes cuánto – musitó Poe.

El momento fue interrumpido por una monumental llave que le hicieron a Poe por la espalda, derribándolo al césped en cuestión de segundos. Finn alzó la vista y se encontró con el equipo de fútbol del Republicano al completo. Eran chavales de varias edades entre los quince y los diecisiete años, que se contaban entre los más fuertes y veloces del instituto. Muchos de ellos vestían la cazadora naranja y blanca y reían a carcajadas, hablando en voz alta, rugiendo y jaleando al que le había hecho la llave.

\- ¡Starck, suéltalo o nos dejas sin capitán!

\- ¡Es lo que quiere, déjalo!

\- ¡A por él!

\- ¡Se le va a caer el moreno del susto!

\- ¡Jajajaja!

El tal Starck, un atractivo y alto joven de cabello caoba y ojos claros, se apiadó de Poe y se retiró del césped, entre el coro de risas, al que acompañaba Poe con toda su alma, entre toses.

\- Tíos, ya os vale…

\- ¡Nosotros también te hemos echado de menos! – y varios le dieron abrazos de oso, mientras otros le palmeaban la espalda y le daban coscorrones, hablando todos a la vez.

\- Joder, parece que se os olvida lo de la piscina de Mindy el sábado pasado, ¿eh?

\- ¡Buena memoria, Tubbs!

\- Creía que no lo contabas después del empujón de Mark.

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡No soy un tirillas cualquiera!

\- Ya te lo diré cuando marques el próximo touchdown.

\- ¿Será flipado?

\- ¡Estás zumbado de la olla!

Finn contemplaba al grupo algo retirado, hasta que Poe hizo las presentaciones. Todos le preguntaron por la chaqueta, con lo cual Poe dio la explicación que había ensayado:

\- Este tío es un puto héroe. Me salvó el cuello cuando lo del picnic del viernes.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Es verdad, nos lo dijeron por la noche… ¿Estáis bien todos?

\- Qué hijos de...

\- Desgraciados. Vamos a fundirlos en el intercolegial.

\- ¡Van a pagar!

\- Y encima la toman con los pequeñajos de noveno. Cobardes.

Se sorprendieron mucho de lo de su cambio de bando, pero lo aceptaron sin reservas. Si el capitán del equipo de fútbol confiaba en un advenedizo hasta el punto de regalarle su cazadora, había que fiarse…

Les bastó el detalle final de que Finn jugaba a baloncesto para que fueran conquistados del todo. Entre aplausos y apretones de mano, Finn atravesó las puertas del instituto en la mejor compañía que jamás pudo desear.

* * *

Rey y Finn se sentaron juntos en las clases que compartían y fueron comentando los horarios y las presentaciones que se iban sucediendo. Poco a poco irían conociendo mejor a sus compañeros de clase, que se mostraron bastante interesados en ellos. Sobre todo en Finn, del cual, Poe ya se había encargado de repartir buena prensa…

Las charlas de ambos con la directora no revistieron mucha importancia. Se limitaron a una breve entrevista con preguntas clásicas sobre aficiones, intereses y recorridos académicos y un breve recordatorio de que Leia estaría disponible siempre que tuvieran algún problema.

\- Me cae bien la directora - comentaba Finn, mientras salían al sol de nuevo - ¿ Y a ti?

Rey asintió, pero al mirar al frente se dio cuenta de una cosa.

\- Espera un momento… ¿Qué es ese edificio? – preguntó, señalando a la verja metálica.

El instituto estaba rodeado de un muro sólido, pero en algunas zonas verdes, solamente había una reja que separaba los terrenos. Al otro lado de la verja, se alzaban las dependencias de un gran edificio de color negro y gris plomizo, de diseño vanguardista, con abundancia de cristal y asimetrías en las aristas y líneas de contorno de la construcción. El edificio gritaba modernidad por todos lados y Rey se imaginó clases que se abrían y cerraban con tarjetas, lectores de retina y enormes vestíbulos con pantallas táctiles...

\- Parece una nave espacial. ¡Es súper raro! – comentó la joven con admiración mal disimulada.

\- Es la Academia – explicaron Poe y Finn a la vez.

Rey experimentó una punzada en el estómago. No les había contado nada a los chicos de su aventura con aquel Ben. Le llevaría a tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

\- Los vecinitos del al lado – resopló Starck, que les acompañaba en aquel momento.

\- A veces compartimos actos oficiales juntos o campeonatos. Como estamos uno al lado del otro… - explicó Poe, cruzándose de brazos mientras Rey y Finn se apoyaban en la verja, mirando con aprensión los terrenos al otro lado. Por ellos transitaban también muchos estudiantes. Muchos llevaban cazadoras o ropas negras. Parecía como si tuvieran uniforme…

\- ¿Y de dónde os viene la rivalidad? – quiso saber Finn. Rey prestó también mucha atención.

\- Pues viene de hace mucho tiempo – explicó Poe – Ya en los tiempos de la directora Organa se llevaban a matar.

\- ¿Pero hay alguna razón? Porque lo vuestro no es sano. Jamás he visto a gente con un odio tan enconado – observó Rey.

\- Son ellos los que nos provocan. Hacen maldades, siempre son los primeros en atacar – añadió Starck, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y dando una patada a una piedrecilla que había sobre el césped.

\- Nos gastan malas pasadas de las gordas. Se diría que les damos asco por el simple hecho de existir.

\- Y se ríen de institutos como éste, en el que entran todos, siempre y cuando tengan buenas notas o habilidades de algún tipo: ser bueno en deportes, sacar buenas notas, bailar o tocar instrumentos... En la Academia entra gente con pelas y mucha mala idea.

\- Bueno, allí también son muy empollones… Recuerda que nos ganaron en el campeonato intercolegial de preguntas por equipos hace dos años.

\- ¡Bah! ¿Qué importa eso? Son unos clasistas. Si no eres pijo, no entras.

\- Ya está ahí el cabroncete de Ren – Starck resopló, señalando con desdén a un punto al otro lado de la verja.

Y a Rey la sacudió de nuevo aquel aguijonazo de horror: de nuevo la oscuridad quiso tragársela y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder sentir de nuevo aquel reconfortante zumbido en sus oídos, que la salvaguardaba de todo…

A lo lejos, la alta figura del cuervo caminaba por entre la sombra de los árboles. Lucía una fea herida que le recorría toda la mejilla derecha en sentido vertical, que le cruzaba la parte derecha y llegaba a prolongarse un poco más arriba de su ceja. La cicatriz que le había provocado ella.

Parecía más enfadado y pensativo de lo que le había visto el sábado. De pronto, él alzó la vista hacia donde estaban y lo notó. Era como una bruma oscura que la rodeara. Buscaba algún resquicio, alguna brecha, algún momento de flaqueza en su voluntad.

Aquellos ojos estaban tan fijos…

\- … y por eso creo que ni los de su insti lo aguantan – aseveraba Poe en aquel instante – Pero claro, es el presidente del consejo estudiantil y el ojito derecho del director Snoke, así que a ver quién le tose.

\- Y va flanqueado por su guardaespaldas y el mierdas de Hux – comentó con desdén Starck.

\- Eh, ésa es Phasma. ¿Es a quién llamáis su guardaespaldas? – observó Finn.

\- Sí, y el tirillas pelirrojo de al lado es Armitage Hux. Es como el perrillo faldero de Ren. Su segundo de a bordo. También está en el consejo estudiantil. Sus padres están forrados y han pagado varias partes del instituto.

Rey estudió la figura de Hux. Ciertamente parecía el más débil de los tres. Era casi tan alto como Kylo, también bastante pálido, aunque menos atlético y vestía igualmente en tonos negros. Pero él llevaba unos vaqueros grises y una blusa negra remangada hasta los codos. Desde aquella distancia se podía advertir el brillo de sus mocasines negros, que relucían bajo el sol. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo con la raya muy marcada, muy engominado y repeinado. Su rostro era imperturbable y llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol. A Rey le dio la sensación de que su pose parecía algo impostada.

\- También es su brazo ejecutor - replicó Poe con tono tenebroso – El tío tiene cabeza para gastar malas pasadas de las gordas… Eso, si se pone a pensar mucho y se esfuerza, el pobre.

Hubo un coro de risas.

\- Y Phasma es un mal bicho. Una giganta que hace de muro de contención. Hace dos años tumbó ella sola al equipo de baloncesto de aquel entonces – comentó Starck – ¿Recuerdas, Poe?

\- Ufff, una vergüenza. Dejó casi tuerto al pívot, a McLaughlin, y a todos los dejó con fisuras y esguinces. Cuentan que estuvo en detención un mes todas las tardes. Yo sigo pensando que se contuvo. Es una mala bestia.

\- Eh, Ren está mirando para acá.

\- ¿Qué querrá ese zumbado?

\- Pues no sé, pero está mirando a Rey…

En ese instante, la joven desconectó y sintió tres pares de ojos sobre ella.

\- Rey, te está lanzando rayos por los ojos. ¿Qué le has hecho?

La joven se separó de la verja.

\- No sé, no le conozco. Bueno, solamente del sábado, cuando nos persiguió a Finn y a mí.

\- Pues no lo parece – aseguró Poe – Jamás había visto a Kylo tan cabreado desde que le robamos la equipación el año pasado y se la tendimos en las gradas del estadio… ¡tintada de lila! ¡Pfuahahahaha!

Otro coro de risas, pero esta vez Finn paró para acercarse a Rey.

\- Rey, ¿de verdad que no pasa nada?

El joven estudió los ojos miel de Rey, que estaban clavados en el alto estudiante.

\- No. No sé…

\- No deja de mirarte.

Efectivamente, Ren se había separado de los otros y permanecía inmóvil, asaeteándola con la mirada. Le estaba echando un pulso.

-  ** _Maldita friki._**

¡No!

-  ** _Mira lo que me has hecho._**

_\- Tú me obligaste._

_- **Ya no puedo entrar en tu mente con tanta facilidad como el otro día. El sábado aprendiste un truquito nuevo, ¿verdad?**_

_\- No._

_- **Te dio miedo.**_

-  _No._

_- **Embustera.**_

_\- No._

_- **Te gustó.**_

_\- Enfermo._

_- **Mientes.**_

\- ¡NO! - y de repente, todos vieron cómo Ren resbalaba en el césped estrepitosamente de espaldas, con las piernas y los brazos balanceándose en el aire, como si de repente el césped se hubiera transformado en hielo. La risotada fue de campeonato.

\- ¡Eeeeeeh! ¡Kylo! – Poe hizo bocina con las manos – ¡Has perdido facultades este verano! ¡Cuidado, te vayas a romper la olla!

\- ¡Con lo dura que la tiene, aunque cayera tres veces más, aún le aguantaría!

\- ¡Jajajajaja!

Vieron cómo Hux y Phasma se giraban para auxiliar a Ren y éste se levantaba, apartándolos bruscamente, pero bastante confuso. Parecía que se tambaleaba…

\- ¡Corred! – y Starck y Poe tironearon de Finn y Rey – ¡Vamos adentro!

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber Finn – Quiero verlo revolcarse por el suelo…

Corrieron hasta doblar la esquina del gimnasio. Entre jadeos, Poe les explicó con voz lúgubre:

\- Cuando cabreas a Kylo Ren, más te vale no quedarte cerca. A veces pasan cosas raras cuando estás a su lado.

Rey, que se había quedado algo atrás, se sujetaba las rodillas mientras jadeaba. Sabía perfectamente que ella había sido la causante de aquel estúpido resbalón. Iba a dedicarle un momento a considerar aquello, pero oyó el nombre y parpadeó, confusa.

¿Kylo Ren?

Eso sí que era llevar lejos un seudónimo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha quedado un poco largo, pero no tenía ganas de meter el corte por ningún lado. Ha sido muuuuuy denso, con la primera parte de la batalla Rey-Ren. ¿Qué paralelismos hay? Pues que he fundido en una sola escena el interrogatorio y la pelea en la nieve, como buenamente he podido. ¿Qué tal os ha parecido? Recordemos, son adolescentes, no karatecas profesionales. Eso sí, los dos se defienden muy bien si tuvieran que liarse a mamporrazos…
> 
> No he podido evitar la sarta de insultos de Rey a Kylo. Muy fan del yo mental de esta chica.
> 
> Luego, la parte más entretenida, del instituto. Hay nombres de la Resistencia como miembros del centro. Me pareció divertido incorporarlos y darles más voz. Así se enriquece un mundo. Estarán entrando y saliendo, como parte del multicolor tapiz de este universo.
> 
> ¡Por fin vemos a Leia! Una directora seria, competente y muy implicada en el insti. Sí, Poe es su alumno enchufado, aunque ya veremos que ese favoritismo no es tal…
> 
> Supongo que a estas alturas ya os habréis dado cuenta de qué tipo de poderes tienen nuestros personajes, no? Por si acaso, y porque no está aún todo dicho sobre ellos, no voy a decir ni una palabra más. Pero seguro que más de uno y una se hace ya una idea…
> 
> ¿Dónde está Han? Paciencia, aún estoy trabajando en la trama del señor Solo. Y lamento el modo en el que va a aparecer…
> 
> Avances para el próximo capítulo: Descansaremos un poco tras la intensa pelea de este capítulo y veremos el transcurso de los primeros días, "slice of life" y todo eso. Echaremos un vistazo a los chicos de la Orden y veremos cómo se las gastan en su terreno. Sabremos lo que es un "amor plutónico", se descubrirán aficiones y puntos en común y llegarán nuevos personajes que, lamentablemente, traen malas noticias. ¡Se avecina un ataque!


	5. Nuevos objetivos, nuevas batallas

\- Me cae bien el profesor Ackbar – comentó Finn en cuanto sonó el timbre que marcaba el fin de la clase de Humanidades – Parece simpático.

\- Sí, es un cacho de pan – añadió Poe – Está ya casi para jubilarse, pero el tío tiene más energía que todos nosotros juntos. Los de décimo tienen suerte de que les haya tocado como tutor.

\- ¿A quién tenéis vosotros?

Poe se giró, echando un vistazo al pasillo para responder, pero en ese instante su expresión mudó a una de extraña ensoñación.

Finn miró hacia ese lugar y vio que hacia ellos se aproximaba una mujer esbelta y delgada, enfundada en un conjunto de tela liviana en color café, consistente en unos pantalones anchos, una rebeca que casi flotaba como una capa tras ella y un pañuelo al cuello en los mismos tonos. Su corta melena, cuidadosamente ondulada en forma de "bob" de los años veinte, estaba tintada con reflejos de un suave malva. Sus facciones angulosas contrastaban magníficamente con el resto de su figura y con sus ojos azul hielo.

\- Dameron, circulen… - dijo la mujer al llegar junto a ellos – Está usted entorpeciendo el tránsito.

\- Ah, sí, claro… - y Poe dio un saltito hacia atrás, pegándose a la pared y dejándole paso a ella y a la riada de alumnos que venían por el pasillo.

Cuando la mujer se alejó, Finn se volvió hacia Poe con una mirada inquisidora.

\- ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Poe… - agitó las manos frente a las narices de su compañero, que salió de su trance al fin – ¿Es esto lo que creo que es?

\- Es Amilyn Holdo, la jefa de estudios principal – explicó Poe - Ella es mi tutora.

\- Ya – Finn entrecerró los ojos – Y te mola.

Poe se giró como un rayo, dispuesto a negar todo mientras hacía aspavientos.

\- ¡Baja la voz! ¡Si alguien se entera soy hombre muerto!

\- ¡Jajaja! ¿Es que no lo sabe nadie más?

\- ¡No! - Y Poe lo cogió en un aparte, rodeándolo de un brazo – Mira, tengo una reputación que mantener. ¡Y no esperaba que un novato como tú se diera cuenta!

\- Vamos tío – Finn puso esta cara ¬_¬ - pero si se te nota un montón…

\- No jodas… Y yo que pensé que era el rey del despiste… Recuérdame que no aprenda jamás a jugar al póker.

\- Y dime, ¿de verdad te gusta?

\- Es, digamos, mi "amor plutónico".

\- Querrás decir platónico.

\- No, no, digo plutónico por la lejanía… Sé que es inalcanzable – y Poe alzó la vista hacia un punto al final del pasillo – Pero dentro de diez años, pienso venir a hacer una visita por aquí…

A Finn se le desorbitaron los ojos.

\- ¡Por favor, Poe, que podría ser tu madre!

\- No te creas, sólo tiene treinta y dos.

\- No te rindes, ¿eh?

\- De sueños también se vive – afirmó el joven de ojos claros. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Finn – Vamos, que te toca programación. A ver si viene Tico y te la presento.

* * *

\- _Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero ¿cuándo se acabará este día?_

Rey tamborileó ávidamente sobre el tablero de conglomerado. Necesitaba calmarse urgentemente, tras el nuevo esfuerzo mental de hace un rato… Afortunadamente, nadie se había dado cuenta de nada…

Se juró a sí misma intentar no volver a tropezarse con Kylo Ren. Si todos sus encuentros, aún a distancia, iban a ser así de intensos, ella estaba más que dispuesta a poner tierra de por medio…

Los acontecimientos de los últimos días le estaban pasando factura. Desde el sábado, no hacía más que pensar en el extraño sueño que se había hecho realidad horas más tarde en aquella calleja abandonada, en el horrible encuentro con aquel larguirucho que la ponía de los nervios, en toda la gente nueva que estaba conociendo, el estrés de lidiar con un nuevo insti… Y para colmo, aquel "poder mental" o como demonios se llamase aquello. Era demasiado para soportar en setenta y dos horas…

Lo más urgente eran el instituto y sus poderes. Necesitaba tranquilizarse. ¿Y si pedía ayuda? ¿Pero a quién?

El murmullo de voces a su alrededor no la ayudaba a relajarse demasiado. Se revolvió inquieta frente al banco de trabajo del aula de Mecánica Automovilística.

Aquel aula era un sueño, a medio camino entre una clase, un taller y un garaje. Era amplia y tenía zonas diferenciadas, consistentes en el taller en sí, repleto de máquinas, piezas y bancos de trabajo (donde estaban sentados en ese momento) una pequeña sección con pupitres ordinarios y algunos ordenadores y otra zona de almacenes. Rey reconoció casi todo lo que había allí y por poco se le hace la boca agua.

Era justamente la clase que más ganas tenía de empezar. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentada en una silla al fondo de una sala con otros trece muchachos que le lanzaban miradas entre estupefactas e intrigadas, mientras ella intentaba relajarse porque un zumbado del instituto de enfrente le había tomado manía. Para colmo, había murmullos y miradas nada discretas hacia su persona…

-  _Yo no voy a levantarme a darles explicaciones de nada_  – rezongó la joven, más que acostumbrada a aquel trato masculino cada vez que entraba al taller –  _Si tienen curiosidad, que vengan y pregunten…_

A pesar de sus razonamientos, no pudo evitar un jadeo sorprendido cuando vio entrar a la persona que les daría clase…

\- Así que ésta es D´Acy – oyó susurrar a un muchacho sentado en la fila delante de ella – Mi primo, que estudió aquí hace tres años, me habló de ella. Dicen que controla tela de este tema.

Rey no pudo evitar una chispa de emoción, mientras releía el listado de profesores y comprobaba su nombre en el horario. Larma D´ Acy era una serena mujer de unos cuarenta y muchos, delgada, de facciones cuadradas y en cuyo rostro destacaban una aguileña nariz y unos ojos claros que transmitían paz y calma. Su cabello rubio claro caía en suaves ondas por sus hombros. Vestía un conjunto en tonos caqui, sencillo y práctico: unos vaqueros y una blusa ancha.

El murmulló cesó y la profesora les dirigió una suave sonrisa, dejando sus libros en la mesa. Fue entonces cuando, al notar sus ojos azules sobre ella, Rey escuchó su voz, suave y pausada:

-  _Fantástico. Ésta debe de ser la joven de la que me habló Leia… Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo se desenvuelve por aquí._

Rey cerró los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y miró para otro lado. ¡Maldición! Había sido algo completamente involuntario… No había hecho nada para leerle la mente a la profesora. Ni se había esforzado…

Aquello era lo más preocupante: el hecho de no haber hecho nada extraño para oírla. Era como tener la radio encendida y escucharla sin querer de fondo. Se concentró un poco más y descubrió que podía oír otras cinco o seis voces por lo menos. Todas ellas difusas, entre murmullos, imprecisas… Pero eran voces mentales. Ya había aprendido a reconocer el tono. Parecían como ecos.

La joven se estrujó las sienes. Intentó pensar en alguna canción estúpida de la radio, preferiblemente con guitarras potentes o sonidos tecno machacón. Intentó silenciar a las voces, alzando su barrera-zumbido… Y se hizo el silencio.

Escuchó unos instantes, con los ojos cerrados.

Nada.

Mucho mejor.

Bueno, exceptuando un solo sonido…

\- … así que me gustaría saber a qué se debe la actitud de nuestra compañera… ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Rey abrió los ojos, como sacada de un trance. Catorce pares de ojos estaban fijos en ella.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Lo siento? – hubo unas risas - Digo… Lo siento. Disculpe – balbuceó poniéndose muy derecha en el banco.

\- ¿Entonces no le pasa nada? – inquirió D´ Acy en su tono reposado – Porque es la tercera vez que digo su nombre…

\- Presente – y se le subió el calor a las mejillas – Lo siento mucho.

Definitivamente, iba a tener que explorar un poco más el asunto de sus recién nacidos poderes, si quería controlarlos bien.

* * *

\- ¿A qué viene esa cara de lerdo? ¡Quítate de en medio!

El estudiante de octavo se retiró de un saltito, dejando paso al trío, que caminaba a paso seguro por la galería principal.

\- Cada vez vienen más niñatos y más atontados, ¿no creéis? – sopesó Hux con un acento nasal que irritaba a Kylo sobremanera.

\- Hace tres años tú eras igual de gili – replicó Kylo sin girar la vista.

\- Lo mismo te digo – Hux no se arredraba – Éramos compañeros de clase, te recuerdo.

\- Ya, pero fue a ti a quien lincharon los pardillos del Republicano tras ganarnos 76 a 35 en el primer partido de baloncesto de aquel año – escupió Ren.

El humo que salió disparado de las orejas y fosas nasales de Hux fue casi visible. Se detuvo en seco, temblando de ira, mientras los otros seguían avanzando.

\- ¡Me pillaron desprevenido! ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces!

Kylo, sin aminorar la marcha, alzó la voz:

\- Anya pasó por algo parecido y se los quitó de encima en su tercer día. Desde entonces, nadie se acerca a ella. Hay que sentar las bases desde el principio – se giró hacia Phasma, que mascaba chicle en silencio a su lado – ¿No es así?

\- Nop. Fue al segundo día – respondió la joven lacónicamente, sin mirar atrás.

Kylo le dirigió una satisfecha mirada de reojo a Hux, que tuvo que recomponerse y abrirse paso entre la multitud para pillarles.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de pegarme tiritos? Somos del mismo bando, joder.

\- Necesitas controlar ese genio y dejar de cabrearte tanto cada vez que esos mierdas te griten lo primero que se les venga a la cabeza – y ahora sí que Kylo se giró un poco, dándole un palmetazo en la espalda que le dio tos a Hux.

\- Habló Noé de lluvia… ¿Quién fue el que se cargó tres ordenadores de la sala de informática porque le pintaron la bici de rosa chicle en noveno grado y le cantaron aquello de "la cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede pedalear"?

El aludido resopló furibundo, alzando el dedo índice hacia él.

\- ¡Te prohíbo que menciones eso!

\- Necesitas controlar ese genio y dejar de cabrearte tanto cada vez que esos mierdas te griten lo primero que se les venga a la cabeza – replicó Hux con retintín triunfal.

Kylo paró en seco, se giró y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa.

\- ¡Te juro que te arrancaba las patillas de un puñetazo! ¡Quita, imbécil! – y dio un codazo a un estudiante que iba mirando su Tablet y que chocó con ellos en ese momento. Phasma chasqueó la lengua:

\- Tíos, tened cuidado – y había en su tono un regaño – Acabáis de darle a mi subjefe de seguridad del área 2 en la tropa de pasillos – se giró hacia atrás, pero el agredido se había esfumado.

\- Que aprenda a mirar por dónde va – rezongó Hux, librándose de Kylo y remangándose mejor la camisa.

Kylo también se separó de él, bufando y pasándose la mano por el cabello revuelto.

\- Si Phasma dice que la hemos cagado, la hemos cagado, Armie – aseveró, algo más calmado – Las patrullas son importantísimas. Evitan que nada se salga de madre aquí dentro y ella –señaló a Phasma sin mirarla – es la mejor jefa de patrullas que hemos tenido en años. Intenta tú tenerlos a raya como ella hace.

Su adlátere pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada de odio, para luego mirar de reojo a la altísima estudiante rubia, que caminaba sin acusar apenas emoción ninguna ante la pelea de sus compañeros. De pronto, la voz de Hux cobró un tinte peligroso.

\- Te recuerdo que yo también dirijo un grupo. Y ni más ni menos que el de inteligencia. Si no fuera por mí, aún tendríamos la web del insti llena de gifs de gatitos tocando el piano, cortesía de los pringados.

Giraron una esquina y llegaron al gran vestíbulo principal. Ardía de vida, lleno de estudiantes que se saludaban y hacían bromas. La atmósfera era más contenida, tal vez por la propia luz solar, que entraba amortiguada por los inmensos ventanales acristalados tintados. Muchos estudiantes lucían ropas oscuras, en parte debido a que llevaban puesta la indumentaria deportiva oficial del centro. Se veían algunas cazadoras de fútbol en negro, con el escudo rojo y negro de la Academia bordado en el brazo izquierdo y en la pechera. En la parte trasera, el escudo compartía protagonismo con un emblema que rezaba "The Ties", completado con la imagen de una espectacular águila en tonos grises y rojos sobre el fondo negro.

El lugar estaba organizado en tres pisos, con un concepto abierto que dividía las plantas en terrazas, combinando líneas oblicuas y perpendiculares en un diseño absolutamente vanguardista, sobrio y elegante. Había largos bancos negros repartidos por el lugar, un mostrador de información de ébano en formas curvas y, al fondo, un par de puestos con ordenadores fijos y punto de carga, donde se concentraban varios estudiantes sentados en una moqueta roja, absortos en sus tablets o móviles.

\- ¿Y cómo de capaces son tus chicos, Armie? – tentó Kylo, adelantándose un poco a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos y caminando de espaldas, para dirigirle una sarcástica sonrisa - ¿Crees que podemos esperar grandes cosas de ellos?

Hux alzó un índice ante él.

\- No voy a dejar que cuestiones mis métodos.

Kylo lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y cejas enarcadas.

\- Obviamente parecen bastante puestos en eso de cometer traición. ¿No era misión tuya también controlar a los nuevos?

\- Si os referís al mierdas de Newby, dejádmelo a mí – medió Phasma por encima del hombro de Kylo (al que llegaba sobrada), girándose a ellos – Va a enterarse de lo que es bueno.

\- Y tú también te vas a enterar – atacó Hux, dándole en el hombro a Kylo – Ambos estamos en el consejo y Snooke confía en nosotros. Y tranquilo por la lista de nuevos, ya he ido a administración a por ella. Para el final de la mañana tendrás los archivos de todos los recién llegados. Hay un total de siete. Y nuevos del Republicano, hay cinco. Contando al traidor.

\- Bien – concluyó Kylo sencillamente.

Entonces Hux se giró y le miró largamente, entrecerrando los ojos. Phasma dejó de mascar chicle. La muchacha sabía que Hux había tenido uno de sus momentos estelares. Pequeñas epifanías de sagacidad que eran las que al fin y al cabo, eran las que habían convertido a Armitage Hux en la mano derecha de Kylo en el consejo y fuera de él.

Por eso a Kylo le interesaba MUCHO tenerlo cerca y en su bando.

\- Por cierto, Kylo… - comenzó Hux con tono sibilino - Yo controlo la lista de nuevos del insti, pero a lo mejor a ti te vendría bien tener a mano la de los republicanos… ¿Qué te ha pasado con Dameron y sus amigos paletos hoy?

Kylo no pudo evitar que le subiera la bilis garganta arriba, pero era el maestro del disimulo.

\- Estaba evaluando a los pringados nuevos.

\- ¿Y por eso te has pegado esa costalada?

\- A callar, Hux – medió Phasma – O se lía…

Pero Kylo estaba muy tranquilo.

\- No pasa nada, Anya – la calmó con una mirada de soslayo – Sólo que presiento que esos pardillos nos van a dar bastantes problemas este año.

\- Los pulverizaremos – Phasma hizo crujir sus nudillos – Dejádmelos a mí.

\- Dameron es mío – aseguró Hux – Pienso quitarle esa sonrisilla feliz que tiene siempre.

\- Dadme a Newby y lo fundiré – añadió la chica rubia.

\- La friki es para mí – siseó Kylo, mirando al vacío.

\- ¿Quién? ¿La niñata que iba con ellos? ¿Cómo sabes que es friki?

\- Viene con el carnet de Republicano – y Phasma chocó los cinco con Kylo al decirlo, quien sonrió ante el comentario.

* * *

\- ¿Qué tal en el instituto?

A Rey se le cayeron las hojas de ensalada que había ensartado en el tenedor. Miró a Carl con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Que cómo te ha ido en el instituto – repitió el grueso hombre, sin levantar la vista de su periódico, que pasaba entre sus rechonchos dedos. Rey no quiso detenerse en el estado de sus uñas – ¿Has tenido alguna clase de lo tuyo?

Ah, era eso.

\- Bien, ha estado bien. He tenido una clase de mecánica. Tenemos a una profesora.

Carl la miró por encima de las hojas de periódico.

\- ¿Una mujer? – y Rey leyó la incredulidad en su expresión. Puaj.

\- Sí, y dicen que es buena – aseveró la joven, retomando su cucharada y comiendo con más energías. Y añadió, marcándose el farol con toda tranquilidad: – Dice que espera grandes cosas de mí.

Por toda respuesta, su tutor gruñó y siguió leyendo.

\- Tienes un encargo – dijo al cabo de un rato, cuando ella ya estaba en el fregadero recogiendo los restos – el carburador de Jamieson vuelve a fallar.

\- ¿Otra vez? – Rey dejó caer la esponja de la sorpresa – ¡Le dije que no le compensaba otro arreglo más! Tiene que cambiarse de coche.

\- ¿Eso le dijiste? – Carl se irguió en su asiento, tirando el periódico hecho un guiñapo al suelo - ¿Pero te has vuelto loca? ¿A qué juegas, quitándonos la clientela?

\- No juego a nada. Sencillamente, no quiero que la gente malgaste su dinero – replicó la muchacha, tozuda, volviendo a concentrarse en los platos, sin mostrar un ápice de sorpresa por el exabrupto de Plutt.

Pero Carl se estaba alterando. Se levantó del sofá y caminó lentamente, irguiéndose en toda su altura y volumen detrás de Rey.

\- Escúchame, niña – siseó – La próxima vez que vuelvas a hacer eso, te retiro la paga, ¿me oyes? ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Estaba muy cerca de Rey, a su derecha. Pero la joven tenía la piel muy dura.

\- Retírate o te denuncio. Y tengo varias excusas – advirtió ella, apartando ligeramente la vista de los platos hacia él.

Carl resopló, sabiéndose vencido, y se retiró un poco.

\- Cuidado con las amenazas.

\- Lo mismo te digo – replicó ella, enjuagando los platos y secando el fregadero con una bayeta –Deja el numerito de tío duro, porque no te pega. Anda, déjame pasar – y ella lo apartó para coger el trapo de secar, entre risas.

Siempre, siempre, siempre era mucho más productivo tomarse a broma a Carl Plutt. La risa confundía al enemigo mucho mejor y se obtenían mayores beneficios a largo plazo. Y el intelecto de Carl se prestaba muchas veces a aquellas ironías. Rey las había perfeccionado durante años.

\- Además, sabes que tarde o temprano, Jamieson se dará cuenta y dejará de traer su coche aquí – añadió mientras secaba la encimera - Total, perderemos a un cliente de todas maneras. Me voy al taller. Te lo tendré listo esta noche – y salió de la cocina a paso ligero.

\- ¡No hagas una chapuza! – gritó Carl, asomándose a las escaleras que daban al taller.

\- ¡Habló quien pudo y se quedó mudo! – la chillona voz de Rey hizo eco en la casa.

* * *

\- ¡No me digas que te gustan los drones también! – exclamó Finn, encantado, mientras no podía evitar mirar por encima del hombro de su compañera de mesa en la segunda clase de programación web.

La joven, que en aquel momento sujetaba un catálogo de drones (lo que había llamado la atención de Finn) se giró hacia él. Se trataba de una muchacha muy menuda, que apenas rozaría el metro sesenta, de rasgos asiáticos y gesto risueño. Su cabello oscuro estaba arreglado de modo que su flequillo caía sobre sus ojos, dos mechones de pelo le caían a los laterales del rostro y una pequeña coleta con un colorido pasador recogía el resto de su corta melena en la parte trasera. Vestía una camiseta ocre sobre unos vaqueros oscuros y su mochila, ajada y desgastada, reposaba sobre su pupitre.

\- No del todo… - respondió la joven – Bueno, no están mal, pero no son mi campo. Estoy revisando las prestaciones de cada uno para un amigo.

Finn la observó algo confuso.

\- Soy más de programación – explicó la joven – Revisaba la compatibilidad de cada uno con tablets y GoPro.

\- Oh, vaya… En ese caso, te podría echar un cable. Sé un poco de drones.

De pronto, Finn se dio cuenta de algo y alzó su mano frente a ella.

\- Finn Newby, acabo de llegar nuevo.

Al oírle, la joven abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¡Ostras! ¡Tú eres el nuevo colega de Poe!

\- ¿Le conoces?

\- ¡Claro! Él es otro flipado de los drones y me pidió este favorcillo. ¿No te lo ha comentado? – Finn negó brevemente - Me dijo que iba a tenerte de compañero en programación y quería conocerte – la muchacha le estrechó la mano – Rose Tico, encantada.

Ambos chocaron manos, entre risas, para luego volver a la carga.

\- Poe me dijo ayer que quería presentarte. No viniste a la primera clase…

\- Ya, es que estaba resfriada.

\- Entonces… ¿Poe te ha hablado de mí? – preguntó Finn, mientras ambos estudiaban el catálogo, medio ajenos a lo que les comentaban sobre el programa de la asignatura y horarios de uso de los ordenadores del aula.

\- ¡Claro! En el grupo de Whatsapp ya lo saben todos. Tú le ayudaste cuando los cuervos hicieron aquella jugada del viernes y encontraste a su perro. Para finales de semana se habrá enterado todo el insti.

Finn se quedó a cuadros y se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

\- Uau, qué fuerte… ¿En un grupo de whastapp? No esperaba esa fama.

\- Y por los pasillos… No es que seas el tema del día, pero se ha cundido. Es lo que pasa cuando le salvas el culo a la estrella del insti – argumentó Rose, cerrando el catálogo, y ambos rieron.

Tras salir del aula estuvieron charlando un rato más. Ambos solamente compartirían esa asignatura y las comunes.

\- ¿No estás en algún deporte?

\- No, aunque mi hermana bien que me pica a ello. Salgo a correr de vez en cuando, pero soy más de laboratorio… He cogido todas las optativas de diseño web y ordenadores.

\- ¿Futura friki informática?

\- ¡Y a mucha honra! – exclamó Rose, indignada.

\- Calma, mujer, si me parece genial… Lo mismo te pido consejo alguna vez.

\- ¡Estupendo, cuenta conmigo!

* * *

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?

Finn alzó la cabeza y sonrió al ver cómo Rey se quitaba la mochila, la dejaba en la mesa de al lado y tomaba asiento, dedicándole un guiño.

Estaba muy contento de coincidir con ella en varias clases. Al menos tenía algo de compañía y sabía que ella se sentiría igual de perdida en aquel nuevo insti. Ambos habían conectado bien, ya que además, habían descubierto recientemente que compartían su afición a los videojuegos.

Así, se les pasaba el rato discutiendo vehementemente acerca de los juegos que con más ansias esperaban y nombres como Kingdom Hearts 3, God of War y Shadow of the Colossus cruzaban constantemente sus conversaciones.

En cuanto Finn descubrió que Rey era jugadora online porque no tenía videoconsola, Finn se sorprendió.

\- ¡Imposible!

\- Créetelo. Las veces que he jugado fueron en casa de usuarios del taller con los que hice amistad y poco más. Carl no me paga mucho y prefiero ahorrar para la universidad. La moto se comió gran parte de mis ahorros el año pasado y el portátil el año anterior – explicó Rey, algo cohibida, mientras garabateaba en su cuaderno. Le gustaba hacer bocetos de piezas, engranajes, rotores y circuitos.

Finn la contempló en silencio unos instantes.

\- Carl no es tu padre.

\- No, es mi tutor legal. Pero por poco tiempo. En cuanto cumpla los dieciocho, me largo.

\- ¿No sabes nada… de tus padres? Debe de ser chungo.

\- Tranquilo – Rey captó la inseguridad en la voz de su compañero y sonrió – Me abandonaron cuando yo tenía siete años. En el internado me dijeron que mis padres no podían cuidar de mí, que pronto volverían a buscarme cuando las cosas se calmaran. Luego llegaron los Plutt, que me acogieron cuando tenía ocho años. Edna, su ex mujer, se marchó cuando yo tenía 13 y desde entonces, vivo sola con Carl. Al menos me paga, porque echo horas en el taller.

\- De ahí te viene tu buena mano con los coches, ¿no?

\- Exacto.

\- Tu moto tiene una pinta genial. Es una pasada que sepas arreglar y construir cosas con tus propias manos.

Los garabatos de Rey se hicieron más pausados. La joven se detuvo en los detalles de los dientes de la rueda de una bomba de aceite. No encontraba la forma exacta de los dientes.

\- Gracias. Desmontar y montar cosas me ayuda a desconectar.

\- No estás a gusto en casa. ¿Te trata bien?

Rey alzó la vista, apurada.

\- No, no te preocupes. Carl no es de ésos. Un cascarrabias, un guarro, un listillo, pero no llega a más. Nunca me ha puesto la mano encima. ¡Y que lo intente! – Finn sonrió – Pero es un rollo de tío. Siempre discutimos, me paga con cuentagotas aunque trabajo como un burro en el taller y si no fuera porque soy buena, no me mantendría. El día en que me marche te apuesto a que lo lamenta – la joven dio un golpetazo con el boli en su cuaderno – Pero yo no estaré ahí para verlo.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado?

Rey se echó hacia atrás en la silla, mientras se ajustaba la goma del moño.

\- Quiero buscar una buena universidad, donde ofrezcan cursos de ingeniería mecánica. O tal vez haga un curso de formación profesional sobre automoción. No lo sé. Solamente quiero aprender lo que pueda y montar mi propio negocio.

\- ¿Tu propio taller? Guay.

\- Si mantengo mis notas, puede que pille hasta una beca el año que viene. Con el dinero que reciba y lo que llevo ahorrado, buscaré un piso pequeño, un estudio, para cuando esté en la universidad. No me importa vivir con poquito. También he estado trabajando a tiempo parcial este verano haciendo recados y repartos en el barrio. Y cuando llegue el momento, viviré por mi cuenta y tendré mi moto para llevarme a todos lados. Va a estar bien.

Finn la contempló con un deje de admiración. A pesar de su historia, en el fondo del alma de Rey había una alegría burbujeante esperando a bullir. Solamente necesitaba una oportunidad para que la dejaran ser feliz y volar libre.

\- Lo tienes claro, ¿eh?

\- Trabajar en el taller te da tiempo a pensar mucho. ¿Y tú? ¿Algún plan de vida?

Finn miró al vacío, algo intimidado.

\- La verdad es que yo no tengo mi futuro tan bien planeado. Por ahora estoy bien con mis padres… Pero claro, quiero ir a la universidad.

\- Tienes suerte.

\- Sí, supongo.

\- No, en serio. Cuando te vayas a estudiar fuera, habrá alguien que te echará de menos.

Finn la miró de un modo extraño.

\- Bueno, si tú te vas, nosotros también te echaremos de menos.

Rey sonrió.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¡Claro que sí! – y Fin le palmeó el brazo.

\- No me has dicho qué quieres hacer.

\- Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Me he matriculado en un batiburrillo de optativas que no sé a dónde me llevarán – sacó su horario y fue deslizando el dedo distraídamente por las celdas de la tabla – programación, robótica, humanidades… y el baloncesto. Si entro en el equipo, eso me va a quitar bastante tiempo.

\- ¿Cuándo tienes las pruebas?

\- La semana que viene.

\- Seguro que entras. Además, eso podría significar una beca.

\- Supongo. Aunque la verdad es que en mi casa no hace falta el dinero… - miró de soslayo a Rey – Quiero decir, que mis padres se podrían permitir el pagarme unos estudios… Mejor que se lo quede alguien que lo necesite…

\- ¡Genial! A más tocamos – exclamó Rey, entusiasta.

Vaya chica. ¿Cosas así no la ofendían? Era rara un rato.

\- ¿Qué te ves haciendo de mayor?

\- No lo sé. Pero quiero hacer algo grande, algo importante.

\- ¿Deportista famoso? ¿El nuevo Michael Jordan?

\- No, no sé… Algo distinto – respondió el muchacho, guardando el horario y acodándose en la mesa - Creo que el deporte es solo una afición. Quiero aprender a hacer más cosas, y ayudar a otros, viajar… no sé.

\- ¿Ayudar a otros? Eso mola.

\- Sí…

Hubo un silencio, motivado por la entrada del profesor. El murmullo había cesado al instante y el profesor empezó a pasar lista.

\- ¡Eh! Casi se me olvidaba – susurró Finn mientras sacaban los libros – Cuando quieras, te invito a casa a que juegues al Final Fantasy XV.

\- ¿En serio? – a Rey se le iluminaron los ojos con una chispa que le encantó a Finn – ¡Gracias, tío! – Y lo palmeó en el hombro animadamente, mientras Finn se ruborizaba un poco.

* * *

-  _Supongo que solamente tuve un mal día el lunes_  – se dijo Rey mientras aparcaba la moto el jueves por la mañana –  _Aquí se está bien._

Quitando el asunto de ese idiota de Kylo Ren, la vida en el Republicano parecía fácil. Ya había tenido las presentaciones de todas sus asignaturas y estaba deseosa de empezar a trabajar. Por una vez, tenía una verdadera ilusión por el comienzo de curso. La amistad de Finn, Poe y los demás amigos que iba conociendo era sin duda un punto importante.

El miércoles, cuando se fue a sentar junto a Finn en clase de Historia, vio que otra chica lo acompañaba.

\- ¡Hola! – le saludó la joven de rasgos asiáticos – Me llamo Rose. Tú eres Rey, ¿no? Me lo ha dicho Finn.

\- Hola – saludó Rey – ¿De qué os conocéis?

\- Vamos juntos a Programación – explicó Finn, muy contento, y Rose sonrió a su lado.

\- ¿Eres amiga de Poe? – preguntó Rey, sacando el libro de Gramática.

\- Más o menos. No siempre salimos en la misma panda, pero tenemos muchos amigos comunes y acabamos coincidiendo los fines de semana – explicó Rose. A quien sí que conoce bien Poe es a mi hermana Paige, que va a su mismo curso. Ya te la presentaremos.

\- Es ella la que me habló de las pruebas del equipo de baloncesto – comentó Finn – Parece muy maja.

\- Sí, mi hermana es muy buena gente – corroboró Rose, cogiendo su móvil para enseñarles una foto en la que salían ambas muchachas abrazadas al pie de un árbol, muy sonrientes.

Paige Tico compartía rasgos similares a Rose, pero era mucho más alta y algo más atractiva que su hermana.

\- Es la capitana del equipo, ha ganado todos los campeonatos en los que participa. Es una crack.

Rey estudió la sonrisa de Rose mientras hablaba y entonces oyó su "otra" voz:

-  _La quiero un montón, aunque ¿cómo no quererla? Es tan guay… Buena deportista, buena estudiante, todos la quieren y liga un montón… Ella sabe hacer de todo y yo solamente soy la friki de los ordenadores. Solamente soy la hermana pequeña de Paige. Algún día me gustaría ser tan famosa como ella._

Rey pestañeó rápidamente. Había oído aquello alto y claro, sin esforzarse. ¿Cómo era posible?

A la mañana siguiente, los tres volvían a tener clase de Historia. Rey seguía pensativa mientras tomaba asiento detrás de Finn y Rose, que habían llegado juntos de Programación. La saludaron brevemente y el profesor Hoffmann entró al aula. El murmullo fue descendiendo mientras los últimos alumnos se sentaban en sus sitios.

La mente de Rey trabajaba a toda velocidad.

-  _¿Por qué no me costó nada escucharla? Es como el otro día… Hay voces que oigo altas y claras y otras que no. Supongo que hay mentes más accesibles… Gente que literalmente, es "un libro abierto"… Si activo mi "zumbido", ¿qué pasaría? ¿Les oiría en estéreo o en HD?_

Tomó una decisión y escaneó el aula. Veintitrés alumnos sin contarla a ella y el profesor. Vio cómo el señor Hoffmann repartía unos papeles. Las pruebas iniciales, ya avisó el día anterior. El revuelo tenue de papeles acompañó a sus pensamientos. Tenía una hora para experimentar.

-  _Pido perdón por adelantado por lo que voy a hacer. Espero no enterarme de nada desagradable._

Fase uno. Se concentró, pero sin activar el zumbido, y paseó la vista por el aula, que por fin había quedado en silencio mientras empezaba la prueba.

-  _Joder qué sueño._

_\- ¿Y esto qué es? No tengo ni idea…_

_\- Seguro que Jack se sabe el truco ése. Tiene que haber algún modo de pasar al siguiente nivel._

_\- .. saber la fecha de la Conferencia de Postdam…_

_\- Macarrones con tomate para comer…_

_\- Y con ésta llevo otro punto._

_\- … y si Helen me deja la camiseta, ya tengo modelazo para ir al Coruscant este finde…_

_\- ¿Dónde tengo la goma de borrar?_

_\- … de todos modos, este test es solamente una nota, no significa…_

_\- Que se suba los vaqueros, por dios, que se los suba… ¡Asco de hucha!_

_\- … el asedio al arsenal por parte del ejército de…_

Rey finalizó su escaneo con el siguiente recuento: de veinticuatro personas, oía a 18 si ponía atención como en aquel momento. A dos de esas 18 las oía muy flojito, pero la distancia no tenía que ver con el volumen de "voz mental" (como acordó en llamarla)

Fase dos. Activación del zumbido.

-  _Dios mío, se me cierran los ojos…_

_\- ¡Sigo sin tener ni idea!_

_\- Claro, porque el nivel doce es muy complicado… ¡Argh! ¡Deja de pensar! ¡Ponte a hacer esto!_

_\- … las potencias aliadas se reunieron en la ciudad de…_

_\- … espero que los haga papá al horno. Le salen buenísimos._

_\- ¡Siguiente pregunta!_

_\- … me pintaré las uñas de rojo…_

Extraño, muy extraño. ¡Ahora oía las 24 voces! ¡Altas y claras! Se suponía que aquel zumbido había actuado como barrera ante la "sonda mental" (estúpido nombre) de Kylo. ¿Por qué ahora, con gente que, en apariencia no tenía poderes, no funcionaba?

- _Idiota. Lo que estás haciendo es entrar tú en sus mentes. Esta barrera no te impide escuchar, sino ser escuchado. Seguro que si estuviera aquí ese larguirucho, no me escucharía._

Un escalofrío surcó su espalda mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre una mano y mordía la punta de su bolígrafo. El folio de examen esperaba aún en blanco frente a ella.

\- Lo que sí hace esto es ayudarme a escuchar mejor. Me agudiza el oído. Aunque no estoy oyendo con los oídos, sino con la mente. Bueno, entonces, digamos que me "agudiza" la mente… ¡Argh, qué jaleo!

Se estrujó la cabeza, frotándose las sienes y revolviéndose el pelo. Finn, que estaba sentado a su derecha en diagonal, le dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

-  _¿Te pasa algo?_

Rey negó con la cabeza. Era curioso lo mucho que las personas se fijan en el lenguaje corporal para descifrar a los demás. En el momento en que uno sabe lo que piensan, los gestos se tornan algo secundario.

-  _Bien. A ver si empieza ya el examen. No le va a dar tiempo_  – le oyó pensar, mientras el joven seguía escribiendo – ¡Ostras, necesito una goma y no me la he traído! Rose…

Vio cómo su compañero se giraba a pedirle la goma en un susurro a Rose, que estaba sentada junto a él y justo delante de Rey. La joven se la pasó rápidamente y Finn volvió a su examen, muy concentrado.

-  _Qué guapo es._

Rey, con los ojos abiertos como platos, miró a Rose, cuya voz había oído y que en ese instante, contemplaba a Finn con gesto soñador. Iba a tener que empezar a controlarse MUY seriamente.

-  _Ups._

* * *

\- Quítate de ahí. Es mi sitio.

El aludido se giró a Kylo, que permanecía de pie ante él. Sin levantarse de su pupitre, el joven le miró, desafiante.

La clase estaba únicamente ocupada por ellos dos y un par de alumnos que comenzaban a ocupar los asientos de las primeras filas. Un creciente murmullo anunciaba la llegada del resto de ocupantes. Sillas y mesas se deslizaban suavemente a su alrededor.

\- Haber llegado antes, Ren – y siguió sacando sus libros de la mochila, ignorándole.

Kylo, sin moverse un ápice, siguió fulminándolo con la mirada y las manos en los bolsillos. A su alrededor, la clase iba llenándose. Algunos miraban con interés el enfrentamiento y giraban sus cabezas mientras se sentaban y cuchicheaban entre sí.

\- Quítate de ahí. Sabes que siempre me siento en la última fila.

\- Ya. ¿Y? – el otro chico alzó los brazos, señalando al resto de la clase – Tú lo has dicho, última fila. Hay otros cuatro asientos. Búscate la vida.

Apenas acabó la frase, porque su mochila salió despedida de la mesa y cayó al suelo con un sonoro golpe, haciendo que los libros y cuadernos saliesen desparramados.

\- ¿Pero que haces, pirado? ¿Estás idiota? – le espetó el otro chico, levantándose al punto y acercándose a él – Ya me puedes estar cogiendo la mochila, gilipollas.

Se hizo el silencio a su alrededor y todos formaron un corro que rodeó a ambos contendientes. Nadie se había percatado de que la mochila había salido volando sola…

Kylo alzó el mentón y respondió arrastrando las palabras:

\- A ver cómo me obligas.

Frente a él, el otro joven pareció dudar por un instante. Pero él también era un tío duro. Tenía una mata de pelo en forma de flequillo con tupé y el resto de la cabeza rapada al dos, con algunas zonas afeitadas en forma de tribales decorando su nuca. De la oreja izquierda le colgaba un pequeño aro plateado adornado por una pequeña cruz, también en plata. Llevaba la bomber que habían exhibido los cuervos en el ataque del viernes y lucía unas botas similares a las del propio Kylo.

\- Mira, Ren, no me vengas con mierdas. Tío, nos conocemos desde hace dos años y nunca hemos tenido problemas, ¿no? Así que no sé a qué viene esto.

Kylo contestó, impasible.

\- Viene a que parece mentira que lleves dos años aquí y no te haya quedado clara la jerarquía de este lugar.

El otro no pensaba dejarse impresionar y cambió de táctica, poniendo voz risueña y gesto cómplice.

\- Pues explícamela, porque pensaba que estábamos más cerca – alzó la mano hasta su pecho y se señaló alternativamente a sí mismo y a Kylo varias veces – Ya sabes, ambos… Siempre he colaborado con la causa, nunca he dado problemas e incluso te voté como presidente del consejo. ¿Qué más quieres, tío?

\- Quiero desobediencia cero.

El otro resopló.

\- Vamos, por favor.

\- No estoy bromeando, Stuart. Vete de mi sitio.

\- Quiero ver cómo me obligas – y Stuart se cuadró ante él. Kylo le sacaba media cabeza por lo menos, pero Stuart era más bien de constitución recia y todos los que le conocían sabían que podría coger a Ren como un saco de patatas y estrellarlo contra el suelo unas cuantas veces si se lo propusiera.

Ren se acercó mucho a él y le susurró a medio palmo:

\- No voy a obligarte. Sencillamente voy a recordarte las dos causas que tienes pendientes en el estado de Wyoming cuando el verano pasado te pillaron con tres paquetitos de cocaína en la fiesta de aquellos estudiantes suecos.

A medida que hablaba, en voz solamente audible para los dos, Stuart se alejaba de él con los ojos desorbitados.

\- ¿Cómo mierda sabes eso? ¿Con quién…? ¿Cómo?

Por encima de sus gritos, la voz de Kylo se alzó.

\- Vas a seguir escuchándome – y de un zarpazo, le agarró el brazo, tirando de él hasta volver a situarle a un palmo de distancia. A su alrededor, todos cuchicheaban abiertamente, pero no intervenían.

Cuando Kylo hablaba con alguien, nadie intervenía.

\- También voy a recordarte a tu pobre madre, una desgraciada que se dedica a fregar escaleras porque no tiene otras opciones – el alto joven continuaba hablando en voz baja - Y a la que le daría un infarto si viera que su hijo, el de la maravillosa beca escolar deportiva, es expulsado de la institución más prestigiosa de la ciudad. Aquí en la Academia se nos cuida, hasta el punto de ser el único sitio de la ciudad donde tus antecedentes penales no existen si eres lo suficientemente válido. ¿Eres lo suficientemente válido, Stuart?

El otro hiperventilaba, mirándolo completamente transfigurado.

\- ¿Cómo sabes…? ¿Qué…? Tú no… No… No podrías…

\- Respóndeme: ¿quieres quedarte sin beca?

\- No, pero…

\- ¿Quieres quedarte sin beca? – Kylo alzó la voz de modo peligroso.

\- ¡No! ¡Joder! ¡No! Suéltame – y Stuart se sacudió del brazo de Kylo.

\- Pues entonces ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

A Stuart le temblaba la voz cuando, después de recoger su mochila, se acercó a Kylo y le siseó:

\- No sé cómo sabes todo eso, pero no tienes derecho a hablar así de mí.

Kylo, que durante la maniobra, había tomado asiento en el pupitre antes ocupado por Stuart, le respondió con voz serena:

\- No te preocupes, nadie más lo sabrá. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – cruzó los largos y pálidos dedos sobre el tablero de la mesa mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cruel – Pero ya sabes, intenta no cabrearme de nuevo. Por el bien de la jerarquía del instituto.

Junto a ellos, fue como si se hubiera pulsado un interruptor. De repente, las conversaciones se reiniciaron, los alumnos continuaron moviéndose y el mundo siguió girando.

Pero Stuart Jenkins acababa de perder puntos en la escala social de la Academia.

* * *

\- ¿Has visto a Kylo?

Phasma soltó la solapa de la chaqueta del alumno de noveno que estaba sujetando en ese momento. Lo que supuso que el alumno, que en ese momento colgaba a unos veinte centímetros del suelo, cayera a plomo sobre las baldosas, haciendo un ruidito desagradable.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó ella entre mascadas de chicle a boca abierta. Bajo ella, pegado a las taquillas contra las que lo había tenido arrinconado, el alumno temblaba inconteniblemente, pero pudo levantarse y rehacerse. La muchacha se giró hacia él y le espetó – Que no vuelva a verte escupiendo en el suelo, ¿te enteras?

\- Sí…

\- Sí ¿qué? – Phasma alzó la voz peligrosamente, poniéndose en jarras y alzándose sobre el muchacho, al que le sacaba casi dos cabezas.

\- Sí, jefa Phasma – balbució el alumno.

\- Bien – chasqueó los dedos y una chica y un chico, que habían estado esperando en el pasillo cercano, aparecieron detrás de ella y sujetaron al chico de los brazos.

\- Llevadlo a conserjería y asignadle un horario de castigo. Que sean cinco recreos de limpieza de los vestuarios – el muchacho de noveno resopló y Phasma, que lo miraba de reojo, se percató de ello – Que sean seis.

Los otros tres se alejaron a buen paso y Phasma se giró al fin hacia Hux. Había estado esperando pacientemente, con las manos detrás de la espalda, a que la alta joven terminase lo que tenía que hacer.

No cabía duda de que Snooke estuvo muy fino eligiéndola jefa de patrullas de pasillo. Gracias a ella, la disciplina en recreos y cambios de clase se observaba más estrictamente que nunca.

\- ¿Decías? – dijo simplemente mientras se colgaba la mochila mejor sobre el hombro.

\- Preguntaba si has visto a Kylo o si sabes dónde está – comentó el joven en su atiplada voz.

\- No a ambas. Pensaba que tú eras su niñera – y la joven echó a andar, sin preocuparse de mirar si Hux la seguía. El joven echó a andar a paso ligero junto a ella.

\- Tengo las listas.

\- Genial.

\- Quiero dárselas cuanto antes.

\- Dáselas en el recreo. ¿O te pica el culo de la impaciencia?

\- No me líes, Anya. Hoy estoy de buen humor. ¿Sabes dónde está o no?

\- Estás sordo, verdad? – Phasma se metió en los servicios de chicas y le dio con la puerta en las narices.

Hux quedó en el pasillo, respirando hondo por la nariz.

\- Paciencia, Armitage. Hoy estás cero a cero con Kylo.

Echó a andar de nuevo y de pronto se le encendió la bombilla de las ideas. Subió a la sala de informática 5B y sonrió satisfecho al abrir la puerta y ver a su ocupante. Hacía ya un rato que había sonado el timbre, pero ambos tenían la coartada perfecta.

Kylo estaba sentado frente a uno de los sofisticados ordenadores última generación, aunque tenía otro ordenador encendido en el puesto de al lado e iba cambiando de uno a otro. Sus alargadas manos corrían a gran velocidad por las pantallas táctiles de ambos aparatos mientras saludaba a Hux con la pregunta:

\- ¿Lo tienes?

Hux avanzó hacia él con las dos listas en la mano y Kylo se las arrebató con una sonrisa triunfal.

\- Genial – hizo una captura en la pantalla y envió rápidamente la fotografía a una lista de correo de cinco personas.

\- ¿Qué clase tenías ahora? – preguntó Hux en tono casual, apoyándose sobre la mesa de al lado.

\- Biología, pero sé más que el profesor Palpatine junior. Se cree que por ser su padre quien fue, le tenemos que guardar el mismo respeto.

\- Pobre perdedor. ¿Sabes si tiene una vida?

Kylo le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, mientras apagaba uno de los dos ordenadores, el que tenía más lejos.

\- Sé muchas cosas sobre él, pero ninguna que pueda formar parte de una vida. Es patético.

* * *

\- ¡Kaydel! ¡Kaydel!

La aludida, una joven de cabello rubio recogido en dos pequeños moños a los lados, se giró y se sorprendió al ver a Rose corriendo a toda mecha hacia ella. Casi se la traga al derrapar.

\- ¡Cálmate, chica! ¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió Kaydel mientras sujetaba a Rose de los hombros, que jadeaba y cogía el móvil con manos temblorosas.

\- ¡Mira… esto! Una… catástrofe… Empezamos… bien el… curso… ¡Uffff!

Rose alargó el brazo y Kaydel se inclinó sobre la pantalla del móvil. Apenas le bastaron unos segundos para que sus azules ojos se le salieran de las órbitas mientras iba pasando las páginas con el dedo.

\- ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo han podido? – Kaydel estaba que echaba humo.

\- Acabo de verlo, lo han colgado hace unos minutos. Iba a buscar a Poe también…

\- ¡Pues voy contigo! – Kaydel la cogió del brazo y echaron a correr – ¡Necesitamos un contraataque! ¡Avisa a tus chicos y diles que nos vemos en el recreo en la sala de informática 3!

* * *

Cuando Hux se marchó, diez minutos más tarde, Kylo abrió el explorador y continuó navegando por la ventana que había cerrado. La primera de otras siete con las que había estado tonteando mientras hablaba con Hux.

-  _ **Si se cree que va a enterarse de algo de lo que hago, va listo.**_

Cerró las pestañas de eBay, Amazon, YouTube, correo electrónico y demás webs y pinchó sobre la que le interesaba: un detallado informe sobre una tal Rey Plutt.

-  _ **A _q_ uí tenemos a la nueva adquisición de esos pringados. A ver qué es de ella.**_

Hizo una rápida lectura sobre su historial. Huérfana, hospicio infantil D´Qar, Escuela Intermedia Dantooine, familia adoptiva compuesta por un matrimonio divorciado hace cinco años, taller llamado Jakku a las afueras de la ciudad…

\- Vaya cutre-sitio – refunfuñó mientras esbozaba una mueca de asco al buscarlo en la web – Es una desgraciada.

Su mirada se detuvo en la foto de archivo que Rey había aportado para la matrícula del Republicano. En ella, Rey miraba al frente con una media sonrisa. Llevaba una camiseta de color indefinido entre el beig y el café. Llevaba de nuevo el pelo recogido en un descuidado moño que dejaba varios mechones sueltos.

-  _¡Enfermo!_

La voz de la chica acudió a su recuerdo como un látigo ardiente, provocándole ardores en las tripas. Aguantando la bilis y gruñendo, apretó los puños.

-  _ **Maldita friki. ¡Sobrepasado por una maldita friki!**_

Cerró el archivo y borró todos los rastros de lo que había estado haciendo la última media hora.

-  _ **¿Y si le hago una visita? Para que aprenda con quién se está metiendo.**_

Se llevó la mano a la cara y notó la cicatriz de su mejilla.

-  _ **Maldita seas.**_

Jamás había sentido aquella cantidad de poder tan apabullante. Sobre todo le llamó la atención la intensidad y violencia de aquella manifestación.

-  _ **Es como si ella no supiera que lo tenía. Parecía tan sorprendida como yo, aunque claro, a mí no se me notó tanto como a ella. Ja.**_

Y el lunes, cinco días antes, había vuelto a ocurrir. Otra humillación más, frente a sus iguales. Deprimente.

Pero necesitaba pensar. No valía la pena precipitarse. Su próximo movimiento sería muy calculado. Hasta ahora, la imprevisibilidad había jugado de parte de esa friki.

Kylo Ren siempre lo tenía todo controlado. No pensaba permitir que el azar, de manos de aquella niñata, le estropeara la partida.

* * *

\- Mira esto, Finn… Fútbol, robótica, anuario, humanidades, debate…

\- Jolines, yo pensaba que estaba hecho un lío, pero tú estás igual…

Finn y Poe estaban inclinados sobre el horario de Poe, sentados en las escaleras de uno de los porches, mientras que Rey, sentada en el escalón de arriba, les observaba, acompañada de otra chica.

\- Hombres… - rezongó la joven, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Rey reprimió una risita.

La muchacha en cuestión era Paige Tico, que acababa de ser presentaba hacía unos minutos. Tenía el pelo muy liso, más largo que su hermana y recogido en una descuidada coleta de caballo a la altura de la nuca, dejando algunos mechones sueltos sobre sus hombros. Lucía una camiseta naranja perteneciente a la equipación deportiva del instituto, pero ella la llevaba anudada de modo bastante favorecedor y acertado a la altura de las trabillas de sus vaqueros de talle alto. De su cuello pendía un colgante singular, consistente en una media luna dorada, con labrados y bajorrelieves intrincados, que pendía de una estrecha cinta de fieltro de color pardo.

\- Hey, al menos llenamos nuestro horario – se quejó Poe, dándole un bocado a su sándwich – Somos hombres ocupados con ganas de hacer cosas por el universo…

\- Sí, claro – se quejó Paige entre risas, palmeando los hombros de su amigo – El universo necesita a tertulianos como tú.

\- ¡Eeeeeh! ¡Un respeto! – y Poe se retiró bruscamente de sus manos, mientras Paige le revolvía el pelo – Que este año soy de la comisión del anuario… ¡A ver si no te lo firmo!

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra, traidor! Me dejas sin firma y te corto las manos – y Paige hizo como si lo estrangulara, mientras Finn y Rey estallaban en carcajadas.

El momento fue interrumpido por la brusca llegada de Rose y Kaydel, que llegaban, nuevamente, sin aliento.

\- Hey peque, ¿qué te pasa? – inquirió Paige, viendo cómo Rose tomaba aliento.

\- Parece que se hubieran abierto las puertas de Mordor… - comentó Finn – ¿Estáis bien?

\- Poe, mira esto – y sin más preámbulos, Kaydel le mostró su móvil a Poe. Lo que el muchacho vio lo hizo levantarse de un salto de las escaleras.

\- ¡Hijos del infierno! ¡Los mato! – se llevó la mano a la cabeza y comenzó a mesarse el cabello, presa de una rabia inmensa – Kaydel, ¿cuándo han subido esto?

\- Hace una hora y media – explicó su amiga rápidamente – Hemos reunido a los chicos de Rose en la sala de informática ahora. Pensé que debías saberlo.

Mientras, Paige y los demás los miraban alternativamente con la confusión pintada en el rostro.

\- ¿Nos ponéis al día, por favor? – inquirió Paige, poniéndose en pie. En ese instante, Poe y Rose discutían si comentarlo a la directora Organa – ¡Eh! ¿Me oís? – chasqueó los dedos – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Los cuervos han colgado una lista con los novatos de nuestro insti en Instagram – explicó Rose con gesto apesadumbrado, mostrándoles su móvil – Con nombres, apellidos, pelos y señales. Y comentarios muy desagradables. Y las visitas y los "me gusta" no paran de subir… Ha sido retuiteado ya 89 veces en la hora que lleva colgado…

Las miradas viajaron hasta Finn y Rey, que enseguida quisieron comprobar lo que ocurría. Lo vieron en los móviles de sus amigos, mientras Poe echaba improperios al aire y crujía sus nudillos.

\- Vamos a freírlos… La directora tiene que dejarme hacer algo… Esos malnacidos…

En el Instagram de la Academia, había fotografías de cada uno de los nuevos alumnos, con una especie de ficha personal escrita a mano, más algunos retoques hechos a cada imagen, a modo de flechas dibujadas a mano con comentarios "divertidos" sobre cada uno. En el caso de Finn, le habían colocado un icono de "caquita sonriente" y comentarios del tipo "a juego con su cara", "Pobre cagón", "traidor apestoso". Habían añadido algunas observaciones como "Le vigilaremos".

Por su parte, a Rey le habían colocado algunos iconos de emojis con la cara verde, y epítetos tales como "friki", "marimacho", y "bienvenida al infierno". La joven sintió cómo le subía la sangre a las sienes.

\- Básicamente, os han pintado una diana en la frente – aclaró Rose, mientras Rey y Finn se miraban estupefactos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO AL BULLYING! Me reitero en mi absoluto rechazo a estas prácticas. Pero, lamentablemente, lo veía como una conclusión lógica a esta guerra que tienen creada estos dos frentes. ¿Cómo no iba a recurrir la Orden a las tácticas más viles y retorcidas imaginables para mermar la moral de su enemigo? ¡Ejem! (Alderaan) ¡ejem! A ver cómo responden estos chicos. Porque Poe está que le va a dar algo…
> 
> Otra cosita: ¡vaya capitulón largo! Prometo no explayarme tanto la próxima vez. Pero no sabía que escribir sobre la Academia iba a ser tan divertido... Se me ha ido de las manos ^_^U
> 
> En otro orden de cosas: tras ver la película TLJ, me quedé con muchísimas ganas de un "Y si hubiera…?" referido a Poe y la vicealmirante Holdo. ¿Nadie más vio la chispa? ¡Yo sí que hubiera pagado por ver más metraje de ellos dos! El piloto despreocupado y arrojado, y la veterana con nervios de acero y lengua de hielo… ¡Había química! Aquí no sé qué va a pasar, pero al menos dejamos viva a Holdo para que Poe pueda saludar por las mañanas a su "amor plutónico"… ¡Yo inventé ese concepto, y a todo el mundo le encanta!
> 
> En este capi he introducido algo de lo que tenía muchas ganas de hablar: la vida en la Orden. El día a día de los cuervos, esas interacciones entre el trío de la maldad. Con Kylo y Hux pegándose tiritos, aguantándose mutuamente por ser enchufados del consejo colegial y a Phasma la estoica pasando de todo con su fría profesionalidad…
> 
> Creo que va a ser muy divertido verlos interactuar, aunque no quiero que Hux me quede como un flojeras del que siempre se ríen. Tiene una mente MUY retorcida y eso va a verse. No en vano es el jefe de inteligencia (o sea, sección de informática y redes sociales) de la Academia.
> 
> Aquí hemos explicado un poco de los poderes de Rey: también tiene telequinesis, aunque no sabemos aún si Kylo también los tiene. Lo único que comparten ahora es la conexión mental.
> 
> Si alguien lo está echando de menos, pronto habrá alguna interacción más entre Finn y Rey. Su gran amistad se mantendrá en este fic.
> 
> ¡Por fin llegan las hermanas Tico! Paige está vivita y coleando, va a ser una miembro más del grupo de amigos. Rey necesita un poco de toque femenino en este insti…
> 
> ¡Y por fin entra Rose en acción! Esta vez tiene una misión más prominente. Menudo bombazo les ha soltado a Finn y Rey. Eso de llegar nuevo a un insti y enterarte de que han puesto precio a tu careto en redes sociales no debe de molar nada…
> 
> En el próximo capi: Rose propone una solución arriesgada para responder al ataque de la Orden. Mientras tanto, BB visita a los republicanos y Rey va a tener otro encuentro más que desagradable. Quien lea esto sin el fic como contexto, podría pensar perfectamente que estamos hablando de la película. Jejejeje…


	6. Hackers y virus

\- Mierda. _¡Escuece!_

Estaba harto de las curas. Ya le habían quitado los puntos, pero la asquerosa cicatriz seguía ahí, una vergonzante señal de que una cualquiera lo había vencido, lo había arrojado a sus pies y se había largado como si nada.

Rechinando los dientes, paseó el algodón por encima de la herida y lo mantuvo ahí unos instantes. Debía aguantar. Ser fuerte.

Y para colmo, aquella idiota había eliminado su foto. ¡Había osado tocar su móvil! Todos los rastros borrados: papelera de reciclaje, Instagram, Whatsapp, nube de datos… Muy concienzuda.

Menos mal que Hux había puesto en marcha el plan y ya estaba cobrándose sus víctimas. Los tweets subían sin parar con el paso de las horas.

Guardó los utensilios de cura y cerró el botiquín de un portazo. Contempló su rostro en el espejo, surcado por aquella burla escarlata parduzco que atravesaba su mejilla y llegaba a su ceja. Si llega a saltarle un ojo…

Acto seguido, su mirada viajó a su comisura, donde otra herida estaba ya casi curada y que le traía el sonido de la bofetada de una semana atrás…

* * *

Robert Snoke, el director de la Academia, era considerado un hombre implacable, pero siempre había demostrado una cierta inclinación por Kylo. Era su ojito derecho, su hijo adoptivo y por tanto, su favorito. Se mostró muy orgulloso de él desde que entró al instituto y trabajó día a día para convertirle en el mejor. El mejor estudiante, el mejor deportista, el mejor candidato a presidente del consejo estudiantil… Hasta que lo logró el curso anterior.

Pero si había algo que Snoke detestaba, era el fracaso de aquél en quien más confianza había depositado.

\- ¡Vencido por una republicana! ¡Muchacho, creía que pertenecías a otra liga! ¡Eres una vergüenza para la Academia!

A pesar de que Snoke estuviera ya entrado en años y que Kylo fuera un mozo bien plantado y fuerte, el muchacho tuvo que sujetarse a la mesa a causa del dolor de la bofetada.

\- Lo siento, padre. Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

Los ojos de Snoke echaban chispas y su voz sonó como la de una serpiente enfadada.

\- Más te vale. ¡Esa chica era débil! ¡Y tú tienes fortalezas que nadie más posee! ¡Es con escoria como ella con quien tienes que explotarlas!

Kylo suspiró aliviado mentalmente. Menos mal que no le había contado que ella también tenía poderes.

Snoke no tenía habilidades especiales, pero conocía el potencial de Kylo y lo había educado a tal efecto. Le había observado, estudiado y evaluado, enseñándole a sacar el mayor partido a sus habilidades. Kylo se había prestado a ello, contento de hacerle sentir orgulloso a su mentor.

Pero a veces era difícil superar sus expectativas… Por eso, había que endurecerse. Soportar el dolor. Hacerse fuerte.

Porque Robert le entendía. Sabía lo que era estar marcado por una carga, lo que era ser diferente, despreciado. El anciano director tenía la cara arrasada por una horrible cicatriz de quemadura que le cubría media cabeza y gran parte de la cara, provocando que casi no le naciera pelo en el cuero cabelludo. Su piel, arrugada y abultada en sitios antinaturales, se ahuecaba en la zona de la mejilla izquierda, donde parecía como si le faltara carne sobre los huesos.

Robert Snoke era repulsivo, sus métodos eran poco ortodoxos… Pero era la única familia de Kylo, le había acogido cuando nadie más le quiso, cuando el mundo le dio la espalda… Él le había dado un hogar y eso Kylo sabía agradecerlo. Aunque aquella acogida fuese a hierro y sangre.

El anciano caminó hasta el joven, alargó sus huesudas manos y tomó su rostro entre sus dedos.

\- Mi querido Kylo, me duele tanto verte así… Vencido, humillado, derrotado. Pero sabes bien que debes superarlo. Te ayudaré, siempre te ayudo. Por muchos errores que cometas, yo siempre te ofrezco mi mano y lo sabes.

\- Sí, padre – musitó Kylo, sin evitar el temblor en su voz – Prometo no defraudarte.

\- Con todo lo que hago por ti… Siempre preocupándome de tus avances, de tu progreso… Y tu dolor es mi dolor.

Le retiró los cabellos del rostro.

\- Espero que puedas seguir dándome alegrías, hijo. Haciendo honor a nuestro instituto. Honrándome. ¿Verdad?

\- No se preocupe, así será la próxima vez.

El anciano pasó su brazo por la espalda del muchacho (su altura no le daba para rodearle el hombro) y lo guió a la puerta.

\- Vamos, te acompaño a curarte esa herida. Por el camino, cuéntame qué tal son los alumnos nuevos de este curso…

* * *

Ser saludada por un bólido de pelo naranja que ladraba mientras la asediaba a lametazos fue lo mejor que le podía pasar a Rey en aquella mañana de viernes.

Se había pasado la tarde buscando en Instagram aquellas funestas imágenes de ella y Finn y había reprimido las ganas que tenía de abrirse una cuenta para ver más. Pero sabía que le iba a doler lo que vería…

¿Cómo podían existir personas tan maliciosas como para fundir la moral de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocían? ¿Qué les había hecho ella?

Al buscar la imagen en Google, la vio repetida treinta y siete veces. Treinta y siete veces "marimacho". Treinta y siete veces "pringada".

Miró sus ropas. Aquella tarde llevaba nuevamente una ajada camiseta de la freiduría en la que estuvo trabajando aquel verano, unas bermudas caqui con los bolsillos repletos de tornillos y muelles y su sempiterna riñonera para los cambios y propinas del curro. Consideró su cara manchada de grasa y sudor frente al espejo, los mechones sueltos de su moño y sus guantes de taller rotos.

Vale, era una marimacho. ¿Pero era eso motivo para crucificar a alguien en Internet?

Y ella que había creído que, al cambiarse de insti, iba a empezar una etapa mejor…

Y pobre Finn… A él le habían linchado el doble. Setenta y dos resultados en Google. Y los comentarios eran de todo tipo, muchos de ellos relacionados con la xenofobia… ¡Por favor, pero si Finn era súper simpático! Se estaba apoyando mucho en él aquellas primeras horas y ambos habían hablado aquella tarde de lunes sobre el incidente por whatsapp. Se habían animado mutuamente y, un rato más tarde, se encontraron con una grata sorpresa: Poe había abierto un grupo de whatsapp para los tres, donde los calmó, asegurándoles que aquel asunto estaba bajo control y que pronto podrían respirar tranquilos.

Tal vez el inicio de curso había sido turbulento. Pero al menos no estaba sola.

* * *

Mientras Poe y Finn reían al verla tirada en el suelo con BB saltando sobre su regazo, la joven exclamaba alegremente:

\- ¡Hey colegui! ¡Me alegro de verte! – exclamó acariciándolo como respuesta a las jubilosas manifestaciones de emoción del animalito - ¿Cómo tienes la orejita? – le examinó delicadamente la parte derecha.

\- Lo llevé al veterinario esa tarde y le curaron muy bien – explicó Poe, con las manos en los bolsillos – Gracias por cuidar de él. Tienes buena mano. Con los animales, digo.

\- No es para tanto – replicó Rey, intentando incorporarse, pero agachándose cada dos por tres a dedicarle una caricia al corgi, que se retorcía entre sus piernas meneando la cola rápidamente.

\- ¿Y cómo es que te lo has traído hoy? – quiso saber Finn, que miraba al perro aún con aprensión. Aún recordaba los mordiscos y tirones del primer día – ¿Cómo volverá a casa?

\- Ése es el problema – dijo Poe agachándose hacia BB y acariciándolo – A veces no puedo evitar que me siga. Me lo encuentro en los recreos, al otro lado de la verja de entrada. En ocasiones se queda toda la mañana deambulando por los alrededores hasta que salgo. Mira que le dejo la comida en casa, pero se acaba escapando.

\- ¿Pero cómo lo hace? – quiso saber Rey.

\- No lo sé. He revisado puertas y ventanas y no encuentro el problema – y Poe siguió acariciando al animal en la cabeza – Pero tengo miedo por él.

\- Ya te digo… No es por ser gafe, pero le puede pasar de todo en la calle. Un coche, alguien con malas intenciones… - medió Finn.

\- No es eso lo que me preocupa – replicó Poe en tono sombrío, mientras abrazaba al animal, que estaba en el séptimo cielo – Son ellos – y alzó el mentón hacia el edificio vecino. La mastodóntica construcción de la Orden parecía desafiar con sus líneas sobrias y pesadas la luminosidad de aquella radiante mañana de finales de septiembre.

\- ¿Temes que puedan hacerle algo? – inquirió Rey con miedo.

\- Efectivamente. El mejor amigo de cuatro patas del presidente del consejo del Republicano podría ser un objetivo estupendo – abrazó a BB y le acarició enérgicamente – Cada vez que lo veo aparecer por aquí se me hace un nudo en las tripas.

\- Entiendo, tío – musitó Finn – Entonces, ¿qué harás hoy?

\- Pues lo que he acabado haciendo muchas veces – replicó Poe, mirando a un punto a lo lejos – Tenemos unos conserjes muy serviciales y agradables. Ya veréis.

\- ¡Eeeeeeeh, tíos! – les gritaron por otro lado. Los tres jóvenes se giraron y vieron aparecer al corpulento Tubbs junto a su amigo Starck, el alto de cabello castaño rojizo, que venían del parking. Ambos traían unos panfletos en papel amarillo fosforito. Se saludaron y les mostraron los papeles con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara. Poe les arrebató uno.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó mientras lo leía rápidamente – ¡Chicos, tenemos plan para este finde!

Finn y Rey se miraron confundidos.

\- Tranquis, no se me olvida lo vuestro – y se le cambió el gesto a uno un poco más serio – Está controlado. Ayer estuve charlando con los de informática en el recreo y tenemos un plan.

\- Esos cuervos se van a morir ahogados en la mierda en la que vamos a sumergirlos… - medió Tubbs, masticando las palabras mientras alzaba el puño.

\- Y tardarán años en salir de esas aguas cenagosas – intervino Starck, arrugando uno de los panfletos.

-  _Qué intensidad_  – pensó Rey mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Pero esto… - y Poe señaló al folio en su mano, haciendo a continuación un grandilocuente gesto con su brazo – ¡Esto es lo más grande del otoño! ¡Fiesta de inicio de curso en la Coruscant!

-  _Coruscant… Me suena…_

\- ¿Es una discoteca? - aventuró Finn.

\- Es LA discoteca – y Starck rodeó con su brazo a Finn – Es la mejor discoteca de la ciudad. Hace las mejores fiestas, tiene la mejor música…. ¡Y van las mejores chicas!

Rey puso los ojos en blanco, sin evitar una sonrisa.

\- Mejorando lo presente ¿no? – medió Finn, señalando con la barbilla a Rey, a quien le pilló un poco de sorpresa y se ruborizó algo.

\- ¡Claro, claro! – y Tubbs dio un par de manotazos al aire. Rey suspiró.

\- _Dudo de que ni él mismo se crea eso._

Estaba acostumbrada a no ser tenida en cuenta como "chica" o "espécimen femenino". Tampoco es que aquello le robara el sueño. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar.

\- Es mañana por la noche – comentó Poe – Finn, Rey, ¿os unís? Seguramente vengan Paige y Kaydel, así que no estarás solita con todos los brutos éstos – y señaló con el pulgar a Tubbs y Starck, que empezaron a rugir y hacer gestos de gorilas enfurecidos.

Rey se echó a reír.

\- Tranqui, que me las puedo apañar bien yo sola – y fue respondida con "Uuuuhs" y "oooohs qué miedo" – Di hora y sitio.

\- ¿En la esquina del Takodana a las diez?

\- Hecho.

En ese momento se aproximó a ellos una pareja a la que Poe había estado observando aproximarse. Eran dos de los conserjes del instituto, a Finn ya le sonaban sus caras.

Uno era muy alto y delgado y llevaba un mono de trabajo en color beig. Era paliducho y rubio y tenía los ojos muy redondos y abiertos. Su compañero parecía el punto de la "i": metro cincuenta, rechoncho, medio calvo y portador de un mono azul eléctrico. Venían discutiendo a voz en grito. Bueno, mejor dicho, el alto venía quejándose en un ataque de diarrea verbal, mientras el bajito asentía y emitía lacónicos "ahas" y "hummms".

\- … Y claro, Arthur tenía que meterse por medio… Si es que no te puedes estar quieto… ¿Quién te mandaría a ti escuchar detrás de las puertas? ¡Menuda incorrección! Menos mal que atinaste con el cable correcto y salvaste a los del gimnasio, que si no, esos pobres muchachos se habrían hecho a la parrilla con los calefactores incendiados… Eres de lo que no hay, amigo mío… - el hombre alzó la mirada - ¡Señorito Dameron! ¡Buenos días! – y se acercaron al grupo. BB se aproximó ellos ladrando alegremente.

\- P.O., sabes que no hace falta que me llames así – se quejó Poe.

\- Ser educado es lo primero, señorito Dameron – argumentó el señor rubio.

Poe, tras suspirar resignadamente, hizo las presentaciones, mientras los dos recién llegados le hacían fiestas al perro.

\- Finn, Rey, éstos son dos de los conserjes del insti – los fue señalando – Arthur – el bajito alzó la mano y sonrió – y P.O.

\- Es una abreviatura de Peter Ogilvy – explicó el individuo alto con voz cansada – Mis padres, que en paz descansen, estaban bastante anticuados… Aquí estamos para lo que necesiten. Espero que estén a gusto aquí.

A su lado, Arthur sonreía y asentía con las manos detrás de la espalda.

\- Y bien, joven, ¿tenemos el primer "protocolo BB" del curso? – inquirió P.O. acariciando a BB.

\- Eso me temo – respondió Poe encogiéndose de hombros y con gesto apurado – Siento las molestias que os causa…

\- De molestias nada… – y P.O. dio un manotazo al aire – Todo lo que hagamos por el chico de los Dameron es poco, ¿verdad, Arthur? – su colega volvió a asentir mientras se recolocaba el cinturón de trabajo – Además, sabe que BB se lleva bien con vosotros.

\- No sabéis lo que os lo agradezco – volvió a asegurar Poe, juntando las manos en señal de plegaria – Os debo una…

\- No, joven Dameron. Nos debe ciento setenta y dos - replicó P.O. con expresión de autosuficiencia. Tras ellos, Starck y Tubbs abrieron ojos y bocas como platos en plena confusión – Pero da igual, cumpliremos con nuestra misión… Arthur, ¿te encargas tú? – y se giró hacia su compañero.

\- Ahá – y salió de la verja del instituto, con BB siguiéndole los talones. Hizo un último gesto de despedida y BB le acompañó con uno de sus ladridos.

\- Me encanta tu perro, Poe. Muy fan – aseguró Rey alzando los pulgares y observando como todos los demás a los dos que se alejaban.

\- Yo siempre he dicho que solamente le falta hablar para sentarlo en las reuniones del equipo – aseguró Starck.

\- Pero, ¿a dónde se lo lleva? – inquirió Finn, cuya vista no se despegaba de las dos figuras que se alejaban. Vieron cómo el conserje y BB, que lo seguía mansamente, circundaban la verja del instituto, hasta la entrada a garajes y almacenes de las cocinas, donde se perdieron de vista entre los árboles de la entrada.

\- Solemos aprovechar la entrada sur y metemos… digamos… de incógnito… a BB hasta que suene el fin de clases – explicó P.O. – Tenemos un almacén vacío donde lo dejamos. Allí tiene comida, agua y algún que otro juguetito. Preferimos que esté por aquí a que se pase la mañana dando vueltas y lo pille quien ya saben ustedes…

Todos esbozaron gestos comprensivos y en ese instante sonó el timbre de inicio de clases.

\- Os sugeriría que os fuerais a clase ya… - recomendó P.O. – Cerraré puertas en cinco minutos.

Entre risas, todos echaron a andar a buen paso hacia el edificio. Poe se separó pronto, pues tenía Debate en otro ala del instituto.

\- Pues a mí tampoco me ha gustado nunca mi nombre – explicó Starck – Es una manía de mis padres, que tuvieron una fase hippy muy chunga y les dio por los nombres raros.

\- Pero creo que has salido ganando – medió Tubbs – Con la fiebre de Juego de Tronos y los Vengadores, mola mucho decir que eres un "Starck".

\- Algún provecho tengo que sacarle al asunto – replicó Starck, cruzándose de brazos con gesto pagado de sí mismo.

\- ¿Pero cómo te llamas? – quiso saber Rey. Starck la miró con fastidio, pero tomó aire y respondió:

\- Stomeroni. Stomeroni Starck.

Rey se sorprendió a sí misma intentando vocalizar el nombre.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Ruso? ¿Turco? ¿Rumano?

\- Y yo qué sé – repuso Starck, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Yo le propuse que se lo abreviara a Stom – medió Tubbs – Pero no le mola cómo suena. Stom Starck. Se repite el sonido.

\- Queda fatal – aseveró Starck con tono lúgubre.

\- ¿Y Stomer? – propuso Rey – suena a finlandés o noruego. Ése mola.

Starck dejó de caminar, mirando a Rey de arriba abajo, mientras la joven buscaba en su móvil.

\- Ah, pues mira, existe y no es vikingo - leyó - Mathias Stomer, pintor holandés… Mira – y le mostró la pantalla. Starck se inclinó y en su rostro se advertía que un nuevo mundo de posibilidades se había abierto ante él…

\- Ostras… Stomer… Me mola - y volvió a girarse hacia Rey, ofreciéndole los cinco para que los chocara – ¡Me molas, nena!

La chica sonrió mientras le devolvía el gesto.

\- ¿Y el tuyo? – Finn se giró hacia Tubbs – Tu nombre de pila, digo.

\- El mío es más normalito. Jay Chris. JC me gusta más – explicó jovialmente Tubbs, alzando el dedo pulgar en señal afirmativa.

* * *

Varios suspiros de fastidio surcaron el terreno de juego, donde Kylo había convocado a los capitanes y delegados de los equipos del instituto. Tenía en la mano unos papeles e iba repartiendo poco a poco.

\- ¡Joder, nos vuelve a tocar los viernes! – se quejó una menuda pero fibrosa joven al ver su papel - ¿Quién hace estos repartos del estadio?

\- Una aplicación informática bastante potente – replicó Kylo con tono monocorde – Si quieres, ve y tómala con el ordenador de Jefatura de Estudios, que es donde se han volcado los datos. Un par de patadas y listo.

Hux le lanzó una mirada de soslayo y se aguantó la risa.

-  _Consejos vendo, que para mí no tengo._

Hasta detrás de sus gafas se notaba el gesto sibilino. Kylo, que había leído perfectamente su pensamiento, tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su potencial para no hacerle comer las lentes allí mismo.

\- Sabemos que es complicado que todos puedan tener posesión del campo en los días escogidos, pero hay que tener en cuenta prioridades. Y en este momento – miró a la muchacha que se había quejado – el fútbol va por encima del atletismo.

Hubo un coro de palmadas y risas.

\- Ren, ¿es cierto que van a comprar equipación nueva?

\- Los pringados estrenan este año. Da dolor de ojos verlos.

\- ¡Este año seguro que nos clasificamos para el estatal!

\- ¡Los de tiro con arco iremos a animaros en primera fila!

\- Callaos – dijo Kylo en tono de voz un poco más alto de lo normal – Sí que es cierto que tenemos opciones este curso. Pero antes tenemos que freír a los frikis de al lado.

Murmullos de ánimo y gritos de guerra se extendieron por el grupo.

\- Bien, pues eso es todo por hoy. Espero la máxima corrección en el uso de instalaciones – advirtió Ren, recogiendo los últimos papeles – Desde Dirección me han pedido que os recuerde que las sanciones por uso indebido o imprudencias serán más severas este año. No se permitirá ninguna estupidez… Salvo en el campo contrario.

Hubo otra tanda de risas.

\- Podéis marcharos – todos se levantaron del césped y se pusieron en marcha, hablando en grupitos - Y recordad que tenéis que organizar las pruebas para equipos antes de la última semana de septiembre.

Hux alzó también la voz e intervino por encima del ruido de la gente dispersándose.

\- ¡Hay que organizar esas pruebas para ingreso en equipos antes de finales de septiembre! ¡Que no se os olvide!

Kylo se giró y lo miró raro, pero Hux seguía mirando al frente, muy digno. A sus espaldas, sentada en el banquillo y mascando su sempiterno chicle tras sus gafas de sol, Phasma contuvo una risa sin dejar de manipular su móvil.

* * *

\- Intenté localizarte ayer por la tarde. ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Lo siento, me he cambiado de tarifa de conexión y el internet vino y se fue toda la tarde – explicó Poe – Lo siento. ¿Has logrado algo?

Rose le mostró un papel con algunas señas garabateadas.

\- Esto es lo que han logrado sacar los de informática. Matt dice que es bueno. ¿Probamos a ver qué tal?

Poe sopesó el papel en sus manos, con gesto sumamente concentrado.

\- No sé. ¿Será de fiar?

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No cuentes con ello.

\- Pero es bueno – le pinchó Poe.

\- El mejor de la ciudad. Del estado.

\- Pues entonces, a ello.

Inmediatamente, el papel voló de las manos de Poe.

\- Ah, ah… Ni hablar. La dire debe saberlo. Es el procedimiento.

Poe la miró con ojos espantados.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Nos expedienta a todos! ¡Y a mí me echa del Consejo y del equipo!

\- Toma, y a mí del insti. Todos nos la jugamos aquí – cabizbaja, Rose dobló el papel lentamente - Casi estoy arrepentida de haber movido esta búsqueda…

\- Vamos, mujer… Estos cuervos han ido muy lejos. ¡Mira lo que le han hecho a los nuevos! ¡A Finn, a Rey! A mí no me molaría empezar en un sitio nuevo y tener un "se busca" escrito en la cara - Poe cogió de las manos a Rose - Hazlo por ellos. No pueden quedar impunes. Nos protegemos entre nosotros. Resistimos.

Rose lo miró largamente.

\- Deberíamos comentarlo en dirección...

Poe bufó exasperado.

\- … y como se negarán, después, tal vez, actuar por nuestra cuenta… - siguió hablando Rose, y su compañero arqueó las cejas en señal de triunfo - … y siempre teniendo cuidado…

Él la cogió de los hombros, exultante.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo tendremos! ¡Se lo diremos a Organa, pero actuaremos de incógnito! ¡Será una fachada!

\- Tengo la sensación de que nos estamos metiendo en aguas pantanosas y que la vamos a fastidiar…

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! – Poe la rodeó del brazo – ¡Todo irá bien!

\- Vale, pero iré yo a buscarle – replicó Rose, con un ligero temblor en la voz. Poe se paró en seco.

\- Ni hablar.

\- Ah, ¿vas a ir tú? – replicó ella, girándose a él – A ti te tienen fichado en muchos sitios.

\- Pero Rose…

\- No, Poe – y ella se irguió ante él, aún en su escasa altura, con gesto decidido – Debería ir alguien que sea poco conocido, que despiste y que no levante sospechas. Mírate a ti: alto, deportista y de sobra conocido. Y ahora yo: metro cincuenta, friki informática y gesto inocente. Estarías vendido, chico.

Poe mantuvo una expresión seria y le clavó los ojos, verdaderamente preocupado.

\- ¿Y Paige? Esto no le va a hacer ninguna gracia.

\- Es que no se va a enterar – y Rose le dirigió una mirada suplicante – Por favor.

\- No, yo…

\- Ya me has metido en este embolado, no la fastidies.

El gesto de Poe cambió a uno verdaderamente contrito. Rose no se sentía atraída por él, pero debía reconocer que su atractivo rostro y aquellos ojos color chocolate podían hacer maravillas. Le había visto muchas veces obrar aquellos milagros delante de otras chicas en discotecas y bares. A veces le salía bien y otras mal. Algunas veces iba en serio y otras no.

Ésta era una de las ocasiones en las que iba en serio y le salía bien.

\- No quería implicarte.

La joven chasqueó la lengua.

\- Bah, en peores hemos estado metidos. Siempre he estado en la barrera, escondida tras una pantalla de ordenador. Pero por una vez, quiero hacer algo de verdad.

\- Siempre se reconoce lo que haces.

\- Déjame actuar esta vez.

\- Además, no va a estar sola – dijo una tercera voz.

Ambos jóvenes se giraron. Finn estaba justo detrás de ellos. Estaban tan absorbidos en su conversación que ni se habían dado cuenta.

\- ¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí, Finn? – inquirió Poe, frunciendo el ceño.

\- El suficiente – explicó el muchacho con los brazos en jarras – Y si de levantar pocas sospechas se trata, mejor que vaya yo también.

Poe se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡No eres más que un recién llegado! ¡No vas a pringarte tú!

Finn se señaló a sí mismo.

\- Mira, Rose tiene razón. Yo soy poco conocido en la ciudad. También puedo despistar…

\- ¿Y si hay cuervos en el local? Tu foto está rulando por Instagram…

\- Me arriesgaré. Ya he huido suficiente. No soy cobarde.

Poe lo miró intensamente.

\- Tío, no tienes que demostrar nada. Ya lo hiciste el viernes pasado.

\- No, Poe, en serio. Nos estás ayudando mucho con el insti y quiero probar que se puede confiar en mí. Además, si va cualquiera de los vuestros, es más probable que os pillen antes. Dejad que lo intente.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas en silencio, hasta que Poe le puso la mano en el hombro a Finn.

\- Pues adelante.

\- Guay.

\- No sabes lo agradecidos que te vamos a estar – añadió Poe, ofreciéndole la mano – Todo el mundo. Mucha suerte.

Estrecharon manos en un gesto tan solemne, que a Rose le dio por poner los ojos en blanco. Sonó el timbre de fin de cambio de clase y Rose tiró del brazo de Finn, echando a correr hacia el aula de Historia. Mientras, Finn hablaba:

\- Me tienes que explicar un par de cosillas sobre el plan…

* * *

-  _Vale, este sitio parece tranquilo. A ver qué tal._

Rey consideró el entorno y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Se encontraba junto a la puerta trasera de uno de los almacenes cercanos al gimnasio, en una zona pegada al muro de separación de los dos institutos. Algunos árboles salpicaban el lugar y aportaban una sombra que convertía el sitio en un lugar fresco y apartado de todo.

Durante el almuerzo, había acompañado a Poe a visitar a BB, que seguía en su cubículo reservado por P.O. y Arthur. El perro, aunque acostumbrado a tener que permanecer en aquel lugar, se manifestó encantado de la vida de tener a su amo y a Rey allí, a la que empezaba ya a considerar como su amiga. Después, se excusó diciendo que iba al aseo, para escabullirse allí.

Aquélla sería la Fase 3 de su experimento. Las fase habían salido más o menos como esperaba y había redactado una serie de conclusiones sobre su "zumbido" en su cuaderno:

_1) De algún modo, he empezado a notar lo que otros piensan. El zumbido aumenta mis capacidades de escucha._

_2) Sin poderes, el larguirucho me pudo leer perfectamente y leyó lo que quiso de mi mente. (Nota: molaría mucho devolverle la jugada)_

_3) Con mis poderes activados, me pudo leer, pero fue como una conversación normal, donde el otro solamente escucha lo que dices. El resto, estaba bajo llave._

_4) Es difícil no sintonizar con mentes ajenas._

_5) Hay mentes más accesibles que otras (Nota: activar poderes cerca de ellas, por muy pesado que sea)_

_6) ¡Hago volar a las personas! Tengo miedo de intentarlo con objetos. Tal vez debería probar. No quiero que ocurran desastres. Necesito controlarme._

_7) NECESITO AYUDA._

Sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la pared y con el cuaderno sobre sus rodillas, mordió la punta de su bolígrafo, mirando al vacío. El postre del almuerzo, consistente en un yogur que no había querido comerse en cafetería y que se había traído para más tarde, reposaba junto a ella a medio vaciar. Aquella mañana había comido casi sin ganas, mientras a su alrededor las conversaciones se sucedían como en un murmullo de fondo. Hasta Finn le había preguntado si le pasaba algo… Era un chico muy observador y atento.

¿Qué hacer? Hasta el imbécil de Ren le había dicho que era una novata.

-  _Sí, pero precisamente a él no voy a pedirle que me dé clases particulares…_

Se imaginó a sí misma sentada en un pupitre, con Kylo frente a ella y junto a una pizarra repleta de diagramas sobre vuelo y gravedad de objetos, gritándole y golpeando la mesa con una regleta mientras ella tomaba apuntes, apuradísima…

O_oUUU

¿Y con quién hablar? No era el típico problema que le contabas a tu médico de cabecera.

Entonces, alzó la cabeza, notando el flash mental. Sí que había alguien. Precisamente la persona con la que había hablado justo antes de que empezara aquella locura, casi una semana antes…

\- No hay problema, están ya repartidos.

Aquella voz le heló la sangre en las venas. Por puro instinto, activó el zumbido y, dejando caer el cuaderno en el suelo, se puso en pie de un salto, completamente alerta.

\- Los de atletismo siempre se quejan, pero saben que este año el estatal de fútbol es nuestro.

Junto al muro había unos contenedores, a los que trepó. A aquella altura, el muro dejaba de ser tal para prolongarse en forma de malla metálica de unos dos metros de altura. Se asomó con cuidado sobre la valla y vio a Kylo, que paseaba distraídamente bajo los árboles, hablando por el móvil.

\- Sí, eso les he dicho… Claro que sí… Vale. Hasta luego.

Vio cómo colgaba el móvil, se lo guardaba en el bolsillo y, acto seguido, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se giró hacia la valla rápido como el rayo, mirando hacia arriba.

\- Uaaaah!

Del susto, Rey resbaló y cayó al suelo desde el contenedor. El golpe dolió, pero los había tenido peores buscando piezas en el desguace.

-  ** _Te está bien empleado por espiar a quien no debes._**

-  _Cállate, idiota_  – rezongó Rey mientras se incorporaba, apoyándose en los codos.

-  ** _Casi puedo ver cómo se te suben los colores de la vergüenza._**

_\- ¡Vete a la mierda!_

_- **Uuuuh, qué miedo… Parece que hemos estado practicando, ¿verdad? Te oigo realmente alto y claro. ¿A que tú a mí también?**_

Rey, que en ese momento estaba recogiendo su cuaderno y la carcasa semivacía del yogur, se paró en seco. Era muy molesto, pero tenía que reconocer que el cuervo tenía razón.

-  _¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?_

Era inevitable, se dijo. Imposible. Inútil resistirse.

Resistirse a saber más, a indagar. ¿Por qué, por qué tenía que ser él la única persona en el mundo con habilidades como las suyas? ¿No podía haber sido alguna otra persona, más amable, más accesible y menos estúpida?

¡No! ¡Tenía que tocarle el imbécil de turno!

-  ** _Tus vibraciones son más poderosas. Son más estables_  **– incluso Rey pudo darse cuenta de la admiración velada que traslucían sus palabras –  _ **Es asombroso.**_

Ella no contestó, mientras terminaba de recoger y se alejaba.

-  _ **¿Has empezado a mover objetos ya?**_

Rey se paró en seco.

-  _ **Vamos, no me digas que no lo has intentado. Por mucho que me ofenda, ya me has lanzado por el aire dos veces. Controlas la materia viva. ¿No has sentido curiosidad por intentarlo con objetos inertes?**_

La joven reinició el camino.

-  ** _Hazme un favor: cuando lo consigas, ponte en contacto conmigo. Estoy deseando tener un duelo en condiciones contigo. Pelear de igual a igual. Para que tenga más mérito destrozarte._**

Ahora sí. Rey se giró y corrió de nuevo a la valla, gritando a pleno pulmón y dirigiendo sus pensamientos al otro lado de la pared.

\- ¡No voy a caer en tu juego, así que deja de tentarme! ¡Nunca seré como tú! ¡Y mucho ojo con volver a atacarme, o probaré mis poderes contigo! ¡Y lo vas a lamentar!

Y se alejó a toda carrera.

Al otro lado de la valla, Kylo no pudo evitar una sonrisa entusiasmada. Odiaba los fracasos, pero estaba dispuesto a sortear aquel obstáculo en su camino. Le gustaban los retos.

Por hoy, sus pies seguían clavados en el suelo. A pesar de la explosión de poder, él estaba preparado esta vez y había aguantado el envite. Era para estar orgulloso de sí mismo.

Y por mucho que tuviera ganas de destrozarla, debía reconocer que un reto siempre era algo estimulante. Por muy cargante que fuera, por mucho que lo hubiera humillado, aquella niñata estaba pasando de ser su némesis a convertirse en su digna rival.

* * *

Poe se revolvió inquieto en su silla, mientras Kaydel y Rose contemplaban con aprensión a las dos mujeres que tenían delante. A su alrededor, varios profesores les rodeaban con aspecto grave.

\- Es inadmisible – murmuraba la directora, mientras movía el ratón para deslizarse sobre las pantallas de Instagram – Han llegado demasiado lejos esta vez.

\- Leia, no podemos tomar medidas contra ellos – insistió Holdo, apoyada en el respaldo de la butaca de Leia – Snoke no va a iniciar ninguna investigación contra sus propios alumnos.

\- En ese caso, tendremos a los padres de esos chicos llamando a la puerta mañana mismo– aseveró la directora – Y probablemente los sacarán del centro.

\- Directora, si me permite – intervino Poe – No podemos dejar que los cuerv… - Leia le dirigió una severa mirada – Perdón, que los alumnos de la Orden campen a sus anchas. ¿Y si se les abre una denuncia?

\- Las denuncias contra Snoke jamás prosperan. Todo el mundo lo sabe en esta ciudad – aseguró Amilyn mirando a Poe.

\- ¡Es injusto, señorita Holdo! ¡Nuestros compañeros van a tener que salir del centro por miedo!

\- Dameron, agradezco tu buen corazón, pero creo que no necesitamos ahora de tu impulsividad. El Republicano ha pasado por rachas peores y siempre hemos logrado capear el temporal – aseguró Leia con voz templada – No vamos a ceder ante este chantaje.

\- Directora Organa, se podría poner solución de modo discreto – comentó Kaydel con un hilo de voz.

El resto del profesorado le dirigió miradas acusatorias y varios murmullos de desaprobación.

\- No, señorita Connix, no vamos a permitir que nadie emprenda acciones estúpidas contra nadie.

\- ¡Pero es que…! – comenzó Poe, revolviéndose en su asiento aún más.

Leia echó una mirada a todos los profesores y después a Poe, fijando mucho los ojos en él.

\- Dameron, cálmese.

\- ¡Nos van a pulverizar de nuevo! ¡Nunca hacemos nada! ¡Siempre somos los educados, los que se agachan, los que ceden…!

\- Yo no diría eso, Dameron – intervino Holdo, cruzándose de brazos y provocando que el estudiante se sonrojara y frunciera el ceño – Le recuerdo que usted mismo ha sido líder de unas cuantas escaramuzas contra los alumnos de la Academia…

\- … que han sido convenientemente sancionadas en su momento, Amilyn – convino Leia, que no apartaba la mirada de Poe.

Pero el alumno se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla y habló con vehemencia.

\- Directora, pido permiso para coger un portátil y volar la web de la Academia.

\- Permiso denegado, Dameron.

Rose apretó los puños, pero era mejor no quejarse.

\- No podemos rebajarnos a su nivel – aseguró Leia – Nuestro centro es un sitio serio, donde nuestros alumnos se comportan con madurez y no como parvulitos peleándose en un parque de juegos. Estudiaremos el caso y veremos qué podemos hacer. Pero no quiero locuras.

Cinco minutos más tarde, cuando la reunión finalizó, Poe y las chicas salieron cabizbajos y decepcionados. Entonces, Leia salió del despacho donde habían estado reunidos y se dirigía a ellos.

\- Dameron, Connor, Tico… Esperen un momento.

Los tres jóvenes obedecieron.

\- ¿Cuántas veces ha sido retuiteado?

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, antes de que Rose contestara.

\- Ya van ciento cincuenta y seis.

Leia suspiró.

\- Van a actuar de todos modos, ¿verdad?

Hubo un silencio.

\- Oficialmente, no puedo apoyarles, no puedo darles permiso.

Poe se adelantó y se cuadró ante ella.

\- Directora: usted sabe lo que es sufrir a manos de los cuervos – y Leia le dirigió una mirada honda, muy honda – Usted no se estaría quieta. ¡Usted no estuvo quieta con nuestra edad! ¡Usted le habló al antiguo subdirector Vader a la cara y le increpó por su actitud! Usted es una leyenda – finalizó con voz queda y llena de admiración.

Leia parecía muy triste de repente.

\- Esos años quedaron muy atrás ya, Dameron.

\- Nosotros somos el relevo, directora – intervino Kaydel.

Leia les contempló largamente.

\- No voy a poder pararles los pies, ¿verdad?

\- Seremos precavidos – aseguró Poe – Discretos.

\- No se metan en apuros. Yo voy a guardar silencio, así que correspondan a mi gesto.

Los jóvenes sonrieron ampliamente mientras asentían y Poe intervino, esperanzado.

\- Directora, si es tan amable, necesitamos dos palabras más, por favor…

Leia tomó aire y de pronto parecía algo más joven, pues los ojos le brillaban con la chispa que los había encendido treinta años atrás.

\- Dameron, tienen ustedes permiso para coger un portátil y volar la web de la Academia, si es necesario.

* * *

Rey se dejó caer a plomo sobre la colcha. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía un extraño revoltijo de tripas. Rodó hasta colocarse en posición fetal, de espaldas a la ventana. De repente le molestaba la luz.

-  _Seguro que toda esta movida de los poderes mentales me está trastornando los biorritmos o algo parecido. A lo mejor me cambia el metabolismo y empiezo a engordar o crezco treinta centímetros de repente, o me sale pelo en las manos…_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-  _O a lo mejor es sencillamente que ese imbécil de Kylo me provoca ardor de tripas. Debe de ser eso._

Se incorporó y fue a por su móvil a paso cansino, que estaba dentro de la mochila sobre su mesa de estudio. Aprovechó para bajar las persianas de su cuarto. Se acostó de nuevo y puso el despertador en su móvil.

-  _Estoy realmente agotada. Necesito pararme a pensar en lo que he hecho esta semana y en mis avances con esto de la telepatía._

Dejó el aparato sobre la mesita y se quitó las zapatillas, mientras el revoltijo de tripas aumentaba.

-  _Y no olvidemos que esta noche, Finn y Rose van a solucionar el asunto de Instagram. He hecho bien en no pedirles datos, por si a Kylo se le ocurre preguntarme. Espero que tengan suerte y no les pase nada malo. Hoy parecía nervioso. Le escribiré luego para desearle suerte._

Deseó poder tener fuerzas para levantarse a por un calmante de estómago, pero estaba demasiado cansada. A los dos segundos, la joven había caído profundamente dormida.

* * *

Caminaba por unos pasillos de piedra en penumbras. Oía perfectamente el eco de sus pisadas, amortiguado por una alfombra oscura que cubría el suelo. De pronto, el silencio fue interrumpido por los gritos de una voz infantil que lloraba. Repentinamente angustiada y deseando ayudarla, Rey corrió por los corredores. Bajó escaleras de caracol, iluminadas por candelabros de plata artísticamente labrados. Los gritos eran más nítidos y cercanos y la llevaron a una sala cuyas pesadas puertas de madera se abrieron por sí solas. Pero no tenía miedo, sencillamente una imperiosa necesidad de llegar hacia los lloriqueos infantiles…

La sala no era muy amplia, pero estaba llena de los más variopintos objetos, algunos de los cuales formaban montones compactos: arcones de madera, sillones viejos, relojes de salón, enormes candelabros de varios brazos, percheros repletos de polvorientas bolsas de ropa… Su vista se posó sobre un pequeño cofre que había depositado en una mesa y se dirigió hacia él. Vio que no podía alcanzarlo, pues había delante otra enorme mesa de escritorio con cajoneras que le tapaba el paso, en medio de aquella montaña de objetos. Entonces, con gran decisión, alzó la mano y, dejando que el suave ronroneo de su "zumbido interior" la guiara, la dirigió en dirección a la mesa. El mueble empezó a flotar y, una vez estuvo a un par de palmos del suelo, lo hizo moverse con la mano unos metros hacia la derecha. La posó en el suelo con cuidado y pudo avanzar hacia el cofre.

En ese instante, los gemidos cesaron y ella experimentó un cierto alivio. Pero ahora el cofre representaba para ella su nueva fascinación. Era de aluminio y tenía un cierre de seguridad de los que salían en las películas de espías. Al alargar la mano, el cofre se abrió con un chasquido antes de tocarlo y, antes de ver lo que había en su interior, el mundo empezó a dar vueltas. La tierra tembló y ella experimentó todas las sensaciones del vértigo, hasta que notó que sus pies tocaban tierra de nuevo. Ahora estaba en otro pasillo, pero esta vez había paredes de losetas grises bien pulidas. El suelo también estaba decorado con aquellas inmensas losetas negras y resbaladizas. Oía voces, golpes y gritos a lo lejos… Dos voces masculinas discutían…

De nuevo el mundo se convirtió en un borrón y la tierra tembló, para rehacer de nuevo la visión a la de una especie de mansión en medio del bosque, donde había estallado un incendio. Era de noche, y en medio del caos reinante, dos figuras destacaban entre todas. Eran las de dos hombres apoyados el uno en el otro, probablemente heridos. Uno de los dos tenía una prótesis en la mano derecha, y consolaba al otro hombre, que parecía estremecerse entre sollozos y que vestía una prenda de color azul. Quiso correr hacia ellos, pero los árboles que la rodeaban se precipitaron sobre ella y cayó rodando al suelo. Sin apenas aliento, intentó levantarse, pero un fogonazo rojo la cegó. Alzó la vista y se vio cara a cara con una alta figura oscura, que tenía por rostro una calavera negra y que estaba rodeado de otras figuras que iban de negro y que llevaban puestos cascos de moto.

¿Kylo Ren?

La escena volvió a cambiar y de nuevo sintió con fuerza aquel revoltijo de tripas, pues el mundo cambiaba a más velocidad de la que sus ojos o su estómago podían procesar. Y esta vez se le revolvieron con más insistencia, pues se vio a sí misma…

Era ella, con ocho años, llorando a lágrima viva mientras alguien tiraba de su brazo y le ordenaban que se callase y se estuviese quieta… Pero ella lloraba y gritaba, y miraba hacia la carretera, donde un coche se alejaba rápidamente hasta perderse en la distancia…

Con el pecho agitado a causa del horroroso martilleo de su corazón, el estómago aún más revuelto y los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, se enfrentó a su último cambio de escenario. Un campo nevado, donde de nuevo la esperaba aquella alta figura de negro.

¿Ben?

Oyó entonces unas risotadas maliciosas y la figura de negro empezó a correr hacia ella. Mientras huía entre los árboles, sintiendo los pinchazos en la garganta al jadear entre el aire helado, pensó que su cerebro volvía a jugarle malas pasadas, pues oyó algo más: otra voz masculina llamándola por su nombre…

\- Rey, estos son tus primeros pasos…

* * *

Abrió los ojos, presa de una horrorosa convulsión. Entre arcadas, se levantó, abrió la puerta de su cuarto en penumbras y corrió a trompicones hasta el baño, donde se encerró y vomitó violentamente. Se quedó sentada en el suelo apoyada contra la pared, jadeante, notando un desagradable sudor frío en la espalda y en las sienes.

¿Qué había soñado?

Solamente recordaba un pasillo, y un cofre, y la mesa flotante y una voz que la llamaba, y una horrible sensación de apremio, de pérdida y de dolor…

Se incorporó y se sintió más débil que nunca. Se sujetó contra los bordes del lavabo y a duras penas logró lavarse los dientes y echarse algo de agua en la cara. Se miró al espejo y se asustó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan pálida y tenía unas marcadas ojeras. Miró el reloj de la pared: las seis y media. La luz entraba a raudales por la ventana. ¿Cómo se podía cambiar tanto en unas pocas horas?

El sudor se le estaba enfriando en la ropa y empezó a tener escalofríos. Sus tripas estaban más revueltas que nunca y juraría poder oír el desagradable "gorogoro" que provocaban.

-  _Genial. A saber lo que habré pillado._

Arrastrando los pies, regresó a su cuarto, con idea de cambiarse de ropa y ponerse un pijama grueso.

Y al llegar a la puerta, se quedó parada mientras el miedo le atenazaba las tripas.

La mesita de noche generalmente estaba junto a la pared, entre la parte izquierda del cabecero de su cama y la puerta. Al haber salido corriendo al baño, no había reparado antes en ella. Pero ahora, su posición la llenó de horror: el mueble estaba situado en medio de la habitación, entre la cama y su mesa de estudio.

* * *

\- ¿Para eso me has pedido que viniera con la ropa más oscura que tuviera?

\- Claro, para despistar. Lo malo es que despistas poco. Pareces un pijo.

\- Y tú vas disfrazada. Aún falta más de un mes para Halloween.

\- No digas eso. Esto es una subcultura, es la estética de estas personas. No deberías reírte.

Rose iba vestida al estilo gótico, con un atuendo en tonos negro y burdeos, consistente en un corpiño, unos pantalones pitillo ajustados, unas medias de rejilla en los brazos, botas negras de plataforma, choker de pinchos y algunas mechas malva en el pelo, estratégicamente arreglado en dos pequeños moños a ambos lados de la cabeza. Llevaba los ojos maquillados con khol y los labios de un granate muy oscuro.

La joven empezó a sacar objetos de una bolsa de plástico.

\- Hay que mimetizarse con el ambiente. Toma, ponte estos guantes.

\- ¡Ni hablar! ¡No pienso ponerme eso! ¡Me dan calor!

\- ¡Cállate! Y además, míralos bien. Tienen los dedos al descubierto. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Necesitamos mezclarnos o llamaremos la atención! Y ahora, ponte estas gafas.

\- Por dios, parezco un piloto de la Segunda Mundial…

\- Tú calla y hazme caso. Y ten esta cazadora y estos colgantes.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Coser cinco bolsas de basura juntas?

\- Me la ha dejado Fred del grupo de teatro. El lunes tendrás que darle las gracias.

Refunfuñando, Finn se puso todo lo que le iba dando Rose, hasta que por fin, ella le dio el visto bueno, mientras plegaba la bolsa y la metía en su bolso de bandolera.

\- Y recuerda, tú eres rockero con tendencias metal y yo gótica. No te vayas a confundir.

Doblaron la esquina y llegaron a la puerta de su destino en pleno barrio de Canto Bight, una de las zonas de marcha de la ciudad: el club Die Natch (*). Era un antro cuya puerta parecía la entrada a un templo sacado de la saga Matrix: vigas metálicas adosadas al umbral, remaches en negro, engranajes y calaveras componían el mural de entrada a aquel submundo… En la puerta, algunos habituales apuraban sus pitillos, mientras charlaban entre sí. Todos llevaban atuendos que oscilaban entre el gótico y el punk y vestían de negro, mezclando colores neón o rojos a sus estilos. El más discreto llevaba una falda de tablas negra sobre unas botas de plataforma, más un ajustado top sin mangas, repleto de remaches e imperdibles y lucía una cresta a la mohicana que se alzaba unos quince centímetros por encima de su cabeza. De la puerta entreabierta salía una música machacona que recordaba mucho al tema Closer de Nine Inch Nails…

\- Decías que ese DJ lleva un colgante de un ankh rojo ¿no? – recordó Finn mientras se acercaban a la puerta. Junto a ella, había un cartel que rezaba "Hoy Noche revival: Goth, dark and synthpop".

\- Ahá, así lo reconoceremos. Y su nick es Tutankhamon, es por el que le conocen aquí – dijo Rose, evitando cruzar miradas con los de la puerta, que les echaron una visual de arriba abajo – Venga, vamos adentro. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos.

Una vez dentro, Finn abrió ojos como platos al echar una visual al local.

\- ¿Ese DJ no podía ser un amante de la música country? Nooo, tenía que ser cyber punki…

\- Cyberpunk – le corrigió Rose.

\- Maldita palabreja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> (*) Die Nacht: significa "La Noche" en alemán, un idioma muy recurrente en literatura romántica y grupos que suelen seguir los góticos.
> 
> Me resultaba aburrido que el bar donde entrasen Rose y Finn fuera uno de pijos. Además, dos menores no pueden entrar a un casino… Es más divertido jugar con las tribus urbanas. Cierto es que Finn parece tener algún miedo, pero suele pasar con los góticos. Tengo una amiga que fue gótica (aún tiene rasgos de tal) y pude conocer un poco ese mundo. Por lo general son gente muy preocupada por el arte y la literatura y con los que da gusto charlar. ¡Y algunas de sus canciones son una pasada! Es una tribu urbana que merece la pena conocer.
> 
> Más cositas: ¡Esta vez hemos conocido a Arthur y P.O.! Yesss, son parte de los cambios. Recordad: ¡mundo real! O casi… Porque cada vez están pasando cosas más extrañas… Fijaos en la pobre Rey… A mí la verdad es que me daría un ataque ver un mueble en medio del cuarto cambiado de sitio, cuando sé a ciencia cierta que no había nadie más en la casa. A ver cómo se le quita el susto a la muchacha…
> 
> Otros temas: voy soltando poquito a poco escenas de la Academia y la vida de Kylo y el resto. No lo puedo evitar, es súper divertido escribir sobre ellos. Por cierto, ¿vais pillando algunas escenas o frases de las pelis originales? Me gusta cogerlas y sacarlas de contexto totalmente. Hay muchos guiños a detallitos de las pelis. Espero que estén quedando bien.
> 
> Avances del próximo capítulo: Rey tiene cada vez más miedo y tiene el encuentro más raro de su vida. La visita a Canto Bight hará que surjan problemas y Poe empieza a maquinar planes.
> 
> Pero ¿qué pasa con Luke? Tranquis, ya avisé que la estructura de este fic es distinta a la de la peli. Me parece mucho más interesante dejar a Rey sola durante un tiempo, para descubrir sus poderes. Pienso que un personaje descontrolado y en la ignorancia da mucho más juego que uno que, desde el principio, llega guiado y sabiendo lo que debe o no debe hacer. A veces, ser autodidacta y aprender a palos es lo que te asegura el seguir avanzando y sobrevivir.
> 
> Read and Review, please: ambas cosas me hacen muy feliz…


	7. Un ankh rojo y un trofeo plateado

_And we were lovers_

_Now we can't be friends_

_Fascination ends_

_Here we go again (*)_

Las luces de neón azules y violetas parpadeaban intensamente, iluminando las siluetas de los bailarines que, en medio de la pista central, se contorsionaban al ritmo del electropop.

El lugar era grande, pero algo en su diseño transmitía sensación de agobio. Tal vez eran las vigas metálicas y tuberías que llenaban el techo y que estaban colocadas de tal modo que parecían estar amenazando con caerse en algunos lugares de la sala. Tal vez eran las columnas que había alrededor de la pista central, llenas de espejos donde las figuras se reflejaban con palidez cadavérica bajo las lámparas especiales de luces negras. Quizás era el hecho de que estuviera tan lleno que no cabía un alfiler…

Rose y Finn se abrieron paso a codazos entre la multitud. Rose iba delante y Finn se acercó a su oreja para gritarle.

\- ¿Sabes a dónde vamos?

Ella, sin girarse y mirando a todos lados, respondió a voces también.

\- ¡A la parte trasera! ¡Siempre hay una oficina trasera! ¡Recuerda que buscamos a un tipo con un símbolo de ankh rojo!

Finn asintió y le cogió el codo mientras caminaban. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien: a medida que avanzaban, vio cómo la gente se le quedaba mirando a él más que a ella. De hecho, había visto cómo dos tipos con melenas largas y oscuras, maquillados de blanco, se quedaban mirando a Rose con cara de embobados…

Pero de nuevo, aquella chica de pelo rosa y aro plateado atravesándole la nariz lo estaba mirando con disgusto… Y su compañero, que iba vestido de un sucedáneo entre el conde Drácula y un robot, también hizo una mueca de asco.

_'Cause it's cold outside, when you coming home_

_'Cause it's hot inside, isn't that enough_

_I'm not in love_

-  _Vale, lo pillo, no me he caracterizado bien_  – se quejó Finn para sus adentros –  _Rose va mucho más "conseguida" y yo voy muy cutre, pero… ¿seguro que eso es todo?_

Al fin atravesaron la pista de baile y llegaron a una zona entre la barra y la puerta del servicio, un poco más despejada. Hicieron un alto y Finn, cada vez más aprensivo, cogió a Rose del brazo.

\- Oye, me están mirando todos…

Ella se giró a él, extrañada y Finn hizo un nada discreto gesto con el brazo para señalar a la concurrencia. La joven miró a donde le indicaba y esbozó una mueca de fastidio.

\- Maldita sea. Si ya lo había pensado este tarde yo…

Finn no la oía bien.

\- ¿Qué has pensado? – gritó, mientras miraba de reojo cómo unos tipos rapados y con cazadoras bomber lo miraban de arriba abajo sin ninguna simpatía.

\- ¡Que tendríamos que haber abortado misión! – replicó a gritos Rose también.

Su compañero abrió ojos y boca como platos, al borde del síncope.

\- ¿Y ahora me lo dices? – se sujetó las solapas de la gabardina y agitó sus colgantes delante de las narices de Rose - ¿Ahora me lo cuentas? ¿Después de haberme disfrazado de paleto? – al oírle, Rose empezó a hacerle señas histéricas para que se callara - ¿Después de la que hemos liado para llegar aquí? ¿A qué viene esto? Me estoy poniendo muy nervioso – Rose intentaba callarlo pero era en vano – ¿Sigues pensando que era buena idea? Porque yo, ya no…

\- ¡Calla! – y Rose lo agarró de un puñado, metiéndolo en los servicios. Cosa curiosa, ni el propio Finn supo cómo lo hizo, pero Rose, con su escaso metro cincuenta y pico, pudo tirar de él perfectamente. Se metieron en los servicios, donde un par de chicas vestidas de cuero de pies a cabeza les miraron con expresión de asco indolente.

\- Mira – empezó ella, ya hablando en tono normal gracias a que la música ya no los ensordecía – Cuando te ofreciste para ayudar, sabes que Poe no estaba de acuerdo. Pero pensaba que sabías a lo que venías. Y te agradezco que estés aquí conmigo – la joven tenía que alzar mucho la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos – Así no me siento tan sola.

Finn no se dio cuenta, pero Rose estaba colorada como una cereza.

\- Bueno, supongo que me he pasado. Perdona – respondió, arrepentido - Tendría que calmarme, ¿no?

\- Sí, y recordar para qué estás aquí – ella lo señaló en el pecho – Esos cuervos os quieren fastidiar la vida, a ti, a Rey y a todos los demás. No vas a permitirlo, ¿verdad? Tienes que defenderte. Y defender a tus amigos. Esto es la guerra. Y no vamos a ganar esta guerra luchando a quienes odiamos, sino luchando por los que queremos.

Hubo un silencio solemne entre los dos, donde se traspasaron el uno al otro con la mirada.

\- Joder, Rose, ¿por qué no te presentaste al consejo estudiantil?

\- ¡Eres un cortarrollos! XO

Su compañero alzó los brazos en señal de rendición.

\- ¡Vale, vale, soy un aguafiestas! ¿Pero me vas a explicar en qué consiste lo de que ibas a abortar misión esta tarde? Eso no estaba en el guión.

Rose se puso en jarras y suspiró.

\- A ver ¿tú qué sabes de los góticos?

\- Pues, que van de negro, llevan pinchos y la cara pintada.

\- ¿Ya? ¿Eso es todo?

\- Yo qué sé…

A su lado, un grupo de tres chicas salió del servicio femenino y las que esperaban entraron a la vez. Ellas también le dedicaron a Finn una mirada asqueada.

Finn se cruzó de brazos y asentía a intervalos mientras Rose hablaba.

\- Es toda una subcultura urbana.

\- Ahá.

\- Como los hippies, los rockeros…

\- Ahá.

\- … Los raperos…

\- Ahá.

\- Desde que hemos entrado al local, ¿has visto a alguien como tú?

\- Ahá - Finn estaba asintiendo, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo para fruncir el ceño - Espera. ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A alguien... – y Rose señaló su brazo pálido y luego el de él -… como tú.

El entendimiento golpeó a Finn en la nuca y pareció estupefacto unos segundos.

\- Oh.

Rose arqueó las cejas por respuesta.

\- Mierda. ¿Me estás diciendo que ellos creen que no pertenezco aquí?

\- Efectivamente. Mira, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, la gente puede llevar lo que quiera, pero aquí hay algunos tipos que piensan que, si vas a disfrazarte de vampiro o de calavera o de Jack Skeleton, tienes que ser tan pálido como ellos… Son sus principios, no los he dictado yo…

\- Joder. ¿En serio que no es normal ver gente de color que sea gótica? – y ahora, Finn, volvió a mirar por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta con más aprensión que antes. Permaneció en silencio y volvió a mirar a Rose.

\- Supongo que debí haberte avisado de dónde te metías – añadió Rose - Perdona por no habértelo dicho.

La muchacha parecía realmente arrepentida y a Finn, sin saber por qué, en aquel instante le recordó a Rey, cuando le estuvo explicando que de vez en cuando, tenía la costumbre de ir al registro de la biblioteca a buscar información en los archivos sobre su familia perdida. Y cuando Finn le preguntaba si lo volvería a intentar, Rey aseguraba que sí, mirándolo con aquellos ojos, repitiendo que algún día la buscarían a ella también y que volverían a por ella y que seguro que tendrían buenas explicaciones de lo que había pasado aquellos años.

Y, sin embargo, había algo distinto en la mirada de Rose, aunque no pudo comprender lo que era.

\- No te preocupes – aseguró Finn, cambiando radicalmente el tono de voz – Ya está hecho. Digamos que éste es mi bautismo de fuego para ser un alumno del Republicano de verdad. Como las novatadas de los universitarios. Venga, vamos a buscar a ese DJ.

Rose lo miró con una nueva luz en los ojos, pero pronto los puso en blanco.

\- Estás tonto perdido. Tu prueba de fuego fue el día del picnic. Ese viernes te convertiste en republicano por derecho propio.

Y salió del servicio antes que él, sonriéndole con una chispa de orgullo.

* * *

\- Imposible, no echan nada bueno en la tele a estas horas. Colega, creo que nos toca ver peli grabada…

Poe había cambiado de canal unas ochenta y siete veces en los dos últimos minutos y aún no veía nada que lo convenciera. Estaba tirado en el sofá del salón, con BB hecho una bola junto a él y un bol de palomitas en la mesita baja, que se habían derramado sobre sus apuntes de matemáticas.

Había acabado los deberes para el lunes hacía un rato y, a pesar de ser viernes, no le apetecía mucho salir. El móvil sonaba a cada rato, con mensajes de varios frentes que lo animaban a una salida nocturna, pero él hoy no estaba de ánimos.

Aquella tarde había habido sesión de Skype con una base militar en Kuwait.

Durante media hora, había estado charlando con aquellos dos rostros tan queridos. Jamás se hartaría de observar el pelo oscuro y rizado de él, o ver sus ojos reflejados en forma y color en los de ella.

Había compartido con ellos sus aventuras de inicio de curso (se habían mostrado muy inquietos por la pérdida de BB, pero les encantó la llegada de Rey y Finn), los comentarios sobre los profesores y algún que otro chascarrillo de la vida del instituto. Tras unas breves recomendaciones paternales y los clásicos consejos de "come bien, ponte el chaquetón si tienes frío y llama a tus tíos si necesitas algo", cortaron la conexión.

Y como siempre, se había vuelto a tumbar en el sofá, mientras BB, listo como él solo y también notando la ausencia, se acurrucaba a su lado y le lamía la mano, mientras Poe lo abrazaba y se secaba una estúpida lágrima.

Un rato más tarde, cuando estaba considerando la posibilidad de encargar sushi a domicilio al Kanji Klub, llamaron a la puerta.

BB empezó a ladrar y trotó por el pasillo mientras Poe se levantaba a abrir. Por la actitud del perro, sería alguien conocido.

- _Será Stomer, que viene a echarme la bronca por no responderle los mensajes de la salida de esta noche…_

Pues no, era la directora Organa la que sonreía en el porche de su casa, vistiendo un conjunto informal de pantalones anchos y blusón en tonos verdosos. Portaba una bolsa de algún local de comida, que olía de infarto…

\- ¡Leia! No te esperaba hoy, buenas tardes… Pasa… Trae, que lo cojo yo - Poe le abrió la puerta del todo, sujetándole la bolsa, mientras se peinaba un poco y BB saludaba a la mujer, que le hizo un par de caricias al entrar.

\- Hola, muchacho. Sé que te dije que llamaría mañana, pero había ido al centro a hacer unos recados y me pillaba de paso.

Ambos entraron al salón y Poe recogió el bol de palomitas diseminadas sobre los apuntes de ecuaciones.

\- ¿Te he pillado en mal momento? ¿Estudio? ¿Siesta?

\- No, no, sin problema – respondió Poe, poniendo el bol en la encimera de la cocina, de concepto abierto, junto con la bolsa de Leia - ¿Quieres algo de beber? Hace mucho calor. ¿Un té helado? ¿Limonada?

\- No, gracias, tengo que irme pronto, he quedado con Amilyn para solucionar un par de cosas de horarios del instituto. Por cierto, lo de la bolsa es para ti – y señaló a la bolsa en la encimera.

\- ¿Y eso? – y Poe se acercó a examinar la bolsa, donde rezaba "Asados Wookie" - ¡Venga ya! No, otra vez no, no tienes por qué molestarte…

\- Déjalo, chico, no me cuesta trabajo… Imaginaba que irías a encargar ese pescado crudo que tanto os gusta…

\- El sushi es estupendo, Leia. En el Kanji Klub hacen el mejor sushi de la ciudad. Y tu mala experiencia con el wasabi solamente fue un error de cálculo. Te advertí que no te pasaras, pero tú siempre quieres experimentar… – Poe sonrió, mientras abría la bolsa y el olor a pollo asado atacaba sus fosas nasales. BB también había sido atacado, porque permanecía a su lado, meneando la cola, mirándole con cara de corderito y sacando la lengua como si llevase dos semanas en el desierto.

\- Donde se ponga un buen asado, que se quiten todos los experimentos del mundo – aseveró la directora, mientras Poe cerraba la bolsa de nuevo – Y ni se te ocurra pagarme.

\- Leia, de vez en cuando me traes cena sin que nadie te lo pida y me haces sentirme mal…

La directora Organa cambió su semblante a uno más contenido.

\- Poe, no tengo problema ninguno con esto. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. Tus padres me pidieron que te vigilase de vez en cuando. Sé que pasas mucho tiempo solo. Es muy duro vivir así.

El muchacho sintió un burbujeo en el pecho y sonrió afectuosamente.

\- Y te lo agradezco, de verdad. Me llamas todas las semanas y siempre que me visitas, me traes alguna cosilla de este tipo… - señaló con el pulgar a la bolsa – Pero no es necesario que te molestes. Ya haces suficiente dándome la brasa por teléfono y en los pasillos…

\- Un respeto, Dameron. Sigo siendo tu directora.

\- Lo siento.

La mujer sonrió afablemente.

\- Mira, Poe, no me supone molestia ninguna. Además, me haces compañía. De vez en cuando la casa se me hace grande…

Leia contempló la estancia, luminosa y decorada con sencillez y buen gusto.

\- ¿Has pensado en cambiarte de casa? – preguntó Poe.

Leia se giró hacia él y replicó suavemente, mientras su vista se deslizaba por las paredes, el techo...

\- No. Llámame loca, pero supongo que los recuerdos no deben de doler tanto cuando no puedes despegarte de ellos - su vista se detuvo en una de las luces halógenas del techo – Muchacho, ¿aún no has puesto la bombilla nueva de ahí? – y señaló al ojo de buey hueco.

\- Ups… Se me pasó – intentó defenderse Poe.

\- Luego te pasaré el número de un buen electricista que conozco.

\- Gracias, pero es solamente una bombilla. No corre prisa.

\- Ya. Hasta que, una detrás de otra, se vayan fundiendo y te quedes a dos velas. Literalmente.

El chico rió un poco.

\- Sé cuidar de mí mismo. Estoy bien enseñado.

\- Lo sé, conozco bien a Shara y Bes – replicó ella, suspirando – Y por eso sé que han hecho un gran trabajo contigo. Si solamente fueras un poquito menos… - entrecerró los ojos, esforzándose en encontrar la palabra concreta – Menos… menos…

\- ¿Impulsivo? ¿Espontáneo? ¿Pirado?

\- Impulsivo es la palabra – concedió Leia con una sonrisa, apoyándose distraídamente en la encimera.

\- Oye, lamento lo de la reunión del otro día, pero sabes que se me revuelven las tripas con todo ese tema.

\- Lo sé, muchacho. Sin embargo, es necesario que te controles. Iba a ayudarte, pero Amilyn es muy seria y sabes que no iba a apoyaros.

\- Ya…

\- ¿Cuándo vais a resolver el asunto?

\- Esta noche. Tico y Newby se van a encargar de ello.

\- ¿El nuevo? ¿El transferido de la Academia? – Leia enarcó una ceja.

\- Sí, confío en él. ¿Tú no?

\- Tranquilo, me contó su historia cuando tuve la entrevista de principio de curso con él. Solamente, que no esperaba que de verdad se prestase a estas cosas.

\- Hay que darle un voto de confianza. Se presentó voluntario. Que conste.

\- Bien por él. Supongo que a veces, solamente hace falta una chispa para que quien menos te lo esperas la tome y con ella, encienda el faro que ilumine nuevos caminos de cambio.

* * *

\- Buscamos a Tutankhamon – gritó Rose alzándose por encima de la barra, mientras el camarero los miraba de hito en hito – Sabemos que está aquí.

\- ¿Quién pregunta por él?

\- "Ladyofelia2001", todo seguido. Díselo así.

El camarero la miró incrédulo.

\- Lady… ofe…

\- "Ladyofelia2001." Díselo.

\- "Ladyofelia2000".

\- ¡Argh! Toma – y Rose le alargó un trozo de papel con el nombre garabateado que sacó de un bolsillo.

\- Vale – y el camarero lo cogió – Pero falta que me digas la clave.

\- "Mikerinos" – Rose parecía muy segura, mientras Finn, tras ella y en silencio, contemplaba la conversación.

\- Hecho. Espera aquí – y el hombre se esfumó tras una cortina junto a la barra, mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo y empezaba a teclear rápidamente.

\- ¿Ya? – inquirió Finn, acodándose en la barra - ¿Crees que con eso nos dejarán hablar con él?

\- Probablemente – argumentó Rose – De hecho, ya he hablado con él anteriormente bajo el nick que le he dado al camarero – Quedamos en que iría a verle aquí.

\- ¿Y la clave?

\- Seguridad extra – argumentó Rose. Es el propio DJ quien me la dio.

\- Ya – Y Finn echó otra visual, intentando quedarse de espaldas a la pista de baile – Entonces, ¿ese tipo trabaja aquí?

\- No lo sé. A lo mejor es el dueño, o tiene alguna oficina… Con la vida que lleva, dudo que tenga una residencia fija. Apuesto a que tiene terminales repartidos por media ciudad. Así es más difícil seguirte el rastro.

\- ¿No le basta con esconder sus rastros, cambiar la IP o algo así…?

\- Eso es de amateurs – sentenció Rose – Este tío ha reventado cuentas de bancos.

\- ¡Toooma ya! ¿En serio?

\- Ya te lo dije, es un tío chungo. Localizarle no es fácil.

El camarero regresó, acompañado por un tipo que fácilmente debía de medir dos metros . Tenía una constitución física similar a la de un 4x4 y llevaba tanto metal encima, que habría podido montar una ferretería.

\- Id con él – dijo sencillamente el camarero, señalando al gorila. Ambos obedecieron y descendieron unas escaleras que había tras una desconchada puerta. La música les llegaba amortiguada y un olor dulzón les llegó de repente.

\- Puaj, asco de porros (**) – se quejó Finn – Rose, ¿seguro que es buena idea?

Ella, por toda respuesta, le miró encogiéndose de hombros.

Bajaron las escaleras y vieron que en la planta de abajo había varios almacenes, una sala por cuya puerta entornada les llegaba aquel olor muy concentrado y otra puerta con un cerrojo enorme. El gorila los hizo parar frente a la puerta de los olores.

\- No toquéis nada, no os mováis de la puerta y no habléis si no os preguntan – advirtió el gorila con voz cavernosa - A la mínima os liquido.

Los dos chicos iban a girarse para dirigirle una confusa mirada asustada, pero les empujaron adentro y la puerta metálica se cerró tras ellos.

La estancia bien podría haber sido un reservado de los de la planta de arriba, pero lo habían cambiado de sitio. Sonaba más música machacona como la del piso superior y el lugar estaba salpicado de sillones y mesitas bajas. Una nube de humo cubría todo e impedía ver bien las formas. Ambos se tuvieron que tapar las narices porque aquello era irrespirable.

\- Rose ¿estás bien? – preguntó Finn – Aquí no se puede estar… Hay que darse prisa.

Ella asintió mudamente, probablemente para ahorrar oxígeno y miraron hacia la sala. Había unas catorce o quince personas diseminadas por el lugar, de las cuales unas cuantas estaban apoltronadas en los sillones, fumando en cigarros o en cachimbas. El resto estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, jugando al póker. Entre ellos, luciendo un medallón del que colgaba un enorme ankh rojo, estaba Tutankhamon, o DJ.

Era un individuo que podría tener perfectamente unos treinta y pocos años. Llevaba el pelo rapado al uno, menos en la parte superior, donde lucía un tupé desordenado en la coronilla y frente. Sus pequeños ojos, de color azul hielo, escrutaban la escena bajo unos párpados gruesos que creaban el efecto de que los tenía entrecerrados en una expresión de desdén permanente. Iba vestido, al igual que todo el mundo en aquel mini-universo, en tonos negros, con una gabardina de cuero que llegaba al suelo y que parecía una versión más elegante y cara de la que llevaba Finn. Junto a él, sobre el tapete verde, yacía el montón de fichas más grande de la mesa de póker.

En ese instante, la canción cambió y la rabiosa y grave voz del cantante rugió en la sala:

_Du_

_Du hast!_

_Du hast mich(***)_

DJ alzó la cabeza hacia ellos, momento en el que todos en la sala también los miraron. Sin mediar palabra, DJ se levantó de la mesa, le plantó un beso de tornillo a una chica de cabeza rapada que había estado sentada a su izquierda y avanzó hacia ellos. Les echó una visual de arriba abajo y habló con voz rasposa y grave:

\- ¿Quién de los dos es Lady Ofelia?

\- Yo – respondió Rose, mientras Finn ponía los ojos en blanco, farfullando: "Quién si no". DJ le miró de reojo y exhibió una sonrisa ladina.

\- En internet te puedes encontrar de todo, Radio(****). Está bien preguntar.

Finn se cruzó de brazos como sin poder evitar que su gesto fuese como el de un niño pequeño pillado en falta y DJ le ignoró con otra sonrisa torcida.

\- Una última pregunta – y contempló a Rose - Si tú has dicho Mikerinos, yo digo Kefren(*****). ¿Qué me respondes?

\- Keops – replicó Rose, sin arredrarse y con rapidez. DJ le lanzó una mirada aprobatoria.

\- Guay. Has pasado la prueba, niña. Vamos, venid conmigo.

Los tres salieron de la sala, con DJ liderando la marcha. Finn echó un último vistazo a la sala y vio que el personal seguía mirándole con cara rara. Maldita sea…

Avanzaron por el pasillo hasta la puerta con grueso cerrojo. DJ cogió su colgante e insertó el ankh por una ranura, hasta que oyeron varios clics y la puerta se abrió.

Entraron a una estancia que, en primer lugar, tenía un sofá con frente al cual había tres monitores con altavoces de última generación, un volante de videojuegos y varias mesitas con mandos y latas de cerveza vacías. En la otra parte, varias mesas soportaban un entramado de monitores y teclados que, conectados entre sí y colgados del techo con estantes, brazos mecánicos y vigas, configuraban un antro que habría hecho las delicias de un Barry Allen en la película "La Liga de la Justicia"…

\- Os diría que os pusierais cómodos, pero ando escaso de tiempo – explicó DJ, cogiendo un paquete de patatas fritas a medio gastar y empezando a comérselas sin ninguna ceremonia, espatarrándose en el sofá y sin ofrecerles a ellos – He quedado afuera en quince minutos.

\- Venimos a hacerte un encargo – y la joven le alcanzó un dossier de plástico – Te he traído toda la información aquí.

\- Tú tampoco quieres perder tiempo, ¿verdad, niña? – DJ lo cogió, se chupó los restos de sal y grasa de los dedos, limpiándose en los pantalones y empezó a pasar páginas – Veamos… No hay que joder a mucha gente. La lista es pequeña. ¿Para esta mierda necesitáis mis servicios? Tengo un par de colegas que lo harían por la quinta parte de lo que os voy a pedir…

\- Necesitamos asegurarnos de que no quedarán rastros y de que se llevarán su merecido – aseveró Rose. A sus espaldas, Finn permanecía muy quieto, fascinado por el brillo de las pantallas que había tras ellos.

\- "Nemo me impune laccesit" – masculló cantarinamente DJ – Adoro a Poe (******)

\- ¿Qué? – se atrevió a intervenir Finn, el cual se arrepintió al momento, por la mirada que le lanzó DJ.

\- Niño, es latín…

\- No, digo el nombre…

\- ¿Qué pasa con el nombre?

\- Tutankhamon, aquí tenemos la cuenta en la que hemos ingresado el pago – se apresuró a decir Rose, cortando a ambos y alargándole a DJ otro papel con una cifras - Ésa es la cantidad.

DJ cogió el papel y la miró, incrédulo.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes qué cantidad os voy a pedir?

\- Conocemos tus tarifas.

\- Sí que has investigado, niña. A lo mejor yo tendría que haber investigado más sobre ti – DJ se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo de la gabardina y volvió a ojear el dossier – Espera, este servidor lo conozco… ¿la Academia de la Primera Orden? ¿Qué se os ha perdido allí? Eso son palabras mayores. Esos tíos están blindados.

\- ¿Es que alguna vez lo has intentado? – intervino Finn sin poder evitarlo.

\- Pues mira, no tengo por qué responder a eso – replicó DJ – Pero ahora entiendo por qué me queréis a mí. ¿Cuánto habéis metido en la cuenta?

\- Tres mil.

\- Sí que me conocéis. ¿No seréis por casualidad estudiantes de allí?

\- En absoluto – aseguró fervientemente Finn.

\- ¿Hay algún plazo?

\- Lo antes posible – respondió Rose.

\- Por lo que he leído por encima, creo que me va a hacer falta algún dato más – DJ dejó el dossier en la mesa, tiró la bolsa de patatas a una papelera cercana y volvió a dirigirse a Rose – Me pondré en contacto contigo en las próximas 48 horas. Usaré el canal del otro día. Recuerda que el administrador de la web cambia cada tres días. Haz la cuenta, cambian mañana.

\- Entendido – y la chica asintió.

\- Pues ya está. Marchaos de aquí, ligeritos y mudos – advirtió DJ, haciendo un gesto a la puerta.

\- Gracias por atendernos – respondió Rose – Nos vamos, hasta luego.

La joven cogió del brazo a Finn y ambos salieron rápidamente. Tras oír el clic de la puerta, echaron a andar a trompicones.

\- ¡Otro zumbado! ¡Es otro zumbado! – exclamó Finn - ¿Vamos a poner nuestra seguridad en sus manos? ¿Y dices que la directora Organa apoya esto? ¿Nos ha dado la pasta ella para ese tío?

\- No tenemos otra opción – aseveró Rose, también bastante inquieta – Los de la Orden deben pagar por lo que han hecho. Dentro de unos días nos estaremos riendo de esto. Y el dinero no sale de su bolsillo, sino del fondo del departamento de informática. Llevaban dos años sin comprar equipos nuevos y la partida de este año se destinará a esto…

\- A quien se le cuente…

\- ¿Te ha quedado ya claro que el Republicano no es un instituto al uso?

\- Claro como el agua. Pero primero, a ver si salimos de aquí – aventuró Finn, mirando de reojo al gorila que los esperaba al pie de las escaleras. Sin decir nada, se puso ante ellos y subieron las escaleras en silencio.

Una vez fuera, el olor dulzón se desvaneció, aunque apenas se dieron cuenta, pues habían llegado a acostumbrarse. Arriba, la masa de bailarines seguía agitándose convulsa, esta vez al ritmo de "Hey boys, hey girls", de los Chemical Brothers. Atravesaron la pista de baile con mucha más premura y salieron a la calle casi de un salto. Finn jadeaba.

\- Argh, qué agobio… - se quitó la cazadora – ¡Y qué calor hace! Es un horno…

\- Tienes razón – aprobó Rose, frotándose la nuca – Estos guantes parecen estar hechos de plástico… Vayámonos ya.

Vio que Finn empezaba a sacarse la gabardina y lo cogió de las solapas.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – siseó – Si ven que haces eso aquí en la misma puerta, ¡te linchan! Disimula hasta que hayamos salido de la zona.

\- Vale, vale – y Finn alzó los brazos – Lo pillo… Disimular. Incógnito.

Muy juntos, anduvieron hasta alejarse hacia la siguiente esquina. De lo que no se dieron cuenta fue de que los habían seguido.

\- Eh, Chocolatito… ¿Te ha gustado la visita?

\- ¿Vas a ir a reírte de nosotros con tus "bro"?

\- ¿A quién le has robado esa chupa tan cutre?

Rose y Finn se giraron. Tras ellos estaban los dos melenudos que habían mirado mal a Finn y otros dos más con pintas similares. El metal de sus atuendos tintineaba de modo fúnebre en aquel callejón y, bajo la mortecina luz de las farolas, Finn creyó que no volvería a ver la luz del día, pero sacó arrestos para responder.

\- Tíos, ¿qué pasa? ¿No existe libertad en ese país?

Los cuatro extraños siguieron avanzando amenazadoramente.

\- Si existiera libertad, los capuchas blancas ya te habrían dado para el pelo, morenito.

\- Ya te puedes estar quitando esa ropa.

\- Aquí, que te veamos.

\- Sujetad a Chun-Li. A lo mejor me la pido para luego – siseó uno de ellos, el que más cerca estaba de Rose y que la miraba con gesto lascivo. La joven, por primera vez aquella noche, demostró un miedo genuino en la mirada y Finn se situó delante de ella, sintiéndose dispuesto a todo.

\- ¿Eres rápida, Rose? – susurró por encima de su hombro. Rose, agarrada a su codo, asintió – Cuando te diga ya, sales corriendo. ¡Ya!

Y Rose salió disparada, mientras Finn hacía lo mismo en la otra dirección y rodeaba al grupo. Aquello era como jugar al baloncesto, pero sin balón… Finn era realmente rápido de pies e hizo un veloz giro que cogió desprevenido al de más a la derecha. Lo tiró al suelo y éste cayó encima de su compañero más inmediato. Los otros dos corrieron hacia Finn y se lanzaron hacia él.

\- ¡Te vas a enterar, saco de mierda! – aullaban mientras alzaban los puños.

Pero de repente, otro objeto se alzó sobre sus hombros, impactando sobre el uno y el otro con décimas de segundo de diferencia. Ambos individuos cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

Finn alzó la vista y vio a DJ, que enarbolaba un bate de béisbol y lucía su sonrisa torcida.

\- Hey, Radio, esta jugada os va a subir 300 el precio…

\- ¿Qué? – Finn estaba demasiado estupefacto.

\- Me cago en… ¡agáchate! – el joven obedeció y DJ le estampó el bate en la boca al tercer tipejo, que en aquel instante iba a lanzarse sobre las espaldas de Finn.

\- ¡Gracias! ¿Esto también subirá el precio?

\- Ya te digo. Uno cincuenta por cabeza – y ambos contemplaron la figura yacente.

\- ¡Lo has matado! Dios mío, joder…

\- Cálmate, Radio, sólo le he roto los dientes – DJ se inclinó hacia el caído – Bueno, y puede que la mandíbula – De pronto, pareció caer en la cuenta de algo y golpeó a Finn en el pecho con el dorso de la mano - Oye, ¿y tu amiga?

Con el corazón a mil por hora, Finn miró a todas partes. ¿Y el cuarto tipo? El de la mirada lasciva…

Oyeron un grito y corrieron hacia la fuente del sonido.

Tras un contenedor, el cuarto tipejo estaba tirado encima de Rose, que en aquel momento estaba dándole una patada en la entrepierna. El individuo cayó de espaldas y la joven intentó levantarse, pero el otro se recuperó rápidamente y volvió a la carga. Sin embargo, sus intenciones se truncaron en cuanto vio las estrellas, cortesía de un derechazo de Finn, que lo dejó KO antes de caer al suelo con un "Plom" muy desagradable.

\- Chico, qué gancho – comentó DJ, colocándose el bate al hombro, mientras contemplaba cómo Finn se arrodillaba junto a Rose – Éste no te lo voy a cobrar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ansioso Finn, cogiendo a Rose de los hombros y comprobando su rostro - ¿Te ha hecho algo?

\- No, estoy bien, has llegado en el momento adecuado. Muchas gracias – y la joven sonrió – ¿Estás bien tú?

\- Genial – la tranquilizó Finn, ayudándola a levantarse – Pero tengo malas noticias.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la joven, desorientada.

\- Nos han subido el precio – y ambos se giraron hacia DJ, que sonreía de oreja a oreja y les guiñaba un ojo.

* * *

\- Jo, lo siento mucho… Me habría encantado que vinieras. Seguro que te gustaría. ¡El Coruscant es una pasada!

Rey sonrió, mientras observaba las fotos que le había mandado Finn, donde salía en piñas humanas donde a veces se veían las cabezas de Poe, Rose, Paige, Starck, Tubbs, Kaydel y demás fauna del insti… Se ajustó los cascos y suspiró.

\- Ya para la próxima… Aún tenemos todo el curso.

\- Vale, pero tú tienes que recuperarte del todo. Mira que pillar un virus el primer viernes de curso…

\- Tengo mala suerte.

\- No digas eso. Mala suerte sería enfermar el primer día de vacaciones.

Rey rió a gusto.

\- Estás mejor ya, ¿no? ¿Has tomado medicación?

\- Sí, estas cosas suelen ser feas las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas. He tomado un protector de estómago y pastillas para la fiebre. Ya he vuelto a mi temperatura normal. No había comido nada desde el viernes hasta esta mañana y hoy ya he tomado un poco de sopa al mediodía.

\- ¿Te ha sentado bien?

\- Sí, ya noto que las tripas vuelven a funcionar.

\- ¿Ya no hay concierto?

\- Nop, ya se portan bien y dicen que quieren comida y todo eso.

\- Me alegro.

\- Bueno, ¿y vosotros estáis bien? Rose y tú, me refiero.

\- Sí, como ya te dije, después de la aventurita, parece ser que ese tipo se ha portado. Hace un rato me ha escrito Rose diciendo que le ha enviado los datos necesarios. En breve tendremos noticias suyas.

\- Espero que salga bien. Fue muy arriesgado lo que hicisteis.

\- Bah, alguien tenía que hacerlo.

\- No sé si el más adecuado era un recién llegado al insti…

\- No seas así… ¿Insinúas que debía de haberlo hecho otro veterano? Mira, nos vino muy bien que nadie me conociera allí…

\- Está bien. Retiro lo dicho. Tuvisteis muchas agallas. Y Rose es muy valiente.

\- Ya, es una tía guay.

-  _¿Le digo algo? Que le pida salir o algo…_ \- y Rey se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Estarás bien para venir mañana a clase?

\- Creo que sí.

\- Si no, avísame y te cojo apuntes.

\- Gracias, eres un encanto.

Finn no la vio en ese momento, pero a Rey le brillaron los ojos repentinamente. Era la primera vez que alguien tenía un gesto así con ella…

… en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Recogió su bolsa de deporte, su bate de béisbol (negro con la empuñadura roja, una maravilla regalo de Snoke por su catorce cumpleaños) y se la colgó al hombro, mientras echaba a andar por el césped. Aquella mañana estaba de buen humor: la herida estaba cicatrizando perfectamente y los pringados no habían dado señales de vida tras el ataque de Instagram. Aunque nunca se sabía… Con un tipo como Dameron al frente, más les valía andarse con diez pares de ojos…

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos un pequeño revuelo junto a la pared donde estaban las fuentes del pabellón deportivo.

\- ¡Que alguien le haga aire! Pobre desgraciado…

\- Sujetadlo bien, éste no pisa firme…

\- Se nos va…

\- ¿A quién se le ocurre?

No lejos de él, había un grupito de alumnos siguiendo a un chico y una chica. Entre ambos, sujetaban de los brazos y los hombros a un tercero (Kylo reconoció a uno de décimo grado) que iba casi arrastrando por el césped. Lo acercaron a una de las fuentes, sentándolo en el suelo apoyado en la pared y, con ayuda de una botella de agua, empezaron a salpicarle en el pálido rostro.

\- Nada, no hay manera…

\- Si es que hay días tontos y tontos todos los días…

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, Peters? – inquirió acercándose a uno de los espectadores.

\- Ah, hola, Ren – le saludó el estudiante – Pues resulta que Bradley de la clase 10-B ha invitado a salir a Phasma.

Alzando las cejas con expresión incrédula, Kylo alzó la vista y vio a Phasma, que en aquel instante se alejaba de la escena mascando chicle, ajena al pequeño circo que se había montado a sus espaldas. La acompañaba una chica con rastas verdes, que era una de las que había estado presente en el ataque al picnic de los republicanos.

-  ** _A quién se le ocurre_**  – pensó Kylo también, sintiendo el aguijón de la vergüenza ajena – Deberían saber a estas alturas lo que piensa Phasma de las citas.

\- Ya, pero no es lesbiana, ¿no? - aventuró Peters.

Kylo no pudo evitar mirar a su compañero de hito en hito. La verdad es que nunca se lo había planteado. Él siempre había considerado a Phasma como un engranaje más en el motor de la perfecta máquina que era la Academia. Eran colegas, Kylo reconocía que Phasma le caía bien y no le daba problemas como el memo de Hux. Nunca le había importado aquel aspecto de ella y francamente, no le importaría nada si así resultara ser…

\- Y yo qué sé… - masculló Kylo, recolocándose el bolso y observando cómo el muchacho agraviado pasaba por fin, de estar verde a estar blanco como la cera…

\- ¡Kylo! ¡Kylo!

Ren puso los ojos en blanco, sabedor de quién se aproximaba, y se giró mientras veía a Hux corriendo hacia él, sin aliento y alzando su móvil como un faro.

Leyó su mente y se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas. Se le mudó el gesto y él también corrió hacia su compañero, ansioso.

\- ¡Dime qué ha pasado! ¡Explícate!

\- ¡No sé cómo lo han hecho, pero nos han reventado las cuentas! ¿No te has metido en tu cuenta de correo esta mañana?

\- No… Espera… - frenético, Kylo entró a su correo y vio cómo la bandeja de entrada tenía un total de 1.574 correos… y subía sin parar.

\- Ni se te ocurra eliminarlos – advirtió Hux sin resuello – Se activa una animación de unicornios que te ciega la pantalla del ordenador. Les ha pasado a todos los que hemos subido o retuiteado en Instagram las fotos de los pringados.

Kylo, por una vez obediente, se contuvo para no manipular su móvil y miraba al aparato como si tuviera la peste.

\- ¿Cómo lo paramos? ¿Qué más consecuencias hay?

\- Han desaparecido todas las imágenes de esos perdedores – respondió Hux, enseñándole su Instagram – No hay ni rastro. Y si intentamos resubirla, volvemos a recibir a razón de 700 correos spam por cada intento.

Kylo contemplaba el móvil bajo un filtro rojo. Todo estaba rojo, la sangre nublaba sus sienes… Malditos, malditos, ¡malditos!

\- ¿No se puede rastrear el origen?

\- Tengo a los de mi unidad investigando y es imposible. Esto no es obra de Tico.

\- Pero ella tiene buena fama. Por desgracia.

\- La han ayudado. Esto es de un profesional.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Completamente. El problema es que sabes que son difíciles de rastrear.

\- No. El problema es que estamos jodidos. ¿Cómo nos quitamos esta mierda de encima? – y Kylo agitó el móvil frente a las narices de Hux.

\- Cálmate – replicó Armitage alzando las manos – Encontraremos ese rastro. Y por cierto, no se te vaya a ocurrir abrir Internet…

\- ¿Por qué? – masculló Kylo, masticando las palabras.

Hux cerró los ojos, armándose de paciencia.

\- Se activa un gif de gatitos montados sobre arcoíris con música japonesa de fondo – soltó rápidamente, con tono monocorde.

Ahora sí. Ahora Kylo corrió hacia las fuentes de la pared cercana, bate en mano, y empezó a golpearlas y destrozarlas mientras berreaba hecho un basilisco y los alumnos que estaban allí sentados tenían que salir corriendo para evitar convertirse en daños colaterales.

* * *

Rey bufó exasperada, mientras llenaba de rayajos la hoja de cuaderno.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Nada! ¡No hay manera!

\- ¿Pasa algo? – inquirió Rose, que en aquel momento tomaba asiento junto a ella, Paige y Tubbs en la mesa del comedor.

\- ¡Se me están atravesando estas ecuaciones! ¡No puedo con ellas! No sabía que eran tan complicadas – y le mostró el cuaderno de ejercicios, lleno de números y tachones a lápiz – Antes se me daba bien la Física, pero se me está empezando a atragantar…

\- Podría echarte un cable… - aventuró Rose.

\- Gracias, pero no quiero quitaros tiempo a vosotros.

\- ¿Y si le pides material extra a la profe? – sugirió JC, metiéndose en la boca un enorme pedazo de pizza.

Rey les mostró un cuadernillo de color rojo.

\- Esto es material extra que me dio el otro día – respondió deprimida, mientras una gotita de sudor le resbalaba por la sien – Y ni por ésas.

\- Pues menudo rollo… - comentó Paige – Si estuviera aquí aún el profe Skywalker, seguro que no tendrías problema. Todo el mundo aprobaba con él. Era de lo mejor que había. Ojalá siguiera aquí para darnos clase.

Tres pares de ojos la miraron con gestos de interrogación.

\- ¿El profe Skywalker? – repitió Tubbs - ¿De qué me suena?

\- Tu padre tiene que conocerlo, es antiguo alumno de aquí. Seguro que has oído hablar de él – le recordó Paige – Luke Skywalker, ¿no os suena? Era mítico.

Un rato más tarde, mientras los cuatro apuraban sus piezas de fruta y cuencos de yogur en pleno pasillo, Paige los guió por una vitrina de fotos y trofeos antiguos. Les señaló una gran copa plateada de fútbol.

\- ¡Halaaa, el trofeo estatal! ¡Ganaron el estatal en el 87! – exclamó Tubbs, muy emocionado, pegando la nariz al cristal.

Paige, cruzada de brazos y con gesto satisfecho, iba explicando.

\- Se clasificaron para los nacionales… y mirad quién era el capitán del equipo – la joven dirigió el dedo hasta la placa recordatoria bajo la peana de la copa.

\- ¡Luke Skywalker! – exclamó Rose – Y luego se metió a profe…

\- De Física – prosiguió Paige – Uno de los mejores del instituto. ¿Nunca oíste a papá y mamá hablar de él cuando éramos pequeñas? Yo creo que hasta coincidimos con él en una fiesta de antiguos alumnos a la que nos llevaron – le dijo a su hermana – Decían "cuando seáis mayores, uno de los mejores profes que tendréis será Skywalker..."

JC y Rey seguían paseando por las vitrinas.

\- Mirad, aquí hay una foto del equipo de aquel año – señaló Rey – Paige, ¿cuál es Skywalker?

\- Leamos el pie de foto: "De izquierda a derecha, Wedge Antilles, Garven Dreis, Biggs Darklighter, el capitán Luke Skywalker, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Leia Organa, Wes Janson, Anthony Porkins…"(******)

Todos contaron los nombres, hasta que identificaron a un joven que había en medio de la imagen. No era muy alto, pero tenía un rostro atractivo y de sonrisa ingenua y radiante, en el que destacaban unos ojos muy azules que contrastaban con su pelo rubio. Vestía el reglamentario color naranja de la equipación de fútbol y sostenía la copa con la mano derecha.

\- Vaya, así que él era el equivalente a nuestro Poe – comentó JC con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Y a su lado está la directora Organa! - exclamó Rose admirada - ¡Jolines, qué guapa era!

Era una joven menuda, ciertamente muy mona y que llevaba el cabello oscuro recogido en dos moños a los laterales. Llevaba un vestido blanco corto de estilo bohemio, unas botas por la rodilla también blancas y tenía pintadas dos franjas blancas y naranjas en cada mejilla. Abrazaba a Luke en medio del ambiente festivo de la foto, mientras el joven capitán también la cogía de la cintura.

Muy emocionados, recorrieron las fotos de la vitrina, mientras daban un vistazo a la historia del Republicano de treintitantos años atrás. Luke y Leia volvían a aparecer en varias fotos de eventos deportivos, concursos y fiestas. Les sorprendió una en la que estaban vestidos con ropa formal, como para un baile.

\- Ahí va… ¿Estaban liados? – preguntó Rey, observando cómo se daban la mano. Luke iba impecable, muy repeinado y con un traje de chaqueta. Leia, muy sonriente a su lado, de nuevo llevaba un traje en tonos blancos y plata.

\- No sé yo… - Tubbs señaló a la derecha de ambos – Mirad a este tío, también la tiene agarrada de la mano. ¿Cuál de los dos sería el elegido?

\- ¡El de la derecha, seguro! – exclamaron las hermanas Tico, mientras Tubbs ponía los ojos en blanco y Rey las miraba despistadísima.

Junto a Leia había otro joven, que parecía algo mayor que los otros dos. En vez de traje de chaqueta, llevaba sencillamente unos pantalones lisos de color azul marino, una blusa beig de cuello mao medio desabrochada y una cazadora azul marino bajo el otro brazo. Su cabello oscuro y revuelto les recordó un poco al de Poe y hasta la mueca burlona de su sonrisa les hizo pensar en el arrogante capitán de fútbol. Era francamente guapo, y por muy interesante que les hubiera parecido Luke, tenía en su compañero un digno rival.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Rey – Parecían muy cercanos.

\- Ni idea…

El timbre de inicio de clases los sorprendió e iniciaron una carrera para regresar a sus taquillas a por los libros, despidiéndose a toda prisa. Rey se quedó un momento más. Gracias a sus poderes, había detectado a la profesora D´Acy (con quien tenía clase ahora) en el pasillo de al lado, pensando que tenía que ir a la sala de profesores a por unos apuntes.

Aprovechando aquellos minutos extra, la joven recorrió con mirada soñadora aquellas fotografías, llenas de recuerdos de días de gloria pasados. ¿Dónde estarían ahora esas personas?

-  _Me encantaría poder estar algún día en estas vitrinas. Aunque lo veo difícil, pues no hago deportes, ni estoy apuntada a clubes por alguna habilidad especial. Y no creo que exista un trofeo al "mejor montaje de motores en tiempo récord"_  – rió para sus adentros -  _¡Ése sí que me lo llevaba yo!_

Fantaseó con la posibilidad de ver allí en unos años a gente como Finn, Poe y Paige. Ellos sí que podrían dejar huella, no como ella. Ella era una doña nadie.

\- Ah, qué recuerdos…

La joven dio un respingo al oír la voz. Tras ella, estaba P.O. el conserje, apoyado en una escoba y contemplando la misma vitrina con aire melancólico.

\- ¿Les conoce?

\- Señorita Plutt, ¿qué dijimos el otro día de los tratamientos? Tutéeme, por favor…

\- Vale, pero entonces, no me llames por mi apellido. Prefiero "Rey". Y tutéame tú también – replicó ella con una sonrisa.

\- Como quieras, jovencita, pero te aseguro que me va a costar bastante.

\- Por cierto, P.O., ¿cómo se acuerda usted… te acuerdas… de mi apellido? Apenas lo mencioné el otro día cuando estaba con el profesor Ackbar…

P.O. se llevó el dedo índice a la sien.

\- Es que tengo muy buena memoria.

\- Oh…

La joven volvió a girarse a las vitrinas y señaló la fotografía que había dejado a todos intrigados.

\- P.O., ¿conociste a estas personas?

El hombre se acercó a la vitrina junto a ella, sonriendo.

\- ¡Oh, por supuesto! ¿Cómo no recordarlos? ¡Fui parte de estos acontecimientos! ¡Debo manifestar con orgullo que yo estuve allí!

\- ¿En serio? – y Rey se acercó a las fotografía, buscando en vano - ¿No apareces?

\- No, señorita – replicó P.O. negando suavemente con la cabeza – Arthur y yo siempre hemos estado un poco más en la sombra, pero siempre del lado de nuestros amigos…

\- Sus amigos…

\- La señorita Organa, el señorito Skywalker y el señorito Solo – y P.O. señaló a los tres protagonistas de la foto del baile.

\- Solo… - murmuró Rey, observando al alto joven de cabello oscuro.

\- Por aquella época, éramos ya técnicos de mantenimiento en el instituto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Estamos mayores ya, pero nos conservamos bien, ¿eh? – y Rey sonrió – De hecho, llegamos a conocer a los padres de los señoritos Luke y Leia…

\- ¡Ostras! – y Rey abrió mucho los ojos – ¡Eso debió de ser hace más de cuarenta años! Os conserváis estupendamente.

P.O. le devolvió la sonrisa con gesto pagado de sí mismo, para volver a su remembranza.

\- Ah, el señorito Anakin y la señorita Padme… Por esa época teníamos todos la misma edad, más o menos, ¡unos chiquillos! pero, al igual que con Luke y Leia, ya hicimos buenas migas con los chicos – explicó P.O. con un tono de voz melancólico – La señorita Organa, como presidenta del consejo, hizo muchas cosas por el instituto en aquella época. Ya se le veían las dotes de mando.

\- ¿Y Luke Skywalker?

\- Oh, un joven admirable. Humilde y sencillo, llegó nuevo como tú, pero en décimo grado. Pronto se ganó la amistad de todos y se hizo popular muy rápidamente. Era un prodigio en el fútbol y aquello le acarreó triunfos y fama durante todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí. Fue el máximo marcador de la liga estudiantil durante tres años.

\- Y él y la directora Organa…

\- ¡Oh, establecieron una relación única! Uña y carne, siempre juntos. Leia siempre decía que Luke debería haber sido el presidente del consejo y no ella. Ambos tenían un corazón de oro y eran tremendamente responsables. Admirables, realmente admirables…

La mirada de P.O. se perdió entre las placas y fotografías y Rey le dejó un poco de espacio.

\- ¿Y el tercer joven de la foto del baile? ¿Solo?

\- Han Solo, un auténtico quebradero de cabeza con patas. Éso era en su época juvenil – aseveró P.O. apoyándose de nuevo en su escoba con gesto paternalista – Era un sinvergüenza, todos decían que tenía malas amistades y cuando los señoritos Luke y Leia lo conocieron, él era mayor que ellos y había visto bastante mundo. A su lado, el joven Skywalker parecía un chavalín de primaria.

\- ¿Era un delincuente?

\- Nunca lo supimos, fuera del instituto decían que estaba metido en asuntos turbios… Pero lo cierto es que, cuando le conocieron, ayudó muchísimo a los señoritos Luke y Leia y demostró tener un temple y valentía extraordinarios. Y desde entonces, los tres fueron inseparables. De ahí que cuando Han y Leia acabaron juntos, a nadie le sorprendió, y al que menos, a Luke. Se alegró mucho por ellos.

\- Oh, así que era eso… - Rey volvió a la foto y por fin entendió la imagen.

Dos buenos amigos y un tercero que llegaba para ser el último vértice de un triángulo equilátero perfecto.

\- Entonces el señor Solo es ahora el marido de la directora, ¿no?

De pronto, P.O. la miró con una tristeza inmensa.

\- No, jovencita… ¿No te has parado a pensar en por qué el apellido de la directora sigue siendo Organa?

Rey mostró tal expresión de estupor, que P.O. siguió explicando.

\- El señor Solo nos dejó hace unos años. Yo creo que la señora Leia aún no lo ha superado.

Rey se llevó la mano a la boca.

\- Lo siento mucho, P.O. Son malos recuerdos… Siento mucho sacarlos…

\- No te preocupes. Son eso, recuerdos.

Rey volvió la vista de nuevo a aquella foto, sobre la que ahora el destino había pintado una fractura en rabioso color rojo entre el dúo de Leia y Luke y la figura de Han a la derecha.

\- Debió de ser terrible. Y para Luke también. Era su amigo.

\- Su mejor amigo, podríamos decir. Fue tremendo, y el señorito Luke aún tiene remordimientos.

\- ¿Por qué?

P.O. inspiró profundamente.

\- Sabes que Luke, al salir del instituto, se convirtió en profesor, ¿no? Pues bien, fue un alumno suyo quien provocó el fatal desenlace del señor Solo… Fue horrible, horrible… Luke se sintió extremadamente responsable - y el hombre se apoyó aún más pesadamente en la escoba, mientras Rey se acercaba un poco a él para ofrecerle un posible apoyo, pues de pronto parecía débil…

\- ¿Un alumno? ¿Cómo pudo ser eso?

\- Pobre chico, pobre familia… Demasiado dolor… - y P.O. negaba con la cabeza, mientras se sentaba en un banco cercano y Rey se quedaba junto a él – Perdona, pequeña, pero es que Arthur y yo estuvimos con ellos todos estos años, hemos vivido todo de cerca y fue tan tremendo…

\- Ánimo, P.O…. La vida trae esas rachas… - y Rey le posó la mano sobre el hombro.

\- Pero hay rachas buenas, malas y luego, en otra escala, está lo que le sucedió a la familia Solo-Organa. Eso está a otro nivel – y P.O. alzó los ojos humedecidos hasta traspasarla – El señorito Luke casi deja la vida al intentar evitar el desastre en aquel incendio… Horrible, horrible… Si Arthur, que en aquella época trabajaba como técnico de mantenimiento junto al señorito Skywalker, no llega a estar allí, la catástrofe habría sido mayor.

Una serpiente helada se retorció dentro del pecho de Rey, cortándole la respiración.

\- ¿Un incendio?

Dos hombres apoyados el uno en el otro. Uno de ellos, con un mono de trabajo azul.

\- _¡Arthur!_

P.O. seguía divagando.

\- Y pensar que el pequeño Ben prometía tanto, parecía un buen chico… Luke hizo lo que pudo por ese pobre niño, pero no se pudo evitar la desgracia…

La serpiente helada se agitó convulsamente de nuevo.

\- ¿Ben?

\- Menos mal que al menos, el muchacho está en el otro instituto y se evita el dolor… Sí, sé que no debería sentirme así, pero ¡me traspasa el alma el solo pensamiento de imaginar que hasta renunció a su nombre por ese estúpido seudónimo! Debería darle vergüenza, pero claro, ¿quién soy yo para dar lecciones…?

La serpiente helada subió desde el esternón de Rey, mordiéndola en la garganta desde dentro y ahogándola de nuevo.

\- ¿Kylo Ren? – no pudo controlar el temblor en su voz.

P.O. alzó los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Parecía más viejo que nunca.

\- Efectivamente.

\- ¡Señorita Plutt! – Larma D´Acy los sacó de aquel instante, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo - ¿Se puede saber qué hace usted aquí? ¡La clase ha empezado hace más de cinco minutos!

Sintiendo un revoltijo de tripas, Rey musitó una disculpa a P.O., al que dejó sentado en el banco (con un pellizco en el alma, que la llevó a prometerse que iría a visitar al triste conserje en cuanto tuviera algún rato libre) y salió corriendo hasta su taquilla.

Nunca supo cómo lo hizo, porque su cerebro estuvo muy lejos de allí, pero dos minutos más tarde, estaba ya sentada en la clase de Mecánica Automovilística, mientras D´Acy tomaba posiciones tras su atril y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Un incendio.

Un profesor que perdía a un alumno.

Una familia rota.

Y Kylo Ren implicado en todo aquello.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas.

* * *

\- Necesitas acostarte pronto esta noche. Vete a dormir pronto y no pienses más en la Física. Déjalo por hoy.

Rey reprimió otro bostezo, mientras Finn la cogía por los brazos y la miraba atentamente. Junto a él, Kaydel y Poe también la miraban con compasión.

\- Tienes que estar descansada – comentó Kaydel – ¡Este fin de semana tienes que salir con nosotros!

\- Exacto – confirmó Poe – Mañana iremos a cenar y al cine y el sábado toca bailar en el Endor.

\- Lo intentaré, chicos – aseguró la joven sin mucha energía.

\- Haz lo que quieras – la tranquilizó Finn – Lo que te apetezca. Si necesitas descansar, no salgas.

Rey sonrió al ver aquellos brillantes ojos castaños.

\- Gracias, Finn – y la joven se separó – Hablamos luego.

Se despidieron y Rey prosiguió su camino. Aquella mañana se había levantado con tiempo suficiente y, viendo el buen tiempo que hacía, había decidido no llevar la moto, así que enrumbó dando un paseo por la avenida hacia casa. Varios estudiantes tomaban el mismo camino que ella. Vio a algunos cuervos mirar en su dirección y dirigirle rayos con los ojos, pero ella siguió mirando al frente.

-  _Que intenten algo. Estoy en plena calle y siempre podré decir que fue en defensa propia._

Al otro lado de la calle, dispuestas a girar la esquina, vio a las hermanas Tico. Paige rodeaba en ese momento a Rose por el hombro, mientras charlaban con las cabezas juntas. Después, Rose se separó para agacharse a ajustarse el cordón de la zapatilla junto a un cruce de peatones, mientras Paige la esperaba. Debía de ser fantástico tener a una hermana. Sobre todo a una de edad tan parecida a la tuya y con la que compartir tantas cosas…

En ese instante, sucedieron varias cosas a la vez.

Primero, vio a lo lejos a unos cuantos estudiantes de la Academia, entre los que iba el pelirrojo con pinta de pijo: Hux, o algo así. Se reían mientras miraban hacia un punto.

Segundo, oyó un claxon. Se giró como un rayo hacia el sonido, pero no vio nada preciso. Todo iba de repente a cámara rápida…

Tercero, divisó a Rose, que en aquel momento seguía agachada en el suelo. De nuevo, parecía como si hubiesen activado el efecto "desenfoque gaussiano" en aquella escena surrealista.

Cuarto, se oyó a sí misma gritar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué montón de referencias en este epi!
> 
> (*) La canción que suena al principio en el Die Natch es "Not in love", del grupo Crystal Castles con Robert Smith, el cantante del mítico grupo The Cure. Es una pasada de canción y va perfectamente con el estilo del local. Probablemente meta canciones en los próximos capítulos. Casi siempre escribo con música y suelen ser canciones que me inspiran escenas y funcionan bien como música de fondo, ya sea por la melodía o por la letra.
> 
> (**) "Huele a porro" – no sé si en países de Latinoamérica conoceréis este vocablo, pero en España es así como les llamamos a esos cigarrillos caseros que se confeccionan con diversas drogas, generalmente cannabis.
> 
> (***) "Du Hast", canción del grupo Rammstein, muy popular entre la cultura gótica/industrial.
> 
> (****) "Tu amiguito Radio" – "Me llaman Radio" es una película del año 2003, cuyo protagonista, Radio, es un joven interpretado por el actor afroamericano Cuba Gooding Jr. Dada la edad de DJ en este fic, es muy probable que conozca la película y por eso habrá soltado esa referencia.
> 
> (*****) Keops, Kefrén y Mikerinos son los nombres de tres faraones (al igual que el archiconocido Tutankhamon) que tienen sus tres pirámides colocadas una al lado de la otra, en una famosa formación que se puede admirar en la meseta de Guiza, cerca de El Cairo, en Egipto. Me gustaba jugar con la simbología egipcia del ankh y los nombres.
> 
> (******) "Nemo me impune laccesit" – masculló cantarinamente DJ – Adoro a Poe". Es una cita de uno de los cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe (El barril de amontillado), que significa "Nadie me hirió impunemente". A un tipo como DJ le pega ser un gamberro y tener una cierta cultura literaria.
> 
> (*******) Porkins, Antilles, Janson… Todos son nombres de pilotos de la Resistencia en "Una nueva esperanza" (episodio 4). Me parecía lógico que fuesen ellos los compañeros de equipo de Luke.
> 
> Todas las películas, canciones, libros, etc, que aparecen mencionados son propiedad de sus autores.
> 
> Avances para el próximo capítulo: va a ser más cortito, pero MUY INTENSO. Veremos qué pasa con Rey, a la que le queda más de un mal rato por sufrir. Comprobaremos que la guerra entre ambos instis sigue más viva que nunca y… bueno, ya no digo más. Porque tela marinera con lo que viene.
> 
> Aviso a navegantes: el capítulo próximo está casi listo. Estad atentos
> 
> Please, read and review, ¡me encanta y hace que la historia crezca!
> 
> Espero que la escena de Canto Bight haya quedado más o menos bien. DJ es un gamberro con todas las letras y veremos si nos podemos fiar de él.
> 
> Poe y Leia: queda ya un poquito más clara su relación, me parece. Muchos hemos tenido alguna vez a ese amigo/a de nuestros padres que es como nuestro segundo tío porque nos ha visto crecer. Supongo que Leia se siente algo responsable de ese chico que pasa tanto tiempo solo. Aunque apenas lo he mencionado, Poe tiene en la ciudad a más familia, que lo ayuda en lo que puede. Pero lo de que Leia le llame de vez en cuando y vigile que todo marcha bien, me parecía un detalle curioso para enriquecer la relación de estos dos.
> 
> Lo de Phasma, ¡tenía que meterlo! Me hace muchísima gracia que una chica tan estoica, tan seria y que va en plan "dejadme sola si queréis vivir" despierte pasiones. Pero el mundo es así, está lleno de gente diferente con gustos distintos. Todos podemos ser objetivo de afectos ajenos, o al menos me gusta creer que todos tenemos una oportunidad… El problema es que Phasma coge las oportunidades, hace una bola con ellas y las tira a la papelera más cercana, a ser posible de una patada… Qué chica…
> 
> Vamos a la parte seria: La conversación entre P.O y Rey. Había varias razones que me hacían dudar sobre incorporarla o no. Primero: ¿debería Rey saber ya tantos datos sobre Kylo? Recordemos que en la película original, Rey sabe que Kylo es un líder del lado oscuro, que ha asesinado a centenares de personas, que reniega de sus seres queridos, de su mentor, de la luz y que mata a su propio padre a sangre fría. Así que preferí hacer que Rey vaya conociendo también estos detalles oscuros sobre Ben. No todo va a basarse en una relación entre la "chica buena y el chico malo rebelde". Lo cual no quita que haya una conexión. El problema es, que como en la peli, va a ser muy complicada. También me ha apenado mucho que no esté Han ya aquí, pero si hubiera permanecido vivo, a cierto personaje no le habría venido nada bien. ¿Quién? Ya se verá…
> 
> Me ha gustado mucho meter las referencias a la generación anterior. Casi, casi, me dan ganas de hacer un fic de otro universo alterno ambientado en los 80. Star Wars + los 80? Winning combo! Ya veremos si no me pongo a ello algún día. Primero, ¡a ver si acabo con éste!


	8. Tentar a la suerte

En ese instante, sucedieron varias cosas a la vez.

Primero, vio a lo lejos a unos cuantos estudiantes de la Academia, entre los que iba el pelirrojo con pinta de pijo: Hux, o algo así. Se reían mientras miraban hacia un punto.

Segundo, oyó un claxon. Se giró como un rayo hacia el sonido, pero no vio nada preciso. Todo iba de repente a cámara rápida…

Tercero, divisó a Rose, que en aquel momento seguía agachada en el suelo. De nuevo, parecía como si hubiesen activado el efecto "desenfoque gaussiano" en aquella escena surrealista.

Cuarto, se oyó a sí misma gritar.

Algo explotó de nuevo dentro de ella, vio luces de colores, sufrió un mareo y un golpe intensísimo en el costado y cayó inconsciente, chocando contra algo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su visión borrosa advirtió a una asustadísima Rose, que lloraba arrodillada a su lado, mientras, sobre ellas, media docena de cabezas se inclinaban ansiosas. Paige, con voz temblorosa, daba instrucciones mientras alzaba los brazos y retiraba a todo el mundo hacia atrás:

\- ¡Dejadles respirar! ¡Aire! ¡Necesitan aire!

Los murmullos de la gente se mezclaban con la voz de Rose, que le cogía de los hombros:

\- ¡Rey! ¿Estás bien? Dios mío, ni te he visto venir… ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho!

Rey balbució algo, o eso pensó ella, pero no tenía consciencia de lo que estaba diciendo. El mareo y el dolor no la dejaban pensar… Hizo un esfuerzo supremo y se concentró en preguntar:

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

\- No, estoy bien... ¡De milagro! - y Rose miró a algún punto que Rey no supo identificar - Madre mía, el coche...

Las voces mentales y habladas de siete u ocho personas la empezaron a bombardear en aquel momento. Se oían frenazos y más bocinas de coche. Alguien llamaba a los servicios de emergencia.

\- … _Una contusión en la cabeza…_

\- … Ya viene la ambulancia…

\- … _¡Un milagro!_

- _¡Pobres chiquillas!_

\- ¡El conductor está aquí!

Rose seguía a su lado, diciéndole dios sabe qué, porque ella no estaba ni física ni mentalmente capacitada para procesar nada. El dolor comenzó a desaparecer, pero las voces mentales la ahogaban. Las sienes comenzaron a palpitarle…

\- Dejadles sitio...

\- _No se han hecho nada..._

_\- Ilesas..._

\- Rey, ¿estás bien?

\- Llamad a la policía...

La joven, dejando que su cuerpo se moviese por su cuenta, se incorporó, completamente desorientada. La gente que las rodeaba se acercó a ella, intentando sujetarla.

\- ¡Estás loca!

\- ¡Quédate quieta!

\- ¡Sujetadla!

Rey se debatió con sus escasas fuerzas por librarse de todos, incluidas las hermanas Tico. Aunque Paige se debatía entre pararla y socorrer a su hermana, que aún no se había levantado del suelo… Activó de nuevo sus poderes de modo inconsciente y pudo escabullirse sin que nadie la tocase. Era como si una barrera invisible les impidiera acercarse a ella…

Entre la confusión, alzó la vista y detectó el coche que había estado a punto de matarlas hace un instante. Se había empotrado contra un semáforo, a varios metros de distancia, en la esquina opuesta de aquel cruce de cuatro calles. El dueño, pálido como un fantasma, estaba junto a ellas, sudoroso y con el móvil en la mano, musitando disculpas: "No sé qué ha podido pasar, lo siento muchísimo, ¿estáis bien?".

Rey pasó de largo, zafándose milagrosamente del grupo, esquivando brazos y manos y, olvidando que estaban en plena intersección, echó a correr, ignorando los bocinazos y coches parados en mitad de la calzada a causa de la conmoción. Nunca supo cómo, pero algo en su interior le dio las fuerzas suficientes para salir huyendo de allí, desconcertada como nunca en su vida.

Creyó ver, en otro borrón, a Hux y sus amigos de la Academia, pero no estaba segura. A toda mecha, escapó del barrio y no paró hasta llegar a un parquecillo cercano, mucho más tranquilo y donde no habían llegado los ecos del accidente.

Experimentó un bajón y se dejó caer sobre un banco, respirando espasmódicamente. Le dolía la cabeza, el pecho, el costado… Todo le daba vueltas y se echó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, mientras notaba el corazón irle a mil por hora. No era consciente de nada más, salvo del hecho de que muy probablemente estaba experimentando un ataque de pánico.

Conocía demasiado bien aquella sensación. Pensaba que nunca más la volvería a sentir.

Se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos, intentando controlar su dolor. La respiración no volvía a su ritmo y le dolía el costado con mucha más fuerza.

-  _ **Estás en shock.**_

Creía que el corazón no podía irle más rápido, pero, contra todo pronóstico, se revolvió haciendo un triple mortal dentro de su pecho, amenazando con reventarle la caja torácica y parte de las tripas.

Alzó la cabeza y, en medio de su visión borrosa con puntitos blancos danzarines en la periferia, vio a Kylo Ren frente a ella. Estaba a solamente cuatro o cinco metros, justo en el borde de la acera. Estaba sentado sobre una fantástica moto negra, que había aparcado en aquel punto. Rey reconoció el diseño, pues llevaba viéndolo varios meses en revistas digitales de motociclismo, anunciada como una de las mejores motos de aquel año: una BMW S1000 RR. Una auténtica maravilla con uno de los motores más potentes del momento. En otras circunstancias, se le habría hecho la boca agua, preguntándose cómo habría podido tener acceso a aquella maravilla tan reciente. En otras circunstancias, habría meneado su cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco y refunfuñando  _¿Para qué querrá traerse a clase una moto así? Seguro que se la intentan robar o estropear… Eso es fardar innecesariamente._

Y un segundo más tarde, se habría dicho a sí misma:  _Dudo que nadie pueda jamás robarle nada a Kylo Ren… Tardaría dos segundos en encontrarse sin manos ni dignidad._

Kylo llevaba el casco puesto, pero tenía los pies apoyados en el suelo y las manos posadas sobre el depósito.

Su zumbido interior volvió a activarse como un latigazo. ¿O llevaba activado todo aquel rato? No sabría decirlo. Pero la violencia de su poder la hizo temblar. Su barrera mental se alzó, saludando a las vibraciones de Ren como un gato erizado.

-  _ **Increíble. Después de la que has armado, sigues alcanzando nuevos picos de poder. Alucinante.**_

El joven se quitó el casco, haciendo que su cabello se revolviera por el gesto. La asaeteó con la mirada. Ojos oscuros, dardos oscuros. Flechas negras. Puñales de azabache.

Rey, incapaz de recuperar el aire, hizo lo posible, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos le dirigiesen una mirada suplicante, perdida.

-  _¿Qué es lo que he hecho?_

Oyó cómo Kylo jadeaba mentalmente. Parecía sorprendido. ¿A qué venía eso?

-  _¿Qué he hecho?_

Silencio. Su corazón seguía martilleándole, pero su respiración se calmaba.

-  _ **¿No lo recuerdas?**_

-  _No_  – y Rey quiso pegarse un tiro al notar cómo los ojos le ardían con lágrimas de puro miedo e incomprensión. Se sintió vulnerable frente a él, en aquel instante, a plena luz del día, con gente que caminaba a su alrededor y los miraba raro…

-  ** _Estabas a casi cinco metros de esa republicana_**  – Rey se sintió incapaz de reaccionar ante el asco en el modo en que Kylo se refería a Rose –  _ **y el coche iba a machacarla. Has echado a correr hacia ella y en ese instante, el coche ha girado ciento ochenta grados, ha hecho un trompo y se ha estrellado contra el semáforo de enfrente.**_

Rey jadeó por la impresión.

-  ** _¿En serio no lo recuerdas?_**  – ella negó débilmente, mientras él apoyaba el casco sobre el depósito -  ** _Menudo subidón de adrenalina, friki._**

- _Me han visto todos… La gente de allí. Rose._

\- Nop – y vio cómo Kylo negaba lentamente con gesto despreocupado. Le sobresaltó oír su voz – Todos los presentes lo están achacando al conductor. El propio conductor se cree que ha sido él. Creo que ha manchado los pantalones…

Rey, en medio como estaba de su ataque de miedo, no pudo evitar un bufido de indignación y meneó levemente la cabeza, en señal desaprobatoria ante aquel despliegue de humor negro de pésimo gusto.

\- La verdad es que no has estado mal. Un poco mojigata, pero certera.

Ella intentaba procesar lo que oía, pero era complicado pensar con aquel miedo en el cuerpo y aquellas palabras tan despreocupadas y frías.

\- ¿Mojigata? – susurró, incorporándose un poco.

\- Sí, muy poco arriesgada – aclaró él, poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas con gesto pagado de sí mismo – Podrías haber apurado una décima de segundo más. Habría sido mucho más divertido y espectacular.

Rey experimentó un nuevo shock, pero era muy distinto. Un shock causado por la indignación.

\- ¿QUÉ? – espetó escandalizada, recuperando el habla – ¿Me estás diciendo lo que creo que me estás diciendo?

Él asintió, mirándola con intensa fijeza, sin aparentar un ápice de vergüenza.

\- ¿Pero de qué vas? – y de pronto, Rey sintió las fuerzas regresar a su cuerpo, mientras se erguía para fulminarlo con la mirada - ¡Habría matado a Rose... o al del coche! ¡O... o... o a cualquier otro que estuviese cerca! ¡Eso es... tentar al destino! Por dios... es increíble…

Kylo entrecerró los ojos, evaluándola.

\- No. Habrías podido controlarlo, estoy seguro. Pero no, eres más decepcionante de lo que pensaba. Eres de ésos que se autoimponen límites y eso te va a impedir crecer.

\- ¡Por favor! – la voz de Rey era cada vez más segura y la joven tenía de repente fuerzas para llevarse las manos a la cabeza - ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo?

\- Alto y claro – aseguró el joven, cruzándose de brazos - Podrías haber parado en el último momento y haber visto hasta dónde llega tu potencial. Si sigues así, lo vas a desperdiciar. Nunca sabrás lo que serías capaz de hacer. Los daños colaterales son necesarios a veces.

\- ¡Cállate, monstruo! – y Rey se levantó de un salto - ¡Estás zumbado!

El rostro de Kylo se torció en una mueca de repugnancia.

\- Zumbado, enfermo, cuervo, monstruo… Me aburren vuestros apelativos. Id buscando algo más original, pringada.

\- Esto es demasiado – farfulló Rey, echando a andar – Olvídame, ¿quieres?

\- Y una mierda.

-  _ **Y una mierda.**_

Rey paró en seco.

Aquellas palabras habían sido dichas de viva voz...

...Y a la vez, enviadas en pensamiento casi hasta su mismísimo corazón, traspasándolo como dagas heladas.

Como dardos oscuros.

Se giró lentamente y vio cómo Ren se había levantado de la moto, con las manos apoyadas sobre el manillar, como si fuera a arrancar, y el torso inclinando levemente hacia adelante. O como si fuera a lanzarse sobre ella.

\- He dicho la verdad – añadió el muchacho, y su rostro era impenetrable - En todo.

La joven se giró lentamente.

\- Necesitas controlar tus poderes. Dominarlos. Conocerlos. Saber hasta dónde podrías llegar.

Rey se encaró de nuevo a Kylo. De nuevo, podía tenerse en pie. Su respiración y latidos se habían tranquilizado y notó cómo su barrera de poder emitía aquel zumbido leve tan reconfortante.

\- Pero no a costa de vidas ajenas - replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Acaso tú aprendiste así?

\- Mi profesor nunca me dejó evolucionar. Tenía miedo de mí.

\- Y con razón.

La respuesta de Kylo fue acerada como un látigo de hielo.

\- Tú no sabes nada.

\- ¡Ni quiero! – y Rey se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡Yo podría enseñarte!

De nuevo ella se paró en seco. Había creído detectar cierto apremio, cierta…

¿Desesperación?

¿Ansia?

_\- Malas vibraciones, malas vibraciones… Nefastas vibraciones…_

\- ¡Aléjate de mí!

Y antes de que Kylo pudiera reaccionar, ella salió disparada calle abajo. Mientras corría, las punzadas de dolor iban desapareciendo y su poder interior, aparentemente restablecido durante la conversación, la envolvió de nuevo con su calor revitalizante. Una vez más, la luz gobernaba dentro de ella y la guiaba a casa.

* * *

\- Me encanta la manejabilidad de este trasto. He hecho una buena compra – declaró Poe, muy entusiasmado – Y además, me está dando ideas para posibles jugarretas a los cuervos. Podrían ser la leche.

\- No paras de maquinar - comentó Finn, sonriente.

\- Ya, pero tú ayudaste a que me hiciera con esta preciosidad, revisando las prestaciones con Rose. Gracias tío – y le ofreció la mano a Finn para estrechársela.

\- De nada. Rose ya hizo un trabajo previo con lo de encargarse del barrido de modelos.

Ambos estaban sentados en un banco de un parque, mientras jugaban con sus drones, que planeaban cerca de ellos en el cielo del atardecer dominical. Aunque aquel día estaban más pendientes del dron de Poe, que había llegado hacía poco y acababa de ser desembalado y probado. Ambos amigos habían estado cacharreando con todos los controles y poniéndolo a prueba junto al dron de Finn, entre comentarios y risas.

\- Ya hablé con ella anoche para darle las gracias – añadió Poe - Bueno, y también por lo del viernes. ¡Os portasteis como campeones!

\- Sí, bueno, no fue gran cosa. Todo fue como la seda – replicó Finn, algo apurado.

* * *

 

Rose le había hecho prometer por lo más sagrado que no dirían nada a nadie de la aventurita a la salida del Die Natch. La muchacha parecía muy avergonzada.

\- Oye, no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte – le aseguró Finn en un aparte antes de entrar a la discoteca el sábado por la noche – De hecho, ya sabes lo que te dije anoche: que denunciases y no te callases. Ese tío quiso propasarse contigo.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

\- Si ni siquiera le vi bien la cara…

\- ¡Pero se la vi yo, que se la reventé! – argumentó enérgicamente Finn, señalándose al pecho con orgullo.

Rose sonrió ante aquel arranque de testosterona.

\- ¿Seguro que te acuerdas bien? – inquirió enarcando una ceja.

\- Por supuesto. Metro setenta, melena larga, barba, cara de gilipuertas… Fácil.

La muchacha volvió a reír a gusto.

\- No quise decir nada anoche porque estaba muy cansada y solamente quería regresar a casa. Por cierto, gracias por dejarme ir a la tuya a cambiarme de ropa. Cuando me dejaste en casa, Paige ya estaba allí y tuve que inventarme una trola.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Que había ido a cenar contigo.

\- Huy.

\- Por cierto, tus padres son muy simpáticos. Me cayeron muy bien.

\- Ah, sí… A ellos tú también. Bueno, ¿cuándo vamos a ir a poner la denuncia?

Ella lo miró largamente.

\- ¿Seguro que te quieres meter en esto?

\- Claro que sí – replicó Finn, poniéndose en jarras - ¿No decías que hay que luchar y no quedarse tras la barrera?

El muchacho la contempló con fijeza y una media sonrisa y Rose se estremeció, intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Por dios, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan mono, tan adorable y tan bueno?

\- Vale – respondió ella mirando al suelo – Iremos esta semana. Gracias.

\- ¡De nada! – y Finn la rodeó con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí mientras parloteaba incesantemente – Por cierto, imagino que tendrás que buscarte otra coartada con Paige… ¿Y si esta vez le dices que estás con Rey? Para que no se piense cosas raras.

Rose paró en seco, poniéndose como un tomate.

\- ¿Qué…. qué cosas?

\- Pues que estamos juntos, o algo así – soltó Finn con toda naturalidad – La gente empezaría a cotillear, y solamente llevamos unos días de curso. Después de lo del viernes, ¡necesitamos algo de tranquilidad!

\- Ah, bueno… - musitó ella, y recuperó las energías, separándose de él y dándole un palmetazo en la espalda - ¡Claro que sí! Hablaré con Rey, a ver si me echa un cable.

\- Oye, eres pequeña, pero menuda mano, ¿eh? – se quejó Finn, encorvándose dolorido.

\- Eres un peliculero. ¡Exagerado!

Volviendo al presente, Finn apenas oyó la pregunta que le formulaba Poe.

\- ¿Me escuchas? Te he preguntado que si te cae bien Rose.

\- ¿Qué? Ah, sí, claro que sí. Rey y ella son muy simpáticas.

Poe alzó una ceja inquisitivamente.

\- ¿Y a qué viene mentar ahora a Rey?

Finn lo miró confuso, presa del despiste.

\- Y yo qué sé… Como a Rey también la he conocido hace poco, la he metido en el tema.

\- Ah – y Poe volvió a concentrarse en su mando – Es una tía guay. Parece legal.

\- Sí, bastante.

* * *

La atmósfera general en la Academia era de consternación y de ansias de venganza. Varios alumnos de los que habían retuiteado o compartido las fotos de la infamia habían rayado las carcasas de sus móviles al lanzarlos al suelo por pura frustración, o directamente los habían roto con algún objeto punzante, presos de la furia.

En aquel centro necesitaban urgentemente cursos de relajación…

En la cafetería, Hux y Kylo, por una vez, compartían sendos gestos de enfado, mientras fruncían el ceño y resoplaban como locomotoras a vapor sin apenas tocar sus almuerzos. De brazos cruzados, contemplaban las escenas de rabia en derredor suyo, observando cómo se provocaban corrillos en las mesas, voceando deseos de destrucción masiva para los del Republicano. Algunos chicos se acercaron a su mesa en busca de socorro.

\- ¡Ren, Hux! ¿Qué va a hacer el Consejo ante esto?

\- Vamos a fundirlos, ¿verdad?

\- No esperemos a los torneos… Quiero ver arder su gimnasio, o algo así.

\- Serás bestia…

\- ¡No, robadles sus bicis! ¡Eso les dolerá más!

\- Mi madre va a matarme cuando vea que me he quedado sin móvil.

\- ¿Y para qué se lo tiras en la cara a Jeff?

\- Hizo una broma con el "nyancat" ése de las narices.

\- ¡Ren! ¿Tenéis ideas?

Ambos muchachos habían intentado tranquilizar a las masas que acudían a su mesa, asegurándoles que todo se resolvería. Bueno, más bien era Hux había hablado, mientras Kylo era incapaz de dejar de resoplar…

\- No os preocupéis, tíos. Aquí los consejeros vamos a arreglar esto. Está todo bajo control.

\- ¡Que ardan, Armitage, que ardan!

\- Y otra vez… Qué pesada…

\- ¡Se lo merecen! ¡Por pringados!

\- Calmaos. Estamos sobre la pista. Los pillaremos en calzoncillos. La honra de la Academia volverá a ser lo que era.

\- ¡Confiamos en vosotros!

\- ¡No nos defraudéis!

Y Hux había chocado manos con una sonrisa varonil de oreja a oreja, despidiéndose de los demás y viéndolos alejarse con la satisfacción pintada en el rostro.

Kylo, que había estado en silencio todo el rato, aún cruzado de brazos y echado hacia atrás en su silla, lo miraba de hito en hito.

\- ¿Algún problema? – inquirió Hux dándole un trago a su refresco.

\- ¿Acabaste ya con el baño de multitudes o vas a ir corriendo detrás de ellos a darles el autógrafo?

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Lo de siempre. Que te encantan estas cosas, lo llevas escrito en la cara.

Hux se giró muy ostentosamente hacia Kylo, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y mosqueo creciente.

\- ¿Qué te crees, que me gusta que nos hayan reventado los servidores? Estoy tan metido hasta las orejas en esto como tú.

\- Lo que digo es que te crees que naciste para dar discursos. Quisiera que vieses la cara que se te pone cuando te vienes arriba.

\- Haber hablado tú.

\- No, ya te tengo a ti de jefe de prensa.

Hux iba a responderle, cuando vieron a Phasma acercarse a ellos con su bandeja de comida y mascando su sempiterno chicle. Hoy llevaba su cazadora favorita, una bomber de color negro, con bordes en rojo, echada por los hombros.

\- Buenas – depositó la bandeja en la parte de enfrente y se sentó mientras se ajustaba las gafas de sol en la coronilla y miraba en derredor – Menuda hay armada.

Y sin mediar más palabra, se sacó el chicle de la boca, dejándolo a un borde de la bandeja, abrió su lata de refresco y le dio un trago, mientras con su otra mano, cogía su móvil y se ponía a trastear con él…

… como si tal cosa.

Hux y Kylo, al verla, abrieron ojos y boca como platos. Ni siquiera Kylo pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿No te han contagiado a ti?

Phasma alzó la mirada de su pantalla.

\- ¿Decíais?

Hux, impaciente, señaló su móvil con el brazo.

\- ¡Pues eso! Que si no te ha pasado a ti nada… Todo el mundo está histérico con el asunto de Instagram y el maldito virus de los arco iris.

Kylo se había inclinado hacia adelante, aún cruzado de brazos, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y mirando a la muchacha con el mayor interés.

\- Ah, era eso – dijo Phasma, sin dejar de maniobrar con su móvil – Yo no compartí la imagen, ni me la descargué.

A los otros dos se les volvió a quedar cara de idiotas.

\- ¿Quéee? – espetó Hux - ¿No la habías descargado?

\- No – replicó sencillamente Phasma, alzando la vista de su pantalla y echándose hacia atrás en su silla, mientras cogía el bocadillo y empezaba a comerlo – Ya habían compartido la imagen mil veces y me aburría hacerlo otra vez. Así que pasé de hacerlo.

\- ¡Pero ésa era la estratagema! – se quejó Hux - ¡Compartirla todo lo posible!

Phasma lo fulminó con la mirada y Kylo suspiró, echándose de nuevo hacia atrás en el respaldo de su silla.

\- Va, dejadlo ya. Anya, has tenido suerte. Creo que eres de las pocas que se ha librado de la escabechina.

Anya hizo un imperceptible gesto de contentamiento con la cabeza que decía algo así como "Bueno, si tú lo dices, pues será eso".

Entonces, repararon en que Hux miraba al móvil de la joven con deseo. Como alguien que se hubiera perdido en el desierto durante una semana y tuviera frente a sí un jarro de agua fresca.

\- Déjame tu móvil - pidió con tono apremiante - Le cambio la tarjeta. Un minuto. Tengo que hacer dos llamadas.

\- Ni hablar – disparó la muchacha, dando otro bocado – Paso de arriesgarme. Le he desconectado los datos y el wifi por si me salpica toda esa mierda del gato chillón.

\- ¡Vamos, hombre! Sólo será un momento…

\- Que no.

\- Por favor.

\- No.

\- Anya.

\- ¿A que te hago tragar el refresco por la nariz?

\- Anya, si no has compartido nada no hay riesgo – la tranquilizó Kylo. Anya era de las pocas personas a las que a Kylo le salía con naturalidad aquello de tranquilizarlas. Los conceptos "Kylo Ren" y "tranquilizador" no solían ir de la mano.

Sin embargo, Phasma era muy desconfiada.

\- Ya. Eso dicen todos y al final acaba medio instituto con mononucleosis.

Hux bufó contrariado y Kylo arqueó las cejas aprobatoriamente.

-  _ **Tiene un pase.**_

* * *

Se ajustó mejor las gafas de sol y trepó al montón de chatarra. Lo conocía bien, así como todos los montones de chatarra del desguace. Sabía qué cosas estaban almacenadas en cada uno, qué piezas servían y cuáles no. Incluso reconocía aún los coches o trastos a los que les había quitado alguna parte hacía meses o años y que seguían allí plantados, con el recuerdo de la pieza faltante visible, como agujeros en un queso.

Localizó las piezas que había dejado allí y sacó de su riñonera unas cuerdas de plástico, de las que suelen utilizarse para cerrar cajas de mudanza. Hizo un hatillo con todas a la vez y se las colgó al hombro. Bajó de nuevo el montón de chatarra con agilidad, dando saltos seguros y bien calculados, después de tantos años paseando por allí.

Atravesó la avenida principal del desguace corriendo y llegó hasta su moto, donde la esperaba una enorme bolsa en la que introdujo las piezas. Comprobó que estaban bien sujetas, que no rajarían la bolsa y volvió a atravesar la calle flanqueada por interminables hileras de metal retorcido. A veces le gustaba imaginarse que estaba en alguna clase de competición deportiva, donde esquivaba trozos de coches viejos, ruedas y tuberías oxidadas. Utilizaba todo a su alcance como soporte, como terraza para impulsarse al nuevo salto, como trampolín para acceder a otras zonas… Otras veces, jugaba a un juego que se había inventado. Colocaba varias puertas de coche de diversos tamaños en el suelo en fila, dejando espacios entre cada una. Luego, tomaba impulso y las saltaba, a veces de una vez, otras veces a modo de carrera de obstáculos. Había empezado el juego con 11 años, y solamente llegaba a saltar un par de puertas una al lado de la otra. Pero pronto pilló agilidad y ya cada vez sus saltos eran mayores. Podía abrir las piernas para, con su salto, abarcar hasta cuatro puertas en fila, una detrás de otra.

Por supuesto, se caía a veces, pero tenía preparado un mini botiquín para emergencias de pequeños cortes o raspaduras y cuidaba muy bien sus fuertes guantes de taller, con los que manipulaba las piezas de metal y se apoyaba en la chatarra para trepar a varios sitios.

-  _Éste es el gimnasio de los pobres_  – pensaba mientras trotaba de un lado a otro, sin importarle lo accidentado del terreno de gravilla –  _Pero me gusta estar aquí. Nadie me mira, ni se ríe._

Aquél era su mundo. Lleno de suciedad, de objetos cortantes y oxidados, que le rompían las uñas, le machacaban los codos y le dejaban la piel seca y cuarteada como el papel de lija. Un mundo en el que se movía con rodilleras y coderas, áspero y recio. Pero al menos era su reducto de paz. Allí podía poner la música del móvil a todo volumen, podía gritar y desahogarse o sentarse a leer. A veces aquel lugar le daba más paz que su propia casa.

De vez en cuando pasaban por allí gatos y perros vagabundos. Había aprendido a no darles demasiado cariño, porque luego era muy difícil separarse de ellos. De hecho, en la perrera local ya la conocían bien, porque en varias ocasiones ella misma había llevado allí a algún pobre cachorro perdido.

Terminó de montar las piezas en su moto y volvió al montón de chatarra que había escogido aquella tarde como centro de operaciones. Subió a lo alto, comprobando el reloj de su móvil y se quitó los guantes. Hoy los tenía especialmente sucios, después de vérselas con unos engranajes que le habían interesado mucho para un proyecto que tenía en mente desde hacía tiempo. Pero si quería traerlos a casa, tendría que acoplar alguna clase de mini remolque a su moto, lo cual estaba fuera de toda legalidad… Y pasaba de pedirle el favor a Carl. Si no era para el taller, él nunca le hacía favores.

Acomodándose mejor entre dos puertas de camión, sacó de su mochila un paquete envuelto en papel de plata. Lo desenvolvió y extrajo el sándwich con cuidado, envolviéndolo parcialmente con el papel. Masticó con avidez, mientras bebía largos tragos de agua de su botella de litro. Aquellas incursiones la dejaban completamente deshidratada, pero merecían la pena. Casi siempre sacaba alguna pieza provechosa, todos en el taller decían que tenía buen ojo para ello.

Afortunadamente, estando como estaban ya a mediados de septiembre, la temperatura empezaba a descender y, en aquel momento, sentada frente al sol poniente, corría una brisa fresca y agradable. La luz rosada salpicaba sobre el metal, provocando destellos en sitios insospechados y haciendo que aquel vertedero de metal pareciese una especie de cámara del tesoro… al aire libre.

De pequeña, solamente había conocido aquel campo de juegos. De sus primeros años no tenía memoria ninguna y del tiempo en el orfanato solamente recordaba un parquecito, columpios de vivos colores, algunos árboles y risas crueles... Aquél no había sido un campo de juegos divertido.

Acabó pronto su sándwich y, dando un último trago a la botella, contempló el sol ponerse entre los torreones de chatarra y huecos entre ventanas o portezuelas de vehículos abandonados. De pronto había oscuridad, y de pronto la luz hería sus ojos de nuevo. Pero eran flechazos de luz agradables. Le gustaba sentir los rayos del sol en la cara mientras la brisa revolvía los mechones sueltos que dejaba su descuidado moño.

Aquellos momentos de paz le eran muy necesarios. Le hacían olvidarse, en parte, de lo que había en casa. Del trabajo acumulado que la esperaba en el taller. De los deberes que compartían las tardes con aquellos encargos. Hacía tiempo que Rey había encontrado el equilibrio, entre el tiempo dedicado a los deberes (absolutamente necesario si quería acabar la escuela cuanto antes) y el que le daba a los encargos del taller (que le gustaba mucho, pero sin permitir que Carl abusase de aquello) y por ello, no tenía muchas preocupaciones al respecto.

Pero, ¿era aquello todo lo que la vida tenía reservado para ella?

Los años se habían convertido en una maraña confusa en la que a veces reconocía que se perdía. Francamente, en el pasado, había habido días en que había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar la edad que tenía. ¿Trece, catorce años?

Los días eran una neblina por la que el fantasma del olvido la obligaba a caminar.

Un paso más, y otro, y otro… Y ella era siempre la que avanzaba hacia adelante, sin nadie que la acompañase en el camino. Ni nadie que anduviese hacia ella o moviese un dedo por ella.

Sin nadie que la viniera a buscar.

Se lo prometieron.

Se lo habían dicho en el orfanato. Que ya vendrían algún día a buscarla. Y ella los había creído a pies juntillas, aun cuando ya no creía en Papá Noel ni en el hada de los dientes, porque sabía que eran cosas que se inventaban los mayores para que los niños se portasen bien.

Pero lo de que irían a buscarla, eso no era como lo de Papá Noel. Estaba segura. Vendrían.

Ahora, años más tarde, ya no sabía qué pensar. Ni siquiera recordaba si le habían dicho aquella frase, o quién se la había dicho. Todo se había diluido en un pozo oscuro al que tenía miedo de asomarse. Prefería pensar que aquel recuerdo estaba sencillamente almacenado en su memoria, y solamente se ocupaba de sacarlo a la luz de cuando en cuando.

"Ya vendrán. Te buscarán".

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había ido al registro o a la hemeroteca a buscar datos sobre su familia. En el orfanato le habían dicho que había sido una adopción cerrada, así que por la vía de las instituciones públicas, el terreno estaba vedado. Y las personas que habían llevado el asunto habían sido trasladadas o se habían retirado.

Siempre que abría nuevas vías, una pared de piedra caía a plomo del cielo, haciendo un estruendoso "plom" ante ella, cortándole la vía. Y ella tenía que dar la vuelta y proseguir por otra senda.

Siempre sola.

Últimamente, quería pensar que había unos nuevos faros en su vida. Finn, Poe y los nuevos amigos del Republicano. Pero, ¿durarían para siempre?

La clave estaba en seguir callando. En evitar que nadie más supiera la verdad sobre ella, de lo que empezaba a ser capaz de hacer. Los miedos de los últimos días, el despertar de aquella luz en su interior. Que por un lado, la asustaba muchísimo, pero por otra parte, la consolaba en cierto modo, porque le daba energías, la hacía sentir mejor.

Si la última vez que habló con Kylo Ren le había llamado "monstruo", era porque a su modo de ver, era de los peores adjetivos que se le podían dedicar a una persona.

Ella sabía muy bien lo que se sentía al oírlo.

* * *

-  ** _Menos mal que solamente se compartieron archivos desde ordenadores portátiles personales. Si llega a hacerse con alguno de los del centro, Robert me estaría agobiando hasta la graduación._**

Kylo suspiró mentalmente, en parte aliviado al pensar que, al menos por ese frente, estaban salvados. Aquello habrían sido palabras mayores. Habría afectado a los registros del centro, que estaban completamente digitalizados y subidos a la nube. Claves de taquillas, acceso a aulas, tarjetas de entrada a pabellones y talleres específicos, cuentas bancarias…

Sacó el papel que acababa de imprimir y se sentó frente al pupitre, examinando la lista de posibles candidatos que le habían pasado hacía unos minutos.

-  _ **Debe de ser uno de éstos. Toca hacer visitas.**_

De improviso, notó una repentina calidez.

-  _ **Demonios, ¿quién está jugueteando con los termostatos?**_  – y fue a hacer ademán de levantarse, cuando unas extrañas vibraciones lo mantuvieron pegado a la silla.

Las conocía muy bien. Por desgracia.

Aquel calor… Aquel ardor de tripas que le hacía subir la bilis por la garganta…

Las vibraciones se acercaban rápidamente y lo envolvieron en un instante.

* * *

Tras una ardua tarde de trabajo en el garaje privado de Plutt, donde también tenían materiales y herramientas suficientes para reparaciones, decidió que ya estaba bien por hoy. Fue a depositar la pistola de pegamento en el banco de trabajo, cuando la sorprendió una sensación repentina e inusitada. Boquiabierta, dejó caer la pistola, mientras la sacudía, sintiendo un escalofrío. Notó una oscuridad creciente a su alrededor, casi física, como una brisa helada.

Aquella sensación se le estaba haciendo ya conocida.

Se giró a toda velocidad. Había sentido el aguijón helado que marcaba la proximidad de Ren. O Ben, o como se llamara aquel larguirucho con aspiraciones a cucaracha.

Ahí estaba, ante ella, a solamente unos metros. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camiseta negra con una gran calavera blanca pintada. Si se hubiera fijado un poco más, se habría percatado del idéntico gesto de sorpresa del chico. Pero ella actuó muy deprisa.

\- ¡Aaaaargh! – la joven retrocedió por instinto, hasta casi golpearse con la mesa de trabajo. Agarró una llave inglesa cercana y se la tiró.

Kylo retrocedió, pero la llave inglesa lo atravesó y oyó cómo impactaba en la pared detrás de él. Miró a sus espaldas y no vio nada más que la pizarra. Estupefacto, se levantó de un salto de su silla y avanzó unos metros. Rey había desaparecido de su vista.

Mientras, la joven, igual de sorprendida, contemplaba la llave inglesa en el suelo, intentando procesar lo ocurrido. Agarró un martillo y salió corriendo del taller, al patio exterior frente al local que daba a la calle. No lo había soñado: ¡realmente acababa de ver a Kylo!

Tal vez se habia colado en el garaje por la puerta metálica, que había dejado abierta aquella tarde para que entrase algo de aire fresco. El problema había llegado con la llave inglesa, que lo había atravesado como a un fantasma y había impactado contra las láminas metálicas del garaje. Por un momento había pensado que el joven se había plantificado de improviso allí, pero ahora había que descartar esa posibilidad.

¿Cómo podía estar pasando aquello? Miró por todos lados para comprobar que no estaba siendo víctima de una jugarreta de los de la Academia. Por si las moscas, activó su "zumbido/barrera" y se giró a todas partes.

Kylo, involuntariamente, también echó a correr por el aula. Lo acuciaba una agobiante necesidad de buscar a la muchacha. ¿Qué que estaba pasando? ¿Y si ella, de algún modo, había conseguido infiltrarse en la Academia? ¿Y si estaba jugando con su mente, oculta en algún pasillo del instituto?

Siguiendo la estela de poder de la joven (ya empezaba a reconocerla bien), salió al pasillo y derrapó ligeramente al pararse en seco. Nuevamente el poder de la chica se hizo más intenso. Era tan fuerte, que lo notaba casi como algo tangible. Era una sensación embriagadora. Tanto poder, y tan descontrolado…

Entonces se giró y allí estaba. Volvieron a encontrarse, frente a frente.

Se contemplaron en silencio un segundo, hasta que Kylo, fascinado, habló rápidamente:

\- Cuéntame cómo lo haces.

Y Rey notó su sonda mental atravesando su cabeza. Reforzó su zumbido-escudo y apretó los dientes con fuerza, mientras comprobaba con júbilo que él se esforzaba en vano. La miraba fijamente, pero no había nada para él.

\- ¡Vete de aquí, imbécil! ¿Cómo tienes rostro para venir de nuevo a incordiarme?

\- No sé de qué me hablas – respondió él con voz serena - Eres tú la que está conmigo en este aula.

Rey abrió ojos y boca, atónita.

\- ¿Qué dices? No juegues conmigo. ¡Estás en mi taller!

\- Por supuesto que no. ¿No te has fijado en que lo que me has tirado me ha atravesado?

La muchacha examinó la expresión de su contendiente. No estaba enfadado, sino…

… Confuso e interesado. Y muy tranquilo.

\- Esto es extraño. YO estoy en el aula de informática de mi instituto y tú has aparecido de repente – insistió él señalándose a sí mismo.

\- ¡No me vengas con chorradas!

Curiosamente, el gesto del joven parecía de genuino estupor…

\- Lo digo en serio. Yo tampoco sé cómo está pasando esto – respondió, avanzando hacia ella - Te puedo asegurar que estoy en la clase de informática. ¿No serás tú la que está jugando conmigo?

Rey se encendió de indignación.

\- ¿Yooo? ¡Pero si ni sé cómo se hace!

\- ¿Hacer el qué?

\- ¡Lo que quiera que sea que estemos haciendo! – la muchacha estaba cada vez más acalorada y molesta. Kylo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Yo no estoy haciendo nada – dijo con la expresión más inocente que pudo encontrar.

\- ¡Ni yo tampoco!

Decididamente, él estaba mucho más tranquilo que ella y respondió con voz calmada:

\- Baja la voz. Me molestas.

Rey echaba humo por nariz, oídos y boca.

\- ¡Pues te aguantas y te quitas de mi vista! ¡Vete!

\- No puedo – replicó él, apoyándose en una mesa con toda la desfachatez del mundo. Para Rey, se produjo una extraña estampa en la que él se apoyaba en el aire…

No sabía que viviría para ver esta clase de portentos.

Vio que el joven sacaba su móvil del bolsillo y hacia un vídeo en derredor suyo. Se quedó observando la imagen, anonadado.

\- Increíble.

Rey, que no podía evitar la curiosidad, sintió ganas de acercarse.

\- Ven, compruébalo.

La joven estaba completamente estupefacta por aquello, sobre todo por la actitud claramente anti-beligerante del cuervo, que seguía observando el vídeo.

\- Ven, mira. Digo la verdad. Sé que quieres acercarte. Te leo.

La joven frunció el ceño y ajustó un poco mejor su barrera mental, pero se acercó a él con cautela. Entonces notó perfectamente la oscuridad, el aura que la hacía sentir tan incómoda.

Pero también había algo más. Algo que no estaba ahí unos días atrás. Era algo muy leve, muy, muy leve, pero extraño. Extrañísimo.

¡Ese tipo había estado intentando agredirla mentalmente días antes y ella le había estampado un tablón en la cara!

¡Había estado implicado en la muerte de aquel señor Solo, el marido de la directora Organa! Y también había tenido que ver con un misterioso incendio, pero le faltaban datos… Igualmente, sabía que había sido alumno del profesor Skywalker y que le había supuesto una fuente de tristeza tremenda.

¡Era una criatura indeseable!

Y entonces, ¿por qué ahora no sentía tanto miedo?

Y era algo físico, lo tenía claro. Por mucho que su cerebro le estuviera gritando la palabra "alerta" en esos instantes, su cuerpo respondía de modo diferente. Notó cómo andaba paso tras paso, hasta estar a un par de metros, donde él esperaba con el brazo extendido y la pantalla de móvil girada hacia ella.

El aura de oscuridad de Kylo había cambiado. Ya no era ofensiva. Era más bien como una tenue neblina que los rodeaba. No era invasiva, sino que sencillamente estaba allí, acompañándolos.

Curiosamente, fue más consciente que nunca de su propia barrera. Algo que creyó que estaba en su interior (y que solamente había proyectado hacia fuera un par de veces, precisamente al defenderse de él) y que era invisible, incluso para ella. Pero sabía que estaba allí, aquella luz, aquella calidez. Y ahora, esa barrera también flotaba a su alrededor, mezclándose con la de Kylo y produciéndole un hormigueo desagradable.

Si estaban físicamente en distintos sitios, ¿cómo era posible que pudieran ser conscientes de sus "barreras de poder"?

Volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla del móvil de Kylo. Se veía una sala en tonos grises, repleta de mesas con ordenadores portátiles, altavoces y una gran pantalla al fondo junto a la mesa del profesor. Un estandarte con un escudo en forma de hexágono negro y blanco dominaba el ala este de la clase. No había nadie en aquella sala.

\- ¿Lo ves? Yo estoy aquí.

Rey se sorprendió a sí misma hablándole con más civismo del que pensó tener.

\- ¿No ves nada?

\- No. Por lo que a mí respecta, estás en MI instituto. Espera – y el joven manipuló el móvil un segundo. Rey volvió a mirar y observó que Kylo había puesto la cámara en modo "selfie".

¡Solamente aparecía Kylo!

-  _Así es como deben de sentirse los vampiros…_

\- ¿Qué dices? – y Kylo se giró hacia ella.

\- Sal de mi mente.

\- No puedo. Me lo pones en bandeja. Aunque no tanto como antes – y Kylo parecía verdaderamente exasperado.

Rey suspiró y habló algo apurada.

\- Era una chorrada... Los vampiros de las pelis no se reflejan en los espejos. Ante tu móvil, soy una especie de fantasma.

Él la atravesó con la mirada, enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? – espetó Rey, encogiéndose de hombros y separándose de él. Notó cómo su barrera de poder se tensaba.

\- Eres rara de narices – y Rey vio, muy sorprendida, cómo él intentaba aguantarse la risa.

El mundo se puso del revés y la joven se rebeló contra ello, encendiéndose de ira.

\- ¿Te ríes de mí, idiota?

\- Como para no hacerlo.

Rey bufó y retrocedió.

\- Además de ser una friki, tus mecanismos mentales son anormales – comentó Kylo, apagando la cámara y guardando el móvil en el bolsillo - A quién se le ocurre…

\- ¡Ja! – y Rey se cruzó de brazos – Habló el enfermo mental. Que, por cierto, no sé qué hace en el insti por la tarde. Eso sí que es de frikis.

Kylo la miró con la misma expresividad que una sartén.

\- Hay una cosa llamada "club de informática". También hay otras que se llaman "club de tenis", "club de Debate". Suele haber en los institutos por las tardes. ¿Te suena?

Rey sintió cómo la sangre le convertía la cara en un tomate.

\- Hmmmpff...

Kylo contuvo una risotada de nuevo.

\- Me reitero. Eres rara de narices, 2.0.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y Kylo la sostuvo unos instantes. Fue entonces cuando ella advirtió que sus ojos no eran tan oscuros, sino de un tono castaño. Su nariz era estrecha, alargada como la forma de su rostro, y el pelo le brillaba con reflejos azulados, de tan oscuro lo tenía. La tremenda cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara parecía estar curándose bien. Había algunos puntos.

\- ¿Por qué pasa esto?

Repentinamente, la figura de Kylo se desvaneció y de nuevo estuvo sola. Miró a su alrededor y se fijó en que había un par de personas que, desde el otro lado de la calle, la miraban con cara rara mientras caminaban por la acera de enfrente. Rey puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Genial, ahora soy la loca del martillo.

Salió a la calle, comprobó que Kylo no estaba realmente por los alrededores (de hecho, había dejado de percibir sus vibraciones repentinamente) y continuó recogiendo sus cosas, con la cabeza hirviendo en confusión. ¿Qué narices acababa de ocurrir?

* * *

\- Me alegro de que este finde sí que hayas podido salir con todos – comentó Finn muy sonriente, dando un sorbo a su refresco.

Rey le devolvió la sonrisa, acodándose en la mesa. Estaba radiante aquella tarde.

El finde anterior se había sentido muy desgraciada al sufrir aquel virus estomacal que la había tenido presa en su cuarto todo el fin de semana. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para asustarse, pensar y repensar en todo lo que le había sucedido aquellos días. Y lo del accidente... Bastante lío había tenido ya con esquivar las preguntas de las preocupadas hermanas Tico, que la habían telefoneado enseguida para averiguar qué había pasado después de que ella escapase del lugar del choque. Les había asegurado con muchas dificultades, que había ido al centro médico a hacerse un chequeo, con lo que ellas se quedaron más o menos tranquilas. Pero ocultar aquel secreto le pesaba como una losa. Y pasar sola tantas horas pensando en aquello no era bueno para su salud mental.

Pero esta vez, por fin podía disfrutar de una tarde de relax con sus amigos. Habían ido a una hamburguesería del centro de la ciudad en el coche de Paige, para después ir a echarse un baile a algún pub cercano. A Carl le importaba bien poco a la hora a la que volviera, siempre y cuando hubiera comida al día siguiente y tuviera lista la furgoneta de Davison para las doce y media del sábado.

Contempló a todas aquellas caras, que se le estaban haciendo ya más conocidas y a las que había empezado a apreciar: el alegre Poe, que rodeaba en ese momento a Kaydel con su brazo y que bromeaba junto a JC y a Stomer. El joven había decidido adoptar aquel nombre tras la conversación con Rey y, cuando se enteró de que le gustaban las motos y los videojuegos, le pidió una quedada de gamers "un día de éstos". Había algunos otros chicos y chicas, pero habían llegado algo más tarde y aunque se los habían presentado, le costaba aún recordar sus nombres y caras.

También estaban las hermanas Tico, tan distintas y tan agradables las dos. La sencilla Rose, que disimulaba como podía las miradas soñadoras que le lanzaba a Finn y Paige, que bromeaba con unos y otros y que a veces se levantaba para saludar a los de la mesa de al lado… Y por supuesto, Finn, sentado a su lado, cada vez más alegre y más confiado con los demás.

Todos habían estado comentando las primeras semanas de curso, intercambiando chascarrillos, anécdotas de las clases y analizando los resultados del contraataque de Instagram: allá donde estuviera, le debían la vida a aquel DJ, quien tan limpiamente les había arreglado el asunto de las fotos ofensivas.

\- ¿Quién más va a hacer las pruebas de baloncesto?

\- ¿Es que no quieres más rivales, Newby? Jajajajaja…

\- Pues podríamos ir a ver la nueva de Spiderman al cine… Tiene buena pinta.

\- El club de Poesía este año está hasta los topes.

\- Eh, ¿alguien se apunta al concierto del grupo de mi primo del jueves que viene?

\- Son malísimos, Kaydel. No va a ir a verlos ni su madre.

\- ¡Han ensayado mucho este verano! Y tienen bajista nuevo.

\- Ostras, ¿al final ficharon a Michael? Entonces seguro que han ganado.

\- Pues hablando de conciertos, vienen The Arcade Fire el jueves 5 de octubre al pub Mos Eisley. ¿Quién se apunta?

\- Imposible, tío, nos han colocado examen de Álgebra el viernes siguiente.

\- Oye, Paige, dile a tus amigas del club de teatro que queremos conocerlas.

\- Díselo tú, cobarde…

Rey se perdía entre una conversación y otra, mirando a todos constantemente, disfrutando del simple hecho de estar en compañía de iguales, como una adolescente normal…

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Rose, mirándola atentamente.

\- Sí, claro… - replicó rápidamente Rey, tomando un bocado de su hamburguesa y levantándose – Voy a pedir otro refresco. ¿Alguien quiere alguna cosa más? - preguntó, alzando la voz para que todos los de la mesa la oyeran. Nadie quiso nada y ella se marchó.

Mientras se alejaba hacia la barra, Paige, que estaba junto a su hermana, giró la cabeza para seguir con la mirada a su compañera.

Aquella tarde, Rey llevaba una camiseta en color crema con adornos en amarillo, muy sencilla. De nuevo lucía sus sempiternos vaqueros (Paige había perdido la cuenta de cuántos y de qué tipo tenía Rey, pues parecían su prenda estrella) y unas zapatillas. Para complementar su atuendo, había escogido una pulsera de cuero y un bolso bandolera que parecía muy nuevo. No llevaba pendientes ni maquillaje y, decididamente, podría haber hecho algo mejor con su pelo, en vez de hacerse una coleta de caballo. Rey le parecía una chica bastante mona a la que le faltaba un toquecito, un empujón…

\- Rose – dijo mientras seguía mirando distraídamente a Rey - ¿Qué te parece la nueva?

\- Pues… muy simpática – comentó Rose algo despistada - ¿Por qué?

\- Nada… Es que me estoy acordando de un vestido monísimo que vi el otro día. ¿Y si nos vamos de compras y le decimos que se venga? – dijo haciendo un gesto con la barbilla hacia Rey.

\- Guay. Seguro que le apetece.

\- Seguro – aseveró Paige, entrecerrando los ojos y dando otro sorbo a su refresco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Ya avisé de que este capítulo se las traía… A la pobre Rey le hemos dado muchos disgustos. Tranquilos, que para el próximo, la dejaremos respirar un poquito. O no… Pufff, a saber…
> 
> La escena de Rey a solas puede que no sea gran cosa, pero tenía ganas de incluirla. En parte, me la inspiraron precisamente "Binary Sunset" (del episodio 4) y "Rey´s theme", de El despertar de la fuerza. Mientras oía el primer tema quise meter un pequeño homenaje a esa clásica escena de Luke mirando al atardecer. Así que aquí está… El segundo es un tema precioso, dulce, melancólico y lleno de fuerza y heroísmo, por supuesto. Así es como son las chicas de Star Wars. Por eso son eternas y siempre seguirán capturando a generaciones enteras. Es la clase de heroína que necesitamos en el siglo XXI, en quien se puedan ver reflejadas las jóvenes de ahora.
> 
> ¿Qué tal el primer encuentro astral de Rey y Kylo? He modificado muchas cosas, porque quería algo más de interacción entre ellos, pero básicamente la estructura de los hechos de la peli se mantiene ahí.
> 
> ¿Y Poe y Finn? Realmente se han hecho colegas. No hay nada mejor que encontrar afinidades. Por cierto, Finn, para variar, está un poco espesito, ¿no os parece? Necesita un buen coscorrón, me parece a mí.
> 
> Y otra cosita: atentos a las maniobras de Paige.
> 
> Avances para el próximo capítulo: a ver, se avecina una época muy mala para mí. A fines de junio tengo un examen importantísimo y necesito dedicarle todo mi tiempo y alma a ello. Así que probablemente no haya actualizaciones de capítulos. Pido disculpas y paciencia, pero no podré sacar buen material, si no le dedico el tiempo suficiente a revisarlo y redactarlo bien.
> 
> Eso sí, a lo mejor, aunque no haya capítulo completo, tal vez invente algo, a modo de "drabble", "pequeña viñeta", "omake" o como queráis llamarlo. Mini escenas rápidas sobre algún(os) personaje(s) concreto(s) que se me vayan ocurriendo y que no tengan cabida en la línea del fic. Tengo varias ideas para ir soltando. ¿Alguna sugerencia de mini escena que quisierais ver? Es mucho más fácil escribir eso e irlo dejando caer a gotitas durante junio, que hilar un capítulo entero. ¡En julio volveré con más fuerzas!
> 
> Ahora sí, avances para el próximo capítulo: sólo diré tres palabras: ¡Kylo – céntrico total!


	9. Interludio 1: Cuervos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! He vuelto, al fin. Ya terminé mi horrible examen hace una semana y, para amenizar la espera, volví a escribir. Había empezado esto durante la recta final para subirlo durante el mes de junio, pero no tuve energías (ni tiempo) de terminarlo a causa del estrés que tenía encima. Prometo que lo intenté, pero fue imposible. Han sido unas semanas tremendas, capaces de bloquear cualquier inspiración. ¡Pero por fin soy libre! Después, esta semana tuve que entregar varios informes en el trabajo, y no se acababan… Ha sido mortal.
> 
> Lo que os traigo hoy es un omake o viñeta breve que, a petición de lidx01 (usuaria a la que le agradezco muchísimo sus favoritos y reviews, siempre bienvenidos y apreciados), está centrado en la tríada del mal: Ren, Hux y Phasma. Bueno, la primera parte es más de Ren que otra cosa, pero es que me puse a escribir una escena suya que iba a ocupar apenas un par de párrafos y se me fue de las manos…
> 
> Me interesaba dejar más datos de por qué están asociados estos tres, lo cual nos podrá ayudar a entenderlos algo mejor. Aunque, sinceramente, muchas de las cosas que hacen no tienen excusa ninguna. Son malos malísimos y Rey tiene mucha razón en decir que Kylo le da grima. Ufff…
> 
> Pero don´t worry, que el capítulo próximo ya mismo está listo. Habrá que esperar un poco más. Y a partir de entonces, estaré ya de vacaciones de verdad y podré actualizar con mucha más rapidez. Tengo por costumbre subir un capítulo cuando el siguiente está casi listo.
> 
> ¡Adelante con la historia!

Como siempre, la espectacular moto de Kylo despertaba reacciones diversas, que iban de la admiración a la envidia más reconcentrada, pasando por el sarcasmo de algunos que sonreían de medio lado, mientras comentaban "Menudo pirado. A quién se le ocurre traer un bicho así a clase. Para que se lo roben o se lo rayen."

Entonces, los más veteranos les respondían a estos últimos:

\- Aquí, a nadie se le ocurre tocar las pertenencias de Ren.

\- ¿Y por qué? – preguntaban los ingenuos recién llegados.

\- Porque Kylo buscará a los culpables y hará de su vida un infierno – respondían los veteranos con una sonrisa lúgubre.

Los otros se miraban entre risas incrédulas, mientras contemplaban al presidente del Consejo Estudiantil de la Academia sacarse el casco de moto, colgarse la bandolera al hombro y encaminarse a paso decidido por el aparcamiento. Se ajustó los auriculares, de los que salía una potente música de guitarra eléctrica y se quitó los guantes de conducir, introduciéndolos en su bolsillo trasero en un gesto fluido. Una de las chicas de aquel grupo de cinco o seis que charlaba al otro lado del aparcamiento lo contempló con interés.

\- ¿En serio, Karen? – preguntaron otros del grupo, mirándola con asco.

\- Qué. ¿No puedo mirarlo?

En ese instante, Kylo giró la vista hacia ellos de reojo, hizo una mueca de desprecio y siguió andando. Un par de chicos bufaron contrariados.

\- Está zumbado.

\- Es un repelente.

\- Si lo conocieras mejor…

\- Un hijo de la grandísima…

\- Tiene a todos cogidos por los…

\- Sí, pero luego es el niño favorito de los profes. Claro, como tiene a papá Snoke…

\- Oye, que yo lo he visto estudiando y exponiendo trabajos en clase. El tío sabe lo que hace, encima es un crack. Para la asignatura de Tecnología Aplicada, presentó un proyecto impresionante con un teledirigido en miniatura que construyó él en clase... Yo le vi manejando cables y motores. Ese tío va para ingeniero, te lo digo yo.

\- Y corre como un demonio. Las mejores marcas son suyas. Es rápido de narices. Podría pedirse una beca deportiva, pero como su padre está forrado, ni falta que le hace.

\- ¿Y lo habéis visto boxear? Con los brazos que tiene, ése puede con tres como tú.

\- Es que es tan alto… - ésta era Karen, que seguía contemplando a Kylo, quien ya caminaba de espaldas a ellos en dirección al vanguardista edificio negro – ¿No tiene novia?

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Le faltan ocho meses de sol…

\- Y mira esa napia.

\- Jamás se le ha visto con ninguna chica. Ni siquiera sabemos si será hetero. Siempre anda con Hux (que el pobre tampoco es que ligue mucho) y la machorra de Phasma.

\- Ah, ¿pero Hux liga?

\- Yo lo vi un día liándose con Gladys Bradford – Hunt de la clase 12-C, cuando estábamos en onceavo grado.

\- Probad a preguntarle a Ren si es gay. Seguro que os los corta en un instante.

\- Joder, qué miedo le tenéis – comentó uno de los novatos.

La tal Karen inquirió:

\- ¿Pero no sale de marcha?

\- Claro que sí, va a los sitios de moda, como todos. ¿Que hay que ir al Coruscant? Él se presenta en el Coruscant con su séquito. ¿Que hay concierto en el Mos Eisley? Ahí está el tío plantado. No se pierde una. Digo yo que querrá tener a todo el mundo controlado.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Yo qué sé… Tampoco las tías se le acercan mucho. Les dará grima o algo así.

\- Es que si yo fuera tía, Ren me daría grima.

\- Tú es que no te has visto la cara, ¿verdad?

\- A que te sacudo…

\- ¿Y tan chungo es al hacer pagar a quien le moleste? – insistía Karen – Además, suponiendo que así fuese, es imposible que se enterara de quién le ha pinchado las ruedas.

Uno de los veteranos se giró hacia ella.

\- Óyeme bien: Kylo Ren SIEMPRE se entera de lo que haces – y alzó la vista hasta su figura oscura, que se alejaba al fin tras las puertas de entrada – Y te lo hace pagar.

Karen estaba estupefacta.

\- ¿Pero cómo? – balbuceó, extrañada - ¿Tiene ojos en la nuca o cámaras ocultas?

\- Ni idea – rezongó otro muchacho, acabando su pitillo – Mi hermana mayor decía que tenía un sexto sentido, pero creo que ve demasiadas películas. Tiene que tener algún secreto, pero a ver quién es el guapo que le pregunta.

Karen los miró a los cuatro alternativamente.

\- ¿Os estáis oyendo? Os da miedo, ¿no?

\- Mira – y el del pitillo se levantó del escalón donde estaba sentado – Aquí las cosas se hacen a la manera de Snoke. Ren es su brazo ejecutor y Phasma y Hux son sus hombres ala.

\- Bueno, digo yo que Phasma será su mujer ala…

\- Para el caso es lo mismo – cortó el joven – Lo que importa es que Ren, con ayuda de esos dos, es capaz de controlar el cotarro por aquí. Hay disciplina, no hay conflictos en los recreos… ¿No te has dado cuenta, tú que vienes de otro insti? ¿Has visto peleas, o sancionados en la clase de castigo? ¿Rivalidades entre grupos? ¿Piques o problemas de disciplina graves? Algo se les escapa a veces, pero... párate a pensarlo. ¿Has visto mucho de eso?

Karen abrió mucho sus ojos grises.

\- Ostras, es cierto.

\- Pues son ellos tres los que mantienen todo esto en pie – argumentó otro chico – Todo el mundo lo sabe y por eso les dejan estar. Y gracias a las maniobras de Hux, a veces podemos joder a los pringados de al lado.

\- ¿Los perdedores del Republicano?

\- Ahá. Hux puede parecer un niño pijo rancio, pero cuidado con él. Ren es el hijoputa número 1, pero Hux es el número 2.

\- Ya. ¿Y la valkiria?

\- ¿Phasma? – dijo otro – Ésa se lleva el bronce, por supuesto.

* * *

-  ** _Qué sabrá esa estúpida…_**  - rezongaba Kylo mientras caminaba entre las taquillas –  _ **Menos mal que los otros la han puesto en antecedentes al fin. Así, se ahorrará el mal rato que le daría.**_

En su mente resonaban aún los pensamientos de la joven, que lo había mirado como a un dulce a su paso por el parking.

-  _Uno ochenta y mucho como mínimo. Pinta de chico malo… ¡Y mira esas espaldas! Qué amplitud, por favor… ¿Qué se hará en el pelo? ¡Me encanta! Y la moto… ¡Sus padres deben de estar forrados!_

No pudo evitar una mueca de repulsión.

-  _No es guapo al estilo de los modelos de la tele o Instagram, pero tiene un aire de tío interesante. Eso sí, echa bastante para atrás. Efectivamente, da como grima… Un nosequé raro que repele…_

-  _ **Que piense lo que quiera. Pobre ingenua. Va lista.**_

Recordaba perfectamente cómo habían ido las cosas la última vez que se le había acercado una chica con intenciones amorosas. Para mayor desgracia de la pobre, él estaba acompañado aquella mañana. Había que remontarse al curso anterior, cuando estaban en onceavo grado…

* * *

El clac, clac, clac de sus tacones llevaba retumbando en sus oídos desde hacía ya tres pasillos. Y lo más tremendo es que los estaba oyendo en su mente, gracias a sus poderes.

-  ** _¿Qué narices hará pensando en sus tacones y en el ruido que hacen?_**  – se preguntó Kylo, sintonizando un poco mejor con la mente de la joven por mera curiosidad –  _ **Ah, ya entiendo. "Me siento fabulosa, voy haciendo ruido, todos me miran, hoy cae…" Espera, ¿quién cae?**_

Se detuvo con la taquilla a medio abrir y su vista se perdió en el oscuro interior.

-  _De hoy no pasa, tengo que decírselo_  – oyó pensar a la chica, que se iba acercando a juzgar por la creciente claridad con la que la oía –  _¡Kylo, hoy no te escapas!_

-  _ **Acabáramos**_  – el joven suspiró. Y antes de que le diera tiempo, se giró y vio a Rachel Hillman aparecer por la esquina del pasillo. Venía muy sonriente y decidida y efectivamente lucía unos llamativos zapatos de tacón bajo de color rojo que hacían mucho ruido, aún con el usual jaleo de los pasillos en un cambio de clase como aquél. Su melena caoba, cuidadosamente arreglada en ondas aquella mañana, enmarcaba su agraciado rostro, pero excesivamente maquillado.

Nunca había entendido (ni se iba a esforzar por hacerlo) aquello del maquillaje. No tenía opiniones al respecto, pero de algún modo, al conocer el rostro de todos recién levantados gracias a sus poderes, despreciaba aquellas artimañas.

Digamos que Kylo Ren era inmune a la belleza.

El joven se quedó en su sitio, ya no solamente resignado a no evitar la escena, sino sinceramente intrigado por su posible desenlace…

\- ¡Hola, Ren! ¿Qué tal el examen de Álgebra?  _(una sonrisa chispeante y un saludo energético es lo que un chico como tú necesita)_

Kylo empezó a sacar sus libros de la mochila lentamente, mientras la miraba de reojo con desinterés y respondiendo con un tono monocorde:

\- Fácil, muy predecible.

\- Normal, con lo empollón que eres  _(un halago por aquí, una petición de ayuda por allá… Subidón de ego, nene)_  A mí me cuesta la vida. Un día de éstos me podrías explicar lo de las ecuaciones…

Kylo ordenó pausadamente sus libros y cuadernos en la taquilla, mientras oía a Rachel pensar a toda velocidad.

-  _Ooooh, su taquilla… Tiene pocos chismes, es un tío que se anda sin tonterías. Y parece limpia. Genial, odio cuando abren las taquillas y salen cáscaras de pipas o hay chicles pegados por todas partes… No está llena de trastos como las de otros. No parece haber fotos de cantantes ni novias… Ni fotos guarras. Espera, ¿eso era un libro de motos? Oh, me encanta su moto, sería la envidia de todos si me llevara a dar una vuelta…_

-  ** _Por todos los infiernos, qué mente más molesta. Parece una lancha a motor. Ruidosa y machacona. ¿Le han dado pilas?_**

Cerró la puerta de su taquilla de un golpe seco y con el rabillo de ojo vio cómo ella daba un respingo del susto.

\- Que te ayude el profesor Franklin.

Rachel hizo un mohín coqueto de disgusto.

-  _(¿Será cabrón?)_  Anda ya, es un sieso y además, con él no me entero  _(¡Sabe que estoy coqueteando! ¡Lo sabe!)_

Mientras la joven hablaba, se acercaba más a él, forzando en todo momento su postura para colocarse lo más enfrentada a él posible.

-  ** _En una de éstas se me pone entre mis narices y la taquilla…_**

Dio la vuelta a la llave con parsimonia mientras esperaba el próximo movimiento de Rachel, que esbozaba una sonrisa encantadora.

Para cualquier otro hombre.

\- Seguro que tú explicas mejor  _(no me hagas apelar más a tu ego, idiota ¡y hazme caso YA!)_

\- No soy buen profesor.

\- Eso no lo sabes _(¡Enlaza con lo siguiente! Un puente, un puente al nuevo tema… Piensa…)_

Entonces, Kylo oyó otras dos mentes acercándose que, en aquel instante, le causaron una especie de alegría o alivio. Le era complicado ponerle nombre a aquello: Kylo Ren no tenía los vocablos "alegría" o "alivio" en su diccionario.

\- Por dios, Armie, ¿te quieres callar? Ya te he oído tres veces hablar de cómo le metiste la lengua hasta la campanilla a Gladys el sábado…

Kylo sonrió levemente al ver aparecer a sus dos adláteres por la otra esquina del pasillo.

\- Eso es porque te da rabia no haberte comido una rosca en semanas – rezongaba Hux, alzando mucho la cabeza mientras procuraba no chocar con los alumnos que se retiraban al paso de Phasma… la cual, no tenía ni que mirar por dónde pisaba, pues todos se apartaban al instante.

\- Ni falta que me hace – espetó Phasma. Y Kylo sonrió de nuevo al verla pararse en seco y agarrar a Hux del cuello de su camiseta – Así que ni se te ocurra volver a mentarlo, ¿me oyes, paleto?

Todo el mundo esperaría que Hux se arredrase, pero el pelirrojo llevaba años de práctica y había tomado otro camino: tomarlo a broma.

\- Vamos, Anya, no seas así – y se sacudió guapamente las manos de la joven, que rebufó al verlo, pero más calmada – No te preocupes, pronto encontrarás a alguien que cumpla tus expectativas… - Y le palmeó la espalda con gesto relajado - Ya sabemos que aquí son todos unos desgraciados y que no te llegan a la suela del zapato.

Phasma lo miró algo más satisfecha y con un poco de ¿simpatía? Kylo sabía que así era.

Al fin y al cabo, eran socios. Eran parte de aquel triángulo de necesidad mutua que habían establecido hace años, cuando ella llegó al instituto.

Sonrió otra vez al ver cómo Phasma respondía con voz acerada.

\- Ahí tienes un pase. Con menuda panda de petardos me veo obligada a alternar…

\- Pero sabes que Kylo y yo somos diferentes, ¿no?

\- Claro que sí. Ni siquiera contáis como hombres – replicó Phasma mirando al frente y localizando al fin a Kylo –  _Joder, por fin te encontramos._

Durante todo aquel intercambio, Kylo no perdió de vista ni por un segundo la arrobada mirada de Rachel, que se lo comía con los ojos.

-  _Argh, puede que no sea guapo, pero nunca lo había visto sonreír… ¡y me encanta! ¡Le cambia la cara por completo! ¿Es por mí? ¿Qué he dicho que le haya gustado? ¡A lo mejor le ha gustado mi última frase y quiere darme clases! ¡Toma ya!_

Pero entonces Rachel se dio cuenta de que Kylo estaba mirando por encima de su hombro y también se giró a ver.

-  _(Mierda, los que faltaban. Tú pasando)_  Bueno, podrías saber si eres buen profe probando. Podrías explicarme un poquito lo de las ecuaciones de segundo grado, y entonces veríamos si eres bueno o no.

Kylo no hizo esfuerzo ninguno por ocultar su mueca de asco y su respuesta coincidió con la llegada de Phasma y Hux junto a ellos.

\- Llevo exactamente seis minutos esperando a que seas un poco más sutil, pero está visto que ni por ésas – dijo pausadamente, cargándose al hombro la mochila de nuevo. Y se giró hacia los otros dos, que lo saludaron con sendos gestos de cabeza – Qué hay.

A Rachel se le descompuso el gesto por tiempos.

En un primer tiempo, se le abrieron ojos y boca como platos.

En un tiempo dos, la sangre se le subió a las sienes, tintando su rostro de carmesí.

En el tiempo tres, empezó a balbucear, pero Kylo la interrumpió.

\- ¿Me buscabas, Anya?

\- Sí – respondió la joven rubia – Era para avisarte de que nos han cambiado el entrenamiento de baloncesto y que me dará tiempo a pasarme por tu casa esta tarde.

\- Bien – dijo Kylo, alejándose de Rachel, quien recuperó energías, mientras oía a su mente gritar algo así como:

-  _¿Queeeé? ¿Que viene a tu casa la giganta? ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te llevas tan bien con ella? ¿Por qué es la única chica con la que te llevas bien?_

Aunque de cara a la galería, la joven preguntó:

\- ¿Te vas ya, Ren? ¿No me vas a aclarar qué has querido decir con eso?  _(Nadie se ríe de mí. Ni siquiera alguien como tú. MUCHO MENOS alguien como tú)_

Y lo miró, desafiante. Kylo decidió zanjar el asunto, mientras Hux y Phasma lo miraban expectantes. Sabían lo que venía a continuación.

\- Mira, no sé qué te habrán dicho – comentó Kylo, dirigiéndose a Rachel y notando cómo la joven empezaba a hiperventilar – Pero lo que sí sé es que no tienes clase ninguna. Necesitas unas cuantas prácticas sobre cómo pedirle salir a un tío, porque está visto que no tienes ni idea.

La mente de Rachel se convirtió en un pandemonio de fuegos artificiales, a razón de trescientos cincuenta y seis pensamientos por minuto, de los cuales unos trescientos cincuenta y cinco eran insultos y el restante era "vergüenza".

\- ¡El que no tiene ni idea eres tú, Ren! – Rachel logró resurgir del fango y le respondió a voz en grito, sin importarle que en el pasillo se hubiera hecho un pequeño corro ante ellos – Ahora entiendo por qué no se te acerca nadie. Eres un cabrón despreciable que debería irse a vivir a una isla a ver si se pudre allí.

Kylo le respondió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Supongo que tienes razón – se acercó a ella y la joven tuvo que alzar mucho la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarle a los ojos, mientras él siseaba desde su altura y a su alrededor, se hacía el silencio - ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que eso nunca va a pasar. Principalmente, porque prefiero quedarme en el mundo civilizado para disfrutar con la cara que se les pone a petardas como tú.

Uno de los sonidos más odiados por todo estudiante, el "uuuuuuuh" bajo que seguía a una frase lapidaria, se extendió por el pasillo, acompañado de un murmullo que destrozó los nervios de Rachel. La joven, gritando unas cuantas veces "¡Gilipollas!" se alejó dando taconazos, mientras la masa de estudiantes se la tragaba, convirtiéndola en una nueva doña nadie. La víctima más reciente de Ren "el cuervo".

* * *

\- Ya la había oído ir gimiendo por los servicios que necesitaba un nuevo novio – comentó Phasma, quien, sin dejar de mascar su sempiterno chicle, manejaba con destreza de profesional los mandos de la PSP mientras su mirada azul se mantenía fija en la pantalla – Mira que hay tíos en el insti…

\- A ésas les va el peligro – argumentó Hux, sentado codo con codo junto a ella, manipulando el segundo mando – Era un reto más.

\- Yo no soy un reto – declaró Kylo, soltando en ese momento los mandos en el sofá y viendo cómo su personaje en la pantalla era destrozado por una bola de fuego mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

\- Eh, ¿qué has hecho? – inquirió Hux - ¿Para qué te dejas matar?

\- Se me han quitado las ganas – repuso Kylo, echando una ojeada a las escaleras que daban al piso superior, la planta baja. Su mente estaba en otro lado, específicamente en el despacho de Robert Snoke.

Aquella tarde, el padre de Hux había tenido que ir a casa de Robert, para mantener una reunión con el director. La relación entre ambos adultos se remontaba a muchos años atrás, cuando Kylo y Armitage eran solamente unos niños. Habían sido muchas correrías junto a Armie…

El pelirrojo había constituido uno de sus elementos de transición a la vida con Robert.

Hux había accedido a pasarse por allí mientras sus tutores discutían en el despacho, reuniéndose los jóvenes, como siempre, en el sótano de la casa. Esta tarde, Phasma también los acompañaba, pues estaba deseosa de echar unas cuantas partidas al nuevo videojuego que había comprado Hux.

El lugar estaba acondicionado como un moderno loft subterráneo equipado con todo lo que un adolescente podría soñar, empezando por los enormes sillones frente a la pantalla 4K curva con equipos de sonido de última generación. No lejos de allí, reposaba otro sillón especial con un volante para videojuegos de carreras, frente a otra gran pantalla en un rincón de la sala. En otra esquina, junto a una gran estantería repleta de libros, discos y películas en DVD, había un cómodo sillón con reposapiés. La estancia era completada por una mini cocina de concepto abierto, un tablero de dardos en un extremo de la sala y una mesa de billar. Al fondo, dos puertas daban acceso, respectivamente, a un aseo y a un gimnasio.

Aquél era el reducto donde Kylo solía pasar muchas tardes solo o en compañía de sus amigos. Alguna vez había invitado allí a otros miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, como una especie de reuniones VIP, pero en verdad eran pocos los que habían pisado aquel espacio.

\- Bien, si Kylo deja la partida, ¡eso deja a Armitage Hux en primer lugar! - y Hux se echó hacia adelante en su asiento, pulsando los mandos con más energías y exclamando – ¡Anya, voy a por ti!

\- Que te lo has creído – y la joven también se concentró mucho más en la batalla que tenían entre manos. En la pantalla, unos personajes vestidos con armaduras extravagantes se intercambiaban golpes y bolas de fuego de colores sobre un campo de hierba, mientras una estridente música salía a todo gas de los altavoces.

La partida estaba ciertamente interesante, pero Ren seguía con la mirada fija en la puerta de lo alto de las escaleras, mientras de fondo oía las maldiciones de Hux, con quien Phasma estaba barriendo el suelo en pantalla.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Joder, Anya, eso es un golpe bajo! – rezongó Hux cuando ella invocó una ilusión de agua que lo cegó por completo, facilitándole un ataque por la espalda que le robó varias unidades de vida…

\- En el amor y en la guerra, ya sabes.

\- ¡Te vas a enterar! – y Hux contraatacó con un hechizo de lava, pero Anya fue más rápida y se elevó en el aire, mientras lanzaba un remolino que acabó con la parte izquierda de la armadura de Hux.

\- Por cierto, Armie – comentó ella con sorna - ¿Qué tal con Gladys? ¿Habéis llegado ya a la segunda base?

Hux acusó el impacto de aquella observación porque, de repente, su personaje cayó al suelo sin explicación aparente, mientras Hux empezaba a barbotar maldiciones y a echar humo por las orejas.

\- ¿A ti qué te importa? – replicaba, hecho una furia, agachándose al suelo a por su mando, mientras Phasma cogía ventaja en la pelea.

Ren, que en aquel instante estaba muy concentrado en averiguar por qué el señor Hux le estaba ocultando a Snoke una crucial llamada que había realizado aquella mañana a Rumanía, salió de su trance y sonrió al visualizar de pronto un flash mental de los recuerdos de Hux. Al pobre le estaba haciendo la cobra aquella Gladys en el asiento trasero de su coche…

\- Hombre, esta mañana estabas súper atento con los consejos amorosos… - contestó Phasma con sorna, mientras le lanzaba otro rayo de fuego que mandaba el personaje de Hux a paseo tras un fortín de madera… - Pensé que debía corresponderte.

\- Ja, muy graciosa, muy amable, muy atento por tu parte – rezongó Hux, recuperando el poder de los mandos – Para tu información, solamente responderé que estoy en ello. Vamos avanzado.

\- Ah, ¿pero vais a seguir avanzando? – insistió Anya, mientras hacía saltar a su personaje, que empezó a soltar descargas de rayos sobre la cabeza del guerrero de Hux – Pensaba que la habrías espantado en la primera cita.

\- Relájate, Armitage – le oyó pensar Kylo, mientras el pelirrojo se concentraba verdaderamente en el campo de batalla – Pasando.

Y así sucedió: el guerrero de Hux finalmente acabó ganando terreno y Phasma empezó a pasarlo mal.

Aquélla era una de las cosas por las que Kylo, muy a su pesar, confiaba en le mente de Hux. Era inexplicable, pero por mucha presión a la que lo sometieran, o por muy irascible que pudiera ser ante las burlas (igualito que él, vaya), su segundo de a bordo siempre acababa saliendo a flote gracias a una tremenda cantidad de sangre fría. Se evadía del exterior y desarrollaba su misión tal y como se la habían solicitado.

De hecho, Armitage había sido en muchas ocasiones el ejecutor de algunas de las peores bromas pesadas de la historia reciente de la guerra entre republicanos y cuervos. Entre sus triunfos se contaba robar la ropa interior del equipo de animadoras y tintarla de rojo, para tendérsela en las gradas del estadio; o martirizar a las alumnas de octavo grado, hasta lograr el tremendo balance de diez bajas del Republicano en la primera semana de curso, hacía tres años. Hux tenía una mente bastante imaginativa al imaginar crueldades y no le temblaba el pulso en absoluto al ejecutarlas. De hecho, para Kylo, en ocasiones casi era demasiado. Hasta Ren tenía sus estándares para la maldad...

Hux era el más cerebral de los dos y muy capaz de guardarse una ofensa durante semanas hasta cobrarse su venganza. Curiosamente, en algunas ocasiones, su mente se volvía algo más opaca, incluso difícil de leer. En aquellas veces, era cuando Hux estaba más concentrado y planeaba las peores burradas. Y realmente, el pelirrojo se volvía muy peligroso. Las pintas de pijo rancio y sus arrebatos de furia casi cómicos eran una máscara para lo que realmente corría por las venas de su compañero. Algo muy similar a lo que corría por las suyas propias. Sí, Armitage era un buen segundo de a bordo.

En aquel sentido, Kylo envidiaba (un poquito) su capacidad. En realidad, era lo único en lo que le envidiaba. Él encontraba difícil no hacer pagar a alguien cualquier cosa que le hubieran hecho, al instante de haberse producido. Le resultaba complicado controlarse a veces… Dentro de él había un tumulto que se revolvía más cuando alguien le llevaba la contraria o las cosas no salían como él quería.

Por eso, aquella Rey lo tenía completamente descolocado.

Le volvieron a llegar ecos de la mente de sus amigos. Ambos empezaban a aburrirse de la partida, pero eran igual de cabezotas y no pararían hasta vencer.

Había ido a dar con dos adláteres igualmente competitivos. Eran distintos, pero se complementaban. Phasma estaba allí para, con su talante más ecuánime y pasota, aportar un poco de templanza a las batallas verbales de egos que se armaban a veces entre Kylo y Hux. A Kylo le gustaba sumergirse de vez en cuando en la mente de Phasma, pero solía dejarla tranquila el resto del tiempo. La mente de la joven era bastante simple y tranquila, sin grandes altibajos de emociones negativas (ni positivas). No era una chica que se cuestionase demasiadas cosas en la vida. Tenía claro cuál era su lugar en este mundo y vivía según esa percepción.

Ellos dos eran los más cercanos a él, pero no eran sus amigos. Kylo Ren no tenía amigos, pero sí socios, aliados, peones y esbirros. Sabía que ni Phasma ni Hux le consideraban tampoco amigo, pero sí que eran conscientes de aquella camaradería por asociacionismo y conveniencia. Los tres tenían, por tanto, muy claro cuál es su posición.

Reconocía que había habido algún buen momento en aquellos años, que se habían salvado el cuello en innumerables ocasiones, que la unión hacía la fuerza, que sus padres estaban encantados de aquella relación, y que eran perfectamente capaces de disfrutar de una tarde de videojuegos y refrescos, pero Kylo Ren se había olvidado de cómo se disfrutaba de esas cosas de verdad hacía ya tiempo.

No confiaba en nadie. Nadie le entendía de verdad. Únicamente, tal vez, un poco, Robert.

¿Cómo confiar en la gente, cuando constantemente podía navegar en su interior y adivinar lo que subyacía bajo todas sus hipocresías? Phasma y Hux eran de los pocos que no le ocultaban casi nada, pero aparte de eso, el resto del mundo eran carcasas que podía vaciar en cuanto quisiera, utilizarlas siempre que quisiera. Y siempre tendría a Armie y Anya para ayudarle. La suya era una simbiosis perfecta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeeno, pues aquí está el primer interludio (los voy a llamar así, pues son paréntesis a la historia) Creo que ha quedado un poco flojo, pero intentaré mejorar con el tiempo.
> 
> Iba a meter un flashback más sobre estos tres, pero me guardaré esa carta para más adelante, porque me quedaba esto muy largo. Habrá más interludios, siempre centrados en algún personaje o personajes, con escenas algo alejadas de la trama principal. Algunos podrán ser flashbacks (tengo algunos preparados ya) pero si tenéis alguna sugerencia más, estaré dispuesta a atenderlas. Tengo interludios preparados para casi todos los personajes. Me gusta escribir pequeñas escenas para ellos y ellas, centradas en detalles tontos pero que nos ayudan a conocerles mejor.
> 
> Atentos, porque ese interés de Kylo en las reuniones de Snoke con el señor Hux y otras personas, ligado a sus habilidades mentales, va a traer cola. Será importante para la trama. No todo va a desarrollarse en el instituto: vamos a salir de allí para irnos a otras esferas.
> 
> Avances para el próximo capítulo: como ya dije, solamente voy a decir tres palabras: ¡Kylo – céntrico total!


	10. Espía

**6:30**

Otro despertar. Si es que se podía llamar despertar a abrir los ojos tras una nueva noche dando vueltas, levantándose a estudiar por mero cansancio de dar esas vueltas y de contabilizar unas cuatro horas y media de sueño en total.

**_-Maldita sea._ **

La misma mierda de siempre.

Se levantó e hizo algunos estiramientos. Era automático, los tenía tan interiorizados que no concebía saltar de la cama como un resorte y no hacerlos. Los necesitaba; si no, no se sentía despierto del todo. Le gustaba la sensación de sentir sus músculos flexionarse, distenderse y sus huesos crujir levemente. Dio un par de saltos sobre las puntas de los pies y anduvo a paso ligero hacia el baño.

* * *

**6:47**

Hoy tocaba una ducha algo más fría de lo normal. Era lo único que lo espabilaba completamente. Eso, y el café cargado que lo esperaría en la cocina.

Hablando de café…

Se enrolló la toalla a la cintura y salió del baño, que estaba anexo a su habitación. Junto a la puerta de salida del dormitorio había un interfono, que encendió presuroso. Lo respondió una voz femenina de acento chileno.

\- Sí, señorito Kylo.

Le gustaba comprobar que hasta el personal de servicio de la casa había consentido en seguirle la corriente con lo de su nombre.

\- ¿Emilia? Prepara un café solo largo.

\- ¿Va a desayunar algo más?

\- Sí, lo de siempre.

* * *

 

**6:58**

\- Buenos días hijo. Toca examen de Filosofía, ¿no?

Kylo se giró para ver a su mentor salirle al encuentro por el ancho pasillo. Lucía, como siempre, uno de sus muchos trajes de chaqueta, impolutos y planchados al milímetro. Llevaba en la mano un ejemplar del New York Times y una cartera de piel marrón.

\- Exacto. Kant. – respondió él, metiéndose la camiseta por la cabeza y colocándosela bien – Pero será fácil.

\- ¿Has previsto algo?

\- No. He estudiado esta vez.

Kylo suspiró mientras escaneaba los pensamientos de su mentor. A Snoke le interesaba que usase sus habilidades mentales mucho más que a él mismo.

Aquella mañana no había suerte con la lectura de mente. De modo curioso, la mente de Robert era la más opaca que había encontrado jamás. Exceptuando la de la pringada llamada Rey. Pero no valía, porque ella también tenía poderes. En lo concerniente a personas ordinarias, Snoke era el más hermético de todas. Había días en que prácticamente no tenía acceso a sus pensamientos. Snoke no tenía habilidad ninguna (si no, Kylo las habría percibido desde el instante que lo conoció) pero el muchacho no podía evitar una punzada de descontento e intranquilidad cada vez que estaba a ciegas con su mentor. Era cierto que el anciano era la persona en quien más confiaba, pero a veces no podía evitar que lo traspasase un puñal de algo similar al miedo cuando el hombre lo miraba con sus ojos dispares, rodeados por párpados desfigurados por las cicatrices del fuego.

Por eso, Kylo, involuntariamente, no podía a veces evitar alzar su barrera cuando andaba cerca de su mentor, aun a sabiendas de que él jamás podría penetrar en su mente. Pero a veces lo miraba como si pudiera.

Aquél era un delicado equilibrio. No quería ofenderle, ni traicionar toda la confianza que depositaba en él. Por eso, obedecía a su mentor cada vez que lo instaba a usar sus fuerzas siempre que pudiera. Robert ansiaba verle convertido en alguien fuerte.

Pero aquella mañana, Kylo decía la verdad al afirmar que había estudiado bien. Aquel tema de filosofía le interesaba y había estudiado de firme por pura curiosidad. Despreciaba por completo la ética kantiana, pero le fascinaba comprobar que hubiera gente que se hiciese sus mismas preguntas sobre la libertad de elección, las acciones que uno emprendía y las consecuencias de los actos propios.

\- No será necesario, padre. He estudiado. Debo acostumbrarme a memorizar.

\- De acuerdo, Kylo, pero recuerda: si no hay razón, no te sobreesfuerces. Tus habilidades te sacarán del apuro. Confía en tus capacidades.

\- Gracias.

\- Esta mañana tengo reunión de accionistas, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Por supuesto. ¿A qué hora quieres que me pase?

\- Ven sobre las doce menos cuarto.

\- Vale, habré acabado el examen para entonces.

\- Márcate un “Alfie”, chico. Y no llegues tarde.

Kylo sonrió levemente. Marcarse un “Alfie” era un código clave que habían establecido él y Robert para nombrar una de sus variadas estratagemas para hacer novillos.

Una junta de accionistas de Robert era causa de fuerza mayor para hacerlos. Su asistencia a ellas era absolutamente obligatoria. Aunque nadie más que ellos dos lo sabía.

 

* * *

 

**7:15**

Odiaba las prohibiciones de velocidad. Por aquella avenida se podía circular perfectamente a 70 por hora. Pero no, tenían que obligarle a ir a 30. Un poco más despacio y avanzaría hacia atrás.

Entre maldiciones, paseó la vista por sus alrededores junto al semáforo en rojo donde estaba parado. En aquel momento, la calle estaba llena de estudiantes de varias escuelas e institutos cercanos. Reconoció caras de los suyos, muchos de ellos y ellas vestidos con sus cazadoras o chaquetas deportivas en negro.

Cuervos.

De pronto, una sacudida ardiente lo estremeció.

Mierda, ¿qué hacía allí aquella friki?

Paseó la vista por todas partes. Ah, ahí estaba…

Unos metros más adelante, ella también estaba parada esperando al semáforo, en el carril derecho. Montaba una Vespa que su ojo experto reconoció como tuneada… No era mal trabajo.  El vehículo tenía un color rojo terracota tristón que, junto a las desharrapadas pintas de la conductora, casi lo movieron a la conmiseración. La joven llevaba un casco viejo y roñoso, una mochila ajada y de color impreciso y unos vaqueros manchados de grasa.

En cuanto el semáforo se puso en verde, él decidió acelerar hasta ponerse a su lado en el otro carril. Cuando se acercaba, ella sintió su presencia y se giró hacia él, con gesto agrio. Las vibraciones de poder de la chica se agitaron tumultuosamente a su paso.

Extrañamente, le agradó la sensación de notarlas cerca.

No pudo evitarlo. Hacía años que no experimentaba una cercanía a una fuente de poder, y mucho menos una tan intensa. Casi podía saborearla, como un pájaro atraído por la luz.

 ** _\- Hola, perdedora_** – saludó con sorna, haciendo rugir su moto de modo muy ostentoso y desagradable y adelantándola sin mirarla.

 _\- Que te den_ – replicó ella. Y Kylo pudo ver por el retrovisor cómo Rey le mostraba el dedo medio.

Curiosamente, aquello le hizo gracia y le puso hasta de buen humor. Curioso, pensó mientras aceleraba por la avenida.

Muy curioso.

La brillante estela de poder de la joven se desvaneció en la distancia rápidamente.

 

* * *

 

**7:40**

El buen humor se le fue cuando tuvo que responder por enésima vez a la pregunta “¿y cómo te has hecho eso en la cara, Ren?”

Puso los ojos en blanco y le entraron ganas de hacerle comer el bate de béisbol a aquel imbécil de Matthews.

Pero Phasma, eficiente y directa, lo sacó del apuro sin moverse un ápice de su posición, apoyada en una taquilla con el codo y sin dejar de mascar su chicle.

\- Eres idiota, Matthews – escupió la muchacha – Todo el mundo sabe ya lo del cristal roto. ¿Es que vives debajo de una piedra?

El aludido, un alumno de un curso inferior a ellos que compartía un par de optativas con Kylo, la miró con fastidio. Iba a responderle cuando Phasma añadió:

\- Anda, so atontao, quítate de nuestra vista – y la rubia lo cogió de la capucha, retirándolo con muy poca ceremonia de su campo visual.

Kylo arqueó las cejas ante la actuación de Anya. Escaneó su mente y solamente leyó rutina y descontento. Para ella, eso era algo normal. Era el orden natural de las cosas. En la escala trófica de los esquemas mentales de Phasma, ella estaba muy por encima de todos.

Afortunadamente, ella seguía considerándole a él parte de un escalón superior.

\- Hay que ser gilipuertas – se quejaba Phasma, mientras contemplaba a Matthews alejarse dando tumbos por el pasillo – No sé qué esperaba que le respondieras… A todo esto, ¿te molesta mucho? – y Kylo volvió a arquear las cejas de la sorpresa, porque se estaba dirigiendo a él – De pequeña estrellé a una de mi clase contra un escaparate. Sé que los cortes duelen bastante.

Kylo procesó el recuerdo de Phasma. Lo conocía bien, era una de las razones por las que había empezado a relacionarse con ellos…

\- No, desde que me quitaron los puntos va mucho mejor.

\- Ahá.

Y ya. Así de simple. Phasma sabía cómo acabar las conversaciones sin llegar a ser molesta. Armie tenía mucho que aprender de ella. Pero nada, que no se le pegaba nada…

 

* * *

 

**10:07**

**_\- Y pensar que me quedan veinte minutos de examen…_ **

Odiaba que el profesor Tarkin los obligase a mantener su examen sobre la mesa durante toda la hora, aunque lo hubiesen acabado. Siempre les decía que lo conservasen, “por si se les ocurría alguna idea más para volcar sobre el papel”…

 ** _\- Valiente mierda_** – resopló – **_En realidad no soporta la idea de tener que hacer vigilancia extra por si alguien saca un libro o cuaderno y juega al despiste con algún compañero. Prefiere tenernos atados a los exámenes para tener la excusa perfecta para mantenernos callados._**

Se reclinó en su silla y en ese instante, decidió que adelantaría la hora de ejecución del “Alfie”.

La primera fase era fácil: hacerse el enfermo, variante “vomitera”. Su piel era tan pálida a perpetuidad, que conocía bien las bromas que se hacían sobre él, a sus espaldas y sin que ni Phasma o Hux las oyeran. Alguna vez había logrado pillar a alguien diciéndolas delante de él, con lo que había podido darle su merecido en vivo y en directo. Pero la mayoría de ocasiones tenía que reprimirse por convencionalismos sociales. Ren conocía sus límites e incluso Snoke se los marcaba muy bien.

Comenzó a palparse el estómago y a respirar profundamente, como si estuviera sufriendo un mareo tremendo. Tardó unos momentos en llamar la atención del profesor Tarkin y de ahí a obtener un permiso para ir al baño entre arcadas fingidas, hubo un instante.

Curiosamente, aunque Kylo tenía la fama que tenía, a nivel académico era intachable. El primero de la clase, el más puntual y cumplidor, el que recordaba los deberes que se habían mandado hacía una semana, para fastidio de una clase entera que rezaba para que el profesor de turno los hubiera olvidado…

Por eso, Tarkin no puso pega ninguna cuando, al regresar “del baño” sudoroso y agitado (tras haber humedecido su frente con algunas gotas de agua), Kylo solicitó ir a enfermería a descansar. Hux se ofreció a acompañarle, mientras sonreía ladinamente.

\- Conque haciendo novillos otra vez… Hay junta de accionistas, ¿verdad? Me lo dijo mi padre ayer.

\- Síp.

\- Serás cabrón.

\- Sin insultar. No tengo la culpa de ser mejor que tú en esto del teatro.

\- Oh, por supuesto, no lo niego en absoluto, mister Drama Queen.

Kylo le dirigió una mirada de soslayo que debería haber estado acompañada de un gancho de izquierda, pero no tenía ganas aquella mañana.

Con el paso de los años, a fuerza de pasar horas en su compañía y de observar mucho, Armitage había desarrollado sus propias teorías acerca de las peculiaridades de Ren. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para sumar dos más dos cada vez que pasaba algo extraño en las inmediaciones de Kylo. Objetos que se movían solos, tuberías que reventaban, repentinas ráfagas de aire, dolores abdominales de improviso, preguntas de exámenes filtradas… Entre sus teorías estaba la del experimento científico y la del alienígena infiltrado. La de la kriptonita le hizo mucha gracia a Kylo…

Lo importante era que Armie no hacía preguntas. Él también sacaba tajada del tráfico de preguntas de exámenes que a veces organizaba Kylo… Sin embargo, se sumaba una componente de miedo en aquella contención. Prefería seguir del lado de Ren, obviando los detalles extraños de sus misteriosas habilidades, y seguir haciéndose ideas en su cabeza antes que confirmarlas con Kylo cara a cara. Mejor así.

\- Tal vez deberías apuntarte al club de teatro, Armie, y desarrollar un poco la expresividad – aventuró Kylo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa torcida - Los de octavo siguen pensando que tienes un palo metido en el culo desde que te conocieron en las jornadas de inicio de curso.

Hux iba a replicar, pero Kylo, presa de un repentino cambio de planes, echó a correr, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, mientras en ese instante sonaba el timbre de cambio de clase y los pasillos cobraban vida.

Kylo siguió corriendo, pero con una dirección concreta: la valla que comunicaba su instituto con el de los pringados.

* * *

 

**10:35**

Inspiró hondo. Pensó en poner en práctica algo que no se le había ocurrido hasta la fecha, cada vez que aquella friki andaba cerca: la habilidad de “sigilo”.

Consistía en sellar sus poderes, limitarlos hasta el mínimo imprescindible para activarlos. Era complicado, porque implicaba retrotraerse, forzar a su barrera a quedarse en sus inmediaciones, en lugar de dejarla expandirse libremente, como siempre solía hacer.

Restringirse era algo que no iba con Kylo Ren.

Por eso, aquello del “sigilo” era algo en contra de su propia naturaleza. Pero lo aprendió de pequeño… con el profesor equivocado. Y después, había descubierto que, con el paso de los años, aquella habilidad era útil… A pesar de no tener a nadie de quien protegerse, Kylo había doblegado sus poderes día a día, al menos en ese sentido, sólo por estar preparado. Y ahora daba gracias de haber practicado.

Por eso, enfrentarse al poder de aquella pringada era algo nuevo, fascinante. La sensación de poder era embriagadora. Algo inédito.

Algo prohibido.

Era su rival. Lo había herido. Le insultaba a diario.

Y también, había tenido con ella el encuentro más extraño de su vida. Habían contactado a nivel psíquico, como un desdoble astral. ¿Qué demonios había sido aquello?

No dejaba de reflexionar desde que ocurrió. ¿Por qué aquel enlace?

 ** _\- ¿Y si resulta que ocurre con todas las personas que tenemos poderes?_** – reflexionaba mientras se acercaba a la valla metálica y escudriñaba oculto entre los arbustos que rozaban el metal - **_No, imposible, con mi antiguo profesor nunca me pasó nada igual. ¿Qué tiene ella que la hace conectar conmigo?_**

Reflexionó también sobre el accidente de días atrás. Ella parecía más asustada que nunca. Realmente, no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía. Y él había dicho la verdad cuando le dijo que debía controlarse.

Lo de ofrecerse como profesor ya sí que había sido algo inexplicable.

¿De dónde narices había sacado aquello? ¿Qué demonio de la locura lo había instado a soltar aquella chorrada delante de la perdedora?

De pronto, a su mente acudió el recuerdo del rostro de la joven. Tenía los ojos desorbitados por el miedo y, en ese instante, constató que eran de color miel, con un poco de verde en ellos.

El demonio de la locura atacaba de nuevo y espantó aquel recuerdo con un manotazo imaginario al aire. Volvió a concentrarse en su barrera, manteniéndola fija y haciéndose invisible, parapetado tras los arbustos.

Ah, ahí estaba la pringada. Había leído la mente de Paige Tico hacía unos instantes, que estaba buscándola por los jardines.

La esbelta joven venía seguida de su hermana menor, la pardilla informática y ella.

¿Rey?

Sí, eso. Rey.

Las muchachas se sentaron en el césped al sol, mientras charlaban animadamente. Kylo reforzó su barrera y comprobó su “sigilo”. Reconcentrar el poder para no ser percibido. Reducir a mínimos su presencia para no ser notado. Y poder seguir escuchando… Oía las voces en los pensamientos de ellas como si él estuviera allí sentado con ellas.

\- Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Te vienes con nosotras o no?

Vio cómo Rey alzaba la cabeza hacia la mayor de las Tico. La capitana de baloncesto estaba de pie junto a Rey y su hermana pequeña. La joven parecía algo indecisa.

\- Bueno, vale.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó Rose – Verás qué bien lo pasamos.

Kylo se concentró bien y leyó la mente de Rose. Había notado algo inusual. Un secreto desagradable.

Rápidamente escaneó los recuerdos de unos días atrás, sabiendo del incidente en el callejón. Había miedo y alivio porque estaba a su lado Newby…

  * **_Argh, qué asco_** – Kylo odiaba meter las narices en recuerdos impregnados de amor – **_Dan ganas de vomitar arco iris._**



Y entonces, oyó pensar a la pringada.

A Rey.

_\- Pobre Rose… Me pregunto por qué no le habrá contado nada a su hermana. ¡Es algo horrible! Malditos enfermos… Menos mal que no llegó a peores y que Finn estaba allí para ayudarla. ¿Habrán ido ya a denunciar esta semana?_

Después, todo quedó en silencio, ya que Rey activó su barrera entonces, para sumergirse en la cabeza de Rose. Kylo aprovechó también para leer la mente de Rose junto a ella y notó las vibraciones de la joven concentrarse en el mismo punto que las suyas.

Era extraño. Era la primera vez que notaba su energía tan cerca y no era agresiva. El “sigilo” estaba funcionando a la perfección, ya que, si Rey hubiera sido consciente de su poder, ya lo estaría atacando.

Constató que la energía de Rey era la misma, pero cambiaba su calidad. Era una vibración cálida, que le causó un hormigueo que no tuvo más remedio que calificar de “agradable”.

Era agradable sentirla cerca.

Era como ser acariciado por una brisa suave de verano bajo el sol.

Como estar flotando sobre el agua y dejarse llevar por la corriente.

Como dormir entre sábanas recién lavadas.

Como recordar los abrazos cálidos de…

**_\- ¡ALTO!_ **

Inmediatamente, esbozó una mueca de asco y por poco pierde la concentración.

¡Era detestable! ¡Antinatural! ¡Él, Kylo Ren, hijo adoptivo de uno de los hombres más influyentes de la ciudad, número uno de la Academia y Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, sintiéndose “bien” en las inmediaciones de aquella desgraciada doña nadie!

**_\- ¡Céntrate Kylo! ¡Ve a la mente de Tico!_ **

Se negó a volver a recrearse en la reconfortante sensación de notar el poder de la chica agitarse junto al suyo y se enfocó en la tarea. Juntos, encontraron los detalles faltantes a la historia y Kylo esbozó otra mueca de descontento ante la situación.

**_\- Habría que cortarles los mismísimos a cabrones de esa calaña._ **

Había métodos mucho más eficaces y rápidos para controlar o humillar a alguien…

**_\- Aborrezco a cualquiera de esos seres inferiores que necesitan eso para pasar un rato. Con lo bien que se está persiguiendo a perdedores como ellos._ **

Ambos salieron a la vez de la mente de la chica, mientras Paige y Rose hablaban animadamente.

\- Entonces nos vemos después de clase aquí, ¿vale?

\- No, id vosotras antes – replicó Rey – Yo tengo que pasar antes por casa, pero comeré con vosotras.

Kylo arqueó una ceja, pues al tener ella sus poderes activados, no supo la razón que la obligaba a irse a casa. Bueno, qué le importaba a él.

\- Vale, pero no tardes – le recomendó Rose.

\- Por cierto, ¿has encontrado a alguien que te eche un cable con la Física? – inquirió Paige.

Rey se rascó la cabeza, despeinándose un poco uno de sus tres característicos moños en la parte trasera.

\- Pues no… Pero Poe y Tubbs me dijeron que hablarían con uno de la clase 12-B.

\- ¿Con Sylvester Thompson? – y Paige abrió los ojos como platos – Por dios, espero que no sea él… Es un pegajoso y como te vea necesitada de ayuda, no parará hasta que seas su pareja en el baile de invierno.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Pareja? – balbució Rey.

\- Sí, es un tío muy plasta – explicó Rose - No te dejes engatusar por él. Está un poco desesperado, por eso deberás ser firme cuando le des la negativa para el baile.

\- ¿Baile? ¿Pero qué baile? ¿El de graduación? Pero si eso es el año que viene…

Las hermanas se echaron a reír.

\- ¿No tienes ni idea? ¡Jajajaja! ¡Tenemos que ponerte al día!

El timbre de fin de hora las obligó a separarse entre sí, para ir corriendo a sus respectivas clases. Kylo se separó de la valla, colocándose bien la bolsa en bandolera, pero notó que los poderes de Rey fluctuaban. Hizo una última prueba y hubo suerte esta vez…

_\- Mañana tengo que escaquearme y probar otra vez la fase 3._

**_\- ¿Qué narices será eso de la fase 3?_ **

_\- Ayer pude mover el mueble grande del salón… Casi tiro la tele… Tendré que andarme con cuidado._

**_\- OK, lo tengo. Fase 3: movimiento de muebles. Me ha hecho caso…_ **

_\- A ese espárrago de los infiernos seguro que le cabrearía mucho ver lo que estoy siendo capaz de hacer…_

Un relámpago ardiente surcó el estómago de Kylo. Estaba mencionándole.

Era extraño formar parte de sus pensamientos. Era extraño oírle pronunciar su nombre con otro sentimiento que no fuese el odio, sino ¿la burla?, ¿la ironía?

**_\- Espárrago de los infiernos. Eso sí es original._ **

Y por fin se alejó del lugar. Era hora de salir de allí.

* * *

 

**11:15**

\- Buenos días, chico. Tu padre está donde siempre.

\- Gracias.

El guarda de seguridad volvió a su partido de béisbol en su tele y cerró la ventanilla de la garita de seguridad. Kylo hizo avanzar un poco su moto hasta entrar en el parking, mientras se guardaba el pase VIP que le había proporcionado Snoke cuando cumplió los trece años. Atravesó las puertas de cristal, donde superó dos controles más sin problema, pues todos allí conocían al hijo del señor Snoke, un aplicado y taciturno estudiante de instituto que solía pasearse por las salas y curiosear por los ventanales que daban a las naves de fabricación y laboratorios de pruebas.

El complejo de la Red Star Corporation parecía el hermano mayor de la construcción de la Academia. Había también un aire de rabiosa modernidad geométrica en el diseño de todas las líneas de sus pabellones y naves anexas. Todo estaba construido en acero, cristal y nuevos materiales en tonos negros y grises.

La Red Star Corp. era una empresa multinacional dedicada a la domótica, inteligencia artificial e ingeniería de telecomunicaciones, que tenía fichadas a algunas de las mentes más brillantes del país. Prácticamente tenían el monopolio del mercado del sector y eran una empresa muy bien afianzada, desde que despuntaran allá por los años 50, fabricando los primeros transistores con forma de cajas de lata con cables…

El edificio entero estaba impregnado del aprecio por las novedades tecnológicas y el diseño de vanguardia: sus puertas, mecanismos de seguridad, gadgets, mobiliario… todo estaba adaptado a los últimos avances en informática y anti-hackeo. Cualquier juguetito digital que lanzaran en China, Corea del Sur u Oriente Medio, había pasado antes por las manos de su personal científico. Estaban a la vanguardia del mercado y casi podría decirse que se adelantaban a las novedades de las ferias internacionales de robótica.

Robert Snoke era socio accionista de la empresa, junto con el señor Hux (de ahí les venía la amistad) y no se sabía bien cómo, pero el director conseguía equilibrar sus labores de gestión de un centro tan grande como la Academia con las reuniones de socios.  Lo que nadie sabía es que uno de sus ejes principales para la gestión eran las fabulosas habilidades de Kylo…

\- Pasa, chico – dijo Snoke desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Kylo entró a una sala anexa al salón de juntas, muy pequeña y de mobiliario simple en tonos blancos y grises, donde le esperaba su tutor, que en aquel momento se levantaba de la silla.

\- La reunión de hoy será breve – aclaró el director, mientras ambos oían claramente el murmullo de los accionistas al otro lado del pasillo.

Kylo cerró con cuidado la puerta y sonrió para sus adentros. Nadie le echaba cuentas si se quedaba allí dentro. A nadie le llamaba la atención que él se tirase las horas muertas allí metido, casi siempre estudiando o conectado a internet en su portátil, “trabajando”. Y mucho menos nadie se había parado a preguntarse qué hacía allí un adolescente en edad escolar a aquellas horas. Kylo y Robert eran expertos en pasar desapercibidos cuando la ocasión lo requería.

\- Hoy quiero que te centres en Anderson – solicitó Snoke, acercándose a la puerta, mientras Kylo sacaba su ordenador y tomaba asiento, colocándose los cascos.

\- ¿Quieres que investigue a Hux padre por lo del asunto de la llamada a Rumanía? – inquirió Kylo mientras abría una aplicación de procesador de textos – Sí, aquello que escuché el otro día cuando ellos vinieron a casa y nosotros jugamos a videojuegos. El hijo no sabe nada.

\- De acuerdo – concedió Snoke – Mándame el informe en cuanto puedas.

\- Hecho – y la puerta se cerró.

Kylo se ajustó los cascos y se concentró para activar su “sigilo” y focalizar sus poderes. Nunca se sabía quién podía estar leyéndole. La Red Star era una empresa enorme por donde circulaban cientos de empleados y decenas de visitantes al día. Y junto a Robert, Ren había aprendido a desconfiar de todos. Más aún, con la llegada de entes perturbadores como aquella Rey…

Maldita chica.

**_\- ¡Kylo, céntrate!_ **

Se reajustó los cascos y abrió el correspondiente archivo de texto, volviendo a inspirar hondo. La meditación era una de sus claves.

 

* * *

 

**12:00**

Por fin, la reunión empezó y, con mucho cuidado, hizo aquello que siempre hacía para su tutor: una transcripción lo más completa posible de los pensamientos de todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la junta de accionistas mensual. Al estar en la sala de al lado, los oía perfectamente. Para Robert, aquella información era vital, pues le ayudaba a entrever posibles maniobras adversas o maliciosas y más de una vez había desenmascarado a un par de compañeros que planeaban a sus espaldas… Kylo siempre había estado allí para advertirle con antelación y proporcionarle información jugosa sobre posibles estrategias comerciales ocultas, pactos o contratos unilaterales o cualquier otra jugada rastrera de aquel banco de tiburones. La tecnología era un negocio que movía millones, pero Robert estaba decidido a convertirse en el dueño de aquel océano de criaturas hambrientas.

Gracias a aquella labor de espionaje industrial, Kylo había aprendido mucho del negocio y había recibido clases aceleradas en casa sobre lo que era un “holding empresarial”, el “uso de activos” o “balances trimestrales”. Robert lo ayudaba a traducir ciertos conceptos que oía y juntos completaban el informe de cada uno de los socios. Kylo llevaba los informes de cada uno en archivos independientes, clasificados por fecha y conocía ya quiénes hablaban más, los que eran más impulsivos o más herméticos, quiénes tenían más que callar y cuáles podían ser aliados. Algunos de sus informes ocupaban decenas de páginas, mientras que otros solamente comprendían unas cinco o seis hojas. Pero toda aquella información era oro puro.

En consecuencia, Robert iba siempre un paso por delante de todos y Kylo obtenía lujosas ventajas en forma de regalos costosos, pases VIP a todo lo que quisiera y todo tipo de caprichos. Sin embargo, aquellos caprichos eran más bien escasos, pues había pocas cosas que le interesaran, salvo las motos, el deporte y su tiempo libre. Además, estaba muy centrado en lo que le interesaba de verdad: aprender sobre negocios y robótica, su gran pasión. Realmente, le interesaba todo aquel mundo y estaba decidido a estudiar Ingeniería Industrial o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con Robótica o telecomunicaciones.

Era cierto que se le daba bien construir cosas. Desmontar y montar aparatos, investigar cómo funcionaban, hallar la tuerca correcta para lograr que volvieran a moverse o desentrañar las claves de los circuitos de cualquier chisme. Su ma…

Su…

…

…

…

Alguien.

Alguien le había dicho hace tiempo que aquel don le venía de familia.

Del abuelo Vader.

Dejó de teclear un instante.

El abuelo Vader era lo único digno de mención que le quedaba de esa cosa llamada familia. El único ser respetable que había conocido. Un hombre recto, constante y dotado de una fuerza de voluntad de hierro. Había sido uno de los responsables de lanzar Red Star Corp. al estrellato décadas antes, entre los 70 y los 80, gracias a sus feroces políticas de autogestión y productividad. Fue conocido por ser un empresario temible, que inspiraba pavor, pero que a la vez era capaz de mantener la disciplina y la productividad a niveles estratosféricos. Robert hablaba poco de él, porque no habían coincidido en vida (su abuelo había muerto a finales de los 80) pero todo lo que hablaba era bueno. Todo lo que había hecho por la empresa, su dedicación total y absoluta, el respeto que generaba... Robert era la persona que más le había hablado de su abuelo. Otras personas… habían callado misteriosamente. ¿Por qué? El abuelo Vader era lo mejor que había pasado en aquella caótica familia.

Robert decía que una vez coincidió con él de joven y se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en él.

\- Ahora que te conozco, hijo, sé que el vicedirector Vader era como tú. Bueno, que tú eres como él. Porque tú llevas su sangre. Serás un digno sucesor de tu abuelo.

Y Kylo sintió por primera vez orgullo de su familia. Ojalá el abuelo Vader siguiera vivo. Podrían hablar de tantas cosas…

Podría ayudarle con sus poderes.

Pero estaba solo. Únicamente le quedaban los recuerdos y la foto de su abuelo, que conservaba en su sala de estudio. Sin embargo, aquel recuerdo de un gran hombre lo instaba a no desfallecer, a querer hacerse grande, a seguir su estela dentro de la Red Star Corp. Él sería un gran ingeniero, aprendería a llevar la empresa y gracias a sus habilidades, la haría más grande de lo que jamás había llegado a ser ningún negocio. Y él estaría en lo alto, dirigiendo todo. Estaría en el sitio en que le correspondía. Y miraba la foto de su abuelo con energías renovadas, musitando su eterna promesa:

**_\- Yo terminaré lo que tú empezaste._ **

 

* * *

 

**12:40**

\- Ahá, así que eso era lo que pasaba con los rumanos… Robert debe saberlo ya.

Rápidamente, dejó de teclear en su portátil y cogió su móvil, lanzándole una advertencia a su mentor por Whatsapp.

“Vigila a Hux. Los rumanos hablaron de patentes clasificadas. Hay una venta inminente.”

Robert contestó con un breve “OK” y la reunión continuó.

**_\- Cuando yo esté oficialmente metido en todo este cotarro dentro de unos años, prácticamente no hará falta tener reuniones de accionistas. Son una pérdida de tiempo donde todos esos loros cotorrean sin cesar sobre el 20% de lo que realmente se debería hablar. Y se soluciona solamente el 5% de lo hablado. Ridículo._ **

Apretó los puños. Todo podría ser tan fácil como en el instituto. En aquel mini universo, él tenía el poder. No le costaría mucho expandir horizontes.

**_\- Eso, si no me encuentro por el camino a granos en el culo como esa Rey._ **

El furibundo rostro de la chica atravesó su mente con tal velocidad, que perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. El recuerdo de lo que sentía cada vez que andaba cerca de ella lo bloqueó. Aquella energía, aquellas poderosas vibraciones que lo golpeaban como olas tempestuosas, aquella fiereza en los ojos miel de la chica…

**_\- Maldita sea, ¡céntrate de una vez!_ **

Forzó sus energías de nuevo a concentrarse en los comentarios sobre los inversores surcoreanos y aporreó el teclado con más fuerza de la necesaria.

**_\- Esa pequeña idiota… Es una desgraciada, una muerta de hambre que se cree que puede tratarme como a basura solamente porque tiene poderes como yo._ **

De pronto, una vocecilla MUY molesta irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

_\- Imbécil. Es que ES PRECISAMENTE POR ESO por lo que puede tratarte de igual a igual._

Kylo abrió los ojos como platos y sus manos se quedaron presionando el teclado de modo que sobre su informe sobre Hux padre apareció una sucesión de “asfadsdsf” que se repitió durante quince líneas…

El poder llama al poder.

Aquellos que se parecen se atraen como imanes.

¿Era por eso por lo que no dejaba de pensar en ella?

**_\- Su fuerza es increíble, y se está acrecentando día a día. Muy probablemente, hubo un despertar el día en que nos encontramos en el callejón. ¿Hasta dónde pueden llegar sus poderes? ¿Qué será capaz de hacer?_ **

Suspiró, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento.

**_\- Sinceramente, no sé si alterarme por la presencia de alguien como yo en la ciudad…_ **

Miró al infinito, conteniendo la respiración.

**_\- … O alegrarme porque sé que no soy el único bicho raro._ **

 

* * *

 

**13:54**

\- **_Informes terminados. “Enviar”._**

Pinchó con el ratón en la ventana adecuada y el email se envió en formato PDF. Siempre se aseguraba de enviar todo en aquel formato a Robert, pues su natural recelo le hacía sospechar hasta de su sombra. Un PDF no hay quien lo toque.

Mientras le llegaba el murmullo de los asistentes a la reunión recién acabada, recogió rápidamente sus cosas y tecleó un par de mensajes a su mentor.

“No me esperes para comer. Llegaré por la tarde.”

Lo bueno de Robert era que nunca hacía preguntas. Se imaginaría que estaba con Phasma o Hux, tramando alguna jugarreta.

- ** _Por cierto, tenemos que ir pensando en algo. La mierda de Instagram no va a quedar impune. Armie tiene varias ideas que le leí esta mañana. Que ejecute algunas de las más escandalosas._**

Echó a andar a buen paso, casi corriendo, hasta el parking.

La mano casi le temblaba cuando, presa de una extraña emoción, puso rumbo al centro comercial Takodana. Le esperaba una tarde agotadora, poniendo en práctica sus habilidades, pero la curiosidad era mucho más fuerte.

 

* * *

 

**15:06**

Empezaba a arrepentirse de estar allí.

Si le hubieran dicho unas semanas antes que Kylo Ren iba a dedicar su tarde a estar parapetado detrás de un menú de hamburguesería de centro comercial, mientras esperaba a que tres chicas terminasen de cotorrear sobre los restos de sus helados, él mismo les habría propinado un buen par de patadas en la boca del estómago.

Aquellas hermanas Tico no eran de lo más insoportable dentro del personal republicano. Paige tenía buena fama gracias a su condición de estrella del baloncesto. Habían presenciado algún que otro duelo entre ella y Phasma en cursos anteriores sobre la cancha con resultados épicos (con victorias y derrotas equilibradas en ambos bandos) y sinceramente, como deportista, le merecía un cierto respeto.

Sin embargo había algo en la mente de Paige que lo perturbaba. Cada vez que alguien se quejaba de un cuervo, Paige (aunque a veces se callaba para evitar problemas) opinaba que tal vez “estaban influidos por las personas equivocadas. Que si no estuvieran en aquel antro que era la Academia, tal vez podrían ser mejores personas”.

Paige Tico creía en la redención.

Y cuando lo miraba a él, Kylo Ren, una chispa similar cruzaba por la mente de la joven.

Había leído en sus recuerdos y sabía que el nombre Skywalker estaba en ellos. Escaneó el recuerdo del pasillo de los trofeos y, aparte de crearle un nuevo dolor de estómago a la sola mención de los dos mejores amigos de Skywalker, las brumas del recuerdo de Paige lo hacían navegar de nuevo hasta Rey.

La última imagen de Paige, en su carrera por llegar a tiempo a clase tras el timbre, era la figura de Rey contemplando las fotografías con gran interés.

¿Sabría aquella friki algo más sobre él?

La había observado comer con una mezcla de disgusto y diversión, pues en su vida había visto a nadie comer con tantísimo apetito. ¡Qué manera de ventilarse una hamburguesa maxi con extra de queso! Ni siquiera él en sus mejores momentos alcanzaba aquel ritmo, estaba seguro.

La conversación había girado en torno a la semana escolar. Se dio cuenta de que Rey tenía la barrera activada y, presa de la frustración, fue incapaz de averiguar por qué ella intentaba desviar constantemente la conversación a otro tema que no fuera “el del viernes”. Lo del viernes había sido lo de Rose, ¿no? Aquel asunto de la denuncia…

**_\- Ahá, entiendo. La hermana no lo sabe._ **

Hablaron de lo que tenían pensado comprarse y Rey no lo sorprendió cuando manifestó que estaba interesada en ver un videojuego y unas zapatillas nuevas.

**_\- No tiene pinta de ser una de ésas que se pasan la vida en el Sephora._ **

Odiaba conocer el nombre de todas las tiendas de cosméticos de la ciudad, pero era el precio a pagar por leer las mentes de todo el mundo: estar al corriente de toneladas de información inútil.

Las hermanas la instaron a probarse trapos y Kylo gruñó al imaginarse escondido tras un perchero de sujetadores. Pero estaba decidido a averiguar más cosas sobre Rey. Tal vez aquélla fuese la única ocasión en que pudiese hacerlo con tanta libertad. Más adelante, era probable que la chica desarrollase más su poder y fuese consciente de su presencia, aun cuando él tuviese activado el modo “sigilo”.

También se enteró de que Rey estaba pegada en Física, que se había hecho amiga del traidor, que sabía defenderse bien en la cocina y que Poe Dameron era algo así como su padrino en el instituto.

Por fin se levantaron de la mesa e iniciaron la ruta de compras. Entraron a una tienda de una conocida marca de ropa unisex y empezaron a revolver por las perchas. Kylo, bastante aliviado, anduvo rápidamente hasta la sección de hombre y se quedó oculto tras unos percheros de chaquetas oscuras. De vez en cuando paseaba por entre los percheros, siempre intentando no alejarse demasiado, pues la “sintonización” a larga distancia era difícil en modo “sigilo”.

Desde allí observó que Rey no se detenía mucho a mirar, y no cogía ninguna prenda, mientras que las hermanas iban incrementando el volumen de sus brazadas de perchas. Las otras repararon en ello, la animaron y entonces Rey comenzó a seleccionar algunas prendas. Camisetas, muchas camisetas, sudaderas y unas zapatillas.

Vio que Rose se acercaba a ella en un aparte, aprovechando que Paige se alejaba un poco.

\- Anda Rey, coge algún vestido. O una falda. Ésas de ahí son muy bonitas.

\- No sé. No suelo llevar falda. No me gusta.

\- Bah, pero si ahora hacen prendas muy cómodas. Mira ésta, con un poco de vuelo y con una lazada en la cintura, es muy chula…

\- Bueno, sí… No sé. No creo que me sienten bien.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es que… No sé, nunca he necesitado llevar falda. Sabes que me paso la vida en el taller y del taller al desguace y allí tienes que ir preparado porque la ropa te la machacas.

\- Bueno, pero puedes llevar algo más bonito para ir a clase, o para salir… ¿El curso pasado no te arreglabas para salir con tus amigos del otro insti?

En aquel momento, Kylo no estaba haciendo contacto visual con ellas (estaba revolviendo unos jerseys negros que le estaban interesando realmente). Pero alzó la cabeza al instante, porque, incluso a pesar de la barrera de poder de la chica, sintió una tristeza inmensa provenir de Rey. Lo embistió como un alud repentino.

Una soledad inaudita.

Un frío glacial en el pecho.

Extraño. Rey siempre le provocaba sensaciones de calor, de fuego, de luz cegadora… Y él conocía bien su propia aura de poder, que era oscura y helada.

¿Cómo era posible que dentro de aquella joven hubiese tanto frío?

Y entonces, probablemente causado por aquella momentánea vulnerabilidad, por fin oyó pensar a Rey.

_\- Creo que es justo… Si yo me he enterado de su secreto con Finn sin querer, yo debería contarle algo de los míos._

Y habló con voz apesadumbrada.

\- Mira, no tenía muchos amigos. Bueno, no tenía amigos, en el otro insti. Allí no molabas si trabajabas en un taller o no vestías de tal o cual manera. Y como a mí me gusta ser así, pues me dieron de lado. Ésta es la primera vez que salgo con amigas.

La sorpresa de Rose fue genuina.

\- Ostras, Rey…

Y Kylo leyó una sincera preocupación en Rose, que la rodeó con su brazo a pesar de su escasa altura.

\- Lo siento mucho. Eres una tía genial, así que ellos se lo perdieron. Me alegro de que hayas entrado al Republicano.

La mirada de Rey expresaba mucho más de lo que su barrera mental callaba. Y Kylo sintió una flecha ardiente en el estómago cuando vio que a la chica se le aguaban los ojos.

\- No se lo digas a Paige, por favor… - y el rostro de Rey era suplicante.

Rose sonrió, mucho más animada.

\- ¡A la orden! Secreto confidencial – y la cogió del brazo – Anda, ven, que hoy no sales de aquí hasta que no te hayas probado algún vestido.

Rey sonrió y Kylo literalmente notó cómo la temperatura del aura de Rey subía exponencialmente. De nuevo la chica era el sol rutilante y de luz cálida. Algo hizo clic y fue como si el mundo hubiese recuperado el orden natural de las cosas.

Ella era la luz.

**_Dejadme la oscuridad a mí._ **

Así debía ser.

Paige correteó detrás de ellas, quejándose de que llevaba demasiadas prendas. Entre risas, las jóvenes se acercaron a los pasillos de cortinas.

 ** _\- Ya está. Me rindo_**  .  ** _Sesión de probadores. Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar_** \- y salió de la tienda con grandes precauciones.

 

* * *

 

**17:38**

Afortunadamente, las sesiones aquéllas no duraban mucho y cambiaban constantemente de tienda. Kylo pudo entrever ciertos detalles más sobre Rey. La vio emocionarse con sus zapatillas nuevas, poner cara de asco en cuanto le plantaron un vestidito de tirantes rojo sobre los hombros, sonreír de modo entrañable cada vez que observaba a las hermanas bromear entre sí…

No podía leer nada de su mente con claridad. Por eso, sin evitarlo, se sorprendió a sí mismo leyendo sus gestos. Se dio cuenta de que para sonreír arrugaba la nariz, sus ojos se cerraban casi por completo y le salían hoyuelos en las mejillas. Sus andares eran despreocupados, nada sofisticados, tal vez debido al hecho de ir siempre en zapatillas y con ropa holgada. Tenía un pequeño tic de ajustarse las gomas de sus curiosos moños, pero siempre acababa por escaparse algún mechón rebelde tras las orejas.

Su mente era una puerta cerrada, pero sí que vislumbraba un anhelo pulsante. Las vibraciones de su poder se convertían en reflejos de su estado de ánimo y oleadas de aquel algo innombrable traslucían por todos los poros de su piel.

Increíble. ¿Cómo podía ser que, a pesar de tener su barrera activada, aquella joven despidiese vibraciones tan claras? ¿Por qué podía leerla tan bien?

Y por fin pudo ponerle nombre a aquello: soledad. Era lo que había sentido antes.

Necesidad de una familia.

Anhelo de algo inalcanzable.

De pertenecer a algún lugar.

A pesar de estar rodeada de nuevos amigos, estaba perdida.

Y asustada.

Aunque no tanto como aquel día del accidente. La luz del interior de Rey emitía poderosas pulsaciones perfectamente legibles por Kylo.

Y él, un agujero negro que devoraba todo a su paso, sencillamente asistió impávido a aquella demostración de debilidad de su rival. Probablemente podría utilizarla alguna vez si…

\- ¡Vas a ir a molestar a tu madre!

¡Plaf! El sonoro golpe lo sacó de su trance y volvió a enfocar la mirada hacia la fuente del sonido, con un ademán al más puro estilo “¿qué me he perdido? ¿Qué ha pasado?”

Efectivamente, aquellos últimos momentos de dispersión mental habían provocado que ignorase el origen de aquella escena.

Las tres chicas estaban en una calle que salía de la plazoleta principal del centro comercial. Una puerta daba acceso a la zona de aseos y, junto a ella, el personal de limpieza había dejado aparcado un carrito con utensilios varios.

Pues bien, Rey había agarrado uno de los palos de fregona de aquel carro y estaba colocada en pose defensiva frente a tres chicos que reconoció como alumnos de la Academia. Dos chavales de la clase 11-C y el imbécil de Stuart Jenkins. En ese momento, Jenkins estaba en el suelo, con una clarísima señal de palo de fregona grabada en rojo sobre su mejilla. Formaría un bonito moratón para la posteridad. Entre esta nueva anécdota y el ridículo que había hecho frente a él al inicio de clase hacía poco, su descenso a los infiernos estaba sentenciado.

Rápidamente, Kylo escaneó los recuerdos de la escena, aún frescos en las mentes de los seis jóvenes, y obtuvo un fenomenal enfrentamiento desde varios puntos de vista. Aquellos inútiles se habían acercado a las chicas para molestarlas con bromas baratas, sobre todo dirigidas a la pringada y Rey había respondido del modo más inesperado posible…

Rose y Paige, un poco atrás, estaban demasiado estupefactas como para actuar en un primer momento, pero se pusieron en marcha en cuanto los otros dos se adelantaron para contraatacar.

En cuanto los dos idiotas de la clase 11 se lanzaron a por ellas, Rose y Paige hicieron ademán de responder. Pero se les adelantó Rey, quien, harta de las bromas pesadas y sin previo aviso, colocó el palo en posición horizontal y embistió con fiereza a los dos chicos. Así, le clavó a cada uno un extremo de la fregona en las tripas, justo debajo de la caja torácica. Cayeron al suelo de espaldas y Kylo casi experimentó físicamente el dolor de aquellos dos desgraciados, mientras leía sus mentes al topar con sus traseros en las losetas del suelo.

Para entonces, Jenkins se había recuperado y volvía a la carga. Iba a atacar a Rey por la espalda, pero le sorprendió un bolsazo de Paige en toda la cara. No lo llegó a derribar, pero la maniobra lo dejó lo suficientemente atontado como para no ver el rápido brazo de Rey, que cargó contra su barbilla, empotrándole el extremo de la fregona en el hueco entre el cuello y la oreja. Acto seguido, Rey giró el palo del nuevo, para incrustarle el otro extremo en la entrepierna.

La joven permaneció quieta, aún en pose de lucha, resoplando por el esfuerzo y la adrenalina, mientras en el suelo, los tres cuervos se retorcían de dolor. Rose, que había salido corriendo al primer movimiento, venía con un guarda de seguridad que había visto todo desde la otra parte de la plaza y que ya iba hablando por su walkie-talkie para pedir refuerzos. En cuestión de minutos, Jenkins y el resto se vieron de camino a las oficinas del Takodana, escoltados por unos cuantos guardias, mientras contemplaban a Rey (que depositaba el palo de fregona de vuelta en su sitio) con rabia eterna. Unos cuantos curiosos (que habían presenciado el enfrentamiento y que habían declarado como testigos a favor de las muchachas) empezaron a aplaudir, mientras las Tico cubrían a Rey de abrazos y agradecimientos.

\- ¡Estás loca, Rey!

\- ¡Mira que zurrarle a esos desgraciados!

\- Yo tendría cuidado a partir de ahora…

\- Bah, Paige, no seas sosa… ¡Rey, eres la leche!

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Claro que está bien, mírala… Derecha como una vela, ni un rasguño. ¡Qué tía!

Y junto a ellas, Rey, aún algo apurada, se movía un poco forzadamente, como sin creerse lo que había hecho, pero aún con la furia contenida en su voz.

\- Nada, dejadlo… No ha sido nada. Se lo estaban buscando. Se pensaban que nos íbamos a escandalizar o quedar calladas. Pero se han topado conmigo.

\- Rey, deberías tener más cuidado. A partir de ahora, los cuervos se podrían cebar… Recuerda lo de Instagram…

\- Que vengan. Les estaré esperando – y las tres se alejaron del lugar.

Kylo permanecía de pie, tras la columna junto a la cual había presenciado la escena entera.

No quiso admitirlo, pero estaba sobrecogido por la rapidez y violencia con la que había actuado la joven. Había sido certera y rápida. ¿Dónde habría aprendido aquellos movimientos?

Y su energía…

¡Por todas las galaxias, había sido un puro torbellino!

Rey, el sol rutilante de luz blanca, había hecho implosión y cada una de las partículas de su esencia había saltado por los aires, cegando a Kylo con su luz.

Una supernova.

Y lo mejor de todo, es que había visto ráfagas de algo que no había conocido en ella. Un poder oscuro, fiero, frío, casi animal. ¡Cómo le habían brillado los ojos en ese instante!

Kylo se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca seca en ese instante. Inspiró hondo y, sin perder de vista a las tres amigas, anduvo tras ellas con su natural circunspección.

- ** _Vaya vaya. La pringada no deja de sorprender. Parece ser que tenemos más secretos._**

Intentó aprovechar el momento para espiar en su mente, pero la barrera de Rey era extraordinariamente sólida.

**_\- Mucho más que mi aguante. Demonios, empiezo a cansarme. Llevo todo el día en alerta._ **

Se recostó en un banco cercano y consideró seriamente la posibilidad de dejar el asunto allí. Le dolía el cuello a causa de la tensión constante y se sentía mentalmente agotado como después de un examen de cuatro horas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, intentando no pensar en nada. Notó cómo su barrera, que había estado flotando a su alrededor todo el día como una membrana apretada a su cuerpo, ocultándole de la mente de Rey, se desplegaba hasta invadir el espacio cercano a sí mismo. Le llegaron los pensamientos mundanos de algunos compradores, a los que no prestó atención.

 ** _\- Sí, por hoy ya estaba bien_** – se dijo a sí mismo mientras observaba a las chicas alejarse hacia la puerta de salida.

* * *

 

**19.15**

_I'm gonna fight 'em all_  
A seven nation army couldn't hold me back  
  
Un brazo. Y otro. Y el otro, y el otro. Siempre al ritmo de los golpes de batería de la música. El bajo zumbaba en su cabeza y retumbaba contra su pecho, mientras tensaba los músculos al máximo.

 _T_ _hey're gonna rip it off_ _  
Taking their time right behind my back_

 Calentamiento con pesas. Boxeo. Máquinas. Y salir a correr, si no llovía y no tenía demasiados deberes. Ésa era su rutina. Casi, casi, su mejor momento del día.

Aquella mañana, al haberse levantado con falta de sueño, notaba que necesitaba su sesión de pesas aún más que de costumbre. Tras la ducha, un rato después, le esperaba su rato de meditación diaria. Le ayudaba a despejar la mente, a manejar su inmenso poder, a calmarlo y equilibrar su interior para poder ir a dormir.

 _A_ _nd I'm talking to myself at night  
Because I can't forget_

 La música era su tercera vía de escape. Los acordes rock iban con su habitual estado de ánimo y empezó a tararear al ritmo de la canción. Cabeceaba al compás de la batería y el bajo, y pronto empezó a agitar los brazos al ritmo de la canción. La batería cada vez se hacía más intensa.

  _Back and forth through my mind_  
Behind a cigarette  
  
Casi se olvidó de las pesas, el ejercicio y el estrés. La música era de las pocas cosas que lo ayudaban a desconectar.

  _And the message coming from my eyes  
Says leave it alone_

 ¡Momento para la guitarra y la batería! Cabeceó furiosamente, convirtiendo las pesas en una sesión de “air guitar” y se dejó llevar, dando zancadas al ritmo de la música como si él fuera el mismísimo cantante. ¡Qué desahogo!

 Y de pronto, lo sintió.

Algo ardiente le atravesó las tripas de un puñetazo.

Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba ella, la pringada, a dos metros de él.

Vestía unos pantalones de pijama anchos y una camiseta ocho tallas más grande, llena de rotos y manchas de tomate. La había pillado en mitad del cepillado de dientes, pues llevaba el cepillo en la mano derecha y tenía la boca cubierta de pasta, que le chorreaba por la barbilla…

… A juego con el gesto de estupor de la chica.

  _Don't want to hear about it  
Every single one's got a story to tell_

_Everyone knows about it  
From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell_

 Hubo un instante de silencio, donde se miraron el uno al otro, y donde solamente tenían de fondo a los White Stripes, que seguían dando caña desde los altavoces.

Y Kylo, mudo de espanto, permaneció quieto, pillado en medio de su pose, con las pesas alzadas, en camiseta de tirantes y el pelo recogido en una bandana.

Y ella, con el cepillo de dientes alzado en la mano, lo miró de hito en hito, dejando que la pasta chorrease por su cuello y por su brazo.

  _And if I catch it coming back my way_  
I'm gonna serve it to you  
  
Ninguno pudo reaccionar en ese momento. Sus pensamientos fueron transparentes para el otro. Eran tan obvios, que no les hacía falta leerse, pero lo hicieron del mismo modo, por puro instinto.

Y fue Rey la primera en explotar.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, sujetándose el estómago.

\- ¡PFFFFFFFFT! – y la pasta de dientes salió disparada en todas direcciones pero sin salpicar nada - ¡JUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – la chica entró en un ataque histérico de risa que la mantuvo ocupada unos segundos, mientras Kylo se recuperaba.

Se puso muy tenso, dejando caer de un golpe las pesas al suelo, arrancándose la bandana de la cabeza y fulminando a Rey con la mirada, resoplando como una locomotora a vapor.

El aura de la chica se había transformado en una atmósfera de burbujeantes esferas de luz blanca, que bullían inquietas a su alrededor y le provocaban hormigueos por todo el cuerpo. A su oscuridad aquello le sentó fatal.

\- ¿¿¿¿De qué mierda te ríes, desgraciada????

Tuvo que aguantar la humillación de tener que esperar a que a ella le diese la gana de terminar y calmarse. La joven se limpió la pasta con el brazo y la parte inferior de la camiseta sin ninguna elegancia y se secó las lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Y me dice que no me ría… ¡Jajajajaja!

\- ¿¿¿Otra vez??? – Kylo hizo ademán de andar hacia ella, pero Rey seguía en su sitio, ajena a su turbación y muy concentrada en no morirse de la risa.

\- No me lo puedo creer… - dijo la joven entrecortadamente, sin aliento y entre estertores de risa – Jamás pensé… que iba a ver a Kylo Ren… hacer el imbécil de este modo…

Kylo frunció tanto el entrecejo que casi bizquea.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué tiene de malo esto? ¡Estoy en mi casa!

\- No, estás en la mía – replicó la chica – Concretamente, estás dentro de mi ducha. Tenía la cortina descorrida y me has dado tal susto que casi me ahogo con la pasta de dientes.

Kylo visualizó la imagen por un milisegundo, mientras las esferas de luz dejaban de bullir para retozar suavemente a su alrededor.

Era muy desagradable. Le hacían cosquillas y le tranquilizaban.

Era MUY pero que MUY desagradable.

\- Tú no te morirías por esa chorrada. Eres más dura que todo eso. Aunque ya me gustaría verte pasarlo mal.

Ahora fue ella quien se irritó, enarbolando su cepillo en su dirección.

\- Eh, te recuerdo que yo no tengo la culpa de esto que nos pasa.

\- Ni yo.

\- Pues no te alegres de mi desgracia.

\- ¿Desgracia? ¡Has sido tú quien se ha puesto a reírse de mí sin motivo!

\- Ah, ¿pero es que no tengo motivos?

Sin darse cuenta, en el calor de su discusión, ambos se habían acercado lo suficiente el uno al otro como para sacarse los ojos si así lo hubieran querido…

\- Francamente, no los veo. ¡Tengo todo el derecho a disfrutar de mi tiempo libre como me viene en gana!

\- Y yo tengo derecho a reírme de que el gran Kylo Ren, el Cuervo Jefe, tan pijo y tan malote, demuestre ser un mortal como todos, berreando en calzoncillos en medio de su cuarto.

Kylo abrió mucho los ojos, mientras notaba perfectamente cómo la sangre le subía a las orejas. ¡Odiaba aquello, siempre lo había odiado!

¡Maldita, maldita, maldita Rey!

El chasquido de poder que emanó en ese instante de su cuerpo le llegó a ella como una descarga eléctrica. De un par de saltos, Rey se alejó de él, alzando los brazos.

\- Hey, hey, hey, no la líes, o romperás algo de tu cuarto…

Nuevamente, Kylo sintió la vergüenza de pensar que ella le había dicho eso porque era perfectamente consciente de que, en esa situación, él jamás podría hacerle daño.

Rey parecía más tranquila desde que se había alejado. Y también él se calmó. Las vibraciones de la chica habían tenido un pico de intensidad con su “amago” de ataque, pero habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Realmente, era un poder muy intenso. Daba igual que ella no estuviera físicamente allí, él notaba su energía.

Curioso. Tremendamente curioso.

De pronto, se percató de algo.

\- No voy en calzoncillos, friki. Son pantalones de deporte.

\- ¿Ah no? Pues lo parecían… - replicó Rey, desviando la mirada de sus pantalones. Parecía ¿apurada?

Kylo pudo entrever algún recuerdo de su mente, relacionado con las miles de ocasiones en que su tutor legal, aquel mecánico de medio pelo llamado Plutt, se había paseado en calzoncillos por la casa que compartían.

Argh.

¿Por qué todo estaba siendo tan surrealista?

\- Quizás si nos tranquilizamos, esta “conexión” se romperá y podremos volver a nuestras vidas…

 ** _\- Tiene un pase_** – pensó Kylo, irguiéndose y adoptando un gesto pensativo, pasando a contemplar a la joven con interés - ¿Y qué hacemos si esto dura más rato del que queremos? No pienso soportar la idea de tenerte merodeando por mi cuarto a ratos.

\- Pienso lo mismo – acordó Rey, cruzándose de brazos – Así que, ¿cómo hacemos para cortar esto?

Por primera vez en toda aquella conversación de locos, Kylo pareció genuinamente reflexivo.

\- Ni idea.

\- Se supone que tú eres el que quería enseñarme a manejar esto, ¿no? Eso dijiste el día del choque… - y se lanzó a imitar su voz, poniendo un acento nasal que Kylo sabía que no tenía – “Déjame enseñarte, yo podría ser tu maestro” y otras mierdas… Y ahora no sabes plantear soluciones. ¿Ahora qué pasa, tío listo?

\- Sin insultar.

La joven resopló, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pues ya me dirás qué hacemos. Porque a mí se me está ocurriendo algo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Ignorarte hasta que te largues – y la joven anduvo hasta su escritorio, que probablemente en su dimensión era el lavabo, porque continuó cepillándose los dientes.

Kylo casi estuvo tentado de correr hacia ella para regañarle en plan “¡eeeh, no manches mis cosas!” pero tuvo que recordarse mentalmente por enésima vez que ella no estaba allí.

**_\- Pero da la misma guerra que si lo estuviera._ **

\- Eh, te he oído, ¿fabef? – medió Rey, con la boca llena de espuma y agua, mientras Kylo observaba estupefacto cómo el agua que ella chorreaba jamás caía en su mesa, sino que desaparecía en el aire – No me agrada en abfoluto efto, de verdad – y vio cómo la joven enjuagaba el cepillo bajo un grifo invisible – Eref la última perfona con la me guftaría cruzarme en mi tiempo libre.

La chica se agachó, haciendo el típico gesto de ir a llenarse la boca al grifo para enjuagarse la boca. Sólo que… no había grifo.

De pronto, Rey se incorporó de nuevo y se topó con Kylo a medio metro de ella. Retrocedió repentinamente mientras inquiría:

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Es extraño – comenzó él, ya decididamente calmado e interesado – No estoy viendo el grifo ni nada de lo que te rodea. Es como la otra vez. ¿Tú sigues sin ver mis alrededores?

\- Así es – le confirmó ella, secándose el agua con el dorso de la mano. Kylo seguía elucubrando.

\- No podrías hacer que no existo. No podríamos ignorarnos – Kylo alzó el mentón, desafiante - ¿Cómo vas a ignorarme si, cuando te metas en la ducha, yo sigo en el baño? Piénsalo.

Rey acusó el efecto de las palabras, abriendo ojos y boca como platos. Pero se recompuso enseguida.

\- Bah, tampoco hay mucho que ver – y se dio la vuelta, dejando a Kylo, muy a su pesar, boquiabierto.

\- ¿Perdona? – y él se acercó a ella, intentando colocarse de frente a la joven - ¿Acabas de decir que no te importa que te vean? ¿Tú sabes cómo podría usar yo en redes sociales lo que acabas de decir?

Y Rey se giró como un rayo, poniéndose a unos centímetros de él.

\- Del mismo modo en que lo hicisteis con nuestras fotos en Instagram los primeros días de curso, ¿no, desgraciado?

A pesar de ser mucho más alto que ella y ocupar casi el doble de espacio, Kylo no pudo evitar echar un poco el torso hacia atrás, sorprendido por su reacción.

Rey seguía con la cara casi pegada a la suya, el mentón bien alzado y las aletas de la nariz dilatadas, respirando fuertemente. A pesar de ello, la joven apenas le llegaba a la barbilla y a Kylo casi le dio la risa. Las vibraciones de poder se hicieron más intensas, y Kylo sintió cómo pequeñas descargas eléctricas enviaban hormigueos desagradables por todo su cuerpo.

Pero él también sabía recomponerse.

\- No hay quien te entienda. Te fastidian unos cuantos comentarios en Instagram y te da lo mismo que un completo extraño esté delante de ti mientras te duchas. “Eres Rara de Narices, 3.0.”

La muchacha replicó:

\- Me fastidia más que alguien juguetee con mi imagen para ofenderme, que el hecho de que un completo gilipollas esté delante de mí mientras me ducho. Dudo de que disfrutases de la visión. ¡Pero no te librarías de la paliza en cuanto nos encontrásemos en el mundo real! ¡Sería capaz de entrar en tu estúpida Academia para hincharte las narices a palos!

La mente de Kylo era un torbellino en ese instante. **_¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Es en verdad una exhibicionista? ¿Me tendría reservada alguna clase de dolorosa venganza en caso de que eso pasase? ¿Qué narices se le ocurriría hacer?_**

Y entonces ella desapareció.

Y no le extrañó en absoluto el hecho de que su ritmo cardíaco se hubiese disparado.

Demonios, menudo huracán de chica.

Necesitaba una ducha y al menos, dos horas de meditación.

* * *

 

**20.09**

\- ¿Dónde has estado hoy?

Kylo intentó recomponer su rostro en forma de máscara inexpresiva y afianzó su barrera de poder. Nunca supo si lo hizo bien, porque al alzar la mirada, vio a Robert mirarle por encima de su cena con el mismo rostro impasible de siempre.

\- Por ahí, con Hux.

Había tenido la buena precaución de avisarle por móvil un rato antes, para que pedirle que le proporcionase una coartada. Hoy, Armie no había pedido recompensa a cambio del favor.

Eso era lo curioso de Armitage: a veces pedía compensación por hacer tal o cual recado para Kylo. Otras veces, se callaba y lo dejaba estar. Pero Kylo sabía que, tarde o temprano, la fría mente de Hux se cobraba su recompensa.

\- Es cierto, él tampoco estaba en casa cuando he ido a hablar con su padre hoy.

\- ¿Has visitado a William? ¿Por qué no me has avisado? Te habría echado un cable – replicó Kylo, metiéndose una cucharada en la boca.

\- Quería preparar un poco el terreno para ponerlo nervioso mientras investigo el asunto de los rumanos.

Kylo asintió imperceptiblemente, mientras su vista se perdía de nuevo en el infinito.

\- Y ahora, ¿dónde estás?

Otra vez la pregunta sorprendía al muchacho. Intentó recomponer su cara de nuevo, pero Robert era un maestro.

\- Estás ausente hoy. ¿Ha pasado algo en el instituto? ¿Es sobre el examen? Tal vez deberías haber estudiado menos. Debes aprender a delegar en tu poder.

\- ¿Qué se cree, que no lo intento todos los días? – escupió Kylo, repentinamente enfadado. Al segundo, se increpó mentalmente por aquel arrebato. Ni el mismo entendía de dónde le venía. Pero Robert no se lo merecía.

Su anciano mentor lo observaba, estupefacto, con la boca entreabierta, y Kylo experimentó una punzada de vergüenza.

\- Lo lamento, padre. No volverá a pasar. Discúlpeme… Hoy estoy muy cansado. Me he pasado el rato ayudando a Armie con los deberes de Ciencias y ha sido agotador. El muy memo necesita ocho explicaciones para entender algo.

La cascada risa de Robert le indicó a Kylo que el peligro había pasado. Pero por si acaso, y aunque le costara lo que le quedaba de energía, aseguró su barrera de nuevo.

\- Yo tenía a Armitage por un chico inteligente. Pero, Kylo, no está bien alardear. Al menos, no delante de otros.

 

* * *

 

**21.27**

Al cuarto intento, desistió. Era imposible. Estaba saturado hoy. Habían sido demasiadas cosas, demasiado gasto de energía. Demasiado en que pensar.

Sentado como estaba de piernas cruzadas sobre su estera gris oscuro, permaneció unos instantes mirando al vacío, frunciendo el ceño al comprobar cómo aquella idiota ocupaba sus pensamientos. Cada palabra que se habían gritado, cada movimiento que la había visto hacer… Necesitaba tiempo para digerir y procesar todo. Allí podía haber información útil. Y seguía sin descartar la idea de lo del exhibicionismo… Aunque quizás la causa fuese que la pringada le tenía tan poco aprecio a su físico, que no consideraba peligroso el ser vista en paños menores…

Qué tía tan deprimente.

 

* * *

 

**8.31**

Era sábado, pero para él, todos los días eran iguales. Bueno, los fines de semana se levantaba una hora más tarde. Le esperaban intensas horas de estudio y deberes…

 ** _\- Las que perdí ayer por culpa de mi excursión al centro comercial_** – rezongó mientras se revolvía entre las sábanas y se frotaba el entrecejo. Despertarse con dolor de cabeza era de las sensaciones más odiadas por Kylo. Y no digamos ya, si aquello lo precedía una noche de sueño inquieto…

Se levantó y fue hasta el baño arrastrando los pies.

 

* * *

 

**9.15**

Aquel rato de carrera le había sentado bastante bien. La mañana era fresca e invitaba a estar en la calle más rato, pero tenía ganas de regresar a casa a darse una ducha. Hoy había dado un pequeño rodeo, pues necesitaba recorrer más distancia de la habitual para desconectar mejor.

Por eso, al atravesar una calle por la que no transitaba con frecuencia, su asombro fue máximo al notar las vibraciones familiares:

**_\- ¿Qué hará esta friki por la calle tan temprano?_ **

Activó su sigilo y caminó a paso rápido hacia la fuente de poder. Llegó a la esquina de una avenida más concurrida y localizó rápidamente a la joven. La chica llevaba una abultada mochila, una gorra y sus gafas de sol.

Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no vio la baldosa rota y su cuerpo reaccionó antes que ella: mientras Rey braceaba y se tambaleaba antes de perder el equilibrio e ir a dar con su trasero al asfalto de la calle, sus instintos se activaron y sin previo aviso, el cristal de una marquesina de autobús cercana estalló en mil pedazos…

Kylo notó el estallido de poder, que fue breve pero intenso.

El revuelo que se armó al instante quedó amortiguado por el hecho de que nadie fue herido, ya que por fortuna, no había gente en la marquesina ni en sus inmediaciones. Todos los transeúntes se retiraron al instante, achacando el extraño incidente al calor, a alguna pedrada de unos chiquillos que jugaban enfrente (algunas personas se lanzaron a increparles) o a mil cosas más…

Pero Rey aún estaba sentada en el suelo, varios metros más allá, estupefacta al ver el cristal roto y comenzando a hiperventilar. Kylo quiso concentrarse en lo que pensaba en ese instante, pero de repente sintió algo más cerca de él…

¡Había que salir de allí pitando!

Y así lo hizo: echó a correr de nuevo, poniendo unas cuantas manzanas entre él, Rey y lo que lo había echado del lugar…

Mientras, Rey, intentando incorporarse, empezó a hiperventilar, dando gracias mentalmente de que al menos, no hubiese ningún herido por el incidente.

De pronto, unas manos se posaron en sus hombros y notó a alguien a su lado. Era una presencia confortante y cálida. Se giró como un rayo y vio a la directora Organa, que se había arrodillado a su lado y le habló con voz reposada y segura:

\- Deberías tener más cuidado, jovencita… O provocarás algo mucho peor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A.: Bueno, bueno, menuda indigestión de Kylo, ¿eh? Esta vez sí que se me ha ido la mano con la extensión… Pero así compenso la espera de semanas… Y es que este mes ha sido uno de los peores de mi vida, por el nivel de estrés y ansiedad que he sufrido. Superé con una nota excelente el examen terrible escrito de finales de junio, pasé al siguiente, que era oral y… también lo aprobé con una nota increíblemente alta. Así que, tras muchos días de espera a las notas, por fin he obtenido una plaza fija, ¡un puesto de trabajo estable para toda la vida! De estos exámenes dependía mi futuro… Imagino que comprenderéis ahora mi ausencia…   
> A lo que vamos: he plagado el capítulo de mini detalles que van a ser importantes en el futuro. Aquí ha habido muchas señales y pistas para el resto de la historia, y habrá premio para aquel o aquella que sepa leer entre líneas.   
> No me gusta mucho escribir sobre Snoke, pero es importantísimo para la historia, y prometo que me he esforzado todo lo que he podido. Se le ha visto poco hasta ahora, pero va a ser algo más relevante desde este momento. Prefiero que aparezca desde el punto de vista de Kylo, para que viésemos mejor su trasfondo y su misión en la trama.   
> Respecto a los encuentros astrales de Rey y Kylo, ¿qué tal? Hay algunos que habréis notado que son como los de la película y otros que me los estoy sacando de la manga. Kylo suele estar tranquilo cuando se las ve con Rey, pero esta vez se han invertido un poco los papeles… Pienso explotar las consecuencias de que dos adolescentes se encuentren psíquicamente en cualquier momento y circunstancia… Va a haber cachondeo para rato XDDD   
> Sobre lo de Leia en el último instante, prefiero no pronunciarme. 
> 
> Avances para el próximo capítulo: volvemos a la guerra “Cuervos vs. Pringados”. Tendremos más de Poe, de Finn, de Rose y toda la panda, que están escandalizados por la última de los de la Academia. Pero Poe volverá a la carga con sus “mil maneras de liarla parda”  
> A Rey le hacen una oferta que le va a suponer un pastón en gasolina. Mientras se piensa si aceptar o no, habrá visita a un personaje que ya hemos visto y del que seguramente creíais que me había olvidado. En plan: “lo mencionaste y ya pasas de nuevo”. No, yo no paso… ¡Es que no caben todos en un solo capítulo!


	11. Capítulo 10: Propuesta

\- Pobre Stomer, casi se ahoga cuando Becky le dijo que sí.  
\- ¿Tan colgado está por ella?  
\- Desde séptimo. Iban juntos al cole.   
\- ¿Y por qué no ha dicho nada desde entonces? Podrían llevar saliendo siglos.   
\- Ya, es que Stomer es más cobarde de lo que nos quiere hacer creer. Paige dice que en el fondo es un buenazo.   
\- Jaja, no me cuadra…  
\- Es que siempre anda con JC, con Poe y con los tíos más brutos del insti y te crees que son todos iguales, pero no. Stomer es un cagado para esas cosas.   
\- Pues que no te oiga decirlo…  
Rose y Rey echaron a reír ante las palabras de Finn. Juntos, iban caminando hacia el gimnasio aquel lunes, mientras hacían estiramientos antes de la clase de Educación Física.   
La verdad es que el finde había estado bien. El viernes no habían salido, pero el sábado sí que habían ido al cine y a tomar unas bebidas al Mos Eisley, donde había habido concierto.   
Las hermanas Tico habían visto, muy satisfechas, cómo Rey lucía algunas de adquisiciones de la tarde de compras del otro día, con las que Rey estuvo comodísima. Era un nuevo estilo: más arreglado, mejor combinado, con prendas actuales que se salían del rollo sport desaliñado de la muchacha. Rey había estado algo apurada por vestir de aquel modo, pero Kaydel también había aplaudido su estilismo y la chica había ganado confianza para disfrutar de la noche.   
Algo avergonzada, Rey había leído sus mentes y detectó que ambas se sentían doblemente en deuda con ella, porque, entre lo del accidente de coche y lo del centro comercial, ya les había sacado de un apuro en dos ocasiones. Paige era quien sentía que tenía la mayor deuda con ella. Si a Rose le llegase a pasar algo, ella jamás se lo perdonaría…  
Mientras Rey sonreía para sus adentros, pensando en la agradable sensación de haber recibido ayuda y ser animada, fue sorprendida por los gritos de sorpresa de sus amigos.   
Eran los primeros en llegar al gimnasio y por tanto, no había nadie para avisarles del desastre que estaban presenciando.   
La fachada principal del pabellón, que justamente daba al trozo de valla metálica frente al césped del estadio, estaba decorada con inmensos grafitis de consumada maestría. El conjunto era un enorme mural que representaba a los cuervos vestidos con alguna especie de uniformes militares en negro, mientras aparecían atacando y sometiendo a los “pringados” a punta de pistola láser, entre bolas de fuego, explosiones en vivos rojos y dorados y naves espaciales en el cielo que estallaban en pedazos. Se reconocían algunos rostros en los republicanos, como el de Poe, que colgaba boca abajo de una cuerda por la parte inferior de una nave negra de alas hexagonales y que lucía su equipación de fútbol. O el de Paige Tico, a la que un cuervo, vestido con una extraña armadura blanca y el logo rojo de la Academia, disparaba balones de baloncesto desde un enorme bazoka. En medio de todo, una alta figura de negro, con un casco que Rey y Finn reconocieron muy bien, dominaba la escena de destrucción, subida a una plataforma oscura. Portaba lo que parecía una espada de luz roja y con ella tenía sometida en el suelo, a una figura cuyo rostro no se veía, pero que tenía escrita sobre su camiseta blanca la palabra “Escoria”. Sobre ellos, el logo en rojo sangre de la Academia adornaba la frase “La Supremacía de la Academia jamás será aplastada”. En favor del/ la artista o artistas, se podía decir que el conjunto estaba soberbiamente ejecutado con todo lujo de detalles, gran parecido en los rostros y un vibrante uso del color, lleno de brillos típicos del acabado en aerógrafo.   
Por las mentes de los tres pasó la misma frase:   
\- Se va a liar.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

\- ¿Alguien sabe dónde se ha metido Poe? La jefa de estudios lo está buscando…  
Paige alzó la vista de las páginas de su magazine, dando un sonoro sorbo a su refresco. Tubbs y Finn, sentados junto a ella en las escaleras, negaron con un leve gesto.   
\- Ni idea – respondió la capitana de baloncesto – Está muy cabreado y para mí que se ha ido a los jardines del ala sur. A su rincón de pensar.   
\- Mierda, pues espero que se le ocurra algo bueno – convino Kaydel, poniéndose en jarras - ¿Alguien viene conmigo?  
Paige asintió y ambas echaron a andar a paso ligero por el césped.   
\- Oye, Kaydel…   
\- Dime.   
\- No tiene nada que ver, pero… ¿qué te parece Newby?  
\- ¿Finn? ¿El de la clase de tu hermana?  
\- Sí, ése.  
\- Pues me parece buen tío. Uy… - y Kaydel se cogió del brazo de Paige - ¿Es que te gusta?  
La joven asiática negó expresivamente.  
\- Noooo… qué va…  
\- Menos mal. Es que ya que me lo mencionas, me gusta para tu hermana.   
Paige no pudo evitarlo: se paró en seco, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.   
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Sí, se ha hecho muy amigo de Rose, están en la misma clase… - razonó Kaydel – Y para mí que a tu hermana le gusta un poquito. ¿No sabes tú nada?  
\- Uf, ni idea – y Paige resopló – Rose es muy cerrada para contar esas cosas, pero hay otras que las lleva escritas en la cara. Y el caso es que… - se aferró al brazo que Kaydel le había asido - … A mí también me da esa sensación.  
\- Ay, a mí me encantaría… Harían buena pareja, ¿no crees?  
Paige sintió que le iban a reventar los músculos faciales de tanto sonreír.   
\- Ya lo creo… Lo que nos faltaría sería comprobar que Finn no está pillado y que le gusta Rose.   
\- Eso puede sacárselo Poe. Tengo Consejo Estudiantil mañana en el recreo. O podemos comentárselo ahora, si no está muy enfadado…  
\- Perfecto.   
Ambas se miraron intensamente unos segundos. Llevaban siendo compañeras de clase y amigas casi cinco años.   
\- ¡Misión Cupido al rescate! – gritaron a la vez, y se echaron a reír mientras apretaban el paso.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

\- Menudo descaro, venirse a pintarrajearnos las paredes… ¡Sinvergüenzas! Deberían pagar ellos el destrozo… Y a los artistas, les cortaba las manos…  
Rey farfullaba para sí mientras manipulaba las herramientas con cuidado. Por muy enfadada que estuviese, el instrumental del taller de la profesora D´Acy era sagrado. Ella se había ofrecido a ayudarla a recoger la clase durante varios días, lo cual había contribuido a mejorar su opinión de ella, desde que la viese en el pasillo hablando con P.O. a deshoras…  
D´Acy había salido un instante y, mientras Rey guardaba los materiales en sus cajones correspondientes, vio cómo regresaba y se quedaba hablando con alguien en el marco de la puerta. No pudo ver quién era su interlocutor.   
\- Apuesto a que ha sido ese Hux el que lo ha organizado. Algún día me cruzaré con él y se va a enterar.   
Cerró de un golpetazo el cajón sin dejar de refunfuñar.   
\- ¡Malditos cuervos! ¡Y maldito seas, Kylo Ren!  
\- Ejem.   
Rey se giró como un rayo, dándose cuenta justo antes de girarse de que ya sabía a quién iba a ver tras ella.   
Leia Organa sonreía junto a la mesa del profesor. ¿Cuándo había entrado en clase?  
En ese momento, D´Acy se asomó a la puerta.   
\- Señorita Plutt, la dejo con la directora Organa, quiere hablar un momento con usted. Cuando terminen, cierre la puerta de la clase. Dele las llaves a la directora. Hasta luego – y se alejó por el pasillo.   
Rey volvió a girarse hacia la directora. Hoy llevaba puesto un elegante vestido en azul cobalto sobre el que llevaba una sobrecamisa en el mismo tono, con mangas profusamente bordadas en un elegante arabesco. Lucía su elaborado moño de siempre.   
\- Hola, Rey. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
La joven no pudo evitar retrotraerse a la conversación que había mantenido con la directora días atrás.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

\- Gracias, directora Organa – musitó Rey cuando la mujer la ayudó a incorporarse, mientras hacía gestos a algunos transeúntes cercanos de que las dejaran tranquilas y que podían retirarse. Muchos de ellos daban un ligero rodeo para evitar pisar el estropicio de cristales destrozados en el suelo.   
\- ¿Seguro, Rey? – y sin dejar de cogerle el brazo con suavidad, Leia la guió hasta un banco cercano.   
\- Sí, claro… - musitó la joven con forzada despreocupación. Pero Rey no estaba bien. Como siempre que experimentaba un subidón de poder imprevisto y descontrolado, su corazón iba a mil.   
Y lo más extraño: ¿qué era aquello que le acababa de decir la directora?  
\- ¿Por qué me dice que tenga cuidado? Yo no he hecho nada, me he resbalado sin querer.   
Ambas se sentaron en el banco y Leia se acercó a ella, bajando el tono de voz después de mirar a todos lados.   
\- Sé que lo has hecho sin querer. Y lo del cristal también.   
Rey experimentó un vuelco al corazón.   
¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Qué sabía la directora?   
\- ¿Qué…? Pero… cómo… ¿Cómo…?  
Leia la sujetó de los hombros con aquella firmeza y suavidad característicos.   
\- Tranquila, Rey, cálmate. Necesitas tranquilizarte. Lo primero, respira hondo. Respira, vamos.   
Rey obedeció y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la mirada de la directora clavada en ella. Mucho mejor. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y Leia habló.   
\- Sé que necesitas respuestas. Pero lo primero que necesitas es ayudarte a ti misma.   
El corazón de Rey martilleaba fuerte. ¿En serio le estaba hablando de… sus poderes?  
Increíble… ¡Hasta entonces había pensado que Kylo y ella eran los únicos!  
\- Me habla usted de…  
\- … De lo que ya sabes. El cristal. Tu energía.   
Por todas las galaxias…   
¡No podía ser!  
Rey tenía los ojos tan abiertos que Leia tuvo que tranquilizarla de nuevo.   
Alrededor de ellas, el mundo seguía girando. Los coches circulaban, la gente caminaba, los semáforos cambiaban de color, el sol lucía con fuerza…  
\- Escúchame Rey. Yo no tengo esa energía, pero la siento. Tengo una pequeña parte de lo que tú tienes. Por eso no te he sentido hasta hoy. No sospechaba de ti.  
\- Y usted…  
\- No sé hacer nada de lo que tú parece ser que haces. Alguna vez he sentido cosas, pero hace ya mucho de eso…  
Rey se bebía sus palabras como agua de mayo. ¡Cómo había necesitado algo como aquello! ¡Y ahora no podía creerse que le estuvieran hablando así, con tanta naturalidad! Parecía un sueño…  
\- Directora Organa, lo siento muchísimo – y Rey señaló con la cabeza a la destrozada cristalera de más allá – Le prometo que no controlo lo que hago, y…  
\- Sientes miedo. ¿Verdad?  
La muchacha asintió mudamente.   
\- Una vez me dijeron que el miedo es el peor compañero de las personas con habilidades como las nuestras. Tenemos miedo a lo desconocido y ese miedo se acrecienta cuando el desconocido habita en nuestro interior. Necesitas conocer tus habilidades. Saber hasta dónde podrías llegar.   
Rey experimentó un nuevo vuelco de tripas. Eran las mismas palabras que le había dicho Kylo Ren.   
\- Necesitas conocerte y controlarte. No quieres provocar desastres…  
¡No, directora, claro que no! – Rey negó con vehemencia – Necesito ayuda, lo sé.   
\- Puedo hacer algo por ti – y con aquellas palabras, Rey sintió que las pulsaciones le bajaban al fin – Pero simplemente seré una intermediaria.   
\- ¿Intermediaria?  
Leia miró de nuevo a su alrededor y suspiró.   
\- Ahora no podemos seguir hablando. Seguiremos en unos días. Descansa y no te esfuerces hoy.  
La directora desapareció entre la multitud, mirando por encima de su hombro como si de pronto sintiera que la seguían. Se marchó dejando a Rey sentada en el banco, aún sorprendida pero con la chispa de la esperanza prendida en su pecho.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

\- Estoy mejor, gracias.  
\- Me alegro – la directora suspiró mientras jugueteaba con las llaves del taller en sus manos – Me supo muy mal tener que dejarte allí, sabiendo lo que acababas de pasar, pero tuve que irme por una urgencia.  
\- No se preocupe – Rey manoteó en el aire para quitarle importancia - Le hice caso y me fui a casa.  
\- No tendrías grandes planes, espero.  
\- Me esperaba una mañana en el desguace, recopilando materiales. Podía esperar.  
Leia pareció evaluar su respuesta, mientras se apoyaba en la mesa de la profesora. Rey la imitó, colocándose a su lado.  
\- ¿En el desguace? ¿Es por algún trabajo?  
\- Sí, trabajo en el taller de mi tutor legal. Así saco un dinerillo extra y además, me gusta.   
\- Eso está bien. Veo que los buenos informes de D´Acy sobre ti están justificados – Leia sonrió mientras hablaba y a Rey también se le encendió la sonrisa.  
\- ¿Buenos informes?  
\- Está muy contenta contigo. Está orgullosa de tener a una alumna tan adelantada. Y francamente – Leia le puso la mano en el brazo - Entre tú y yo, es una alegría verles las caras a esos hombrecitos que tienes por compañeros cada vez que publican notas en el tablón y tú estás en los puestos más altos.   
El pecho de Rey se hinchó de orgullo, mientras sonreía. No estaba acostumbrada a esas palabras. Y era cierto que, con el paso de las semanas, había demostrado ya a sus otros compañeros que allí había mucho machito que decía saber de motos, pero que no sabía el nombre de la mitad de componentes de un motor desmontado. Rey les aventajaba en destreza y conocimientos y ya había callado unas cuantas bocas con su comportamiento ejemplar. Además, sabía lo que se hacía al manejar ciertas herramientas, con lo cual D´Acy prácticamente le había dado el puesto de asistente en sus clases. Rey leía perfectamente la envidia y el orgullo masculino herido en los rostros de sus compañeros, pero poco a poco iban dando paso a la admiración, al interés por conocerla mejor y a otro sentimiento con el que la joven no estaba familiarizada.   
¿Morbo? ¿Les daba morbo ver a una chica manejar maquinaria como lo hacía ella? ¿Y qué era eso de que era mona? Pero si llevaba las uñas hechas un asco, comía dos veces más que cualquiera de ellos, no se maquillaba e iba en zapatillas…  
Prefirió no volver a ahondar en las mentes de sus compañeros nunca más. Eran iguales a las de todos los hombres del planeta Tierra. Y además, todo aquello le revolvía las tripas y la ponía muy nerviosa.   
Argh.   
\- Gracias, directora.   
\- Bien – Leia se encogió de hombros e inspiró hondo – Necesitamos acabar la conversación el otro día.   
\- Ah, sí, eso…  
\- Intermediaria. ¿Recuerdas?  
\- Ahá.   
\- Seré tu intermediaria. Te daré las señas, pero desde ahí ya no podré ayudarte. El resto dependerá de ti y de tu buen hacer.  
Rey se sintió algo agobiada.   
\- ¿Y por qué me dice eso?   
\- Porque en el lugar a donde voy a enviarte probablemente no te reciban correctamente.   
Rey intentó ocultar su frustración. Maldita sea, para una vez que podría encontrar respuestas, un nuevo impedimento le cortaba el camino.   
\- No me importa. Me las apañaré. ¿A quién tengo que ver?  
\- A tu profesor de Física.   
La joven, completamente descolocada, no pudo evitar soltar un “¿Ein?” de lo más maleducado, del cual se disculpó al instante.   
\- La señorita Tico me comentó el otro día que necesitabas ayuda con la Física, ¿no es así?  
Rey, aún más descolocada, asintió entre titubeos.   
\- Ssssí, claro…  
\- Pues te voy a dar las señas de alguien – Leia cogió un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo de la mesa y garabateó unas líneas - El problema es que vive un poco lejos. ¿Tienes medio de transporte propio?  
\- Sí, una moto.   
\- Menos mal. Cuando me enteré de que se había mudado allí, me dieron ganas de pegarme un tiro… Y una recomendación: no le digas que vas de mi parte.  
Mientras Rey arqueaba una ceja en señal de extrañeza, Leia le alcanzó el papel escrito con su estilizada y elegante letra.   
\- Es un poco peculiar. Mejor que no sepa que estamos relacionados. Pero si todo va bien, acabará descubriéndolo. No te asustes. Es algo exasperante, pero es el mejor profesor de Física que conozco.  
Antes de detenerse a leerlo, Rey balbució:  
\- Directora Organa, le agradezco que me quiera ayudar con lo de la Física, pero pensaba que usted iba a darme ayuda con lo de… - involuntariamente bajó la voz - … ya sabe, mis poderes y eso…  
Leia hizo un gesto cómplice y sonrió mientras respondía.   
\- No te preocupes – y señaló al papel escrito – Si todo sale bien, matarás dos pájaros de un tiro.   
La vista de Rey bajó al papel y, cuando leyó el nombre que había allí escrito, los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

\- Sí, esto servirá… ¡Hahahaha, soy un genio! Si es que yo iba para poeta, pero se me cruzó el fútbol por medio…  
Poe sacó la lengua en plena concentración mientras retocaba sus últimas líneas. Estaba sentado en el césped, a la sombra de un gran árbol, con una carpeta apoyada sobre las rodillas, mientras escribía a bolígrafo con febril rapidez. A ratos, releía y sonreía. Aquello iba como la seda…  
De pronto, unas menudas manos taparon sus ojos. Poe sonrió porque olían a vainilla y solamente conocía a alguien que oliera así.  
\- Kaydel, ¿qué queréis?  
La muchacha retiró sus manos, pero Poe las sujetó en las suyas, mientras la joven hablaba por encima de su hombro y tomaba asiento junto a él y Paige.   
\- Venimos a comprobar que el contraataque no te ha sorbido los sesos – por fin, Kaydel se deshizo de las manos de Poe, que sonreía encantado de la compañía - Y a avisarte de que la jefa de estudios quiere hablar contigo.   
A Poe se le cayó el boli del susto.   
\- ¿Holdo? ¿Que quiere verme? – Poe hizo todo lo humanamente posible para evitar que se le notase el sonrojo, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Por fortuna, las chicas estaban demasiado concentradas en otros temas.   
\- Sí, pásate a cuarta hora por su despacho, es el recado que me ha dado – dijo Paige – Oye, ¿cómo va el asunto?  
\- Casi acabado – y Poe cogió los papeles que había estado escribiendo – Me falta pasar esto a limpio y mandárselo al club de Animadores, junto con algunas instrucciones. Iré a hablar personalmente con ellos mañana.   
\- Eh, recuerda que tenemos Consejo Estudiantil – medió Kaydel.  
\- Ya, ya…  
\- ¿A los animadores? – inquirió Paige - ¿Qué es lo que has tramado esta vez?  
\- El hecho de que hayan llevado la guerra a nuestro gimnasio me ha dado ideas… ¡La próxima batalla será en el mismo lugar!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

\- Hey.  
Finn dio un respingo, con el corazón acelerado, pero se calmó automáticamente al ver a Rey sentarse a su lado en el banco de madera. Su gesto se distendió en una sonrisa. Rey era la chica con la que más a gusto se sentía en aquel nuevo lugar. Sus charlas sobre videojuegos no tenían fin y había demostrado ser muy simpática, comentando continuamente todo lo que pasaba en clase y de modo muy divertido.   
\- ¿Dónde te metías?  
\- Quería practicar unos tiros… - respondió él, señalando con la cabeza el carrito de balones de baloncesto que había a su lado.   
Rey alzó la vista hasta las canastas y vio que junto a una de ellas había varios balones en el suelo. En cuestión de segundos, leyó la mente de Finn y se hizo cargo de su estrés y sus miedos.   
Ella también tenía ahora una preocupación capital entre manos, como la oferta de ayuda de la directora Organa. El papel con la dirección le ardía en el bolsillo y un extraño miedo la instaba a tirarlo a la papelera más próxima y a olvidarse de todo el asunto.   
Pero aquello tendría que esperar. La necesitaban en ese momento.   
\- Oye, esto no es un examen – dijo ella sentándose de piernas cruzadas sobre el banco junto a Finn – No deberías estresarte tanto. Lo harás bien. Te he visto jugar. Te escogerán seguro.   
\- Ya, pero soy “el nuevo” – Finn hizo señales de comillas con sus dedos – No me conocen mucho y los de aquí preferirán fichar a gente que conozcan de antes, porque saben cómo juegan, cómo se comportan…  
\- ¡Anda ya! Lo que todo el mundo quiere es tener a los mejores en su equipo – y Rey le dio una palmada en la espalda – Y si tú eres el mejor, te querrán con ellos, seas o no nuevo. Y otra cosa – le dio unos toquecitos en el entrecejo con el índice – Métete ya en la cabeza que tú eres un alumno del Republicano. Ya lo dijo Poe el primer día. ¿Vas a contradecir al presidente del Consejo Estudiantil?  
Finn tuvo que sonreír y suspiró.   
\- Vaaale, si te pones en ese plan…  
\- No me pongo en ningún plan – y Rey cambió su pose a una sentada a horcajadas sobre el banco, sacando pecho con gesto pagado de sí misma – Estoy diciendo la verdad, ni más ni menos. Deja de practicar ya y vamos a por un refresco, anda.   
Finn se echó una toalla sobre los hombros y Rey se ofreció a ayudarle a recoger las pelotas.   
\- Se me ocurre algo – dijo Rey, mientras le pasaba los balones y Finn los cogía al vuelo para meterlos en el carrito – Si te cogen para el equipo, me tienes que dejar jugar con tu personaje la próxima vez que vaya a tu casa. Nunca tengo oportunidad de coger a Shadow.  
A Finn se le mudó el gesto.   
\- ¡Eso ni en broma! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!  
\- En ese caso, haz todo lo posible por evitar que te seleccionen – y Rey le lanzó un balón, que Finn cogió a duras penas.  
\- ¡Y una mierda! – rugió el joven.  
\- ¡Ja! Ése es el Finn que me gusta – exclamó Rey, lanzándole otro balón, esta vez dirigido a la cara y que él volvió a coger casi de milagro.  
\- Vale, pero cuida ese brazo. ¿Por qué no te has apuntado a ningún deporte? Creo que se te darían bien. En Educación Física eres rápida.   
\- Sí, pero me quitaría tiempo de las prácticas de taller. La profe D´Acy me tiene entre los mejores de la clase y me deja usar ciertas herramientas que al resto, ni olerlas.   
Finn dejó escapar un silbidito de admiración.   
\- Mola. Me encantaría verte un día en faena, dejando KO al resto con tu inteligencia en motores.   
El carrito de balones estaba lleno al fin y juntos se encaminaron al almacén para guardarlo.   
\- Pues ya sabes – medió Rey – Cuando quieras, haces novillos y te pasas por la clase 35-M.  
\- Uau, qué mala influencia. ¿Me vas a llevar por el lado oscuro?  
\- Eso nunca, majadero.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

\- De verdad, no sé por qué está tan nervioso. Va a hacerlo genial.  
Kaydel se giró hacia Rose quien, sentada en las gradas y con la mirada fija en Finn, parecía más nerviosa que el propio jugador.   
\- Parece que vas a hacer tú las pruebas… - comentó Kaydel con sonrisa sarcástica, acodándose sobre sus rodillas y poniendo las manos sobre su mentón.   
\- Es por el examen de Literatura… Lo llevo fatal – se defendió Rose, mostrándole su cuaderno de apuntes.   
\- Ya. Y por eso te has venido a echar la tarde a ver las pruebas de baloncesto.  
Rose se puso como la grana y ya a partir de ahí no dio pie con bola, balbuciendo y revolviendo sus papeles sin darse cuenta, mientras se le caían algunos por el camino. Algunos resbalaron hasta la cancha…  
\- Bueno – argumentó Kaydel para salir del paso - También es cierto que, con lo empollona que eres, seguro que te basta con repasar un poco durante las otras pruebas. Y ya prestas atención cuando le toque a Newby.   
\- Claro que sí – respondió Rose – Por eso me he traído los deberes.  
\- ¡Es una gran idea! – dijo alguien cerca de ellas - ¡Yo también me los he traído!  
Las chicas alzaron la cabeza y vieron a Rey, que subía las gradas cargada con su mochila y una carpeta. Venía muy sonriente e iba agachándose entre las gradas para ir recogiendo los papeles que Rose había dejado caer.   
\- ¡Hola! – y le alargó los papeles a Rose mientras tomaba asiento junto a ellas y Kaydel la saludaba con otra sonrisa – Ten. ¿También vas a repasar Literatura? Yo me he hecho unos esquemas, pero sigo hecha un lío…  
\- ¿Cómo es que has venido? – inquirió Rose.  
\- Bueno, creo que Finn necesita algo de apoyo moral – respondió Rey, colocando su cuaderno sobre las piernas y abriéndolo – Aunque es bueno que también hayas venido tú. Cuanta más gente, mejor.   
\- Tienes razón… - medió Kaydel. Y en aquel instante, Rey no pudo evitar percibir los pensamientos de la joven rubia - _¿Seguro que viene aquí solamente por animar a Finn? A ver si va a resultar que Rose tiene una rival… ¡La Operación Cupido se iría a la porra!_  
Rey arqueó las cejas ante las novedades, se miró a sí misma y suspiró.   
\- _La verdad es que no sabía que estaba dando esa impresión. Finn es un tío genial, pasamos muchas horas juntos y creo que a él le caigo bien. Pero pobre Rose, si se piensa que voy detrás de él… Tengo que hacer algo para evitar un malentendido. No quiero que piensen mal de mí. No, si al final voy a acabar metida hasta las cejas en esa operación “comosellame”…_  
Entonces, el susodicho se acercó a ellas, mientras botaba su pelota. Les hizo un gesto con el brazo y Rey puso las manos en bocina:  
\- ¡Eeeeeeh, Finn, holaaaaa! ¡Mucha suerteeee!  
Rose y Kaydel, también se le unieron a gritos con los saludos y deseos de buena suerte. Finn amplió su sonrisa al verlas, les hizo otro gesto de saludo y se alejó.   
\- Mira qué contento se ha puesto Finn al verte – comentó Rey apuradísima, deseosa de arreglar un poco las cosas y mirando a Rose con toda la intención. Su amiga se puso como una cereza y negó suavemente.  
\- Venga ya. Lo que pasa es que mola mucho tener un auditorio.   
Kaydel, satisfecha ante el gesto de Rey, medió:  
\- Sí, pero se le ha encendido la cara al verte.   
Kaydel y Rey miraron a Rose y vieron que la joven estaba de nuevo muy contenta, aunque había incredulidad en ella, tal y como leyó Rey.   
\- Seguro que lo hace genial – dijo la muchacha, casi más para sí misma.   
Rey miró fijamente a la pista, donde Finn hacía estiramientos y se dijo para sí:  
\- _De esta semana no pasa. Necesito saber qué piensa Finn de esto._   
Suspiró y recolocó sus esquemas.  
\- _Ay, Rey, con todo lo que tienes en la cabeza ahora mismo… ¿Quién te iba a decir que ibas a acabar metida en jaleos de amoríos y desamoríos?_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Finn entró, por supuesto. Era un gran corredor y tenía una magnífica puntería, de modo que su puesto en el segundo equipo estaba asegurado. Había un primer equipo, formado por los más veteranos, pero estar en el segundo era ya una garantía de oro. Días más tarde lo celebraron con unas hamburguesas, mientras revisaban las fechas de los partidos y competiciones. Igualmente comprobaron, bastante nerviosos, que la temporada arrancaba precisamente con enfrentamientos contra los cuervos…  
\- ¡Menudo estreno! – exclamó Poe, pasándole a Finn el brazo por encima del hombro - ¡Será el mejor pistoletazo de salida a una espléndida carrera deportiva en el Republicano!  
\- No podían dejar pasar un diamante en bruto como tú – medió Paige, arrebatándole la lata de refresco a Stomer – Ahora no me extraña que dijeras que en tu anterior insti eras del primer equipo.  
Finn estaba abrumadísimo por el éxito, pero muy contento.  
\- Gracias, chicos… Estas cosas siempre me dan mucho estrés.  
\- Bueno, pues adiós estrés – Rey le dio una de sus palmadas en la espalda – Ahora a prepararte para el próximo partido. ¡Hay que fundir a esos cuervos!  
\- Yeaaaah – exclamó Tubbs, alzando un puño – Todos los del equipo de fútbol estaremos allí animando.  
Finn se atragantó con una patata frita.   
\- ¿Cómo dices?  
\- ¡Y bien que hacen! – saltó Poe, acodándose en la mesa con vehemencia – necesitaremos público para la que vamos a liar…  
En medio del desconcierto general (pues Poe había mantenido su maniobra en secreto) Kaydel y Paige se miraron de reojo. Rey, por su parte, exploró un poquito la mente de Poe y, cuando supo lo que tenía preparado, se llevó la mano a la frente.   
\- Por todos los espacios siderales…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Resopló. Le estaba costando aquel arreglo y hoy le dolía la espalda un poco más que otras veces. Estaba sentada en el suelo del garaje privado de Carl, frente a una moto Yamaha TZR 50 medio desmontada. Aún se preguntaba cómo el dueño de semejante máquina se atrevía a dejarla en aquel taller roñoso… Pero luego el dueño le había dicho que quería que solamente Rey tocara su criatura. Le habían llegado buenas referencias de ella por un tal Chewie Bankart, así que se había plantado el día anterior con su moto, pidiendo que la señorita Plutt tuviese la exclusividad de arreglar su moto, como encargo personal. Aquello había supuesto un pequeño disgusto de Carl y bastante asombro por parte de los demás trabajadores del taller…  
Rey había aceptado el encargo muy complacida y halagada, así que quería hacerlo lo mejor posible.   
\- _Tal vez debería hacer un descanso y responder a Chewie._  
El hombre le había escrito por la mañana, preguntándole por sus primeras semanas de curso y proponiéndole una visita. Ya toca, reconoció Rey mientras se limpiaba la grasa de las manos y tecleaba una respuesta.   
\- _¿Y qué le cuento? “Hey, ¿sabes qué? He empezado a mover cosas con la mente, le leo los pensamientos a los demás y el tío más imbécil del insti rival se conecta por Skype astral conmigo. El cual es también una mala bestia con poderes como los míos, sólo que él los usa para putear al personal por pasatiempo. Aparte de eso, el nuevo insti es guay.”_  
Suspiró y se acodó sobre su rodilla, rascándose la cabeza y recolocándose las gomas de sus moños. Hoy llevaba solamente dos, uno encima de otro en la parte trasera de la cabeza.   
\- _Desde luego, ese larguirucho me está dando que pensar. Y no digamos ya los datos que me dio P.O… no los olvido. Pensar que tuvo que ver con ese terrible incendio, y con la muerte del marido de la directora Organa, y que el profesor Skywalker le dio clase…_  
Alzó la cabeza, con la mente iluminada por una idea.   
\- _¡Ahora lo veo claro! ¡El profe Skywalker tuvo que ser quien…!_   
Le sorprendió un “bip” del móvil. Era justo un mensaje de Chewie.   
\- “¿Qué tal, pequeña descastada?” – Chewie podía tener problemas de audición y lenguaje, pero al escribir era bastante hábil – “No sé nada de ti desde hace siglos.”   
Rey sonrió mientras tecleaba en la pantalla.   
\- “Hola, Chewie. Lo siento, sé que te he descuidado. Prometo pasarme por el local en breve”  
\- “Más te vale. O te olvidas de volver a coger el Halcón.”  
Rey se sofocó y respondió a toda prisa.  
\- “¡Nooooo! ¡Es el único coche con el que puedo practicar antes de sacarme el carnet de conducir! ¡Eres mi única esperanza!” – y le añadió unos emoticonos llorones.   
\- “Eres una convenida.”  
\- “No seas así. Prometo echarle un vistazo a los amortiguadores esta vez.”  
\- “Ni hablar. Estoy harto de que me digas que no merece la pena, que están bien.”  
\- “No, esta vez lo digo en serio. La semana que viene me paso por allí.”   
\- “Hecho. Avisa con tiempo y te preparo unos tés de los que te gustan. Y quiero una crónica completa de tus primeros días.”   
La chica, muy sonriente, soltó el móvil lejos del set de herramientas que tenía desplegadas en el suelo frente a sí y dio un trago a su botella de agua. La concentración le daba sed…  
Por eso, el aguijonazo de poder, frío y acerado, la pilló por sorpresa de nuevo.   
\- Hola, pringada.   
\- Hola, cuervo.  
Se giró y allí estaba, el espárrago de los infiernos. Vestía, como siempre, de negro de pies a cabeza, con unos pantalones metidos dentro de unas recias botas de hebillas. Por encima de su camiseta llevaba una especie de rebeca/casaca ligera, de corte asimétrico, cuyos broches y cierres colgaban junto a los pliegues de la prenda. Tenía las mangas remangadas, dejando ver los guantes con mitones que cubrían sus pálidas y alargadas manos. Su herida de la cara estaba prácticamente curada, pero la cicatriz no se iría probablemente nunca.   
Instantáneamente, a Rey le vinieron a la mente las incógnitas que le habían despertado las revelaciones de P.O. ¿Sería cierto que el chico frente a ella había sido responsable de un incendio y de la muerte de una persona?  
Qué tremenda carga para soportar a una edad tan temprana como los diecisiete años…  
\- Me encanta mi mote, ¿sabes? – dijo él con voz neutra y una leve sonrisa - Es de lo más original que he oído en mucho tiempo.   
Rey, olvidando momentáneamente la gravedad de sus dilemas mentales y asqueada por su tono de voz, bufó contrariada. Estaba claro que tendría que armarse de paciencia.  
\- De nada – y se dio la vuelta, decidida a pasar de él hoy.   
Pero el cuervo venía con ganas de dar la brasa.  
\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó en tono conversacional, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Rey notó cómo andaba hacia ella, pero intentó controlar sus fuerzas para no girarse y dirigirle una mirada de desprecio y desconfianza.   
\- ¿Te importa mucho? – Rey intentó concentrarse en las llaves y destornilladores, decidiendo qué hacía con las piezas que había sacado. El siguiente paso…  
\- Vamos, estoy intentando ser educado – se quejó Ren. Y ciertamente, su voz era bastante contenida. No lo veía tan tranquilo desde el primer encuentro, cuando estuvieron charlando sobre lo que veían en el móvil.   
Las vibraciones de Kylo tampoco presagiaban nada siniestro. Eran oscuras y frías, sí, pero era una atmósfera sorprendentemente soportable. Ningún pico de ira, ningún tumulto… Estaba decididamente tranquilo.   
¡Pero eso no sería suficiente para hacer que ella le respondiese de modo civilizado!  
\- No sé cómo puedes ser educado cuando tú orquestaste la obra de arte de nuestro gimnasio – refunfuñó Rey, sin alzar la vista de las herramientas.  
\- Ah, no, yo no fui el responsable. Solamente di instrucciones y Hux fue el ejecutor. Creo que no te lo he presentado…  
\- Ni falta que hace – replicó ella, ceñuda, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no alzar la cabeza. Veía de reojo los ropajes negros de Kylo a su derecha.   
\- ¿Y bien? ¿Os habéis hecho muchas fotos con nuestra aportación decorativa? No me negarás que ahora luce mucho mejor… La pared estaba sosísima.   
\- Pues ya lo hemos borrado.  
\- ¿Ah, sí? No me digas. Os habrá costado un pastón. Imagino que habréis gastado el dinero de la indemnización que ha pagado el director Snoke a vuestro insti…  
Rey concentró su poder para no mirarlo. Le había llegado algo sobre eso… Una denuncia por vandalismo, que no había prosperado más allá del pago de indemnización correspondiente por parte de la Academia.   
\- Pues hemos ahorrado el dinero. ¿Y sabes por qué? – ya no pudo evitarlo y le miró con fuego en los ojos – Porque muchos alumnos hemos colaborado voluntariamente para limpiarlo en recreos o por las tardes. Hemos hecho turnos para dejarlo como nuevo. A nosotros nos importa nuestro insti.  
\- Oh, qué entrañable – y Kylo se arrodilló, poniéndose de cuclillas junto a ella, acodándose sobre su rodilla y poniendo la mano bajo su mentón – La familia que limpia unida, se mantiene unida…   
Rey no soportó el frío de sus ojos. Tan fijos y oscuros…  
Y sin embargo, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, detectó algo. Una especie de tumulto en su interior. No supo qué era exactamente, pero bajo aquella atmósfera de seguridad y desprecio, había algo agitándose dentro de él.   
Como si aquella oscuridad fuese impostada, forzada, doblegada por una voluntad de hierro.   
Había algo más detrás de aquel océano de sombras.   
Y de repente pensó en la imagen de un león enfurecido, contenido en una jaula de metal demasiado pequeña.   
\- Al menos nosotros nos portamos como un equipo, no como una unidad militar – siseó Rey - Lo vuestro da repelús.   
Kylo pareció algo reflexivo.   
\- Ya, pero al menos se mantiene la disciplina.   
\- Hummmmpppf.  
Rey intentó volver a lo suyo. Destornilladores, tuercas…  
\- ¿Qué haces?  
\- Trabajar, a diferencia de niños de papá como tú.   
\- No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas. Así que yo me daría un punto en la boca(*)   
Ella no contestó y por fin pudo seleccionar la herramienta adecuada: un destornillador de estrella.   
\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué ha sido eso?  
Rey se giró como un rayo, detectando el asombro en la voz de Ren y vio que el joven no apartaba la mirada del destornillador en su mano. Rey lo contempló, extrañada.   
\- ¿Y ahora qué pasa?  
\- Antes no había ningún destornillador y de repente lo he visto en tu mano.   
Ambos se quedaron observando la herramienta en silencio durante unos segundos como dos idiotas.  
\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?  
\- ¿Hacer el qué?  
\- Hacer que aparezca de repente. Te recuerdo que no puedo ver absolutamente nada de tus alrededores. Para mí, ahora mismo estás en medio de mi sala de estar.   
\- Y tú en medio de mi taller.   
\- Vale, hagamos algo.   
\- ¿Qué? – e instintivamente, Rey se apartó un poco.   
\- Suelta el destornillador un instante.  
Ella era toda desconfianza.  
\- ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?  
\- Vamos, anda, hazlo – pidió Kylo, genuinamente interesado – Hazme caso. Quiero comprobar algo.   
Rey farfulló una maldición y Kylo alzó sus manos.   
\- Prometo no hacer ningún truco.   
Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.  
\- Por favor.  
La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos. Ostras, esto sí que era una novedad. El cuervo estaba siendo educado…  
Sin apartar la vista de él, Rey depositó el destornillador en el suelo. Automáticamente, él musitó:   
\- Fascinante.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Ya no veo el destornillador, porque tu mano ya no hace contacto con él. Sí, debe de ser eso – murmuró Kylo con tono pensativo – Vale, coge otra herramienta.  
\- ¿Me piensas dar muchas instrucciones? Tengo curro, ¿sabes?  
\- Vamos, no me irás a negar que no estás deseando experimentar. ¿O soy aquí el único que se pregunta por esta mierda que nos pasa?  
Ella lo observó sintiéndose identificada y su gesto se relajó.  
\- Vale, pero sin trampas. Estoy preparada para cualquier truquito.  
Kylo negó lentamente con la cabeza.   
\- Sabes que no puedo hacerte daño aquí. Ni tengo el menor interés en este momento.  
La joven arqueó las cejas, repentinamente segura de sus intenciones. Las vibraciones de Kylo estaban sumamente tranquilas. El joven parecía decididamente concentrado y sereno. Y el hecho de que ella confiase en él vino con la rapidez de un rayo.   
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de pronto pasaba eso? Eran rivales, eran archienemigos, él era algo así como su némesis…  
\- A la mierda todo. Necesito respuestas.   
Sin cuestionarse nada más, cogió un puñado de tuercas rápidamente. Se las mostró y algunas cayeron al suelo con un suave tintineo.   
\- Tuercas. ¡Las veo! – y Rey vio por primera vez en el rostro de Kylo algo parecido a la ilusión de un niño por un juguete nuevo – Increíble… Las que se te han caído las he perdido de vista…   
Rey se sintió algo cohibida, pues Kylo la miraba como a un sujeto de experimentos, presa de la admiración. Leyó sus vibraciones y se sorprendió al detectar un pico de poder, pero esta vez no había nada de oscuridad, sino claridad.   
¡Luz!   
¡Había algo de luz!   
¡Luz en Kylo Ren!  
¡Impensable!  
Era como una bruma difusa, oculta entre nubarrones de tormenta, pero estaba ahí.  
Cálida, como una pequeña burbuja de ¿esperanza? ¿Alegría?  
¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso aquellos descubrimientos lo hacían feliz como a un niño en la mañana de Navidad?  
Y tan rápidamente como había llegado, se esfumó.  
Un espejismo.  
Kylo Ren era solamente un científico observando un raro espécimen al que analizar.  
De pronto, el joven se incorporó y alargó la mano hacia el vacío. En su dimensión debía de haber algún mueble, porque al instante vio aparecer un libro en su mano.   
\- ¿Lo ves? – y se lo mostró.   
\- Física 3. Editorial McGraw - leyó la joven - Es violeta y blanco, muy grueso.   
\- Fantástico – Ren abrió la mano y al punto, el libro desapareció - ¿Y ahora?  
\- ¿Lo has dejado caer al suelo?   
\- En efecto. ¿No has oído el golpe?  
\- No – y la joven negó con la cabeza, genuinamente interesada. Y al punto, ella también estiró la mano hacia la moto con la que trabajaba, posando su mano sobre el sillín.   
Kylo enarcó mucho las cejas y a Rey le sorprendió descubrir en ese instante una extraña intensidad en ellos. No había ira, ni maldad. Tan sólo…   
Una fuerza inconmensurable.   
Una fijeza que casi asustaba.  
\- Impresionante… - murmuró Kylo - Funciona con objetos grandes también…  
\- Sí… - Rey parecía igual de absorta que él.   
No podía evitarlo, ella también había caído presa en aquel juego de fascinación mutua. Probablemente era la primera vez en la historia de la humanidad en que dos personas lograban algo así…  
\- Prueba con algún objeto mayor – pidió, con voz medio ausente.  
Rey no lo supo, pero en ese momento, Kylo Ren obedeció a un mortal más rápido que nunca en toda su vida. Corrió hacia el otro extremo de la sala (atravesando un banco de trabajo en su camino como si fuera un fantasma de las películas) y estiró la mano hasta que Rey vio un enorme sofá de tres plazas en gris marengo.  
\- Uau… - soltaron ambos a la vez, hasta que se dieron cuenta y carraspearon, algo incómodos.   
\- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué sacamos de esto? – inquirió Rey. Aún seguía sentada en el suelo, mientras Kylo volvía a su lado.  
\- No lo sé. Al menos nos ha servido para comprobar que solamente depende de nuestra energía y que, realmente, no vemos más que lo que tocamos.  
Entonces, su vista se desplazó hasta la mano de Rey, que volvía a estar sobre su regazo.  
\- Toca la moto de nuevo. Quiero comprobar algo.  
Rey hizo caso y Kylo reprimió una exclamación de asombro.   
\- ¿Es eso una Yamaha TZR?  
Ella intentó no hacerse la sorprendida.  
\- Sí. TZR 50. No me digas que tú también sabes de motos – y volvió a su trabajo.   
\- Ya has visto mi BMW. Algo de idea tengo. Vuelve a tocarla – y se arrodilló a su lado, mientras Rey volvía a colocar su mano sobre una rueda – Así que también trabajas con motos de alta gama… Pensaba que el tuyo era un taller mierder…  
\- No es mi taller. Pero sí que es un sitio mierder – y Rey cabeceó enérgicamente.   
Kylo la miró estupefacto.  
\- ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo en algo?  
Rey, intentando obviar la última frase, revisó una llave inglesa y la introdujo en los engranajes de la moto, para ajustar un par de tornillos.  
\- Pues sí. Es un taller mierder, pero no es mi culpa. Mi patrón es un impresentable.   
\- ¿Y la gente te trae estas bellezas a este mierdi-taller? ¿Se fían de vosotros?  
\- Se fían de mí.  
Kylo volvió a arquear las cejas, en un elocuente gesto que decía “bueno, si tú lo dices, será”. Después, volvió a examinar la moto, mientras Rey, con sus manos expertas, manipulaba tuercas y cadenas.   
\- ¿Y qué le pasa a esta preciosidad?  
Rey fue explicando, completamente absorta en su discurso, mientras trabajaba rápidamente. Francamente, las cosas estaban mejor si ella no se concentraba demasiado en su presencia. Mientras ignorase a Kylo para hablar con él lo estrictamente necesario, ella podría enfocarse en su trabajo sin tener problemas con sus barreras de poder.  
\- Le daba problemas en plena conducción. Sin cambiar de marcha ni nada, al cliente le saltaba una especie de punto muerto. Y la moto se revolucionaba, se ponía a mil.  
\- Seguramente fuese por el selector del cambio… – como Rey no dejaba de manipular la moto, Kylo seguía observando la máquina atentamente - O tal vez por el fiador de la estrella…  
\- No, la he abierto y resulta que las horquillas del cambio estaban desgastadas. No llega a desplazar lo suficiente los piñones…   
\- … Y por eso le acaban saltando las marchas – finalizó Kylo, contemplando sus manos trabajar con destreza.  
De pronto se hizo el silencio entre ambos y se miraron de hito en hito. El silencio era una losa que cayó en medio de ambos, pero en ese instante los arrasó la intensidad de sus poderes.   
Bueno, la no-intensidad.   
Porque por primera vez, habían dejado de notar fiereza en sus barreras protectoras frente al otro.  
¿Qué narices estaba pasando ahí?  
¿Por qué las vibraciones de Kylo eran ahora calmadas y no tan frías? ¿Por qué parecía que se amoldaban a las suyas?  
No había otra palabra para designar aquello. No había nada en sus vibraciones que chocara. Eran dos atmósferas que coexistían, formadas por partículas de luz y oscuridad que, extrañamente, habían dejado de colisionar hacía unos instantes. Toda violencia había desaparecido.   
Incluso Kylo acusó aquel cambio de energía e involuntariamente, se alejó un poco de Rey, sin dejar de traspasarla con la mirada, pero sorprendido por la inusitada calma que los había invadido.  
Fue Rey quien rompió aquel instante, alzando las manos al cielo.   
\- ¡Argh! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Estoy confraternizando con el príncipe de los cuervos frente a una moto desmontada!  
Kylo la miró con el fastidio pintado en el rostro.   
\- ¿Y tienes algún problema con esto?  
Rey lo fulminó con la mirada. Tuvo que alzar bastante la cabeza… Incluso arrodillado a su lado, era muy alto…  
\- ¿Es que se supone que no debería tener problema? ¿Se supone que esto es normal?  
Kylo se cruzó de brazos.  
\- Me refería a que estábamos teniendo una conversación civilizada por una vez en la vida. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que tus vibraciones y las mías, por una vez, no han chocado?   
Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Era cierto, las vibraciones de Ren estaban más tranquilas que nunca. Y las suyas, también.   
Algo dentro de ella relampagueó inquieto. No le gustó. Era cálido y burbujeante y frío y punzante a la vez.   
\- Puede ser – y la chica se levantó del suelo, echando a andar por el taller - ¿Pero dónde nos deja esto? ¿Va a ser siempre así o el próximo día intentarás, no sé… reventarme las ruedas de la moto o colgar mis zapatillas de los cables de la torre de radio más cercana?  
Kylo no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras se levantaba también y a Rey se le revolvieron las tripas.   
\- ¿Qué? ¿Es que no tengo razón? ¿Es que a ti no te importa que esto siga, o que vaya a más? ¿De verdad que no hay ningún modo de parar estos “Skype astrales” o como se llamen?  
Él interrumpió bruscamente su paseo alrededor de la sala para mirarla de hito en hito, mientras Rey seguía parloteando.  
\- Porque, desde luego, son de lo más incómodo que te puedes echar a la cara…  
\- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?  
Rey cesó en su verborrea y lo miró de nuevo.   
\- ¿Cómo?  
Kylo, con las manos en los bolsillos, avanzó hacia ella y se inclinó levemente en su dirección, mirándola con extrañeza.   
\- ¿Cómo narices has llamado a esto?  
Rey alzó mucho la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos, un tanto turbada. Ella no era bajita, en absoluto. Prácticamente llegaba al uno setenta, pero él era… Altísimo.   
Un espárrago.  
Vestido de negro.  
Un espárrago de los infiernos.   
Y además, se notaba a la legua que hacía bastante deporte. La anchura de su torso y espaldas contribuían al aspecto intimidante de su figura.   
\- “Skype astrales” – replicó la chica rápidamente - ¿Algún problema?  
Y entonces ocurrió.  
Kylo Ren, presidente de la Academia de la Primera Orden, resplandecía.   
En su rostro no se operó cambio alguno, pero Rey sintió algo cálido dentro de él, unas vibraciones que le eran desconocidas.   
Lo miró estupefacta.   
\- ¿Y ahora qué pasa?  
\- Nada, nada – musitó Kylo - Sólo que “Eres Rara de Narices 4.0.”.   
Y se desvaneció, dejando a Rey muy pensativa.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En su habitación, Kylo permaneció mirando al vacío unos segundos, mientras murmuraba:  
\- Skype astral…  
Y, arqueando las cejas, dejó que una media sonrisa aflorase a su cara.   
Por supuesto que Kylo Ren sabía sonreír.   
Pero sonrisas de aquel calibre no aparecían desde hacía mucho tiempo.   
Por eso, en ese instante, en cuanto notó sus músculos faciales distenderse, sintió un miedo atroz y el rostro le mudó a un rictus de horror.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Las pruebas deportivas habían comenzado hacía ya unos días y los del Republicano se volcaban en animar a sus respectivos equipos. Pero el baloncesto despertaba especial emoción siempre… Sobre todo, si se enfrentaban contra los cuervos.   
\- Mierda, esto está lleno… Mierda, esto está lleno… Mierda, esto está lleno… - masculló Finn entre dientes, sudando frío, mientras clavaba sin querer las uñas en el balón de baloncesto entre sus manos. Miró en derredor y de pronto se sintió agobiadísimo por toda la gente congregada allí.   
\- Vamos, cálmate, ya sabes lo que es pasar por aquí, señor alero – le regañó Poe, apareciendo detrás de él y arrebatándole el balón – Lo harás de maravilla. Has entrenado con el equipo. ¡Y haremos miles de fotos para el anuario!  
Ah, sí, el anuario. Otra de las mil movidas en las que estaba metido Poe.   
\- Tío, esto es diferente… Los cuervos van a ir a por mí.   
\- Más razón para que los fundas – siseó Poe a dos centímetros de él, pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro – Cómetelos. Todos en el equipo se la tienen jurada. ¡Vamos tío!  
Poe se despidió de él con un puñetazo en el brazo y se alejó corriendo a la parte donde el equipo de animadores calentaba ya. Finn vio cómo charlaba con ellos y después volvía a las gradas, a una zona ocupada por todo el equipo de fútbol al completo. Muchos llevaban sudaderas blancas y naranjas con el escudo del insti y llevaban la cara pintada con los colores del emblema. Algunos agitaban pancartas, como la que tan primorosamente le había preparado Rose. Decía “¡Adelante Finn, el más valiente!”, pintada con esmero y a Finn le entró un hormigueo en las tripas.   
Rose tenía mucha fé en él e iba diciendo por todos lados que había apostado a que marcaría no menos de 20 puntos para su equipo. La muchacha estaba más sonriente que nunca y a Finn le entraron de pronto muchas ganas de hacer algo grande, como salir volando hacia la canasta y meter treinta puntos o algo así…  
Rey también estaba por allí, contemplando todo con la intensidad de alguien que no está acostumbrado a esos eventos. Aquella mañana parecía algo más tensa…  
Probablemente fuese por el hecho de que los cuervos estaban en las gradas de enfrente. Ambos institutos habían tomado el acuerdo tácito de no mezclar jamás a sus aficiones, bajo pena de castigo durante un mínimo de una semana. Siempre había incidentes, piques y malentendidos y se había decidido mantener las distancias. Así, la otra grada estaba ocupada por una nube negra que se revolvía en medio de gritos soeces, burlas, agitación de pancartas con bromas pesadas y cánticos desmoralizantes. Muchos cuervos llevaban la cazadora negra que le habían proporcionado a Finn el primer día, junto con la camiseta de la calavera blanca. A Finn se le revolvieron las tripas de pensar en lo que había sido ser uno de ellos… Estaba incluso el mismísimo Kylo Ren, sentado en la parte superior de las gradas, en el centro. Estaba cruzado de brazos y observaba todo con una mueca de absoluto desinterés, como si hubiese venido obligado a allí. Estaba escoltado por Phasma, quien, mascando su chicle, había fijado su mirada azul hielo en él y le lanzaba rayos por los ojos sin parar. La había visto vocalizar la frase “Vas a enterarte, traidor” leyéndole los labios y no pudo evitar un nudo de inquietud en las tripas. Había algo en Anya Phasma que intimidaba, se pusiera uno como se pusiera.   
Intentando ignorar el estruendo, logró concentrarse y ver a la jefa de estudios Holdo, al profesor Ackbar e incluso a los conserjes P.O y Arthur, todos animándole y haciendo señas con los pulgares arriba. Starck, Tubbs y los del equipo de fútbol, todos luciendo sus cazadoras naranjas y blancas, aullaban consignas a coro.   
Todos estaban allí para apoyarle a él y a su equipo. Él era un miembro del Republicano. Su sitio era aquél y lo iba a defender con uñas y dientes.  
Por megafonía, desde donde retransmitían algunas canciones de moda para caldear el ambiente, anunciaron que los equipos de animadores iban a hacer sus actuaciones antes del inicio de partido. Pero antes, había que dar paso al maestro de ceremonias…  
Hux apareció en la cabina de megafonía, micro en mano, vestido con su camisa negra mejor planchada y el pelo más engominado que nunca. Parecía que le habían recortado las patillas con escuadra y cartabón, de tan rectas las llevaba. Se daba muchos aires de importancia y escogió el tono de voz más pomposo de la historia.   
\- Buenas tardes. Agradecemos la amable invitación de la directiva del instituto Republicano a sus humildes instalaciones (hubo un abucheo generalizado y silbidos) para celebrar este primer partido de temporada de baloncesto del presente curso escolar.   
\- ¡Come mierda, Huax! – se oyó gritar desde las gradas.  
\- ¿Dónde has estado de veraneo, Hugs? ¿En Laponia?   
Holdo ya alzaba la cabeza para lograr localizar las voces anónimas.   
\- ¡Vienes con moreno acelga!  
\- ¡Que alguien le compre una camisa nueva!  
Se oyeron violentos “sssshhhhh” desde varios puntos y por megafonía, sin muchas ganas, los comentaristas llamaron al orden. Hux, conteniéndose y manteniendo la dignidad, inspiró hondo y prosiguió:  
\- Hoy, como manda la tradición, inauguramos la temporada con el consabido enfrentamiento entre nuestro magnífico equipo de valientes alumnos de la Academia, fantásticamente entrenados para la victoria y la gloria eterna…  
Hubo una salva de aplausos y los jugadores del republicano, vestidos de negro y rojo, alzaban los brazos, saludando a la concurrencia.   
\- … Y los del Republicano – concluyó con tono monocorde.   
Los jugadores del republicano saludaron brevemente y le dirigieron cortes de manga a la torre de Hux. Holdo se llevó la mano a la frente, abochornada. Ackbar hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Holdo lo contuvo, cogiéndole el brazo.  
\- Os deseamos la mejor de las suertes en este enfrentamiento, aunque probablemente los del republicano la necesiten un poco más…  
Nuevos abucheos y gritos.   
\- … Y esperemos que gane el mejor, el más preparado, el más aventajado…   
A ese punto, toda la grada de la Academia se puso en pie, rugiendo como una sola masa animal, alzando los brazos y pancartas. Ni las protestas del Republicano pudieron silenciarlos en un rato.   
\- Solamente el mejor podrá seguir compitiendo por ganar el primer puesto en el campeonato local y así llegar a los estatales…  
\- ¡Anda Huags, déjate de cháchara y haz algo de deporte, o te oxidarás y te pondrás del color de tu pelo!  
\- ¡Soso! ¡Vete ya a tu sitio!   
\- ¡Cansino! ¡Aburres hasta a las piedras!  
\- ¡Fueraaa!  
Y entonces se oyó un sonido singular…   
Los bips de una llamada de teléfono en espera.  
Hicieron eco por toda la sala, mientras los seguía una voz conocida por todos…  
\- ¿Huags? ¿Es usted el señor Huags?  
Armitage, congestionado por la ira y con las aletas de la nariz hinchadas, gritó:  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora quién es? ¡Están interrumpiendo el discurso! ¿Cómo lo están haciendo?   
Las risas se esparcieron por el gimnasio.   
\- ¿Hablo con el vicepresidente Huags?  
Muchos alumnos del Republicano buscaron al dueño de la voz por las gradas pero fue en vano…  
\- ¡No soy Huags! ¡Soy Hux! ¡Y si esto es una estúpida broma del Republicano, haré que la directiva de vuestro centro tome las medidas pertinentes para que os expulsen y…!  
\- ¿No hablo con el vicepresidente Huags?  
\- ¡Qué incorrección, venir con estas triquiñuelas en un evento oficial! ¡Haced que se calle!  
\- ¿Entonces no estoy hablando con Huags?  
\- ¡Cállate! ¡Claro que soy yo!  
Las carcajadas se hicieron más sonoras, mientras los de la Academia ya se levantaban a la cabina de megafonía a meter gresca. Pero allí estaban solamente Hux y los responsables de la retransmisión de radio, que se encogían de hombros, genuinamente desconocedores de dónde venía la otra voz…  
\- No se oye… ¿Es el vicepresidente Huags?  
\- ¡Te repito que te calles ya! ¡Y si eres quien me parece que eres, te reto a salir aquí y dar la cara como un hombre! ¡Menudo escándalo! ¡Y encima te lo permiten!   
\- Vale, me quedo en espera.  
Más risas. Algunos alumnos del Republicano lloraban sin evitarlo. Hasta Rey se tuvo que secar las lágrimas. Por si acaso, escaneó la mente de Ren y no pudo detectar nada más que una furia contenida. El resto era opaco.  
\- ¡Eres un insolente y te vas a enterar de lo que vale un…!  
\- Aaaaaah, vaya, ya parece que me cogen la llamada…  
Hux estaba rojo de ira ya.  
\- ¡Dameron, te van a coger y vas a enterarte de lo que es…!  
\- Mira Huags, es que tengo un recado urgente…  
Se hizo el silencio. Hasta Hux se calló.  
\- Es un recado para tu madre…  
Una nueva oleada de gritos de los de la Academia intentó acallar la nube de abucheos, pero esta vez fue la voz de Amilyn Holdo quien los silenció. Nadie se había dado cuenta, pero la jefa de estudios hablaba desde megafonía, donde se había colado inadvertidamente.  
\- Lamentamos este desagradable incidente, que será debidamente castigado. Señor Hux, gracias por sus amables y consideradas palabras. Demos paso a las actuaciones de los animadores. Posteriormente, daremos comienzo al partido.   
La megafonía quedó en silencio al fin, sin más voces extrañas que viniesen a interrumpir, pero muchos del Republicano quedaron cuchicheando acerca de la jugada.   
Por protocolo, le cedieron la primera actuación al equipo invitado. Los animadores de la Academia, también vestidos de negro con complementos en blanco y rojo, hicieron una fantástica coreografía con música techno y toques dubstep y trap, con movimientos sincronizados como los de un reloj y acrobacias que quitaban el hipo. Todos aplaudieron, hasta algunos del republicano, que no tenían fuerzas ni para abuchear…  
Llegó el momento de los Republicanos y esta vez habían escogido un remix de música actual latina. Los pasos eran ciertamente geniales, ejecutados con gracia y precisión por los chicos y chicas del equipo. Pero muy pronto todo el mundo empezó a prestarle más atención a las letras que a los movimientos, bajo los acordes de un conocidísimo tema de música que había causado furor el verano anterior.

_Des-pa-cito,_   
_estos cuervos corren súper despacito_   
_no marcan ni un punto y no tienen tino_   
_y lo que no saben es que están hundidos_

Un rugido de descontento se esparció por las gradas de los cuervos, que empezaron a gritar y a quejarse a voces, mientras los del Republicano, encantados, aplaudían las letras modificadas al ritmo de los bailarines del equipo. Y se oía de nuevo a la voz que había hecho la llamada, superpuesta por encima de las de los vocalistas originales.   
Todo el mundo miraba de un lado a otro, pero en megafonía ya no había nadie salvo Holdo y Kylo Ren, que había sacado a Hux casi a tirones de allí y que observaba todo el instrumental como un poseso, buscando el modo de apagar aquella transmisión pirata.

_Des-pa-cito,_   
_Quieren acabar el juego despacito_   
_Y que no se note que ya están rendidos_   
_Por querer ganarnos yendo a pasitos_   
_Des-pa-cito_

La canción avanzaba y las letras eran cada vez peores, dirigidas a veces a jugadores específicos de la Academia. Su enfado crecía y no podían hacer nada desde su grada, como por ejemplo atravesar la cancha y emprenderla a golpes con los animadores del Republicano… Algunos profesores de la Academia habían bajado a los pies de las gradas e intentaban calmar a alumnado…   
Aunque muchos de ellos, como el neurótico profesor Palpatine Jr., no podían evitar miradas de odio eterno a los de la grada de enfrente…

_Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_   
_Os vamos ganando poquito a poquito_   
_Y cuando os marcamos con esa destreza_   
_Ven que lo aceptáis con gran delicadeza_

Dentro de la cabina de megafonía, Holdo y Ren discutían e intentaban hablar por el micrófono, pero misteriosamente, la cabina de megafonía estaba completamente inactiva… De pronto, se vio cómo Ren decía algo a Holdo que motivó que la profesora saliera de la cabina a paso decidido, camino a la puerta de salida. Ren salió instantes después, con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara, y volvió a su sitio, mientras ignoraba a sus compañeros de insti, que lo cosieron a preguntas en cuanto se sentó en las gradas. La música proseguía y los bailarines del Republicano estaban dando el espectáculo del siglo, dejándose oír muy por encima del estruendo de la Academia.

_Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_   
_Os vamos ganando, poquito a poquito_   
_Que vuestro cerebro es un rompecabezas_   
_Y para montarlo aún os faltan piezas_

De pronto se oyó por los altavoces unos desagradables clics y ruidos como de estática y se hizo el silencio. El gimnasio entero permaneció a la espera unos instantes, hasta que por la puerta lateral del recinto apareció la cabeza de Holdo, que hizo una seña al profesor Ackbar (que había quedado de guardia). El anciano profesor de ojos saltones hizo un gesto al árbitro con un grito:  
\- ¡Que empiece el partido!  
Entre gritos de alivio y aplausos, por fin terminó el incidente y los jugadores se prepararon mientras los animadores despejaban la cancha.   
Tan sólo una persona estaba furiosa entre la multitud, mientras miraba a la puerta de cristales por la que había desaparecido Holdo. Nadie más se había molestado en mirar allí, salvo Rey…  
Nadie más se había dado cuenta de que otra cabecita asomaba por el cristal, tras el enfadado semblante de Amilyn Holdo, de cabello oscuro y revuelto y atractivo rostro sumido en la frustración y el fastidio…  
\- _Pobre Poe…_ \- Rey suspiró – _Apuesto a que le esperan unos cuantos días de expulsión. Espero que no lo echen del Consejo…_  
\- _**Se merece que lo echen**_ – la voz de Kylo irrumpió en su mente con la misma facilidad con que un cuchillo corta mantequilla, de tan desprevenida la cogió – **_Deberías aprender a estar alerta, pringada. Sólo así puedes coger al enemigo por sorpresa y chafarle la maniobra. No estaba muy lejos. Ha sido fácil localizar su ubicación y darle el chivatazo a tu profesora._ **  
Rey alzó la vista y vio a Kylo, cruzado de brazos y serio como un ajo, fulminándola con la mirada desde el otro lado de la cancha.   
**_\- Cuervos 3, pringados 2._**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A la directora Organa, que había estado ausente del partido la tarde anterior, se le amargó la victoria obtenida por los Republicanos cuando Amilyn Holdo entró en su despacho, casi trayendo a rastras a un muy sonrojado Poe. El muchacho casi agradeció más tener que vérselas con el fuerte carácter de Leia Organa y cualquier castigo que ella pudiera tenerle preparado, que seguir aguantando por mucho rato más la visión de su amor plutónico en su despacho, aunque le acabase de echar el rapapolvos más grande de la historia.   
\- ¡Dameron! ¿Qué vamos a hacer con usted? – exclamó Leia en cuanto Holdo acabó de relatarle los hechos y mostrarle el parte de incidencias graves que se le acababa de firmar.   
Poe suspiró.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Por más rato que permaneciese mirando al letrero de la entrada, las ideas no se le iban a aclarar más. De hecho, estaba aún más confusa que antes. ¿A santo de qué venía la idea de acercarse a aquella cafetería, en plena debacle sobre si ir o no a ver al que podría ser su nuevo profesor de Física?  
\- ¡Rey! Qué agradable sorpresa…  
La joven dio un saltito y se giró para encontrarse con Maz, la propietaria del establecimiento, que le sonreía con sus mismas pintas del día en que la conoció, semanas atrás: metro cuarenta, delantal enorme, gafas de culo de vaso, piel muy tostada y arrugada y una bandeja llena de platos vacíos en la mano izquierda.   
\- Hola… Buenas tardes.  
\- ¿Vienes a tomar algo? Me alegra que vengas a visitar. Pensaba que nunca regresarías.  
\- Claro que no. Soy del Republicano… Éste es nuestro punto de encuentro.   
Maz rió lentamente y a gusto.  
\- Por supuesto, chiquilla. Anda, entra. Te prepararé ese chocolate en un periquete – y le puso la mano tras la espalda para guiarla hacia la puerta.  
\- ¿Cómo sabe…? ¿Cómo sabes que iba a pedir un chocolate?  
Maz se detuvo en el umbral y la miró fijamente desde sus lentes gruesas.  
\- Querida niña, ¿es que no te bastó con lo que hablamos el día en que nos conocimos?  
Rey tragó saliva.   
\- Tienes razón – y la chica siguió a la encargada al interior. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)Darse un punto en la boca: en castellano, "dar un punto" significa "dar una puntada, coser". Darse un punto significa metafóricamente, coserse la boca con una puntada. Y en el contexto de la frase, significa callarse para no fastidiarla ^_^U
> 
> N.A.: ¿Qué tal os ha parecido Poe como letrista? Yo le veo futuro, la verdad. El problema viene cuando llega Holdo tocando la corneta y poniéndolo firme. Pobre muchacho…  
> ¿Y Finn? Menudo susto llevaba en el cuerpo… Suerte que tenía buena compañía animándole. Estaba segura de que lo haría bien... ¿Alguien echa de menos algún trozo de escena del partido? No os estreséis, que tengo "interludios" preparados (Phasma le tiene muuuuchas ganas a Finn, pero démosle tiempo)  
> Pobre Paige, la Misión Cupido parece hacer aguas… ¡Esperemos que no desfallezca y que siga adelante!  
> Lo de Hux ha sido divertidísimo escribirlo. Es una de mis escenas favoritas en Los últimos jedi y necesitaba expandirla un poquito más. ¡Qué bien me lo he pasado!  
> Tenía muchas ganas de traer de vuelta a Maz. Le va a venir bien a Rey tenerla cerca.  
> Avances para el siguiente capítulo: Unas tortitas con helado pueden venir muy bien contra la ansiedad, Kylo no se aclara con la meteorología (¿llueve o no llueve?), tenemos regreso de otro personaje con zambullida en el pasado incluida y Rey se va a echar la tarde a la playa. ¿Qué se le habrá perdido por allí?


End file.
